¿APRENDAMOS?
by CAMILI - MAHIDELIN
Summary: Cada quien tiene algo que aprender y no sólo las materias de la escuela la primera fiesta, el primer beso, el primer amor, el primer desamor, reir, llorar, rabiar, soñar, amar...¿Por qué no aprendemos juntos? EPILOGO FINAL!
1. prologo

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_A modo de __Prólogo: Recuento del Año._

(SH)

La corbata floja, el chaleco azul marino cuello en V, la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón gris, los zapatos negros bien lustrados y una parte de la camisa de adelante afuera y la otra escondida bajo el chaleco cerrado.

Si, no era la mejor descripción de alguien, pero en él definitivamente encajaba, a la medida para ser precisos.

Caminaba a su casa. Llevaba su mochila en la espalda pasando los tirantes por sus hombros. Como pocas veces, caminaba a casa. Esta vez lo hacía porque presentía que no solo se estaba acabando el año escolar, es más, si fuera sólo eso, su malestar no sería el mismo –_al contrario­-_. Pero dadas las circunstancias, hace algún tiempo notaba algo extraño en su madre y hermanas, no podía decir con precisión que era lo que a ellas les preocupaba y no querían decirle, pero sabía que era algo que, claramente, a él no iba a gustarle.

Las calles de Hong Kong, China, estaban iluminadas ya a estas horas, quizás sin darse cuenta llevaba más de un _ratito_ caminando y mejor se apresuraba, no quería preocupar a nadie, _no más de lo que ya están._

Llego a su casa justo a tiempo, a penas entro al vestíbulo la lluvia había comenzado, algo extraño, pero allá el clima y su humor.

- ¡Primito!

- No…no me saltes, Meiling.

- ¡Hay! Si no lo iba hacer –dijo la muchacha a centímetros de saltar sobre el joven. - ¿Por qué te has demorado? Ya empezabas a preocuparnos.

- Caminaba –contesto sin ganas. - ¿Qué sucede, por qué me miras así?

La joven de nombre Meiling había de pronto puesto una cara de pena, en sus ojos se podía distinguir algo de angustia, frustración quizás.

- Tía Ieran esta en la cocina, dijo que apenas llegaras te acercaras a hablar con ella…es…importante.

- Meiling, me asustas…

La muchacha al escuchar esas palabras sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro para luego darle una hermosa sonrisa, pero no tan sincera como ella hubiera querido.

- Descuida. Ahora, anda, que esta hace un buen rato preguntado por ti.

Y sin más lo empujo rumbo a la cocina.

"_**Y supe que mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados…No, no quería ir a la cocina a hablar con mi madre"**_

(ER)

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

La respuesta a esa pregunta la tenía hace mucho…demasiado tiempo la verdad. Si se la seguía haciendo era únicamente porque no se terminaba convenciendo del todo, por el hecho de que era esencia de su personalidad captar las cosas mucho antes que los otros y divertirse en el proceso. No fue el caso, claro.

Había llegado a Japón hace cerca de dos años ¿O eran más? Quizás menos, pero en realidad poco importaba la precisión del tiempo. Sea cual fuera la cantidad de tiempo que él llevaba en Japón –fuera más o menos- las cosas no cambiarían. _Y no lo harán._

La vio entrar a la sala _a tiempo_, como de costumbre venía tarde y por segundos se salvaba. Sonrió, incluso eso adoraba de ella.

- Buenos días.

- Muy buenos días, pequeña.

La nombrada dejo sus cosas en un banco adelante en diagonal a mano izquierda de Eriol, éste último vio como la recién llegada miraba a todos lados de la sala buscando a alguien.

- Vino la profesora de música a buscar a Tomoyo, algo del festival de fin de año, ya sabes, ella es la voz principal.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Tomoyo es esplendida.

_Y tu también_. Sonrió el de pelo azul con una profunda mirada tras sus gafas, que al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, sólo hacían de él un joven más guapo y misterioso.

Eriol Hiraguizawa había sido transferido desde Inglaterra por motivos personales, nadie sabía la verdadera razón.

Llego a Japón dizque con sus padres, que nadie jamás había visto, ni siquiera sus más cercanos, Sakura y Tomoyo.

Cuando llego el primer día a clases, hace ya unos años, no pudo reprimir el sentimiento que causo en él la despistada Sakura, era extraño. En un principio la belleza, amabilidad y simpatía de Tomoyo lo habían cautivado, pero esa inocencia, simplicidad y espontaneidad de Sakura terminaron por desarmarlo, claro, sin intenciones de ésta última.

Supo percibir que Tomoyo y Sakura eran dos bellezas distintas, ambas muy bonitas, buenas personas, simpáticas, amables; pero cada una con su brillo especial, con su personalidad, con sus habilidades y defectos.

_Una esmeralda y una amatista, las dos joyas valiosas y hermosas, pero las dos con cualidades únicas._

Calló entonces rendido a los pies de Sakura Kinomoto, el famoso _monstruo_ de Touya Kinomoto.

_Claro que…Sakura ni siquiera sospechaba que yo no era el único__._

Sonó el timbre que daba inicio a la nueva jornada estudiantil. Entro a la sala el profesor y segundos después Tomoyo con el justificativo que le había dado la profesora de música.

Una vez que llego a su puesto, uno delante de Eriol, sonrió a ambos. Y el profesor empezó la clase.

"_**Y yo una vez más me dije que **__**debía intentarlo, así por los menos después no me arrepiento" **_

(TOM)

Estaban, como de costumbre a esa hora, escondiéndose del fuerte sol bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el patio de la escuela.

Cursar la secundaria no era fácil, sin embargo para ellos no era una tarea muy difícil.

Era un grupo responsable, con sus normales problemas de adolescentes, pero nada que ellos mismos no pudieran solucionar.

Se sentó junto a Sakura.

- De seguir así el calor terminara por hornearnos –dijo la castaña agotada.

- Sabías tu que día a día la capa de ozono se esta debilitando. Eso ocurre porque los seres humanos…

- ¡Ya estás diciendo mentiras, Yamasaki!

La recién llegada se sentó junto al joven de nombre Yamasaki y lo miro acusadoramente.

- ¡Que no es mentira, mujer! –se defendió Yamasaki.

- ¿Era…mentira?

- Cabe decir que no –todos voltearon a ver a Eriol – La verdad es que la capa de ozono si se esta debilitando, es por eso que por estos tiempo sentimos el calor más pesado y estamos más propensos a quemarnos.

Todos siguieron su amena plática, entre algunas mentiras y otras verdades.

Cuando hubieron terminado de conversar y cada quien partía a su debida clase fue que Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura quedaron solos, caminaban a sus respectivos casilleros por los libros que necesitaban.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es… ¿Esto? –respondió nerviosa la castaña recogiendo apresuradamente un sobre blanco que había caído de su libro de matemáticas, metiéndolo rápidamente en lo más al fondo de su casillero.

- Si, eso que acabas de ocultar.

- Yo no estoy ocultando nada, Tomoyo.

- Oh, así que tenemos uno nuevo.

Las dos jóvenes habían empezado a caminar a su salón, Eriol se les había adelantado hace un rato. La castaña suspiro pesadamente.

- La verdad…ya no sé que hacer, Tomoyo. ¡Es que no entienden que no estoy interesada en esas cosas!

- No lo estás porque no te has enamorado.

- Y ya… pero cuando eso ocurra pues…tendrá que ocurrir y punto. Además… ¿Qué me dices de ti?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Siempre me dices que ya es hora de que acepte siquiera salir con uno de esos chicos, pero tú no haces algo distinto a mi –Tomoyo iba a hablar pero Sakura no la dejo- ¡Y no me vengas con esos discursos de que la situación es distinta! –la amatista cerró la boca- No veo el porqué deba salir con algún chico si siendo que tú, la chica más popular y bonita de la escuela, tampoco lo hace.

- No soy la más popular – y Sakura rodó los ojos- Bueno, tú también estas dentro del grupo ¿Sabes? Y yo…yo, que va, ya verás que algún día te darás cuenta que hay más cosas que la amistad y el amor de familia.

- Si…quizás –suspiro- ¿Pero por qué tu no tienes que lidiar con eso?

Y la pregunta quedó en el aire, porque la profesora había entrado a impartir su clase.

"_**Yo si tengo que lidiar con eso. Es sólo que…a escondidas"**_

(YU)

Su piel blanca resaltaba ante el montón de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar a esas horas.

El sol alto e imponente anunciaba la tarde calurosa que vendría, pero ni eso lograría borrar del rostro de Yukito Tsukishiro, la sonrisa que siempre llevaba, una cargada de cariño para quienes conformaban lo que él consideraba _su familia_.

Yukito ha vivido en Japón toda su vida, con sus abuelos, pero ellos por vaya a saber Dios qué motivos se la pasaban viajando de allá para acá y viceversa. El joven por asuntos de escolaridad no podía seguirles el ritmo a sus abuelos y por eso desde muy pequeño, cuando conoció a Touya Kinomoto, supo que en la familia de él también había un lugar para él.

Lo que nunca imaginó, ni siquiera después de darse cuenta, fue el enamorarse de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Al principio supuso que era la familiaridad con la que ella lo trataba, quizás el afecto que ella le entregaba o, por qué no, la necesidad de sentirse importante para alguien. Pero con el pasar del tiempo supo que eso no era así, y mucho menos de que se tratara de algún capricho.

_Estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado de Sakura__, la pequeña Sakura_.

Y eso no era algo que le atormentaba, al contrario, era feliz.

Seguía el joven intentando apartar un poco a la gente para que no le robaran su puesto, llevaba cerca de media hora haciendo la fila para comprar su almuerzo, así que no iba a permitir que algún tramposo pasara antes que él. Si, era amable, pero su _apetito_ –en estos casos- podía más.

Al fin, con su almuerzo en mano decidió volver donde minutos antes estaba con su mejor amigo.

- Vaya que se te hizo difícil esta vez. Le diré a papá que prepare almuerzo extra para la próxima.

- Oh, claro que no. Tu papá ya tiene suficiente trabajo como para acarrearle más. Además fue solo esta vez que ayer con los deberes no alcance a prepararme el mío.

- Ya.

Y el joven Kinomoto dio por terminada la conversación. Así era siempre, _así había sido siempre_ y Yukito no se sorprendía, conocía a su amigo casi de toda una vida y las palabras o conversaciones amenas no eran de su dominio.

Se sentaron donde siempre y dieron inicio a su almuerzo.

- ¿Y cómo está Nakuru?

La cara que puso Touya tras la pregunta de Yukito le dio a entender al del pelo platinado que su pregunta era _delicadamente_ desagradable. Yukito simplemente miró al horizonte con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Algún día tendrás que decirle… -aconsejó Tsukishiro

"_**Si, también tendría yo que seguir mi consejo. Quizás lo hiciera pronto"**_

(TOU)

Llegaba el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto a su casa ya entrada la noche, justo para la hora de la cena. Se le notaba al joven estudiante de medicina el cansancio.

- ¡Hermano has llegado! – apareció desde el primer peldaño de la escalera la castaña.

- Si, monstruo, no es necesario que lo grites.

- ¡NO LO GRITE!

- ¿Ves? Lo estas haciendo de nuevo –Sakura puso cara de duda- Estás gritando.

- TE DIGO… -y se tapo la boca, y soltó un gruñido mientras seguía a su hermano al comedor – Eres un tonto.

- Hijo, llegaste.

- Hola, papá.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Si…como siempre.

- ¡Papá hizo una cena deliciosa, Touya! –decía la menor de los Kinomoto bailando de un lado a otro con los ojos esmeralda ilusionados y colocando las últimas cosas que faltaban en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y con una conversación amena e irrelevante.

Cuando hubo llegado la hora de dormir el joven Kinomoto dio las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, donde recargó su espalda y no prendió la luz.

Por la ventana entraba la tenue luz de la luna que daba al buró junto a la cama del joven; descansaba ahí un cuadro con una fotografía, que se podía distinguir por la luz natural.

Touya se acercó a su cama, prendió la pequeña lámpara y se sentó tomando el cuadro. Lo miró detenidamente. En la fotografía estaba inmortalizada la imagen de dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer. El joven era él, la muchacha agarrada firmemente a su brazo era su actual novia, Nakuru Akizuki.

Dejo el cuadro boca abajo encima del buró, para abrir el cajón del mismo, sacando de él otra fotografía, que estaba suelta dentro de las páginas de algún olvidado libro.

Igual que la anterior la miró detenidamente, pero esta vez en su rostro se distinguió el pesar en sus ojos, quizás la culpa.

La muchacha junto a él lo miraba tímidamente, pero decidida, después de todo.

Recordaba perfectamente el día de esa fotografía.

_Recodaba perfectamente todo junto a ella._

Volvió a dejar la foto entre las páginas del libro y cerró el cajón. Se deshizo de su ropa, apagó la luz del velador y se dispuso a dormir.

Su cansancio no era físico, era simplemente mental, y porque no, moral.

"_**Un día de estos tendré que poner las cosas en su lugar. La situación se me esta yendo de las manos y el sentimiento ya no lo puedo controlar"**_

(SA)

La vida de adolescente –pensaba ella- era una completa idiotez la mayoría del tiempo. Era eso, o ella aún no cabía en cuanta que _había _que crecer.

Empezó a darse cuenta –algo tarde- que las cosas a su alrededor estaban cambiando, no drásticamente, si no, de forma normal.

Su grupo de amigas, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Tomoyo, habían entrado a la etapa de la adolescencia antes que ella, es decir, mentalmente pasaron de niñas a adolescentes antes que Sakura.

Cuando sus amigas pensaban en algún amor prohibido, en alguna caricia subida de tono, en una aventura problemática, en algún musculoso modelo a medio vestir pegado de forma escondida en sus agendas personales, en películas _ya no_ de monitos animados, en asistir a las fiestas del colegio y _de quien_ fuera; ella aun pensaba en algún amor de príncipe, en como sería su primer novio, en alguna aventura normal, en algún actor –totalmente vestido- pegado en su agenda personal, en la siguiente película que sacaría _Disney_ o _Pixar_, en _no_ asistir a esas fiestas que solo Dios sabía en que terminaban y más si las daba algún extraño chico que invitaba a _todo_ el mundo.

Suspiro pesadamente. Quizás _si_ debía crecer un poco o, por lo menos, _intentar_ aceptar alguna de las actividades de la _adolescencia_.

Bueno, ya tenía algo: ella ya había besado. Algo era algo. No podía decirse que Sakura Kinomoto nunca había besado y _eso_ para ella era de adolescentes. El hecho que nunca hubiera tenido novio nada más era porque –a su parecer- no había llegado el hombre que le quitara el sueño. Y no descartaba el hecho de que haber estado _siempre_ acompañada por el sexo contrario la hiciera, de cierta forma, _inmune_ a los _comunes_ encantos del mismo.

Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía tan solo tres años y se crío con su padre y su hermano. Luego a su pequeña familia llego Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Estudiaba en un colegio mixto, y en su grupo de "amigas" siempre estuvo Yamasaki. Y hace unos cuantos años llego Eriol a su vida y podía considerarlo su mejor amigo.

Entonces, el estar rodeada de todas las maneras posibles por hombres podía crear en ella –inconcientemente, claro- una especie de satisfacción en ese ámbito y no hacerla desear arduamente una relación _romántica-sentimental-sexual _con la especie masculina… y no, no era lesbiana. Simplemente, nadie despertaba en ella ese deseo.

Tampoco era una especia de puritana física y mentalmente, porque ella si sabía distinguir un buen _filete_ cuando lo veía –según su gusto-. Por ejemplo,

Yukito: cuando era pequeña veía en ese hombre una belleza sin igual, siempre soñó despierta algún romance _oculto_ con el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero atribuyo el hecho a la novela que en ese entonces veía, a medida que crecía se dio cuenta que solo lo encontraba bastante buen mozo como para alucinar con él, pero lo quería como a uno más de su familia.

Eriol: cuando el joven inglés llegó el primer día a clases y el profesor lo tenía enfrente de todos para presentarlo, _adoro_ esa forma en que caía su cabello hasta poco ante de sus ojos azules cubiertos por las gafas y, definitivamente, en él el uniforme del colegio ya no le era tan _desagradable_.

Y algunos otros que lograron que ella los mirara, pero nada con los sentimientos…quizás Eriol era lo más cercano a _un deseo adolescente_. Porque sólo Dios sabía cuanto había anhelado repetir su primer beso –que fue con él-.

Aceptaba, reconocía y jamás podría negar que su amigo había dejado en ella una sensación extraña, para nada desagradable, pero que ella no conocía. Quiso convencerse que el efecto se daba a que era su primer beso –seguía intentando convencerse-, pero _sabía_ que no era eso. Sabía que Eriol había despertado aquella vez la curiosidad _en ese ámbito_ por el sexo opuesto y le gustaba… Le gustaba esta nueva etapa.

El morderse el labio inferior cuando miraba a Eriol hablar y ella, inconcientemente, sólo podía concentrarse en sus labios, hasta que se _llamaba la atención _mentalmente y Eriol le sonreía y ella se sonrojaba ¿Acaso leía su mente?

"_**No, estúpida, pero hasta el más despistado podía darse cuenta como te lo comes con la mirada…y si, quizás, ya tenía mi primer paso a esta etapa de querer estar con alguien **__romántica-sentimental y...__**no, sexualmente no"**_

ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS (PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION LUNES 15 DE JUNIO)


	2. cambios

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o I: Cambios._

(SA)

Por fin su último año había llegado y con él su mayoría de edad, que pronto cumpliría.

Se levanto increíblemente temprano, la emoción la carcomía, la ansiedad la acompañaba desde hace un par de días, especialmente porque Eriol pasó la mayor parte de las vacaciones a su lado, algo que la tenía claramente desconcertada, porque a pesar de que era distraída, no era tan tonta como para no notar que eso era…extraño.

Bajo apresuradamente al comedor, donde su hermano abrió exageradamente los ojos.

- No sabía que los monstruos podían levantarse temprano.

- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo – le dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina dispuesta a preparar su almuerzo para ese día.

Su hermano solo bufó, Touya Kinomoto sabía mejor que nadie que cuando Sakura amanecía de muy buen humor no había poder humano que la molestara, en cambio, en él cosas simples hacían estallar su mal humor.

Abrió el refrigerador y lo primero que vio fue un pastel hecho por su padre, no dudo en llevarse un trozo para…compartirlo con Eriol.

Se sentía un poco rara, nunca se había imaginado interesada en él, pero después de las vacaciones todo había cambiado, más bien, en el transcurso de las vacaciones todo había cambiado.

_Aquel día_ en el parque él la había besado más de una vez y eso, para ser sincera, le había _gustado_.

- Si sigues pensando en el día que cambiaras piel, llegarás tarde –dijo Touya un tanto molesto al notar lo ida que andaba su hermana, situación que no le gustaba para nada.

- ¡Oh, es verdad!

Le hubiera gustado ver a su padre, pero estaba en una excavación, así que no podría él darle sus buenos deseos de inicio de clases…y mirando a Touya, no se las pediría.

Mejor se aguantaba un día desastroso… Pero, no tenía por qué serlo ¿Cierto?

(ER)

El salón estaba completamente vacío y no era para menos, era demasiado temprano, pero las ansias le habían ganado...Quería saber que pasaría, quería _probar_ como sería.

Las vacaciones le habían dado la oportunidad de acercarse a ella –de la forma en que él quería-, pero no tenía idea como serían las cosas entre ellos ahora en el colegio, más aun cuando Sakura seguía pareciendo una niña, en cuerpo de mujer, claro…que más daba, después de todo eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y _ella_ no aparecía, sus nervios se incrementaban con cada persona que pasaba, solo cuando escucho una especie de grito fue que se dio cuenta que no había despegado la mirada de la puerta, al segundo siguiente ella entraba con el rostro algo pálido y una expresión entre asustada y culpable.

Notó como ella _sin mirarlo_ dejo la mochila en su puesto y se sentó en el.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Eriol! – dio un pequeño brinco en su puesto – Perdón, yo venía distraída…Buenos días.

- Si, me he dado cuenta ¿Estas bien? – se puso de pie para acerarse a ella, como ella estaba sentada se inclino un poco para tocar su frente – No, no tienes fiebre – pero ella si se había puesto roja, él sonrió, por lo menos no estaba tan despistada como para no notar lo cerca que estaban.

Cuando ella empezó a moverse inquietamente, dado que _varios_ se les quedaron mirando, él desistió de…seguir tentándola y se alejo. Ella lo agradeció mentalmente y suspiró pesadamente.

- Y bien ¿Me dirás que paso?

- ¡Bueno días! –interrumpió Tomoyo alegremente.

- Muy buenos días, Tomoyo – sonrió Sakura.

- Buenos días – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? Te ves…medio pálida.

- Así llego, eso estaba preguntándole.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente.

- Pasa que…

Y no pudo seguir hablando porque el timbre había sonado dando inició a la jornada estudiantil de ese día y de ese año.

(SH)

¿Por qué su madre tenía que mandarlo a ese colegio, donde había _cientos_ de chicas? Tantas, que se le insinuaban a penas lo veían pasar, sin mencionar a la torpe que le cayó encima junto con un trozo de pastel.

Siempre había sido un joven _tranquilo_, si, había tenido una que otra novia, y no, no era virgen. Pero nunca fue su estilo pasar de mujer en mujer, o solo estar con ellas por estar. Es más, su historial amoroso acababa donde mismo empezaba, porque solo había tenido una novia, pero eso era cosa del pasado y estaba totalmente superado.

Entró al lavado apresuradamente y se sacó el suéter, limpiando el rastro de pastel que había botado sobre él –su rostro y camisa- aquella chica.

"_Esa torpe"_ ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto?

Camino a su salón, por suerte no era tan _despistado_ como para perderse y más o menos ya se estaba ubicando en esa escuela. Notó como en los pasillos ya no había nadie, y no era de extrañarse, había sentido el timbre cuando estaba en los lavados. Apresuró su paso, aunque él podía llegar tarde unos segundos por se su primer día.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de su sala tocó despacio y luego de escuchar un "pase", entró.

- Buenos días –dijo Shaoran ante las miradas de todos los de ese curso en que le había tocado. En el rincón, al fondo de la sala para el lado de las ventanas, fue que dio con aquella castaña _torpe_ que le había _dejado caer_ un trozo de pastel encima.

- Tu debes ser Li –hablo la profesora, él se limito a asentir con su cabeza- Bien – y luego se dirigió a la clase- El será su compañero desde ahora. Su nombre es Li Shaoran, viene desde China.

El castaño tras esa presentación hizo una pequeña inclinación y tras una indicación de la profesora camino al puesto que le habían asignado, el único vacío y justamente detrás de la castaña torpe, quien no se atrevió en toda ese rato a mirarlo a la cara, pero cuando él hubo pasado junto a ella le envió una mirada llena de enfado, que no paso desapercibida ni para la castaña ni para los demás compañeros.

(SA)

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza. En ese momento quería que se la tragara la tierra.

¡Como extrañaba en esos momentos los buenos deseos de su padre! Cuando se dijo a si misma que mejor se aguantaba un día desastroso nunca imagino que _ciertamente_ su día sería desastroso, y eso que estaba solo iniciando.

¡Esa no había sido una buena manera de _recibir_ a un nuevo compañero! Y para nada ayudaba el hecho que él no dejara de mirarla con enojo, poniéndola algo nerviosa.

Por suerte –y sólo por esta vez era suerte- _debía_ prestar atención a clases y mirar la pizarra, dando como resultado que el castaño tras ella también debía mirar la pizarra y sin la mirada de él encima pudo tranquilizarse.

Pero la clase no fue eterna, y sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido.

- Sakura – la llamo Eriol apenas la profesora dejaba la sala – Tienes pastel en la manga de tu chaleco y…en tu cara –dijo con gracia a lo que la castaña palideció, sintió _nuevamente_ la mirada ámbar clavada en su nuca ¿Por qué Eriol tenía que notarlo todo?

Aspiró hondo antes de girarse a mirar al tal Li, y con todo el rostro lleno de sinceridad hablo.

- Lo siento

El castaño se desconcertó un poco.

- No te vi, estaba pensando en otras cosas, por favor, disculpa.

- Déjalo – respondió él mirando a la ventana con expresión de fastidio y ella interpreto aquello como un "si, te perdono, podemos comenzar de nuevo".

- Entonces te llamas Shaoran -el aludido giró hacia ella demasiado confundido y solo asintió- Es un bonito nombre – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, aunque aun lucía un poco pálida – Espero seamos buenos amigos.

- Nunca – dijo él antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir rápidamente.

Dejándola totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

(ER)

Estaba molesto. Ella le había _prácticamente_ rogado a aquel sujeto para que le hablara y el muy imbécil la había ignorado.

- ¿Por qué te disculpaste? – preguntó Tomoyo. Eriol sólo puso atención.

- Es que venía distraída y choque con él, bueno, mi pastel chocó con él – se dejo caer pesadamente.

- Ahora entiendo –dijo Eriol, no porque realmente entendiera, si lo único claro ahí era el porque ella tenía pastel en las mangas de su chaleco y en su cara, lo dijo más que nada para animarla - ¿No crees que sigue molesto? Aunque…si mi primer día de clases me hubieras recibido así…yo no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

Si, la animaba para que ella se acercara a él después, pero una parte de él no quería que ella volviera a intentar hacerse amiga de ese sujeto. Sin embargo, cuando termino de decir eso sonrió, para que ella no notara su pelea interna.

- Ah, pero tu eres distinto, Eriol. Siempre has sido muy amable, como si lo llevaras en la sangre, sumándole el hecho que en tu país natal tienen unas raras costumbres caballerosas – dijo rodando los ojos, recordando que el primer día Eriol las había saludado besando a cada una de ellas su mano. Tomoyo rió ligeramente.

- Bueno…entonces, será mejor que esperes que se le pase, para hablarle.

- No –dijo ella decidida, algo que causo impresión en sus dos amigos – Si hoy no arreglo esto jamás lo haré, y no soy de las que dejan las cosas a medias.

Sin más se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente a la siga del castaño, o por donde supuso éste se había ido.

Eriol se quedó mirándola, con el ceño levemente fruncido, era extraño verle así, Tomoyo miró en la misma dirección que Eriol luego de examinar su expresión.

- Creo que ya no te agrada el nuevo –hablo, a lo que el de ojos azules sólo asintió- Pero Sakura ya tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien, no creo que aya de qué preocuparse.

Pero ni ella ni él, estaban tan seguros.

(SH)

No llevaba más de media mañana en ese colegio y ya no quería estar en el.

Caminaba por los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con destino al patio. _Debía_ acostumbrarse, no tenía opción. Nunca la tuvo, ni siquiera cuando intento buscar excusas para no tener que mudarse a Japón.

Lo único bueno que veía en ese momento en esa dichosa mudanza era que iba a descansar por largo tiempo el tener que vivir con sus cuatro locas hermanas y su prima.

Pero… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa despistada?

Y… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a él que seguía pensando en ella?

- Shaoran – escuchó que lo llamaban, se giró sorprendiéndose más de lo que estaba.

- Nadie te dio permiso para llamarme por mi nombre – le dijo molesto y ella le sonrió.

_¿Ella…era normal?_

- No importa –el castaño se dispuso a seguir su camino – Así que…eres Chino.

- Si ¿Algún problema? – él estaba molesto y ella parecía ignorar el hecho de que no quería _entablar una conversación_, con nadie, mucho menos con ella.

- ¿De qué parte?

- Hong Kong.

- Ya veo –seguía caminando tras él- ¿Y es bonito?

- Si –contesto secamente.

- ¿Viniste con tu familia?

- Con mi madre y Wei, mi mayor domo.

- Y tu madre ¿Se parece a ti?

- No, ella es más alegre, aunque no pierde su seriedad y es bastante decidida.

- Oh, ya veo, pero entonces si se parecen en algo.

- Pues…

Fue ahí, en ese momento cuando miró pensativamente al cielo, que se dio cuenta. _Ella había ganado_. La verdad no supo cuando había comenzado a charlar con ella y tampoco el momento en el que se habían sentado en aquella banca.

- Si no quieres decirme, esta bien.

Lo tenía anonadado, no la entendía. Estaba ahí tranquilamente hablándole como si la conociera toda la vida y, más extraño aún, en ningún momento pudo percibir de parte de ella que quisiera _algo más_ que hablarle, y no es que fuera paranoico y se creyera el ser más hermoso del mundo, pero estaba cansado de que las mujeres se acercaran a él sin ganas de _conocerlo_ realmente, ni sus gustos, ni nada, sólo por atracción física.

Entonces pensó _"¿Por qué no…?"_

Quizás, ella fuera distinta.

(SA)

- La verdad, no creo que nos parezcamos. Ella dice que me parezco más a mi padre – y ella sonrió, el chico por fin le había hablado amablemente.

Luego el castaño notó como la cara de ella cambiaba a una de preocupación.

- Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo atropelladamente poniéndose de pie y jalándolo del brazo – Anda, Shaoran, que llegaremos tarde.

En mitad de la carrera al salón ella se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que él pusiera todo su esfuerzo en no caer y botarla con él. La miró extrañado.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Volví a llamarte por tu nombre, lo siento –luego plasmo una sonrisa en su rostro- Vamos Li, que no es bueno que llegues tarde a una clase tu primer día.

Alcanzaron ambos a entrar a su salón pocos segundos antes que el profesor. Y ahí en la entrada recién Sakura soltó el brazo del castaño sonriéndole. Caminaron juntos a sus respectivos asientos.

Cuidadosamente, Tomoyo y Eriol, se intercambiaron miradas en ese momento. La primera con una sonrisa picarona y el segundo demasiado molesto para sonreír.

La mañana luego de eso paso rápidamente, trayendo consigo la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? – preguntó Sakura mirando al joven detrás de su puesto, él levanto una ceja.

- No, no te preocupes – luego sonrió de medio lado- Además, ya me diste de tu postre, gracias – y sin más tomo su mochila y salió de la sala.

Sakura sentada aun en su puesto se le quedo mirando todo el trayecto hasta que desapareció. Vino a despertar de su transe cuando sintió la voz grabe de Eriol.

- ¿Vas o no?

Sakura lo miró desconcertada ¿Estaba enojado? Bueno, lo estuviera o no, no le daría importancia. Asintió con la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y salió con ellos rumbo a la agradable sombra bajo el árbol.

Salieron del salón y vieron a Shaoran ser acosado por varias chicas, a leguas se notaba que no estaba para nada cómodo y que pedía a gritos una mano amiga que lo sacara de ahí.

Sakura, quiso ser esa mano y decidió ayudarle.

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te dije que en el jardín, junto al árbol – lo tomo del brazo una vez llego a su lado y le sonrió, él la miro totalmente agradecido.

- Creo que me debes una Li… -le sonrió- Creo… que va hacer más de una, ahora todas me odiaran.

- Pues, hagamos que te odien más y con justa razón – se soltó de su agarre y le coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, como él era más alto quedaban _encantadoramente_ bien juntos y de esa forma.

Ella se sonrojo al _analizar_ como iban caminando y Eriol, que esperaba junto con los demás se enojo.

- Hey, no hagas eso –dijo la castaña apenada.

Y él soltó una carcajada…bastante agradable, pensó Sakura.

Shaoran saco el brazo que había puesto sobre los hombros de la castaña y llevo esa misma mano a la cabeza de ella para alborotarle el cabello.

- Yo puedo ser más necio que tu- y al notar la brillante y cautivadora mirada esmeralda Shaoran se apeno, jamás había tratado a alguien con tanta familiaridad recién al conocerla.

Llegaron bajo la sombra de aquel árbol donde Shaoran se recargo y Sakura se sentó a su lado y al lado de Sakura se sentó Eriol, quien aún se le veía una mirada molesta, algo bastante extraño en él, pero sabía que no era bueno soltar veneno de lo contrario la cosas podían salir mal. Él ya había avanzado con Sakura en las vacaciones y que ese chico llegara no cambiaria las cosas.

- Entonces ¿Si iremos al festival? –le pregunto Eriol a Sakura, los demás pudieron escuchar, pero la pregunta _evidentemente_ era solo para ella. La castaña entonces, solo entonces, centro su atención en el de pelo azul, sonrojándose de inmediato al recordar las vacaciones.

- Desde luego – respondió, mientras el castaño los miraba entre dormido.

- ¿Ustedes también quieren ir? –soltó la pregunta Sakura de lo más natural.

Shaoran de inmediato dejo escapar una carcajada, algo que dejo confundidos a los demás, en especial a Eriol quien también estaba un poco molesto _ya que él había invitado a Sakura, _era un cita y ella parecía no entender.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto la castaña.

Shaoran en un acto no pensado paso -_nuevamente_- su brazo por los hombros de Sakura y se acerco para hablarle al oído.

- Él te pidió una cita, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a solas con él.

Como consecuencia Sakura se sonrojo notablemente, miró a Eriol y le sonrió tímidamente.

(SH)

Aquella chica si que era interesante, atolondrada, despistada, testaruda y muy risueña, y, lo más importante, no parecía que le interesaran los chicos en el sentido de andar de ansiosa tras uno por no querer ser la única soltera. Pero aún así, debía zafarse de ella, se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer amistades en ese lugar ni en ningún otro…la gente siempre traicionaba y eso era algo por lo que él no quería pasar.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto la castaña.

Iban saliendo del colegio y _curiosamente_ sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección –cabe decir que ella le había sacado bastante información en el transcurso del día-, algo que a él le desagrado un poco.

- Si –contesto seco. No debía dejar que ella siguiera con sus amenas pláticas, porque a él le estaban gustando más de lo debido y debía marcar ya una raya o –para mala suerte de él- terminaría cediendo a hacer su amigo.

- Entonces ¿Dices que si o no?

- Si –le soltó creyendo que era la forma para que lo dejara en paz.

_Que equivocado estaba._

- Ahora no puedes retractarte.

Reaccionó demasiado tarde, según lo que dedujo ella lo había invitado a su casa y él por pensar en otras cosas –como en: _como deshacerse de ella_- le había dicho que si.

"_¡¡Esto va muy rápido!!"_

_Tenía_ que huir. Pero…_no pudo_.

Eran las 7 de la noche y él sentado en el comedor frente a un tipo con fachada de asesino, a su lado un joven con cara de inteligente. Al lado suyo una chica atolondrada –_muy necia, cabe decir-_ y a la cabeza un hombre con facciones de no enojarse nunca.

¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

- Entonces ¿Tienes mucho aquí? –pregunto el que se le presentó como el padre de los Kinomoto.

- No, llegue hace apenas una semana.

Estaba bastante apenado, aquella chica lo había metido a su casa a la fuerza y él no era el rey de la caballerosidad o de las buenas costumbres, pero conocía ciertos modales _esenciales_…y, estar cenando en la casa de una chica el primer día de conocerla, en la primera semana de estar viviendo en un país desconocido no encajaba para nada dentro de las buenas costumbres que le inculcaron desde muchacho, mucho menos en la familia en la que había nacido.

Su madre debía estar pensando no sabía que cosas de él por lo que le dijo por teléfono, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su casa estaba a una cuadra de la de Sakura, evitarla se estaba volviendo difícil.

Suspiro pesado… ¿Por qué a él?

- Quisiera saber ¿Por qué estas aquí? –pregunto el hombre que llamo monstruo a la chica a penas ellos entraron a la casa…y Shaoran ya a esas alturas le daba la razón, esa Kinomoto era todo un monstruo, mientras la mirada del hermano de ella le decía que _moriría _pronto.

- Yo lo obligue a venir- intervino Sakura antes que el pudiera decir algo.

El padre de la castaña le sonrió más, era raro que su hija se comportara de esa manera, pero sabía que Sakura tenía motivos para hacerlo.

(YU)

Estaba desde la tarde en casa de los Kinomoto, luego de las clases había sido invitado por Touya a cenar, ese día su padre prepararía la cena, y Yukito _y su apetito_ no podían despreciar una invitación de una cena hecha por el señor kinomoto. Además, vería a Sakura.

Ayudo al padre de su mejor amigo en lo que pudo, mientras Touya ponía la mesa. Ya llegada la hora en que llegaba Sakura empezó a mirar _cuidadosamente_ la puerta de entrada, para verla entrar con esa sonrisa radiante, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio un chico ser empujado hacia el interior de la casa, por la misma Sakura.

Al principio no se hizo mala sangre, pero a medida transcurría la cena, la situación de que ese chico estuviera sentado en la mesa _obligado_ por Sakura ya no le estaba gustando. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, el chico fue "obligado" eso sólo significaba una cosa y saldría de inmediato de la duda.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

Tras la pregunta y ver la cara de Sakura supo que había acertado.

- En la mañana, antes de que empezaran las clases, pues…iba distraída y termine por tirarle el pastel en su ropa y cara – termino por contar algo avergonzada.

- Así que estas tratando de disculparte –dijo Kinomoto padre y Sakura asintió aun apenada.

Yukito sonrió, antes de hacer la pregunta había rogado no estar equivocado en sus suposiciones y que ella _realmente_ le hubiera hecho algo al castaño, porque de otra forma no se explicaría el extraño comportamiento de andar invitando a cenar a un recién conocido…y no es que le molestara eso en particular…es solo que de pronto vio en el castaño una especie de _rival_…Es decir, Yukito sabía que Sakura en algo andaba con el famoso Hiraguizawa, pero ni a él lo había traído a casa tan pronto.

Lo que a la larga le hizo concluir que no tenía tiempo que perder, estaba claro que ella era más chica que él, pero la amaba y no podía darse el lujo de dejar entrar a una persona más solo para que le llevara la ventaja o terminara por robársela al final.

Estaba decidido, conquistaría su amor a como diera lugar…aunque por ello perdiera la amistad de su mejor amigo…y es que cuando se trataba de si quiera _intentar_ algo con Sakura, Touya no tenía piedad con nadie.

"_**Y presentía que mucho menos conmigo"**_

(SH)

Atento a la plática sostenida en la mesa, sobre el porque de su presencia en esa casa, supo que la respuesta de Sakura era una buena explicación para darle a su madre, la chica quería disculparse con él por el asunto del pastel y negarse a eso no estaba dentro de los modales de un caballero ¿No? Es decir, el _debía_ aceptar las sinceras disculpas de alguien.

Su móvil lo saco de sus cavilaciones y pidiendo disculpas para pararse y atenderlo, contesto.

- ……… Shaoran –era su madre- Dime donde estas para ir por ti.

El suspiro.

- Una cuadra antes, en la casa amarilla.

Si bien Sakura no le había dado tiempo para saber _exactamente_ por donde andaba no era ningún despistado en esa área, recordaba calles con facilidad y no acostumbraba a perderse, por eso había notado que esa era la única casa amarilla de la cuadra.

Colgó habiendo dado la respectiva indicación y miro atentamente a los demás. A los pocos segundos su madre estaba afuera.

Fujitaka no dejo que Shaoran se despidiera, se disculpara por las molestias y agradeciera la deliciosa cena. Es más, ni siquiera dejo que fuera abrir la puerta, si no, que salio personalmente a atender a la señora.

- ¿Por qué no pasa? – dijo amablemente el padre de Sakura, algo que desconcertó no sólo a Shaoran, también a su madre.

- Entonces si esta aquí mi hijo.

- Aquí estoy –dijo Shaoran un poco apenado.

- Buenas tardes –apareció otra cabeza castaña en la entrada.

Y Shaoran se sintió desfallecer. Insistiendo en su pregunta…Esa chica_ ¿Era normal?_

Al rato, Sakura y su padre habían convencido que su madre entrara y como si nada estaban en la sala tomando té preparado por el padre de Sakura.

"_Té acompañado con un trozo de pastel, el mismo que en la mañana había terminado en mi ropa"_

"_**Jamás hubiera imaginado todos los cambios que pudieran ocurrir. Que existieran personas con la capacidad de convencerme o convencer a mi madre… Y debía reconocer, que éste era tan solo el primer día"**_

¡Hola a todos! Primero que todo agradecerles por el recibimiento, siempre es grato saber que lo que escribimos es de su agrado. Esperamos no decepcionarles.

Estamos contentas, millones de gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario. Y también a ti lector que no dejas rr.

Las respuestas estarán en nuestro perfil, porque...¿Aún existe esa regla de que acá uno no los puede responder, cierto? De todas formas no nos arriesgaremos.

Muchos saludos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (el próximo Lunes :D)


	3. Época de cumpleaños

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o II: Época de cumpleaños._

(TOM)

Estaba con la espalda en la pared, con las manos de él en su espalda y cintura, con sus bocas hambrientas en el encuentro.

Si, era _casi_ como aquella vez. La diferencia _radical_ estaba en que esa vez ella no tenía la espalda en la pared ni estaba siendo comida a besos…bueno, no de esa forma.

Llevo sus manos al cuello de él, la pared como soporte ya no estaba siendo _útil_.

Poco a poco empezó a dejar de besarlo, no quería, pero debía.

- Es como aquella vez.

- Si, feliz primer año.

Ella sonrió. Exactamente llevaba un año en una _extraña_ –por decir lo menos- relación con el hermano de su mejor amiga.

No sabría contar la historia y que a la vez sonara _real_. Sus sentimientos nunca habían sido demostrados, a veces, llegaba a pensar que nunca los tuvo hasta _aquella_ vez. Pero se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y que él la amaba…y también se había dado cuenta que el mutuo amor no bastaba.

A dos semanas del cumpleaños de Sakura, hace un año, es que había ocurrido todo. Y desde entonces tenía esa relación entretenida y tormentosa, pero que era mejor a no tenerlo.

Touya llevaba comprometido con Nakuru cerca de un año y medio, ambos tenían la misma edad y eran _normalmente_ compatibles. Pero Tomoyo sabía que esa relación era mera costumbre, por llamarlo de algún modo. No veía en Nakuru una persona mala, para nada, pero dada las circunstancias tampoco podía verla como una amiga, no si era la _novia_ de su _amante_ –que en teoría dejaría de serlo si ella no existiera-.

Suspiro…sabía que lo único que los mantenía firme en esa relación a escondidas era el hecho que fueran primos y que él fuera un poco mayor, siete años –para su madre- era una eternidad, incluso siempre se la imaginaba cuando la verdad por descuido saliera a la luz "Podrá ser tu padre" diría su madre…era gracioso ¿Cómo podría Touya a los 7 años ser su padre?

Sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Miro a Touya. Ya estaban sentados en la cama de él, frente a frente.

- Nada.

Y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, él suspiro.

- ¿Dónde harán la fiesta de Sakura?

- En mi casa –notó que Touya levanto una ceja- Sé que si le hacemos a fiesta acá ella no se daría cuenta, pero _nadie,_ aparte de yo, vendría. Claro, quizás Eriol se animara –Touya frunció el ceño, ella soltó una carcajada- Pero quien yo quiera que asista no vendría ni amarrado.

Touya se acercó a ella y la abrazo, para luego recostarse y hacer que ella pusiera su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- No sé porque te empeñas en tener a tanto hombre alrededor de Sakura.

- No me empeño. Pero Sakura es tan despistada que no se da cuenta de las cosas, a veces, hay que darle un empujoncito.

- Yo preferiría esperar hasta que se diera cuenta –Tomoyo volvió a reír.

- Claro, se demoraría una vida entera.

- Por lo mismo –respondió Touya simplemente.

Tomoyo, ante esa respuesta, se soltó del abrazo de Touya y lo miro a los ojos, para luego sonreír picara y sentarse a ahorcajadas sobre él

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto él suspicaz.

- Eres muy posesivo ¿Sabes? –Kinomoto hizo una mueca de disgusto- Pero es una de las cosas que me gustas de ti –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cara- Esa manía tuya de no querer compartir a tus seres queridos…Yo si te tengo que compartir –dijo antes de besarlo.

- Pero esto es diferente y lo sabes.

- Perfectamente y no lo cambiaria por nada.

Su jugueteo de besos continuó, subiendo de intensidad y la posición en la que se encontraba no ayudaba en nada a controlar las pasiones.

- Puede…llegar alguien.

- No pretendo hacer nada que no hayamos hecho antes.

Touya soltó una carcajada.

- Eso no me tranquiliza – le dijo entre risas y la tomo de la cintura para voltearla y quedar él sobre ella.

Luego de besarse y saciar en parte la sed del otro, se detuvieron antes que las cosas pasaran a mayores. Tomoyo lo alejó un poco.

- Ahora si, puede llegar alguien.

El mayor de los Kinomoto frustrado, pero sabiendo que las palabras de su amante eran ciertas, se alejo de ella y se volvieron a sentar.

- Es mejor que bajemos, por si acaso.

- Si.

Luego de arreglarse un poco la ropa y el pelo bajaron a sentarse en el living como si nada.

- No entiendo porqué no puedo ir al cumpleaños sorpresa de Sakura.

- En primera porque es mi casa y en segunda, porque si lo hago en otro lugar que no sea aquí es debido a que espantarías a todos los invitados.

Touya bufó frustrado.

- ¿Irá ese mocoso?

- ¿Li? –Touya la miro con cara de que no podía referirse a nadie más – Aún no lo sé, ya sabes, él siempre intenta evitar a Sakura, prácticamente es todo un reto para ella ser su amiga.

Tomoyo se quedo con una sonrisa pensando, esas semanas de clases Sakura había conseguido en gran parte su objetivo, Li poco a poco iba siendo más amistoso con ella y los del grupo. Y Touya lo sabía… pero de todos los pretendientes de Sakura, era al que más odiaba a pesar de que Li no tenía ninguna intención de formar algún lazo con su hermana…y todo así, sentía que el famoso chino iba a convertirse en una persona importante para Sakura, _demasiado_ importante, para su gusto.

- No te preocupes, si algún día llega a pasar algo ente Li y Sakura, estoy segura que él no le hará daño.

Touya le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, Tomoyo lo conocía tan bien, que la mayoría de las veces sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando y lograba en cierta forma tranquilizarlo.

Se despidieron media hora antes que llegara el padre de Touya, y pusieron manos a la obra para empezar la cena.

Tomoyo por su parte llegaba feliz a su casa, tenía dos semanas para preparar el cumpleaños de su amiga, algo le decía que esta fiesta sorpresa sería inolvidable.

(YUE)

Tomoyo llevaba ya dos semanas planeando la fiesta. Su parte en el plan era entretener a Sakura ese día.

Era el día del cumpleaños de la menor de los Kinomoto. La fiesta sorpresa que había organizado Tomoyo se haría ese día cerca de las nueve de la noche, para esta junto a Sakura y todos pudieran celebrar al fin su mayoría de edad, que la joven en cuestión esperaba con ansias. Además estaba a su favor para hacer esa fiesta de noche que al otro día no habría clases.

Así que para hacerlo –y aprovechar la oportunidad- le había pedido que lo acompañara al centro comercial, pues debía comprar un obsequio para una amiga, cosa que era mentira, simplemente debía entretener a Sakura hasta que Tomoyo le avisara que estaba todo en orden y podía ir con Sakura a casa de ella.

- Hola, Yukito –le grito la castaña a lo lejos, se notaba venía apresurada, pues como siempre, se le había echo tarde.

- Sakura – pronunció antes de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

- Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve que pasar a dejar unas cosas a casa de Li.

Entonces la antes amplia sonrisa del joven disminuyo disimuladamente.

"_Aquel chico, Shaoran Li, había entrado en la vida de mi pequeña para cambiarla y, claramente, no porque él quisiera, si no, que ella se empeñaba en que el sea su amigo. Li ha intentado alejarse, no es de tener amigos, pero no le ha resultado, a veces creo que esa actitud de él hace que Sakura se esfuerce más en acercársele…y entre más pasan los días más entiendo porque aquella vez que Sakura lo llevo a cenar por primera vez lo vi como un rival"._

- ¿Vamos? –hablo Yukito- Pero primero pasamos a comer algo, muero de hambre. Luego iremos a comprar el obsequio.

- Si –se quedo pensando- ¿Para quién es el obsequio?

- Para una compañera, le harán una fiesta el fin de semana y no me gustaría llegar con las manos vacías.

(SA)

Todo aquello le parecía extraño y nuevo.

Yukito caminaba junto a ella, en su cabeza adolescente, se le parecía eso a una cita, bueno, sus únicas citas habían sido con Eriol…que de un tiempo hasta ahora se estaba comportando algo extraño o su temperamento estaba cambiando, pues él una persona bastante amigable y alegre, empezaba a enojarse con facilidad, si bien le venía más ese aire de misterio que emanaba siempre su porte enfadado no le hacía mal juego.

Primero habían ido con Yukito a comer algo, porque él ya le había dicho que tenía mucha hambre, aunque después de ver todo lo que se había comido no quedaba duda. Luego empezaron el recorrido por el centro en busca del regalo, por lo que llevaban buen rato paseando y no daban con uno que convenciera a Yukito.

Cuando ya llevaban gran parte del recorrido llegaron a una tienda de peluches, fue inevitable para ella no quedar pegada a la vitrina y apreciar los distintos peluches, eran su debilidad, a veces le daba un poco de vergüenza, sin embargo Yukito lo conocía hace tiempo, y con él no escondía esa pequeña faceta infantil.

El celular de Yukito empezó a sonar, él aprovechando que Sakura estaba distraída en la tienda se alejo un poco para que no escuchara su conversación y hablar tranquilo con Tomoyo.

- ¿Esta todo listo?

- Más o menos, debes entretenerla un poco más.

Yukito sonrió…le gustaba la idea de seguir pasando tiempo a solas con Sakura.

Ella por su parte aún seguía fascinada con los peluches, había dado con tiernos osos, elefantes, perros, conejos y con una infinidad de figuras en esas telas suaves que podría pasar horas y horas.

(SH)

Giro nuevamente sobre su cama, se había tirado ahí hace varias horas.

Tomoyo durante la semana le había invitado a la fiesta sorpresa que le harían a Kinomoto por motivo de su cumpleaños, pero no pensaba ir, siempre que estaba cerca de ella perdía el control y terminaba siendo amigable, _él no quería hacer amigos_ y ella se empeñaba en serlo. Y eso no le gustaba.

Se sentía frente a ella débil, desnudo –por decirlo de algún modo-. Y nada tenía que ver a que se sintiera así porque ella _realmente quisiera desnudarlo_ con la mirada, todo lo contrario.

Durante ese mes que llevaba conociéndola podía decir que la conocía lo suficiente, ella era una persona demasiado sincera y transparente, también había que agregar que era atolondrada, impulsiva, despistada y muy, muy…_ella_.

Había notado él que Sakura era lo bastante _desinteresada en el asunto_ como para notar siquiera que varios chicos estaban interesados en ella, entre ellos el famoso Hiraguizawa, quien por lo visto lo veía como un rival por acaparar la atención de _su _Sakura. Le resultaba incomoda la situación, aunque a la vez graciosa, muchas chicas creían que él estaba interesado en Sakura, lo que agradecía enormemente porque gracias a eso –y a Sakura- las alejaba; como también muchos chicos creían que Sakura andaba tras él, cosa que tampoco podía ser porque Shaoran sabía que Sakura tenía ojos para Eriol.

Por todo aquello no quería ir a esa fiesta, además dudaba que alguien notara su ausencia y Sakura –que era quien pudiera notar su ausencia- se conformaría con aceptar que él no estaba porque no _era un más de los amigos de sus amigos_. Simple…demasiado simple.

Eran ya las 8 de la noche y tocaron el timbre de su casa, como su madre le había informado que se ducharía hace unos minutos no tubo más opción que él ir a ver quien era.

Abrió la puerta, sin mirar antes para ver de quien se trataba. Lo lamento un segundo después.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –hablo la joven frente a él.

- ¿A qué e refieres? –la miro desinteresado, no se iba a dejar vencer- Des…can...so, es obvio.

- Ve a cambiarte –le ordeno la amatista, Shaoran la miro frunciendo el ceño.

- No –dijo sin titubear- No iré.

- Tienes que ir, así tenga que llevarte a las rastras.

- Dije: no iré –empezaba a molestarse. Ella sonrió.

- De acuerdo, entonces no creo que haya problema en que le diga a todo tu Club de Admiradoras donde vives.

- Bajo en cinco minutos –dijo el castaño sin meditar más el asunto.

Subió apresuradamente a su habitación, se puso ropa de salida y en el pasillo junto a la puerta del baño grito a su madre.

- Mamá, iré a casa de Daidouyi.

- ¿Por qué? –grito su madre desde dentro.

- Kinomoto esta de cumpleaños, pero creo que regresare pronto.

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho.

- Si, adiós.

Así el castaño salió tras Tomoyo.

Su madre, dentro del baño aún, sonrió…_quería volver a ver a la famosa Sakura Kinomoto._

(TOU)

Como ese día Sakura tendría su fiesta en casa de Tomoyo no tuvo excusa para no juntarse con su novia. Por lo tanto en esos momentos caminaba junto a ella, quien estaba extrañamente callada, era raro que Nakuru no hablara, lo que lo tenía pensando las peores cosas de su silencio, entre ellas el saberse descubierto en su engaño.

Hace algún tiempo ella había empezado a decirle que él estaba raro y Touya simplemente se limitaba a negarlo o que era producto del cansancio. Pero sabía que llegaría el día en que todo acabaría, que todo se sabría…pero por ahora no terminaba con todo aquello, porque no sabía como decírselo, después de todo, Nakuru era una buena persona, un poco molesta, pero ni ella ni nadie se merecía ser engañada. Además, no podía negar el tenerle un cariño por todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

No era fácil, él no quería hacerle daño. Ni a ella ni a Tomoyo, la diferencia, es que Tomoyo no era engañada, con esta última siempre había hablado con la verdad, nunca le prometió nada y ella seguía a su lado, la amaba, pero con Nakuru tenía un compromiso moral, o de respeto, quizás.

No sabía como llamar a todo eso ni en general ni en particular. Aunque todo tenía su nombre: Nakuru y él eran novios; Tomoyo y él, amantes.

- Nakuru –la llamo- ¿Estás bien? – ella lo miro sonriente.

- Si. No tengo porque estar mal ¿O si?

"_Su mirada me hace pensar en muchas cosas, pero creo que nada de lo que estoy pensando sea cierto, después de todo con Tomoyo hemos sido cuidadosos, aunque eso se escuche espantoso"._

El silencio volvió a reinar en la joven pareja y siguieron su camino.

¿Por qué no decía de una buena vez todo, y le daba a la mujer que amaba realmente el lugar que se merecía y a aquella que apreciaba dejaba de humillarla engañándola con otra?

_Simple…_

"_**Por miedo que cuando todo se supiera tuviera que perder a Tomoyo" **_

(ER)

Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que ella entrara por esa puerta con una enorme sonrisa como era su costumbre.

Ya tenía su obsequio, era un hermoso colgante con la inicial de su nombre, atrás traía grabado un te amo, siendo esta su forma de declararse perdidamente enamorado de ella, diciéndole, que la amaba como jamás pensó amar a alguien.

Aunque no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto, más bien, quería esperar estar más seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, pero con la llegada de Li Sakura estaba más alejada y si seguía dejando pasar el tiempo lo que había conseguido con ella en el verano lo tendría que dar por perdido. Estaba a su favor que seguían de vez en cuando saliendo y cuando él no podía contenerse las ganas de besarla lo hacía y ella no se mostraba molesta por ello, pero debía aceptar que ella si intentaba que los besos cada vez fueran menos…así que todo eso lo hizo tomar la decisión, no podía perder más tiempo.

Por como se veían las cosas, Shaoran probablemente sería algo más que un rival para él, más bien, sería aquel que terminara enamorando a Sakura, y no estaba dispuesto a no dar el todo por el todo.

Salió de su transe cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, se asusto al igual que varios de los presentes pensando que podía ser Sakura y no habían podido ocultarse.

"_**Para mi alivio quien entraba era Tomoyo"**_

"_**Para mi desgracia quien la acompañaba era Li"**_

- Ahora si, estamos todos -dijo Tomoyo antes de tomar su móvil y hacer una llamada. Cuando colgó volvió a hablar.

- Todos a sus lugares, que no tarda en llegar.

(YU)

Se encontraban frente a la casa de Tomoyo, ella había llamado a Sakura –como era el plan- para pedirle algunas cosas, así que luego de ir a casa de Sakura por esas cosas es que habían ido a casa de Tomoyo.

- Solo le daré lo que me encargo y nos vamos –le dijo Sakura, a lo que él solo asintió, pero antes de que ella diera un paso más él la tomo del brazo.

Ella miró el agarre y luego confundida a él.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Solo –guardo silencio- Tengo que decirte… que eres encantadora.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, Yukito jamás había dicho algo como eso.

- Te quiero –dijo él antes de abrazarla.

A pesar de lo despistada que podía llegar a ser, intuía a lo que iba esa declaración junto con ese abrazo posesivo que le dio Yukito, no como los de siempre.

El por su parte se reprendía mentalmente, no era el momento adecuado, si llegaba en ese momento a declararse ella no disfrutaría su fiesta, no podía comportarse de esa forma egoísta por ese estúpido miedo de perderla.

Así que la soltó y poso sus manos en los cabellos de ella para revolverlo.

- Anda ve – y le sonrió familiarmente, como siempre.

Notó en ella una descarga de alivio. Cuando ella se hubo dado vuelta un reflejo de tristeza invadieron los ojos de él.

"_**Quizás…ya la había perdido"**_

(SH)

Había sido obligado a venir, a veces pensaba que Tomoyo era como Sakura. Las dos tenían esa manía reconseguir lo que querían de él. Tomoyo quería que él asistiera a esa fiesta y lo consiguió, realmente prefería estar ahí celebrando el cumpleaños de Sakura que tener que estar buscando un nuevo hogar por el posible acoso de ese Club de mujeres sin nada mejor que hacer que apostar quien conseguía quedarse con él.

Odiaba a las mujeres frívolas, quizás por eso, Sakura le estaba agradando más de lo que debía. Ella era todo lo que él no odiaba de una mujer.

Odiaba que fueran superficiales, ella no lo era.

Odiaba que fueran manipuladoras, ella no lo era.

Odiaba que fueran oportunistas, ella no lo era.

Odiaba que fueran falsas, ella no lo era.

Odiaba que fueran débiles, ella era fuerte y decidida.

Odiaba que lo miraran con lujuria, ella lo miraba con cariño.

Odiaba que buscaran en él _una noche_, ella buscaba un infinito.

Odiaba que buscaran una relación falsa, ella buscaba conocerlo de verdad.

Odiaba que aparentaran para impresionar, ella impresionaba sin aparentar.

Salio a tomar aire.

El patio de la casa de Tomoyo era grande, le recordaba a su propia casa en Hong Kong. Se acercó a una pileta entre medio del verde pasto y se sentó, poco metros más allá de la pileta había un árbol de cerezos. Se quedo mirando a la nada por lo que al parecer fue mucho tiempo, pues no notó cuando estaba realmente oscuro, pero con una luna preciosa como iluminación.

Sintió el ajetreo dentro de la casa, de seguro Sakura había llegado, no se molesto en entrar, quizás en unos minutos cuando se tranquilizara el alboroto entraría a saludarla y a disculpar por tener que irse, pero a él no le gustaba mucho estas fiestas con gente que no conocía. Así Tomoyo podía darse por pagada, él había asistido y había saludado a Sakura y no tendría motivo para _publicar_ la dirección de su hogar.

De pronto le vio el defecto a su plan: _no traía regalo_.

Se golpeo la frente con su palma y cerro sus ojos. _Maldito despistado_. Los volvió abrir cuando se sintió observado.

Al ver tan de cerca la cara de ella y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al agua, alcanzo agarrarse del brazo de Sakura para mantener el equilibrio, pero al notar el contacto se puso de pie, manteniendo una prudente distancia.

- Hola, Li – sonrió ella de oreja a oreja.

- Ki…-tartamudeó- Feliz Cumpleaños –seguido de una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias –y volvió a sonreír. – Más que nada…por estar aquí –termino por decir apenada y bajando su cabeza.

Y el lo recordó: _el regalo_. Su corazón se aceleró disimuladamente. _Lo tenía_. Tenía el regalo.

Acerco sus manos a su cuello y se sacó una gargantilla donde colgaba una S.

- Toma – le estira el colgante llamando su atención.

Ella que había mirado curiosa lo que él hacía no podía aceptarlo.

- Oh, claro que no –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- Esa gargantilla debe ser especial para ti, no puedo aceptarla.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, y tomado cada extremo de la gargantilla en sus manos se le acercó, pasando su cabeza por al lado de la de ella para asegurarla en su cuello. Una vez que la amarro la miro a la cara, sin alejarse.

- Sólo, quédatela.

Sakura miró los ojos ámbar de Shaoran, la decisión que se reflejaban en ellos y luego con una de sus manos tomo la S de la gargantilla para mirársela, así puesta.

- Es una S de…Sakura. – el levanto una ceja, pensativo. Ella sonrió – O de Shaoran.

Acto seguido se tira a abrazarlo, pasa sus dos brazos por el cuello de él y con el impulso de saltito queda levantada. El le corresponde, luego la deja en el suelo sin que ella lo soltara, por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco atraído por los brazos de Sakura quien le planto un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo cuidare muy bien, muchas gracias –y lo suelta.

- ¡Sakura, Li…vengan, cortaremos el pastel!

Fue Tomoyo quien desde el ventanal que daba al patio los llamaba.

- Ve tú, iré en un momento. –dijo él, Sakura asintió y partió rumbo a la casa.

Shaoran se le quedo mirando todo el trayecto hasta que desapareció dentro de la casa.

Fue sacado de su transe por un persona que salto desde el árbol y se le acercó.

- Vaya… Así realmente estas interesado en Sakura.

Ante aquellas palabras el castaño frunció el ceño.

- No, así que no te preocupes, no es de mí precisamente de quien te debes cuidar.

- ¿No? Y de quien.

- Pues en el colegio hay millones de chicos tras ella.

- Pero eres tú el que tiene su atención.

Y Shaoran no se pudo defender. _Hiraguizawa tenía razón_.

- Si te tranquiliza, no estoy interesado en ella ni ella en mi –notó que Eriol rodó los ojos- Bueno, no de _esa_ forma.

Eriol suspiró pensando que Sakura no era el único ser despistado en la tierra. Y empezó su camino luego de palmetear amigablemente las espalda del castaño, después de todo, podía caerle bien.

- Bueno, mucho mejor para mí, si no lo quieres aceptar.

Shaoran se le quedo mirando al igual que hizo con Sakura, sólo que ahora lo bastante confundido por lo que le pasaba con la cumpleañera.

"_**Odiaba que me confundieran…pero en ella ya no lo estaba odiando"**_

(ER)

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, había llegado hace poco a su casa.

Sakura estaba muy contenta con el cumpleaños sorpresa, _más por la presencia de Li_. Pero agradecida de todos por estar con ella ese día.

Ahora que estaba tranquilo y podía pensar, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Había decidido no darle el obsequio de cumpleaños a Sakura, porque la conocía…y no quería ponerla en una encrucijada.

_Casualmente _su regalo era el mismo que le había dado Li, pero con distinto valor sentimental.

Y no quería que Sakura tuviera que elegir. Si aceptaba la declaración que Eriol hacia a través del colgante él no iba a permitir que ella usara la gargantilla de Shaoran, y dado el caso, ella no iba hacer capaz de sacarse la de Shaoran por mucho que aceptara y quisiera a Eriol…

Maldita su racionalidad…quizás deberá habérsela dado, total él no tenía porque saber que Shaoran le había obsequiado la gargantilla, es más nadie lo sabía porque la delicada blusa que Sakura llevaba se la tapaba. Pero su conciencia no se lo permitió.

El más que nadie creía en el destino y en que las cosas no eran mera casualidad.

El no fue al árbol porque si.

Shaoran no apareció al rato en la fuente porque si.

Sakura no vino a buscarlo porque si.

Shaoran no le dio la misma gargantilla que él pensaba darle a Sakura porque si.

_Simplemente…no debía dársela o, quizás, no era el momento de la declaración._

Suspiro y apretó la gargantilla en su mano derecha.

"_**Shaoran Li era una gran piedra en el zapato"**_

"_**Y lo peor de todo, es que sé que terminará simpatizándome"**_

(SA)

Había pasado ya cerca de un mes desde su cumpleaños, estaban en días de Mayo. Y estaba realmente feliz.

Partía por el hecho de que Yukito no había vuelto a comportarse extraño con ella, porque lo que atribuyo la actitud de ese día a algo de su imaginación.

Eriol, ya no andaba de mal humor y se estaba llevando mejor con Shaoran, bueno, no mejor en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, porque la relación que habían empezado a formar era que el de pelo azul se empeñara en molestar al castaño, eran un par entretenido.

Y su relación de amistad con Shaoran había mejorado notablemente. Aunque aun se llamaban por sus apellidos.

- Ya ves, ahí a una que te esta comiendo con la mirada.

Dijo Sakura que caminaba junto a Shaoran, habían hecho inconcientemente partes de su rutina diaria el caminar juntos a casa. Iban ya cerca de la mitad del camino.

Sakura había encontrado en molestar a Shaoran con las chicas una buena forma de sacarle una sonrisa y tener un buen momento.

- No molestes –respondió el castaño. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

- Te quedarás soltero, por huraño.

- Que va –respondió este siguiéndole el juego- Ya veré que hago cuando eso este ocurriendo. Además de seguro habrá alguna que se quede a mi lado, por muy huraño que sea.

Sakura lo miro feliz. Shaoran acostumbraba a decirle esas frases de doble sentido, donde ella a pesar de lo muy pesado que él había sido al principio se había empeñado en ser su amiga.

- Ya creo –dijo ella, volviendo su mirada al camino- ¡Es cierto! –dijo de pronto. Shaoran la miro desconcertado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tienes que decirme cuando es tu cumpleaños.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

- No te cansas –ella negó con la cabeza- Dije que no te diría y no lo haré, Kinomoto.

- Pero, por favor –le dijo ella con cara de ternura máxima.

- Quita esa cara, no vas a convencerme. –ella bufó.

- Lo sé –dijo frunciendo el ceño, algo que en ella se veía gracioso y le asentaba a su inocente cara…_probablemente era esa la razón de no decirle su cumpleaños_. Ella lo miro – No entiendo porque no me lo quieres decir.

- Porque ese día querías darme un regalo para compensar la gargantilla.

"_Soltó simplemente y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida, para luego volver a mirar el camino…Shaoran realmente me conocía…y eso…me gustaba. Sentí que pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, amigablemente mientras seguíamos caminando, había os hecho de ese gesto algo nuestro desde el día que empezó a dar motivos para que toda la especie femenina de nuestra escuela me odiara"_.

- No quiero que sientas que me debes algo, así que ya deja eso. No te diré la fecha, punto.

"_Y supe que por ese día, Li, había dado por terminada la conversación, pero no me daría por vencida"._

- Aquí nos separamos, hasta mañana, Kinomoto.

- Hasta mañana, Li.

Y siguió la castaña su camino metida en sus pensamientos.

Lo único malo de todo ese tiempo, es que la madre de Shaoran y la madre de Tomoyo prohibieron que ambos se juntaran. Pues ambas familias eran dueña de empresas rivales. Y la mamá de Shaoran estaba en Japón para sacar de la ruina la empresa que estaba hundiendo la de la mamá de Tomoyo.

Era una rivalidad de _negocios_, que incluía a los –quizás- futuros herederos.

En la escuela ambos se trataban, pero mantenían cierta reserva por temor a ser pillados y reprendidos por sus respectivas madres.

Sakura estaba triste por eso, pero ya vería como solucionar eso.

Llego a su casa y en ella ya estaban su papá, hermano y Yukito.

- Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes –respondieron los tres.

- Apúrate en entrar, monstruo, y ayudas a colocar la mesa.

- ¡Hermano, eres detestable!

Colocar la mesa fue asunto fácil, Yukito la ayudo. Y con el movimiento la gargantilla había salido de debajo de la parte de arriba de su uniforme.

- ¿Qué eso? –pregunto Yukito.

Sakura miro en la dirección que apunaba Yukito, que era el colgante.

- Oh, fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

El se acerco a ella para tomarla en una de sus manos y mirar el diseño.

- Qué bonito detalle, es una S de Sakura. –y le sonrió abiertamente.

Ella desvió la mirada…_No es de Sakura._

- ¿No? ¿Y de qué es?

Sakura pestañeo un par de veces, ella no había querido decir _eso_, ella había pensado eso. Suspiro nerviosa para luego sonreír.

- No, no me hagas aso. Claro que es de Sakura.

Yukito levantó una ceja notando la extraña actitud de ella, pero no queriendo ahondar en el tema, dio vuelta la S, que aun sostenía y ve algo grabado, una fecha.

- Oh, mira, sale una fecha…-se acerca para mirarla mejor, luego se aleja y mira a Sakura- Pero no es la de tu cumpleaños, Sakura.

Sakura lo mira extrañado, y luego de procesar lo que él dijo toma la S entre sus manos y la da vuelta.

_Y claro que hay una fecha._

"_**Y por supuesto que no es mi cumpleaños"**_

"_**Es el de Shaoran"**_

Sakura sonrió a Yukito y lo abrazo.

- ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

Este quedo mirándola dudoso… ¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

PERVERSAS AL HABLA: agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo que nos dan, estamos muy contentas y trabajando en los capítulos siguientes. No olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que son un gran alimento para nuestro ego y, por tanto, la mente del escritor trabaja más...

AQUI NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO TODOS LOS LUNES COMENTENNOS DE QUE ES LO QUE LES AGRADA, LES MOLESTA O LES LLAMA MAS LA ATENCION HASTA LA PROXIMA BESOS


	4. verdades

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o III: Verdades._

(SH)

Habían pasado ya tres meses –redondeando-, desde que _voluntariamente_ lo habían llevado a Japón. Probablemente, de no haber conocido a Sakura seguiría igual de frustrado que el día que supo que viajaría a ese país, que por lo demás ya no le estaba siendo tan desagradable.

Gracias a la castaña había tenido con que entretenerse en la estancia en ese país que no era el suyo, aunque en este preciso momento estaba cambiando de opinión.

Hace a penas dos días había aceptado –después de una larga tarea de convencimiento- asistir a un festival, del que ahora se arrepentía haber ido, pues la familia de moretones, con su pie derecho enyesado y teniendo que guardar reposo en cama, no le hacían ninguna gracia. Aunque, si buscaba el lado positivo de la situación, ahora no tendría que estar evitando a su pequeña _pesadilla_, considerando que evitarla ya era casi imposible el último tiempo.

Esa despistada de Kinomoto no se atrevería a visitarlo después de lo que le causo, precisamente, con su _despiste_. Así que podía estar tranquilo, ya vería luego como ponerse al día en las materias de la clase.

- Shaoran –llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Luego de sus palabras entro su madre con una bandeja en sus manos y una sonrisa.

- En un momento me iré a la empresa –dijo- Así que come algo o me iré preocupada. Trataré de regresar pronto.

El castaño se limito a asentir, mientras su madre colocaba la bandeja encima de su regazo.

Agradecía el hecho de que sus brazos salieran ilesos, si no, estaría en serios problemas.

- Aun no entiendo como es posible que te lastimaras de esa manera, tú no sueles ser distraído.

Shaoran alzó ambos hombros, después de llenar su boca con lo que su madre le había llevado, restándole importancia al asunto. No tenía intención de contarle que había sido causa de cierta castaña.

El timbre sonó, él supuso era Wei, que regresaba de sus vacaciones antes de lo previsto para ayudarlo esos días que tendría que estar en cama.

- Iré a abrir –dijo su made antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación, juntando al salir.

Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar algo semejante a un grito eufórico, si su pie no estuviera inmovilizado hubiera _corrido_ a ver que pasaba.

_-¡Estas preciosa!_, escucho, suponiendo que subían a su habitación.

- Mira, Shaoran, quien ha venido a verte.

El rostro de piel bronceada palideció de inmediato, jamás –_de los jamases-_ espero ver a Kinomoto Sakura frente a él, en la entrada de su habitación, con ese semblante culpable y aquel conjunto de vestir que la hacían ver _angelical_. Se reprimió por ese último pensamiento para con ella.

"_**En ese momento supe que jamás me iba a librar de ella"**_

(SA)

La culpa no la había dejado dormir _bien_ desde el día del festival. Todo por ser tan necia –y descuidada-.

Había convencido a Shaoran, por fin, de asistir al festival. Y por ser tan despistada él había terminado escaleras abajo, quedando casi inconciente.

El castaño había pasado por ella, habían caminado al lugar del festival y cuando estaban a punto de llegar pasó todo. Sintió que la jalaron y cuando miró Shaoran ya había caído cuesta abajo por las escaleras que recién acababan de subir. Un chico que andaba en bicicleta, haciendo acrobacias –_en esa escalera-_ había perdido el control, ella –por despistada- ni cuenta se había dado que el tipo en cuestión iba en su dirección, Shaoran la había jalado para que no le pasara nada, pero entre el ciclista, las escaleras, velar por ella, no había resultado más que un Shaoran en cama por algunos –varios- días.

- Hola –dijo tímidamente la castaña.

Shaoran se limito a mirarla y ella no tenía idea de que hacer, había pensado en cientos de cosas que decirle, pero después de un rato de reflexión, no se decidía con que partir.

- Me alegra que estés aquí –dijo la madre de Li, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Shaoran se extraño, su madre estaba siendo _demasiado_ amable con Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

- ¿Podrías quedarte con mi hijo un poco? –ambas mujeres se miraban- Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a la empresa y no me gustaría que se quedara solo. Así, si se queda contigo, estaré un poco menos preocupada.

- Desde luego –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, mostrando a la vez una bolsa que cargaba – De hecho, he traído sus deberes junto con los míos para hacerlos.

La madre de Li Shaoran sonrió abiertamente y acarició maternalmente la mejilla de Sakura.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa familiar.

(ER)

Los meses que llevaban en clases para él no habían significado motivo de alegría. No se quejaba, de salud estaba bien, sus calificaciones seguían siendo excelentes, sus amigos seguían siendo sus amigos, en el equipo de fútbol seguía siendo el capitán… Bien, todo lo demás iba bien, pero lo más importante no lo tenía o, en realidad, lo estaba perdiendo.

Lo frustraba el hecho de que Sakura se alejara de él y volviera a verlo más como un amigo que como un novio, aunque no haya alcanzado hacer esto último.

Desde la llegada de Li, las cosas habían empezado a ir de mal en peor, eran raras las veces que salían y cuando lo hacían Sakura –conciente o inconcientemente- se empeñaba en que fuera toda la escuela prácticamente.

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que las cosas ya no estaban en el camino que habían tomado en las vacaciones de verano. Eso, más el hecho que las dos veces que había querido confesarse, por cosas del destino, no había podido.

_Las dos veces interf__irió, sin querer, Li._ La primera, fue regalándole una gargantilla como la que él pensaba darle. La segunda, _salvando_ que un ciclista tirara a Sakura por las escaleras.

Sonrió ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Incluso, ni siquiera podía odiar al sujeto. Le caía bien y, en cierta forma, se parecía mucho a Sakura. Ambos distraídos, ambos testarudos, ambos castaños y ambos _completamente el uno para el otro_.

Pero no era hora de tirar la toalla, aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil, según declaración de la misma Sakura ella haría hasta lo imposible para hacerse buena amiga de Li y, sobre todo, para disculparse –y agradecerle- lo del festival.

_E__l festival…_ese mismo festival al que él la quería llevar. Ese mismo festival donde él quería declararle su amor al fin.

"_**En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"**_

Volvió a sonreír.

Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles.

(SH)

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su madre a veces, según él, era como esas madres de televisión que se emocionan con las cosas, por lo menos así era con él, pero jamás se mostró más amable de lo necesario con alguien exterior a la familia, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento lo estaba siendo con la castaña.

- Pero Wei no debe tardar en llegar –salio de la boca de Shaoran para sorpresa de las presentes.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba nervioso.

- Shaoran, hijo, a Wei a lo menos le quedan un par de semanas, le di más vacaciones – dijo rápidamente, quitando cualquier posibilidad a que su hijo alegara.

- Pero… -protesto él, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

- Si no quieres que me quede no lo haré, Li – dijo la castaña con lo que, al parecer de Shaoran, era un rostro ensombrecido y la culpa hizo su aparición en él – Solo traje los deberes, para que no te atrases mucho.

"_Y su sonrisa apaga__da, su mirada triste me hicieron hacer algo que, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, realmente quería"_

- Espera –dijo apenas Sakura se había dado la vuelta. Todo bajo la pendiente mirada de Ieran Li – Quédate –termino por decir tan bajito, casi entre dientes.

Sakura giró de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa y en él apareció un sonrojo, que él no quería que apareciera y que su madre si pudo percibir.

- Entonces, los dejo. Así quedo tranquila –

Ieran Li miro a Sakura y sonrió, nuevamente en el cuello de la castaña brillo la gargantilla. Cando fue abrir la puerta y se inclino un poco para abrazar a Sakura notó la gargantilla, esa que su hijo guardaba celosamente siendo un obsequio que su padre le dejo. Entonces, no necesito más para saber: ella era perfecta para su hijo.

- En la mesita de la entrada dejare dinero por si necesitan algo o si les da hambre pidan algo, con total confianza –volvió a sonreírle a Sakura – Siéntete como en tu casa -y tras eso se fue dejando a ese par solos.

_Peligrosamente solos,_ pensó Shaoran.

(TOU)

Llevaba días preocupado. Yukito actuaba de manera extraña.

Cuando lo invitaba a cenar, la mayor parte de las veces no aceptaba, siendo que él es un fiel admirador de la cocina de su padre. Cuando tenían algún trabajo o debían estudiar para un examen y le ofrecía ir a su casa para hacerlo, simplemente se negaba o decía que extrañaba estar en su casa y un montón de cosas y excusas que no convencían a nadie, menos a él, que todos los años de amistad ya bien lo conocía. Además, cuando salían del trabajo, prácticamente, le huía.

¿Touya Kinomoto había hecho algo que le molestara?

- ¡Yuki! –le llamo apenas lo vio. Este sería el día que aclararían las cosas.

El recién nombrado se giro en su dirección lentamente, con aquella sonrisa que últimamente se notaba fingida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvide algo en el aula?

Touya lo miro atentamente hasta que llego hasta él.

- No. Pero creo que tenemos que hablar –Yukito lo miró extrañado- Me has estado evitando por semanas ¿Qué te pasa?

Yukito suspiró, apenado.

- ¿Realmente…quieres saber? –Touya solo asintió – Esta bien, pero hablemos en otro lado.

Touya lo miró extrañamente, Yukito de un momento a otro había dejado de ser la persona sonriente que él conocía, una descripción perfecta de lo que era ahora era un cuerpo inerte que respiraba y caminaba porque si, e intentaba ocultar la tristeza con algo de triunfo.

No quería ver más a su amigo así, no lo había presionado antes a contarle lo que le sucedía por darle su tiempo y espacio, pero apreciaba a Yukito, es su mejor amigo, y si le sucedía algo él quería saber para poder ayudarlo.

Yukito nunca le había fallado, y tan solo quería retribuirle la confianza y el apoyo.

(YU)

Caminaban silenciosamente a una cafetería cerca de la casa de Touya, que sabía no había mucha gente a esta hora, sería un buen lugar para _esa_ conversación.

Sabía que el momento de contarle a su mejor amigo lo que le pasaba llegaría, pero había deseado que se demorara lo más posible y, en parte, había ganado harto tiempo, pero Touya no destaca por su paciencia y ese tiempo ya se había agotado.

No le había sorprendido que Touya fuera directo al grano con la pregunta, habría sido estúpido pensar que su mejor amigo iba a quedarse a esperar que a él se le pasara lo que le estaba pasando.

Ambos se conocían. _Quizás por eso es que si anhelaba que esta conversación no llegara._

Pero si tanto Touya quería saber los porqué de su actitud, no tenía caso seguir dilatando el momento, si de todas maneras al distanciarse estaba perdiendo su amistad, que supiera el motivo no mejoraría las cosas.

Era lo que debía pasar. Y afrontaría las consecuencias de sus sentimientos.

Encontraron una mesa alejada de las demás, donde cada uno pidió su café. Luego de probarlo, empezó a hablar.

- Ahora si, dime que te pasa.

Touya Kinomoto venía dispuesto a escuchar, no a hablar.

- Me enamore –soltó de golpe Yukito, consiguiendo que Touya se sorprendiera.

- Wo –exclamo- No lo puedo creer, digo, tiene que ser muy especial para haberte dejado en ese estado – Yukito, tras eso, solo sonrió tristemente.

- Si… -termino su café antes de seguir- Es especial, es alegre, energética, hermosa, distraída y me atrevo a decir que hasta atolondrada…

El mayor de los Kinomoto lo miró extraño. Yukito supo que su amigo había entendido _a la perfección_ aquella descripción, así que antes de que pudiera decir algo hablo.

- Si, me enamore de tu hermana –de nada valía ir con rodeos, ya que Touya Kinomoto no era de los que hablaban con rodeos.

Espero el joven Tsukishiro a que su amigo dijera algo, pero de la boca de Touya no salió nada, así que continuó.

- Pero no debes preocuparte –dijo tristemente- Me di cuenta que para ella soy uno más de su familia.

- ¿Lo sabe?

Yukito no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

- Con lo despistada que es, ni siquiera lo intuye. Pero sé que hay alguien especial para ella, aunque para Sakura no será fácil darse cuenta, sin embargo, antes de pelear una guerra perdida prefiero alejarme de ella y verla feliz – espero unos segundos antes de seguir- Ese es mi motivo para alejarme de ti, ya que estando juntos siempre termino en tu casa cenando junto a ella.

- Yo…

- Déjalo, te entiendo. Sabía que esto pasaría, no te preocupes.

Y dedicándole una última mirada Touya Kinomoto se puso de pie y salió de ahí tan rápido como esperaba Yukito que lo hiciera.

Por su parte, tras unos segundos, pago la cuenta y salió de ahí. Ya no había vuelta atrás y entre tantas opciones alejarse lo más posible de ahí no estaba descartado.

Seguir a sus abuelos, quizás.

Todo iba a depender de Touya… ¿Podría volver a hablarle?

(SA)

Estaban uno al lado del otro…en la cama de él.

Si, en su cama, porque se había empeñado en sentarse a su lado para hacer los deberes. Pero tenía buenos motivos: partía por el hecho de que estaban en los ejercicios de matemáticas y ella no sabía nada, le agregaba que no le parecía justo que él estuviera cómodamente en la cama mientras ella lastimaba su trasero en esa silla que parecía sacada de sabe Dios qué dimensión –sinceramente, le daba miedo la silla-, y…porque le gustaba estar cerca.

- Entonces "x" es igual a… ¿Menos cero? –decía Sakura claramente desviada de la materia, miro a su derecha - ¿Es posible? –pregunto con una ceja levantada e inclinándose sobre el cuaderno de Shaoran.

- Lo estas haciendo mal –dijo Shaoran, para correrla delicadamente, agarrar el cuaderno de ella y borrar lo que tenía. Luego tomo su lápiz y mientras hacia el ejercicio se lo explicaba. – Entonces "x" da 3.

- Eres bueno –le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Ahora tendrás que enseñarme matemáticas – notó la castaña como su compañero palideció – Oh si, Li, tendrás que enseñarme –dijo todo riéndose.

- Ya que –soltó con resignación el castaño, mientras Sakura miraba con atención la habitación.

Era bonita y estaba completamente impregnada del aroma de Shaoran. Realmente parecía de él, su personalidad seria y algo madura estaba en esas cuatro paredes, ordenada e impecable. Luego fijo su mirada en el velador, junto a la cama, donde descansaba una fotografía de un hombre castaño…muy parecido a Shaoran.

- ¿Quién es él? –pregunto tomando la fotografía entre sus manos.

- Es mi padre –sonrió tiernamente, clavando su mirada en la foto entre las manos de Sakura.

- Lo supuse –dijo- Soy distraída y acostumbro ser la última en percatarme de algo, pero hasta yo puedo notar lo mucho que se parecen –le dedico una suave sonrisa - ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

- Falleció hace años.

- Lo siento- se apresuro en decir Sakura, volviendo su mirada a la foto.

- No te preocupes, ya de eso hace muchos años. Además, cómo ibas tú a saberlo.

Y le regalo a Sakura una sonrisa que la castaña se prometió

"_**G**__**uardar en mi memoria para siempre"**_

(TOM)

Se encontraba extrañada en un principio, puesto que al llegar a casa de Touya éste la había abrazado fuertemente y la había jalado adentro y luego, que él contara porque estaba así, no le quedo más que defender a Yukito.

- Pero...debe ser doloroso para él ¿No lo crees? –el mayor de los Kinomoto la miró atentamente- Imagina que no vas a luchar por la persona que amas, que ni siquiera le dirás lo que sientes, porque sabes que esa persona tiene a alguien más. Imagina el hecho de no poder tener a esa persona…

- Pero esto es diferente –dijo Touya un tanto ¿decepcionado?

- Solo porque es tu hermana es diferente –Tomoyo lo miró reprobatoriamente- Míranos a nosotros, estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible para vernos aunque sean unos minutos…piensa en él, que jamás le dirá nada, mucho menos estar a su lado como él quisiera. Tú, ¿qué sentirías?

-Pues –miro al piso sin contestar, para luego con sus dos manos revolver su cabello.

- ¿No crees que es en estos momentos cuando más te necesita? Es más, así él luchara por el amor de Sakura tú tendrías que apoyarlo como él te apoya a ti, porque él sabe lo de nosotros y lo único que ha hecho es ayudarnos, nunca nos juzgo, ni siquiera cuestiono nuestras decisiones, sólo te apoyo, cuando tu lo necesitaste… Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es retribuirle esa amistad, Touya.

Se acerco la amatista a abrazarlo y termino sentada en las piernas de él, que estaba sentado a los pies de su cama.

- Todo debe ser muy difícil para Yukito, ustedes son como su familia.

- Debió pensarlo mejor antes de enamorarse de Sakura.

Tomoyo buscó la mirada de Touya con el ceño fruncido.

- Cómo si tú fueras un experto. Nadie decide de quien enamorarse ¿O debo recordarte tu propia situación?

- Lo de nosotros es distinto…

- Si, es muy distinto, porque a diferencia de lo que puedan llegar a tener Yukito y Sakura, nosotros somos primos y tú estas comprometido con otra.

- Siempre lo supiste –dijo Touya, más serio de lo normal.

- Y nunca te he reclamado nada –le respondió Tomoyo igual de seria y poniéndose de pie.

- Sabes que puedo terminar con nuestra relación cuando quiera –le reto con la mirada.

- Y sabes que no lo harás –le sonrió, apaciguando el ambiente – Sabes, mejor que nadie, que no funcionara. Hemos estado así un año y así soy feliz, así que déjalo. Además que eso no es el tema.

Espero que Touya la mirara.

- Tienes que estar a su lado.

Y Touya sabía que su _amante_ tenía razón.

- Te dejare, para que pienses.

Tomoyo le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió de allí…a veces Touya podía ser muy testarudo, sobre todo en temas que se relacionaran con Sakura y la especie masculina.

(SH)

No sabía con certeza porque le pasaban esas cosas. Tampoco podía decir que cara puso para que ella lo abrasara fuertemente en ese momento, como si quisiera con ese gesto llenar el vacío que dejo la ausencia de su padre. Y él no pudo más que corresponderle, después de todo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

- Sabes –dijo mientras aún lo abrazaba- Mi madre también falleció.

Entonces fue ahí que Shaoran lo entendió. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder a uno de tus seres queridos e hizo un poco más fuerte el abrazo.

- Yo creo –volvió a hablar ella – Que ellos nos miran desde donde estén y debemos hacer lo más que podamos para ser felices, porque es así como ellos viven en paz y están orgullosos de nosotros.

Con ese nosotros el estómago de Shaoran dio un vuelco. El castaño no sabía exactamente que hacer, nadie le había dicho nada como eso y menos haberle abrazado de esa manera.

Ahora menos que nunca entendía que le pasaba.

Soltó su abrazo cuando la castaña empezó a alejarse.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto de la nada, desconcertándolo. Ella sonrió – Es que hemos estado todo el rato haciendo los deberes, y tu sólo has comido eso que preparo tu madre antes de irse. Debes alimentarte bien para que te mejores luego –decía como quien cuida un niño.

- Si…tienes razón.

- ¡Perfecto! –dijo la castaña feliz – Iré a la cocina a ver que hay para comer, tu espérame aquí, no te muevas.

Shaoran rodó sus ojos.

- Dudo que pueda ir a algún lado…

- Cierto –y la castaña desapareció por donde mismo había llegado.

Él, por mientras, como pudo, empezó a ordenar las cosas, cerrar los cuadernos y meter los lápices a la mochila. Todo mientras sentía abrir y cerrar puertas, abrir y cerrar cajones, era obvio, Sakura no tenía idea donde estaban las cosas. Sonrió…era tan testaruda.

Al rato sintió los leves pasos de la castaña ir a su cuarto, supuso que a preguntar en donde se encontraba algo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la vio llegar con una bandeja en sus manos y dos platos con un trozo de pastel cada uno.

- Encontré pastel de chocolate en la cocina –dijo ya una vez a su lado, entregándole su porción – Toma, se ve delicioso. ¿Tu madre lo hizo?

Y Shaoran se sonrojo, antes de responder.

- No…ella no lo hizo.

Sakura quien ya había llevado el tenedor a su boca con un trozo lo miró, termino de probarlo y hablo.

- ¡¡Esta delicioso!! –luego se le quedo mirando – No me digas que lo hiciste tú.

Shaoran, rojo hasta las orejas, sólo pudo asentir.

- Eres fabuloso – exclamo feliz la castaña- Te quedo exquisito, Li.

- No es para tanto.

- Es enserio –dijo la castaña mientras comía- Verás, mi papá es muy bueno cocinando pasteles, siempre ha tenido la disposición de enseñarme, pero jamás me quedan como a él. Algún día cocinare tan bien como él…y como tú.

- Quizás algún día te enseñe –sonrió Shaoran de medio lado y autosuficiente. Sakura soltó una carcajada.

- Que conste, Li, que te cobrare la palabra.

- Eso sí, no seré yo el primero en probarlo.

Ante eso Sakura lo miro sin entender y luego, cuando Shaoran soltó una carcajada, ella frunció el ceño.

- Serás antipático – le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Las sonrisas de ambos se mezclaron en esa habitación y Shaoran no podría negar jamás que le había gustado la visita de esa castaña.

(ER)

Lunes por la mañana.

Había llegado –como siempre- temprano a la escuela y aun no había nadie.

Durante el fin de semana había estado dándole vuelta una y otra vez a su situación. Y tenía una cosa muy clara: no _quería_ perder a Sakura, pero ¿cómo iba a perder algo que _nunca_ tuvo?

La cosa era clara, aunque no le gustara el resultado. Sakura se había convertido en el centro de su mundo, podía vivir sin ella, pero no quería vivir sin ella. Suspiro. Ya que más daba, las cosas eran como eran.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Se asustó cuando escucho que le hablaban. Frente a él estaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa, que destilaba algo de tristeza.

- Te paso algo con él –más afirmo que pregunto Eriol, él sabia la situación de Tomoyo, ella se lo había confidenciado poco después de iniciada su relación.

- No precisamente, pero yo pregunte primero –dijo sentándose en el puesto que le correspondía mirando hacia atrás, hacia Eriol.

Eriol suspiró y miró hacia la ventana, apoyando un codo en la mesa y sobre su mano colocó su mentón, pensativo.

- ¿Qué harías si tu persona especial se aleja de ti, y tú sabes que es porque pronto esa misma persona encontrará su persona amada?

Aquella pregunta la hizo, porque sabía que Tomoyo la entendería, no porque ella viviera una situación similar, si no, porque ellos habían forjado una bonita amistad y ella lo conocía muy bien o, por lo menos, era la más indicada para dar un consejo.

- Si esa persona encontrara la felicidad en otro lado, sé que me entristecería mucho, pero yo no haría más que apoyarle en su decisión, ya que prefiero verle feliz al lado de alguien más que tener su desdicha todos los días a mi lado.

Termino por regalarle una sonrisa.

- Si, es cierto.

Tomoyo coloco una de sus manos en la mano que estaba sobre el banco de Eriol.

- Li ha creado más problemas de los que imagina –y soltó una carcajada. Eriol tomo entre sus manos la mano de Tomoyo.

- Creo que debería haberme enamorado de ti – y el sonrió.

- Si…-sonrió- Quizás nos hubiera ido mejor que como estamos –luego soltaron sus manos - Aunque – lo miró fijamente – No, no eres mi tipo.

Ambos sonrieron, felices.

Si, más de alguna vez habían conversado sobre como hubieran sido las cosas si él se hubiera fijado en ella y ella en él. Ambos concordaban en que hubieran hecho una bonita pareja, quizás un poco monótona, por lo mucho que se parecían, pero nada que el día a día no pudiera arreglar. Sin embargo, también ambos concordaban que no cambiarían las cosas.

Ella amaba a Touya y él amaba a Sakura. Y así se quedarían las cosas.

Y aunque en el fondo de su mente Eriol sabía lo que tenía que hacer su corazón no quería aceptar una decisión como esa.

Cuando el profesor entró y Tomoyo se dio vuelta, los ojos azules de Eriol brillaron y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

"_**Pero ahora no me queda más que darle**__**s un empujoncito"**_

_Al mando: Camili._

No sé donde demonios esta Fanny, la verdad que hace una semana casi no he hablado con ella, me preocupa. Sólo espero que este bien. Es por la desaparición de Fanny que subo tan tarde el capítulo, confieso que esto de subir capítulos no se me da, ya saben Fanny es la experta.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y MUCHICHISIMAS gracias por sus rr, no saben lo feliz que somos recibiéndolos.

Hasta el próximo Lunes… _Pórtense mal y pásenla bien._


	5. 13 de Julio

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o IV: 13 de Julio._

(SH)

En fechas de Junio y Julio el frío empezaba hacerse presente y el sol ya no estaba siempre en lo más alto del cielo abrazando a las personas con su calor, ahora era turno de las nubes y la lluvia de vez en cuando.

Pero no era el clima su problema, en realidad, no tenía un problema en sí, nada más que cuando ella nuevamente comenzaba a caerle bien y su presencia ya no le molestaba… se arrepentía.

Sólo una semana de reposo había tenido y de eso ya hace una semana, así que los primeros días de volver a clases tuvo que ir con una muleta y Sakura, ayudándoles.

Recordaba el primer día de volver a clases luego de su reposo.

_Ese día ella había llegado casi de madrugada, no tenía la menor idea de cómo ella se las había arreglado para estar tan temprano en su casa, siendo que ella siempre andaba tarde. Pero, ese no es el punto._

_Había llegado temprano a casa de él, había entrado a su habitación sin siquiera tocar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba sentado en su lugar, dentro de la sala de clases. _

Recordaba que ella había dicho algo parecido a un "Los chicos buenos no faltan al colegio".

Pero ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? 

_- Aún no entiendo como alguien de tu habilidad caiga por las escaleras tan fácilmente –le había dicho Eriol sonriendo, algo que fue extraño en ese momento, hasta donde él estaba informado Eriol lo odiaba por acaparar la atención de Kinomoto. _

_- Cállate –le respondió fastidiado. _

No sabía que era mejor si un Eriol celoso o un Eriol amistoso, y hasta el día de hoy no podía saber.

_De pronto en el rostro de Eriol se formo una sonrisa maléfica mientras se levantaba de su asiento, algo que le dio desconfianza, más al ver donde se dirigía. Cuando llego al lado de Kinomoto allá en el pizarrón diciéndole sepa Dios que cosa al oído, si tan solo pudiera caminar a gusto… ¿Y porqué quería caminar a gusto?_

_- ¿Entonces? –preguntó Eriol alegre mientras ambos llegaban a sus respectivos lugares._

_- No lo sé –Sakura miro a Shaoran por un momento y Eriol sonrió._

_- Si es por él no te preocupes, lo llevaremos con nosotros y Tomoyo también irá, será algo así como…una cita doble._

_Fue con la palabra cita que a Shaoran le dieron ganas de vomitar._

_- ¿Yo? –cuestiono Tomoyo llegando recién._

_- Si, iremos al cine saliendo de clases._

_- Yo no voy –salió de la boca de Shaoran, más molesto de lo habitual._

_- Oh, si, claro que irás –dijo Tomoyo al notar que Sakura bajo la mirada triste. Se acercó a Shaoran y susurrando le dijo- Tengo el número de todas las chicas de tu Club, aún puedo mandar un mensaje con tu dirección._

_- Digo ¿Qué película veremos?_

Y así nuevamente él había sido víctima del chantaje de Tomoyo, pero no podía criticarle nada, le gustaba…ser chantajeado.

- ¡Li!

Pestañeo un par de veces, antes de echarse para atrás asustado y…caer de espaldas con la silla.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Dime que estas bien –decía Sakura zamarreando de los hombros a un Li casi muerto.

- Rayos ¡Ya déjame, Sakura!

Y la castaña lo soltó, quedándose aún de rodillas en el suelo a esperar que él se reincorporara.

Shaoran se sentó en el suelo de lado, apoyando su peso en una de sus manos y con la otra sobándose la cabeza.

- Siempre causándome problemas –la miró- ¿Por qué me gritaste?

- ¡Llevaba rato hablándote! –dijo Sakura apenada y a la defensiva. Y no se tranquilizó hasta que Shaoran le dedico una sonrisa.

- Un día de estos terminarás matándome.

Y se puso de pie, para luego levantar la silla y estirar sus manos para levantar a Sakura. Ella tomó tímidamente sus manos y se puso de pie, lo miro sonrojada y se fue a sentar en su puesto.

El castaño levantó una ceja.

- Ya, si estoy bien, en serio.

Ella negó con su cabeza y la mirada gacha.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu… -Sakura no sabía como decirlo, se armo de valor y lo miró a la cara – Me llamaste…Sakura…

Y Shaoran se sonrojo, fue él quien bajo la mirada esta vez.

- Lo…

-¡No! –le interrumpió Sakura, buscando la mirada de Shaoran y no hablo hasta que la encontró – Digo…no te disculpes…porque…me ha gustado –termino por decir toda roja. Shaoran boto aire.

- Está bien –Sakura lo miró desconcertada y luego de sostenerle la mirada sonrió.

- Eso significa que… ¿Puedo llamarte Shaoran?

El de ojos ámbar se limito a regalarle una sonrisa y asentir.

(YU)

Una semana, si es que no un poco más, se la había pasado evitando a Touya y hoy sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Touya se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Creíste qué podías esconderte siempre de mi? –le hablo molesto.

- No sé si siempre, creo que es imposible. Pero si la mayor parte del tiempo –contesto sonriente.

- Diré dos cosas –dijo seriamente aun frente a la entrada del hospital donde ayudaban – Primera: si no quieres ver a mi hermana, por mí esta bien, es tu decisión, pero eso no será siempre, tendrás que superarlo. Y segundo: si piensas que algo como esto hará que perdamos nuestra amistad de años, olvídalo –Yukito abrió sus ojos- No te librarás de mí así como así – le sonrió el mayor de los Kinomoto – Y espero que hallas escuchado bien, porque no volveré a decirlo.

Y Yukito supo que no tenía que ir a ningún lugar, ni con sus abuelos ni con nadie.

Su lugar era ahí, junto a su mejor amigo y la familia de éste.

Además, ya había tomado una decisión y Sakura no tenía culpa de lo que él sentía y ya había escuchado una vez que la felicidad del ser amado, en parte, era también la de uno.

Sonrió y camino junto a Touya, ese día tendría una rica cena hecha por el señor Kinomoto.

(SA)

Si se ponía a pensar en la situación hace algunos meses, le parecía graciosa y algo loca. Hace un tiempo hubiera visto entre ella y Eriol una relación más que de amigos, pero hoy no.

No podía ocultar que Shaoran Li le llamaba la atención más de lo normal, siempre fue así, desde un principio. Pero no afirmaba nada. Si, le gustaba _físicamente_ Shaoran ¿Y a quién no?, y sí, lo quería. Pero eso, nada más.

Y, bueno, quizás si le encantara esa forma de ser suya_._

Todo había partido ese día, cuando Shaoran se reincorporo a la escuela luego de su semana de reposo.

Ella lo había pasado a buscar y lo obligo a asistir, además el castaño no estaba atrasado en los deberes, porque ella se había encargado de llevarle todo a tiempo.

Lo curioso vino a suceder cuando Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y ella, ese día fueron al cine.

Lo recordaba.

_- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Shaoran, quien por su pie le había pedido ayuda._

_- Si, solo me distraje un poco –le sonrió Sakura- Y tú ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele la pierna? –Shaoran negó seguro- Si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo._

_- Tengo que ir –dijo simplemente- Quiero ir- le aclaro._

_- ¡Sakura, te quedas atrás! – le dijo Eriol desde adelante sonriendo._

_El había estado muy extraño con ella._ Y seguía estándolo._ Pese a que se le acercaba mucho sentía que no era de la misma manera que antes o por lo menos no con las mismas intenciones. Era distraída, pero no tanto como para no notar el cambio._

_- ¡Ya vamos! – le respondió alegremente._

_Llegaron al cine y pidieron las entradas. Ya estaban cómodamente sentados, Li y ella habían quedado juntos en medio de Eriol y Tomoyo._

Recordó que la película era un tanto extraño, algo de una familia con muchos hijos, a su parecer, bastante desastrosa.

_Sintió__ un brazo pasarle por los hombros y al voltear vio a Eriol sonriéndole mientras la atraía hacia si, pero, extrañamente, no avanzo mucho…Li, había detenido su avance y de un momento a otro ya estaba recargada en el hombro del castaño…_

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Ahora, caminaban uno al lado del otro.

Ahora, se llamaban por sus nombres.

Ahora, eran buenos amigos… ¿No?

- Deja de mirarme, o de verdad voy a pensar que estas loquita por mi –le hablo Shaoran sin mirarla…ella que no se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado mirando desvió su vista rápidamente.

El sonrió.

- Anda, confiesa que eres una de mis admiradores –le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de esta – Y que estas de encubierta para sacarme información.

La castaña rodó sus ojos fastidiada pero feliz. Y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

- Ni loca me fijo en ti, Li.

Ambos sonrieron y él la soltó. Si, se podían llamar por sus nombres, pero seguirían tratándose por sus apellidos familiarmente.

- ¡Oh, es cierto!

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Que hoy me toca hacer la cena! Anda, Shaoran, date prisa.

Y Sakura tomándolo del brazo se lo llevo.

(TOM)

Iba feliz caminando.

Esas últimas semanas habían sido entretenidas, desde el día en que fueron al cine. Ese día Li había celado a Sakura sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, y así había sido las demás veces en que Eriol intentaba acercarse _de esa forma_ a Sakura.

Tomoyo sabía que el castaño lo hacía sin pensar y sin analizar como se veía la situación desde fuera, porque seguía negando sentir algo más que cariño –_de amistad-_ por Sakura.

Era cómico ver todo eso, ahora entendía porque Eriol se tomaba tantas molestias con tanto gusto, a pesar del dolor que pudiera sentir al ser _precisamente_ él quien ayudara a ese par de castaños.

- ¿Touya? –pronuncio asombrada, él jamás iba a su encuentro.

- Hola –dijo antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios, ella después de la acción miró a todos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie conocido.

- ¿Qué haces? –en realidad estaba asustada, podrían haberlos visto.

- Gracias –dijo sin más antes de marcharse y dejarla completamente petrificada.

Siguió su camino algo aturdida y a los pocos minutos alguien se atravesó delante de ella.

- Así que era por ti –dijo la mujer frente a ella, destrozada – Creo que ahora entiendo porque no decía nada.

- Yo… -era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía que decir.

La mujer frente a ella era la novia de Touya, Nakuru Akizuki, quien tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- No tienes que decir nada –le dijo triste- Sé que lo de ustedes es complicado –se callo, porque las ganas de llorar no la estaban dejando hablar- Pero…hubiese preferido que fueran sinceros conmigo.

- Yo…lo siento –bajo la amatista culpable la cabeza.

- Pero…no te odio –Tomoyo levanto el rostro rápidamente- Te odiaría si no lo quisieras…pero sé que se aman. Además, no es tan grabe, él y yo no estamos casados, en ese caso el daño hubiera sido más grande –Nakuru notó que Tomoyo quería hablar- No tienes porque disculparte, a menos que te arrepientas de algo –la amatista negó- Entonces, no te disculpes…-Nakuru no pudo seguir hablando, el llanto la invadía – Yo…debo irme.

Y Tomoyo se quedo mirando la figura de Nakuru…le partía el alma verla así, pero en el fondo de su alma estaba tranquila, ya no la seguirían engañando.

Agacho la cabeza, luego de un rato tomo aire y miro el cielo.

"_**Nakuru…ya sabía la verdad"**_

Siguió, lentamente, caminando a casa.

(ER)

Sabía que no era el único en notar el cansancio que mostraba la castaña por estos días.

En clases estaba distraída, casi dormida. En recreos estaba, literalmente, dormida.

Pero ella nada decía, nada más respondía con un estoy bien o un no se preocupen, pero él si se preocupaba; le afectaba lo que a ella pudiera pasarle.

Ese día al igual como estaba sucediendo toda la semana Sakura dormía sobre su pupitre, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

Tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero Li Shaoran se le adelanto…mostró en su perfecto rostro una sonrisa melancólica, le dolía la situación, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de entender las razones, a pesar de haberse resignado –_en parte-_ y a pesar de todo…sólo dolía.

- Sakura – escucho por décima vez al castaño llamarla.

- Sólo un rato más, papá –respondió Sakura aun dormida y volteando su cabeza, dejando ver su castaña cabeza.

Sin poder evitarlo, sin querer contenerse, se acercó a Sakura y a pesar del ceño fruncido de Shaoran acerco su boca al oído de Kinomoto.

- Despierta, pequeña Sakura –y beso su mejilla.

Como sabía la reacción que tendría _eso_ en ella, se alejo de inmediato, evitando de ese modo que al levantarse la castaña se golpearan ambos.

Sonrió con gusto al ver el sonrojo con que Sakura se puso de pie y la timidez que apareció en sus ojos cuando se cruzo con los azules suyos.

Se dio vuelta y poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Shaoran, quien estaba _notoriamente_ molesto.

- Haber si aprendes como despertar ángeles, amigo.

Ignorando el enojo en los ojos ámbar se alejo de allí lo más rápido posible, no quería ser víctima de los celos del chino.

"_**Tampoco del desamor"**_

Y no se quedaría a la tortura, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Caminaba a casa con la cabeza gacha y la sonrisa borrada, su corazón aún latía, pero ya no por amor, si no, por sobre vivencia.

De la ida al cine las cosas se habían tornado más difíciles para él.

Debía morderse las ganas de abrazarla. Intentaba todas las noches nunca olvidar el sabor de los besos de Sakura. Añoraba poder seguir sintiendo el olor a flores de estar junto a ella. Imploraba jamás dejar de sentir la sensación de esconder la cara entre su cuello y su hombro… pero con el paso de esos meses le era casi imposible, recordaba todo perfectamente junto a ella, cada momento, cada conversación, cada roce, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, pero la sensación real de esos momentos iba desapareciendo y dolía, sólo quienes había pasado por eso sabían cuanto dolía.

Lo único que lo mantenía atado a seguir luchando contra caer derrumbado era el brillo que había en los ojos de Sakura, un brillo especial que vio en ellos el primer día que se decidió a arreglar sus problemas con Li y ser su amiga a toda costa.

Notaba que Li le entrego a Sakura lo que ningún hombre había despertado en ella, porque ni él la estaba buscando ni ella lo estaba esperando.

_Y __ésa, era la formula perfecta._

(SA)

Eran cerca de las once y media de la noche, sus ojos se estaban cerrando solos, pero nada se interpondría en su objetivo final.

Lo lograría y nada más faltaba un par de detalles para el toque final.

Al rato, sonrió feliz alzando entre sus manos lo que acababa de terminar, para luego bajar hasta su pecho y abrazarlo.

- Al fin he terminado –sonrió.

Se levanto de la alfombra de su pieza y se acercó a su escritorio, tomo de allí un pequeño bolso de regalo donde metió lo que había estado haciendo.

Miro la hora, faltaban quince para las doce de la noche.

Miro el calendario: 12 de Julio.

Miro el grabado al reverso de la gargantilla: 13 de Julio.

No podía ser otra fecha.

Si, tenía dudas, por lo que supo, gracias a la madre de Shaoran, que la cadena era un regalo que dejo el padre de Shaoran al mismo.

Al principio sintió algo de pena, de vergüenza por tener algo tan valioso para él en su cuello, pero la calidez con que la madre de Shaoran la miraba le dio un poco de confianza, sentía que le había agradado a aquella mujer, pero de todas forma se sentía algo culpable, quizás a la señora Ieran le diera nostalgia que su hijo se desasiera de aquel recuerdo tan valioso, tanto para ella como esposa. como para él como hijo.

Es por eso que no se atrevió esa vez a preguntar si realmente la fecha del reverso era el cumpleaños de Shaoran o alguna otra fecha especial…temía, sinceramente, estar equivocada, pero desde el preciso momento en el que empezó a tejer la bufanda que le regalaría a Shaoran por motivo de su cumpleaños, había pedido a los Dioses y hasta el mismo papá de Shaoran que esa fuera la fecha.

Pensó en algún momento preguntárselo a la madre de Shaoran, pero luego le dio pena, así que al final desistió de hacerlo y se atrevería a tomar el riesgo de equivocarse, ya luego pensaría que decir si metía la pata.

Entonces, rogando una vez más a los de siempre que el día siguiente fuera el cumpleaños de Shaoran, se metió a la comodidad de su cama y se durmió de inmediato.

"_**Pero algo me decía que no estaba equivocada"**_

(SH)

13 de Julio, 18 años, cumpleaños, fiesta, regalos, abrazos, alboroto.

Debía confesar y confesarse a si mismo que no estaba hecho para esas fechas. No era que no le gustara cumplir años, porque ese es el día en que eres el centro de atención, tienes lo que quieres y hasta puedes regodearte pidiendo algo especial de almuerzo, de once o, quizás, una salida con los amigos de día o de noche.

Pero, sabía que era en esas fechas en que sus hermanas, su madre, su prima, su abuela y cuanta mujer de su familia se volvían locas celebrando el cumpleaños del único varón de esa familia.

Agradecía mentalmente estar en Japón, donde el único alboroto que se pudiera ocasionar sería el de su madre y…

"_El teléfono, claro"_ Suspiro derrotado, ni la distancia lo salvaba.

Como sospechaba que era para él bajo rápidamente a contestar.

- ¿Si? Habla Li

- ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHAORAN!!

El castaño no pudo más que alejar el aparato de su oído al escuchar semejante grito de las mujeres al otro lado, ¿Es qué no podían saludar de a una?

Cuando se hubo escuchado el silencio en el teléfono lo acercó a su oído. Quien hablaba era su prima Meiling.

- ¿Cómo estás Shaoran?

- Muy bien gracias.

-¡Oh, pues no sabes lo que es tenerte lejos para esta fecha! –dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Al castaño le salio una gran gota en la cabeza.

- Si…ya lo creo –soltó sarcástico, agradecía conciente, por primera vez, estar en Japón.

Luego de que hablaran de cosas triviales, de los planes para el día y otras cosas, hablo con cada una de sus hermanas y su abuela. Al colgar, suspiro.

- Muy feliz cumpleaños, hijo –dijo su madre para luego abrazarlo.

Le entrego enseguida un sobre sellado.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunto curioso.

- Ábrelo.

Shaoran hizo lo indicado, abrió con cuidado el sobre y saco su contenido, unos cuantos papeles, miro extrañado a su madre, con duda, ella sonriente le indico que leyera.

A medida que leía se iba sorprendiendo y pasaba la vista de los papeles a su madre y de ésta a los papeles.

Siguió leyendo.

- Esto significa…que… - su madre asintió.

Y Shaoran sonrió sin salir de su asombro.

- Ven, vamos a tomar desayuno o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Salio a paso lento de su casa, no iba con tiempo de sobra, pero sabía que Sakura nunca salía temprano y siempre terminaba esperándola en el mismo lugar donde se separaban. La veces que se demoraba mucho nada más empezaba el camino a la escuela, al rato ella lo alcanzaba.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio en el lugar de encuentro una figura que reconocía bastante bien. Estaba de espaldas así que ella no le veía, su pelo castaño debajo de los hombros bailaba con el viento al igual que la falda del uniforme.

No pudo ni quiso reprimir esas ganas de observar sin descaro las piernas de Sakura.

No podían crucificarlo, era hombre, joven y con hormonas. Y Sakura era mujer, bonita y _deseable_…condenadamente, deseable.

Su piel era de un blanco normal, más clara que la de él, pero más oscura que la de Tomoyo. Tenía una estatura perfecta para él, le llegaba por la nariz. Su pelo castaño combinaba perfecto con las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Su sonrisa era encantadora y contagiosa. Su cintura era marcada. Sus piernas torneadas.

Si, Sakura Kinomoto, era deseable para él.

Llego tras ella y tapo sus ojos con sus manos y percibió el escalofrió que provocó en la castaña.

- Sha…Shaoran –dijo mientras subía su mano derecha a las manos de él.

El contacto fue agradable para ambos. Pero no le destapo los ojos.

- Anda, si ya se que eres tú.

- Bien, bien –dijo resignado – Tu ganas.

Saco sus manos y se colocó al lado de ella.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos…días –y desvió su mirada, él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto, Sakura negó enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¿Segura? –insistió Shaoran.

El castaño la conocía, Sakura estaba nerviosa por algo.

- Yo… -empezó a decir Sakura, pero no termino la frase.

- Tu… - le animo él.

Sintió cosquillas en su estómago, algo se apretó en su pecho y su corazón se acelero cuando la mirada verde de Sakura se clavo penetrante, como nunca, en los ojos ámbar de él.

- Shaoran yo… -dijo aun con la mirada en él y con sus mejillas adquiriendo un sonrojo casi invisible, un sonrojo _perfecto_.

- Sakura, entrarás a preocuparme, habla de una vez.

- Tu… -cerró los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y los abrió - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SHAORAN!

Termino por medio gritar y estirar sus brazos con el paquete que traía, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

Él, perplejo, no reacciono. No dijo ni hizo nada.

Y Sakura _supo _que había _metido la pata._

Shaoran vio como ella bajaba las manos, volviéndolas al lugar donde estaban antes y escondiendo su cabeza hablo.

- Sabía…-más las palabras seguían no queriendo salir.

Sakura gruño un poco y se armo de valor mirándolo a la cara.

- No tenía la seguridad de que fuera hoy, pero era la única fecha que tenía que podía ser, así que como no quise asegurarlo con tu madre me dije que no podía tener tan mala suerte como para que hoy no fuera…sin embargo, me equivoque. Lo sien…

Y no pudo seguir hablando.

Ni pensando, ni respirando.

Incluso, juraría que su corazón y el tiempo se detuvieron.

Porque…

"_**La bese como no sabía que tenía ganas de besarla"**_

"_**Y juro… que no pararía de besarla si se pudiera" **_

_Nuevamente Camili al mando._

Hola, aquí estamos puntuales en día Lunes. La verdad Fanny había planeado que este capítulo se subiera el 13 de Julio, es decir, el próximo lunes, pero ella saco mal los cálculos y pues correspondía hoy subir este, jejeje (me reí ante su frustración, la verdad) Pero era eso o subir el capítulo la próxima semana y eso ustedes no lo querrían ¿Verdad? En fin, vamos al capítulo.

¿Les gusto? ¿Esperaban algo más? ¿Algo menos? No sé, cuéntenos, ADORAMOS sus comentarios, así que si se animan a dejar serán bien recibidos… sé que no hemos respondido a ellos, pero eso se debe a que con Fanny no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para responderles, sin embargo, LOS LEEMOS TODOS, no duden de eso.

Muchísimas gracias. Y recuerden comentar.

¡Ah, si! Fanny dice: ¡¡Somos las primeras en felicitar a Shaoran!!

Jajajaja ¿Ven? Esta tan frustrada la pobre, ;D.


	6. Alborotos

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o V: Alborotos._

(TOU)

Sabía que las cosas en la vida había que afrontarlas. Que los problemas se solucionaban, que los errores se superaban, que la lluvia paraba, que las heridas cicatrizaban.

Lo sabía, pero eso no le servía de consuelo.

Se sentía…mal, horrible, el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Nakuru lloraba tratando de controlarse.

Ella no le grito, no le reprocho, no lo golpeó…y dentro del dolor que sabía ella sentía intentaba no descargar rabia u odio contra él y eso, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentirse peor.

- Yo… -intento hablar Nakuru – No puedo decir que no estoy enojada, Touya –decía calmada y con los ojos rojos de llanto – Se siente tan mal saber que me engañabas…que…estabas conmigo…y – no termino la frase.

- Nakuru yo… -ella sonrió triste.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

Touya se levanto.

- Eso no es lo importante, no te sigas lastimando.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella, Touya? –repitió la pregunta decida, mirándolo a los ojos – Quiero saber.

- Nakuru…

- ¡Tengo ese derecho, maldita sea! –termino por hablar exaltada y poniéndose de pie.

- Un año…

Nakuru abrió los ojos, se dejo caer nuevamente al sillón y tapo su cara. Su llanto no lo detuvo.

Touya se acercó y se puso en cunclillas frente a ella, con sus manos tomo las de ellas. Ella se rehusó al contacto y se echo para atrás.

- Déjame.

- Nakuru, por favor…

- ¡Déjame, Touya! – sollozó – Maldita sea…un año… ¡Todo un maldito año!

- Intente muchas veces decirlo, en serio.

- ¿Y de qué me vale la intención? – lo miro – No lo hiciste, durante todo un año no lo hiciste… Te entregue todo… Hubieras sido sincero…creo que era lo mínimo que merecía.

- Lo sé… Lo que más nos dolía con Tomoyo era…

- No la nombres… -lo miro enojada – No tengo nada contra ella y se lo hice saber, pero no es que olvide que ella pudo haber hablado si tu no te atrevías… hubiera valorado eso de parte de ella.

Touya se puso de pie y dio dos pasos para sentarse en el sillón personal, apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y junto sus manos. La miró.

- Ella no tiene la culpa, Nakuru –hablo serio- Quien tenía un compromiso contigo era yo y bajo cualquier circunstancia me correspondía a mi rendirte cuentas, ni a ella ni a otra persona, sólo a mi –se tomo su tiempo, esperando la reacción de Nakuru, que lo miraba atenta –Sinceramente lamento todo esto, no fue fácil ni para ella ni para mi… Las cosas simplemente se dieron y sé que mi error es no haberte dicho la verdad, pero tenía miedo…

- De que descubrieran tu relación con ella –termino la frase la joven Akizuki, ya más tranquila – Supongo que el que siguieras conmigo ayudaba a no levantar sospechas…

- De esa forma suena horrible.

- Pero era eso…una pantalla –cayo una lágrima y la detuvo- Duele lo que hiciste, no lo puedo negar y hacerme la desentendida, tampoco a pesar que entiendo que se amen, puedo quedarme tranquila y hacerme a un lado como si nada. Los dos tienen culpa, los dos sabían que estaba yo en el medio y yo era la única que no se daba por enterada que sobraba.

- Tú no sobras…

- Claramente en esta relación si…

Touya bajo la mirada. Nakuru se puso de pie.

- Creo que eso es todo, quiero estar sola.

- Pero…

- Por favor, ya es suficiente, creo que nos dijimos todo y se entiende que estas libre para cualquier relación que quieras tener.

Kinomoto se puso de pie, miro a Nakuru y la decisión en sus ojos.

Todo había terminado.

Llegando a la puerta se dio vuelta.

- Quiero… que sepas que te quise mucho, que todo el tiempo que estuve contigo no fue porque si –Nakuru agacho la cabeza y dejo caer unas lágrimas, Touya se le acerco – Sabes que si Tomoyo no existiera serías la mujer a lo que yo amaría.

Y beso su frente, para luego secar las lágrimas.

- Lo sé…-dijo sonriendo entre lágrimas- Pero eso no hace que duela menos…

Ambos se miraron, con cariño.

Y Touya sabía que

"_**Era la última vez que Nakuru me dirigiría la palabra"**_

(SA)

_Perfecto. Deleitante. Adorable. Perfecto. Perfecto…Per-fec-to._

Su piel se erizo con la brisa, sus brazos se aferraron a la bolsa que sostenían. Su mente se desconectó. El tiempo se detuvo y el frió desapareció.

Y _desde el principio_ había cedido al pedido de Shaoran.

Se estaban besando y lo disfrutaba..._muchísimo_.

Poco a poco y porque en definitiva no podían estar así toda la vida, ni siquiera todo el día, se separaron. Y Sakura apoyo su frente en el pecho de Shaoran que subía y bajaba un poco más rápido de lo normal.

No supo como ni cuando, nada más vino a percatarse que caminaban a la escuela, lo miro de reojo… ¿Qué se supone que había sido eso?

"_¿Y qué digo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué me beso? … ¿Por qué lo bese? ¿Habrá sentido esa felicidad que yo sentí? ¿Será una estupidez? ¿Lo habrá hecho por…__? ¡¡Oh, por Dios!! No…no era su cumpleaños"_

Y volvió a bajar la mirada y camino en silencio junto a él. Levantó su mirada nuevamente cuando sintió a Shaoran carraspear en un claro acto de llamar su atención.

- Yo… -hablo él y se detuvo, Sakura sintió un poco de miedo.

_¿Y si se arrepentía?_

- Sakura – hizo que ella lo mirara y en un acto despreocupado puso una de sus manos tras su nuca revolviendo su cabello y mirando al cielo en diagonal – Hoy si es mi cumpleaños.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, fue tanta la emoción, la felicidad que sintió que no contuvo las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de Shaoran, sin fijarse donde estaban ni quienes miraban ni lo que eso pudiera significar después del…

"_¡Beso!"_ Inmediatamente se soltó de Shaoran y se alejo un poco, lo necesario. Shaoran la miró sin entender.

- To…toma –le dijo sacando el contenido de la bolsa y acercárselo, mirando el suelo.

- Gracias –dijo Shaoran tomándolo de entre las manos de la castaña y colgándola a su cuello. Sakura lo miró extrañado.

- No puedes usarla con el uniforme, Shaoran –medio frunció el ceño.

Y se le acercó para quitársela de alrededor del cuello, pero cuando hubo estado muy cerca, Shaoran la tomo de la muñeca y ella sorprendida lo miro a los ojos ámbar.

_Error._

El sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Muchas gracias.

(TOM)

Estaba en la sala, mirando por la ventana la entrada del colegio.

Ese día sabía que Touya iba a hablar con Nakuru, esperaba que todo saliera bien o que, por lo menos, no tan mal.

Se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos y perdida estaba su mirada, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Ella saltando a abrazarlo, él recibiéndola. Ella alejándose, él dejándola. Ella entregándole algo, él aceptando. Él colgándose _ese algo_, ella _intentando_ quitárselo. Él tomando su muñeca, ella mirándolo…

- Él besándola y ella dejándose.

Despego su vista de la ventana para mirar a quien había, extrañamente, terminado sus pensamientos. Una punzada de dolor apareció. Era Eriol.

- Eriol…

- Buenos días –dijo el joven inglés desviando su mirada de la ventana y volviendo a su lugar.

Tomoyo de inmediato se fue a sentar al suyo, mirando a Eriol.

- Yo…

- Algún día iba a suceder, Tomoyo, no te preocupes –hablo el inglés.

Apoyo ambos brazos en su pupitre y jugo con sus manos, hablaba mirando sus manos.

- Es difícil, lo acepto –suspiro- Pero…esta en buenas manos… ¿No?

Tomoyo poso sus manos en las de Eriol y asintió.

Y así fue que los vio Touya Kinomoto.

El primero en notar la presencia del joven japonés fue Eriol, quien aparto inmediatamente las manos suyas de las de Tomoyo. Ella lo miró extrañada y con un gesto el inglés le dio atender que mirara a la puerta.

- Touya –salió de forma inaudible de los labios de la amatista.

Miro a Eriol disculpándose por dejarlo solo, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella camino rápidamente hasta la puerta del salón.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –lo enfrentó en susurros, para que nadie escuchara.

- Pues al parecer tendré que venir más seguido –dijo Kinomoto cruzándose de brazos y notablemente enojado.

- No vengas con estupideces –le dijo, provocando en Touya más enojo, Tomoyo lo notó y frunció el ceño - ¿Debo recordarte que esta enamorado de _Sakura?_

Perfecto, había dado justo en el clavo.

- Bien –cedió- Vine hablar de otra cosa.

Tomoyo entendió el mensaje, mirando el reloj de pared supo que aún faltaban algunos minutos para el inicio de clases, así mirando a todos lados y tomando a Touya del brazo salieron del lugar.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, tras unos árboles, donde era poco probable que los escucharan y que los vieran.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo? –pregunto una vez se acomodaron. Y totalmente afligida.

- Mejor de lo que pensé –contó Touya – No nos odia, pero no acepta como actuamos…

- Y yo en su lugar tampoco.

- No tiene nada contra ti, pero le es claro que tú pudiste haber hecho algo, si yo no me atrevía.

- Y es cierto…muchas veces quise hablar, no lo hice nada más, porque me prometiste que lo harías cuando fuera el momento indicado.

- O cuando me armara de valor –dejo escapar Kinomoto.

Ambos se miraron y miraron luego el cielo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto Touya.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto Tomoyo.

- No lo sé –dijo sincero y mirando el césped – Pero sé lo que no quiero hacer –dijo mirándola a los ojos – No me quiero alejar de ti.

Tomoyo sonrió, _ella tampoco._

Se acercó a su amado y se fundieron en un abrazo, pronto Touya empezó a buscar los labios de Tomoyo.

"_**Y nuevamente somos él y yo"**_

(SH)

Se podía considerar que era un chico al que pocas cosas le sorprendían.

Pero este día las cosas estaban… ¿Alborotadas?, si, quizás era una buena forma de definirlo.

Partiendo porque era la primera vez que pasaba su cumpleaños fuera de su país y lejos de su _adorada_ familia. Siguiendo con el hecho que _besaba_ a Sakura. Continuaba la forma en que Sakura supo el día de su cumpleaños, jamás recordó que la gargantilla lo tenía grabado. Llegando a la sala, Eriol estaba callado. Pero, lo último sobre pasaba todo –y sin considerar que era tan solo la mañana-.

Había dejado en la sala a Sakura con Eriol, la idea en si no le gustaba, pero el tipo estaba tan raro ese día que a lo mejor le hacía bien estar con ella a solas…_un rato._

Camino entonces hacia el patio trasero, sin darle dirección a sus pies, sólo camino hasta allí sin proponérselo.

Le pareció interesante una parte del fondo llenas de árboles y se acercó…y vio.

Tomoyo Daidouyi y Touya Kinomoto.

La sorpresa fue tanta que se quedo helado, con su mirada fija en la pareja, que al sentirse observada se separo.

Ambos, mejor dicho, los tres estaban sorprendidos, helados, callados, inmóviles.

- Shaoran… -dijo Tomoyo con una de sus manos tapándose la boca – Yo…

- No es nada de tu incumbencia, mocoso – le interrumpió Touya y Tomoyo lo miró feo.

- Touya –le regaño la amatista.

Shaoran seguía mirándolos y se obligo a volver en sí cuando a su mente vino la cara de Sakura.

- ¿Sakura lo sabe? –pregunto serio, con sus manos en los bolsillos y con el ceño medio fruncido.

Tomoyo fue quien negó con la cabeza y agachando la mirada.

- Es tu mejor amiga, Tomoyo – le reprochó.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, mocoso –defendió Touya colocándose delante de Tomoyo, defendiéndola, Shaoran no se inmuto.

- No soy yo el que anda escondido –dijo Shaoran casi con simpleza.

Ante eso Touya quiso golpearlo, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo de un brazo.

- ¡No seas irracional, Touya! –dijo algo alterada – Shaoran yo… -y dejando a Touya atrás se le acercó – Tu podrías…

- No le diré nada –dijo mirándola- A mi no me corresponde, pero a cambio te voy a pedir que se lo digan –dijo mirando a ambos – Sobre todo tú como su mejor amiga – Tomoyo asintió- Si ella llegara a verlos, no lo soportará. Sakura puede aceptar que quieras a su hermano, eso es seguro, lo que no va aceptar es que no confiaras en ella para contárselo.

- No vengas aquí haciendo como que conoces a mi hermana de toda una vida –dijo Touya enojado, Shaoran lo miro a la cara.

- Y si tú la conoces tanto, sabrías todo lo que sufrirá si los descubre.

Y Touya no dijo nada, Shaoran tenía razón. Y los tres lo sabían.

(ER)

No pudo evitarlo.

Le agradecía a Shaoran el haber permitido que Sakura se quedara a solas con él, pero a la vez también pensaba que no era lo mejor, quizás, hubiera preferido algo más de tiempo para asimilar algo que ya sabía.

Ahora entendía lo diferente que es _saber_ algo a _ver_ ese algo.

Eriol sabía que algún día –_el más lejano posible-_ el par de castaños estarían juntos, y de a poco se estaba haciendo a la idea que Shaoran tendría de Sakura lo que él también quería, pero despertarse una mañana, llegar al colegio y ver que _ese día_ ya había llegado, era…chocante, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Se lamento el no poder actuar normal ante Sakura, porque el intento de conversación que tuvieron en la mañana dio a entender a la castaña que los había visto y que en parte los sentimientos de él hacía ella no habían cambiado.

Sintió culpa, incluso, por hacerle entender a Sakura el dolor de los sentimientos no correspondidos, pero debía pasar, él era de la idea que las cosas debían hablarse, y en su concepción Sakura tenía –en parte- un compromiso con él antes que apareciera en sus vidas Shaoran Li.

Y ella lo entendió, por eso se encontraban ahora almorzando juntos y solos, en un lugar del patio un poco apartado del resto de la gente, del resto de sus amigos, de Shaoran.

- ¿Ya son novios? –preguntó el de ojos azules, sin rodeos.

Sakura se tensó ¿Eran novios?, repitió mentalmente.

- No…supongo –dijo, no como una respuesta, más bien, como un pensamiento hablado.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –Eriol frunció un poco el ceño.

Sakura tomo aire ¿Cómo iba a explicar algo que ni ella misma tenía claro?

- Es…complicado –Eriol la miro atento – Es que todo ocurrió hoy en la mañana de camino a la escuela, no hemos hablado en concreto del asunto… -terminó por soltar, habiendo hecho su mejor esfuerzo por aclarar y aclararse lo sucedido.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Muchísimo –respondió sin rodeos, luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, miró a Eriol con culpa – Yo…lo siento.

- No te arrepientas de tus sentimientos, Sakura. Es lo que sientes por él y debo…aceptarlo.

- Es solo que… Tú… Bueno… Yo…

- No estas diciendo nada –soltó una carcajada.

Tras eso Sakura tomo confianza y sonrió, luego se dispuso a hablar.

- Lo que paso en el verano fue muy importante para mí, en serio –confesó sonrojada y mirándola a los ojos – Es sólo que Shaoran es… -bajo su mirada.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

- No lo sé –confesó- Es cierto que siento cosas increíbles con Shaoran, que me encanta estar a su lado y que adoro esa forma de ser que tiene conmigo y en general –se tomó su tiempo- Si sé que lo quiero muchísimo y no es el mismo sentimiento de amigo que tengo conti…

- Conmigo –Sakura asintió apenada a lo que Eriol dijo.

- Quizás…si él no hubiera aparecido…

Y no termino la frase porque Eriol le tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos, clavo su mirada en ella, muy serio.

- ¿Hubieras deseado que no apareciera?

Y Sakura lo medito… y repitió la pregunta en su mente varias veces. Su respuesta vino enseguida, estaba claro.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces no vuelvas a decir algo como aquello, Sakura. La vida tiene sus cosas, buenas, malas…todas forjan tus decisiones, tu destino, el camino que decidirás –espero un rato- Creo en que algunas cosas, la mayoría de las cosas _deben pasar_ –Sakura le puso atención- Creo que en cierta medida tenemos un destino, por ejemplo, que tu y yo no estuviéramos juntos o que tú y Shaoran si terminen juntos. De una u otra forma se hubieran conocido. Quizás no es coincidencia que viniera _justo_ a Japón y que ese día tú _me_ trajeras pastel…es, hasta irónico, en parte.

Le dedicó entonces una hermosa sonrisa a Sakura.

- ¿Amigos? –pregunto ella.

- Siempre, pequeña.

"_**Estaré cuidando de ti, siempre"**_

(SH)

Estaba algo molesto.

En primera por no tener claro lo sucedido ese día. En segunda, porque por motivo de la primera Sakura debería siquiera tomarlo un poco más en cuenta, pero al parecer el condenado Hiraguizawa esta vez acaparaba la atención de Sakura. Y en tercera, que en consecuencia de la segunda se estaba dando cuenta que bien podía se un hombre celoso y algo posesivo… Y él no era así… ¿Cierto?

¡Condenado día! Y más por ser su cumpleaños.

Ya habían dado el timbre de salida, las amigas de Sakura tenían sabe Dios qué cosas que hacer, Yamasaki fue arrastrado por una de ellas, Tomoyo tenía clases de canto y Eriol se llevo un rato a Sakura.

Y él la esperaría.

Tomo su mochila y noto que la de ella estaba sobre su pupitre, para que él no creyera que se iba a ir dejándolo, dijo antes de irse tras Eriol.

Tomo ambas y salio de su salón. Camino por el pasillo y al voltear al final del mismo alguien le chocó, cayendo ese alguien al suelo.

Sintió el quejido que soltó quien cayó al suelo y no necesitó más para reconocerlo. Rodó los ojos y se agachó en cunclillas para mirarle la cara.

- Eso te pasa por andar corriendo en los pasillos.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Podrías intentar ser amable no?! –dijo ella aún sentada en el suelo sobándose su trasero y con los ojos brillantes.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada. Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente.

- Ya, no te enfades, pero acepta que nada tuve que ver yo con tu caída –dijo burlesco.

La castaña molesta se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar.

- ¡Hey, espera! – la llamó Shaoran, alcanzándola - ¿Dónde vas?

- A mi casa, es obvio –soltó enojada.

- Ya, en serio, disculpa, no te enojes –dijo sin mucha sinceridad.

- Ni tu te crees esa disculpa –él no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Porque nada tuve que ver con tu caída.

- ¡Pero podrías haberte preocupado! Preguntar si estaba bien ¿No? –soltó su rabia y suspiro – La verdad es que si me dolió la caída, Shaoran.

Y él se lamento, quizás ella tenía razón, pero él nunca pensó que realmente le había dolido.

- Lo siento –dijo esta vez con total sinceridad.

- Ya –dijo despreocupada – Ya paso –y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Quizás pueda recompensarte –dijo el castaño de pronto, ya cerca de la puerta de salida de la escuela.

Sakura alzó una ceja esperando escuchar las opciones.

Shaoran se detuvo, ella iba a dar un paso, él la tomo de la muñeca, la jaló y le plantó un beso. Al principió ella no respondió al acto, no falto ni medio segundo para aferrarse al cuello de Shaoran y aceptar la _recompensa_.

- ¡¡¡Oh, por Dios!!!

Se escucho de pronto muy cerca de ellos provocando instintivamente que se separaran.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Sakura al ver un montón de chicas vestidas con ropas extrañas, mirándolos fijamente y, definitivamente, personas que ella jamás había visto.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Shaoran al ver un montón de burlas, vergüenzas, preguntas y alborotos.

_Frente a ellos estaban sus cuatro hermanas y su prima._

"_**Era en estos momentos cuando deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me tragara por completo"**_

(SA)

"_El alboroto había solo iniciado en la escuela, porque en un dos por tres me encontraba sentada en el living de la casa de Shaoran con sus hermanas estudiándome detenidamente, con una prima un poco lejos mirándome con lo que claramente era disgusto, con la madre de Shaoran alegre, para mi desconcierto._

_Si me preguntan algo de lo que estoy viviendo no sabría explicarlo, las preguntas me atropellan y creo que mis respuestas son acertadas porque ellas sonríen y se exaltan de alegría, hablan de novias, de matrimonio de… ¡Un momento!"_

- No, no –_intentó aclarar_ – Shaoran y yo no…

- ¡Ya basta!

"_Miré al lugar de donde provino la voz, supe de quien era sin tener que confirmar, pues la voz fue ronca y firme, de hombre, él único hombre ahí presente"._

- Dejen a Sakura en paz –dijo amenazadoramente mirando a las cuatro jóvenes que rodeaban a la de ojos esmeralda, ellas con algo de tristeza se alejaron.

- Sólo intentábamos ser amables –dijo una de ellas que Sakura no sabría diferenciar cual era cual.

"_Luego de eso las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, ya no me a__tosigaban con preguntas. Y puedo decir que el momento fue agradable. La señora Ieran había preparado pastel de chocolate por el cumpleaños de Shaoran y me invito-obligo a quedarme a celebrar con TODAS ellas el cumpleaños, como fue imposible negarme pedí teléfono y avise a papá._

_El pastel estuvo delicioso y el té y todo, pero ya se estaba asiendo tarde y yo debía volver a casa, se lo hice saber a Shaoran, quien asintió con la cabeza y levantándose del sillón informo que iría a dejarme._

_Sentí entonces la mirada de enojo de la prima de Shaoran más intensa sobre mi, despidiéndome de todos cortes y rápidamente, pretendí salir de ahí tras Shaoran, pero una voz nos detuvo"_.

- Pero –hablo la chica de pelo negro- Aún Shaoran no nos aclara una cosa.

Shaoran miró con duda a la chica.

- ¿Qué son ustedes? –captó la atención de todos –Digo, ¿Son "amigos" o algo más?

Las miradas que se clavaron en Shaoran fueron las mismas que luego se clavaron en Sakura poniéndola nerviosa. Intentó, inútilmente, dejar de sentir las miradas sobre ella escondiéndose un poco tras Shaoran, quien miraba todo con mucha calma y cómo debatiéndose el qué decir.

La respuesta que soltó, segundos después, sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a la propia involucrada, que lo miró con los ojos como plato y la boca abierta.

- Es mi novia.

Sin más y como si hubiera dicho lo más normal del mundo, tomó a Sakura del brazo quien sólo se dejo llevar, porque quedo inmóvil con la noticia y prácticamente sin creérselo.

Lo último que sintió Sakura antes de salir de esa casa fue la explosión de alegría que dejaron escapar las mujeres.

Caminaba a paso lento, el silencio era acogedor, pero Shaoran fue quien lo rompió.

- Sakura yo…

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –preguntó, ni enojada ni feliz y detuvo su andar haciendo que su compañero también se detuviera.

Shaoran se puso nervioso.

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué lo dijiste, Shaoran? –insistió la castaña.

- Para que nos dejaran tranquilos –cedió- Si decía que éramos amigos de seguro sacaban lo que vieron en la escuela y… y…

Notó la decepción en los ojos esmeraldas que ilusionados, al parecer, esperaban otra clase de respuesta.

- Ah –soltó sin más - ¿Sólo por eso?

Shaoran asintió no muy convencido, pero ni cuenta la castaña se dio.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa delicada, pero no sincera y continuó caminando.

Él la siguió.

Nuevamente_ Camili _al mando:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? _¡Aunque Shaoran ya la esta regando! ¿No?_ Jajaja, no lo maten, aún lo necesitamos vivo. Además es demasiado guapo para morir.

Sobre Fanny…pues (_Camili infla sus mejillas) _Nada más espero que se le pase su frustración, si no es el cambio de fecha es alguna otra cosa ¡Dios libre a esa mujer! Jajaja, pero que vah, ya la veremos de vuelta por esto alrededores.

Para despedirme, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS –nuevamente- por sus comentarios, saben que los leemos todos y somos enormemente felices con ellos. Y por ello hemos sido más que _responsables_ en actualizar. Hemos cumplido cada Lunes.

¡¡Muchos Saludos!!

**Nuevamente Fanny a punto de mandar a Camili al manicomnio y esta vez sin guapo enfermero **

¿Quién dijo que no estaba presente?

Y sobre mis frustraciones deben saber que las voy superando con una que otra maldad jajajaja (cara orgullosamente fingida). Ya, en verdad, mi monstruo de la inspiración a estado algo muerto, pero no se apuren que estoy de vuelta… Aunque Camili diga lo contrario yo he estado contestando los comentarios, así que dejen más jejeje denme trabajo…

Prometo recuperar mi ánimo y deshacerme de mis frustraciones para así poder darles una lectura amena y sin complicaciones y desde luego ayudar a Camili a actualizar cada lunes sin falta, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora (o más bien como Camili lo ha hecho con mi instrucción).

Eso de que estaba desaparecida, pues_ "No andaba muerta andaba de parranda"_ jajajaja Bueno, un saludo enorme a todos y recuerden: ¡¡Arriba la locura!! Que la vida es corta y las maldades interminables.


	7. Descifrando el sentimiento

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o VI: Descifrando el sentimiento._

(YU)

Resultaban interesantes las vueltas de la vida, casi graciosas, dependiendo el caso.

Este no lo era, pero lo hacía sentirse bien.

Era en este momento en el que agradecía que ellos siguieran siendo amigos, de lo contrario, él no podría haber sido un apoyo para Touya. Sabía que la prueba que les tocaría pasar al mayor de los Kinomoto y a Tomoyo iba a ser grande, como para que encima la pasen solos.

- Entonces ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Yukito un tanto afligido.

- No hay otra forma –dijo Touya recargado en el escritorio de su habitación – No quiero estar lejos de ella y ya no quiero vivir en secreto –suspiro- Quiero gritarle al mundo que la quiero –y sonrió.

Ante esa sonrisa Yukito lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Quién eres tu y qué hiciste con Touya?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- Creo que hasta cursi me he vuelto –acotó resignado.

- Supongo que es lo más normal del mundo –le concedió con una sonrisa que podía confundirse con la tristeza.

- Aún te duele –dijo Touya, no formuló la pregunta obvia, sólo afirmo lo que era claro.

El joven Tsukishiro no asintió ni negó, nada más se levanto para acercarse a la ventana de esa habitación, para distraerse.

Mala idea, quizás.

Ahí, como si la ventana fuera la pantalla del televisor, estaba la imagen de _su_ pequeña frente a la puerta con Li Shaoran mirándola de esa forma que el mismo alguna vez había usado y que actualmente se rehusaba a mirarla.

El castaño se acercaba a ella, lentamente, besándola rápidamente y luego marchándose. Sakura llevo su mano derecha a sus labios y no despego su vista del joven castaño.

"_**Quizás aun no me acostumbraba del todo a esta resignación"**_

Suspiró, aparto su mirada y miro a su amigo.

(SA)

Molesta, era la forma correcta de describir en una palabra el como se sentía.

Decepcionada, desilusionada y hasta usada, eran sinónimos perfectos a esa gama de sensaciones.

_Usada…_así se sentía por culpa de Shaoran Li.

Ella sabía lo que sentía, por lo menos no había sido tan testaruda y despistada como para no aceparlo o no reconocerlo.

Quería a Shaoran, le gustaba y nada impedía que algún día hablara de estar enamorada –completa y locamente- de él. Pero la actitud de él no ayudaba a que ese día llegara.

Bien, las cosas eran recientes, lo aceptaba.

¡Pero le cargaba esa incertidumbre!

Es decir, era la novia ante la familia de él y varios de la escuela que vieron su trato en esos dos días o quizás tres días, pero sólo una amiga si llegaba alguna condenada mujer ofreciéndosele en bandeja.

Já, a ya él y su estupidez.

Se tiró a su cama y metió su cabeza lo más al fondo de la almohada que pudo sin ahogarse.

Lo tenía decidido: quería ignorarlo.

Se durmió luego, porque al despertar muy temprano por la mañana se sintió con muchas energías para el nuevo día.

Se levantó luego para ir al colegio, no esperaría a Shaoran, no quería verlo.

Desayuno rápidamente, aunque le sobraba tiempo, la costumbre de comer casi de una carrera no la dejo esta vez. A pesar de no tomarse su tiempo en el desayuno notó algo extraño en su acompañante, su hermano, no hizo comentario de su levantada temprano, es más, juraría que le huía con la mirada. Dejo pasar el detalle, le hubiese preguntado, pero no quería _de verdad_ toparse con Shaoran esa mañana.

El trayecto fue tranquilo y casi llegando a su destino, a una o dos cuadras, se topo con Eriol quien inmediatamente notó su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Era extraño, pero confortante para ella el que él supiera cuando algo le pasaba.

Lidió un rato si confiar en él, por sus sentimientos, pero Eriol era su amigo sobre todo, debía confiar en él. Se atrevió a hablar, aunque arriesgaba provocarle un dolor al de ojos azules.

- Él dijo que yo era su novia –soltó algo molesta, sorprendiendo a Eriol – Pero…sólo lo dijo para que sus hermanas dejaran de molestarnos –termino con tristeza la frase.

- Tranquila, pequeña –dijo Eriol acercándose a abrazarla y limpiando un par de lágrimas que cayeron rebeldes por las mejillas de la castaña.

Sakura se asombro, no por el gesto, si no, por sus lágrimas que fueron totalmente involuntarias.

- Yo… -intento decir, pero Eriol la interrumpió.

- Yo aliviare tu tristeza –le confesó sonriente y sin soltarla de su abrazo la llevo al salón.

(SH)

Enojado, celoso, confundido, frustrado.

Había visto a Sakura abrazada a ese sujeto y rabia invadió su cuerpo. La impresión evito que caminara a golpearlo.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Ella estuvo toda la mañana, evidentemente, haciendo de todo para evitarlo. Partiendo por el hecho de que camino a la escuela no lo había esperado, al creer que se había demorado más de lo normal no le quedo más que caminar, encontrándose al llegar con algo que, debía reconocer, no le gusto.

Si bien el día de ayer fue todo un enredo el de hoy estaba siendo un caos.

Hiraguizawa se la pasaba al lado de Sakura evitando a toda costa que ellos hablaran. Acariciándole las manos, abrazándola o dándole besos en la frente de vez en cuando y esa situación lo estaba haciendo llegar al límite.

Si seguía sin distraerse las cosas no irían bien, así que sin siquiera pedir permiso al profesor salió del salón o sabía que su ira estallaría.

Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía realmente que quería o que debía hacer.

Sabía que estaba enojadísimo con la actitud de Hiraguizawa para con Sakura. Sabía que estaba llegando al límite, pero ¿Al límite de qué? ¿De la tolerancia? ¿De los celos quizás?

Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos, en un gesto claro de frustración.

Nunca había pasado por eso.

(ER)

Ese estúpido de Li necesitaba más que pequeños empujones para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Eriol destacaba por su paciencia, pero Shaoran Li había herido a su pequeña Sakura y no iba a permitir que la hiciera sufrir.

Aprovechando, entonces, la salida repentina de clases del castaño y aprovechando que Sakura estaba en una nube; haciendo gala de sus dones de convencimiento con los profesores salió siguiendo a Shaoran, ya que si éste último no entendía con claras indirectas lo haría con obvias directas, de eso se encargaría personalmente él.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo llegando donde él en aquel patio trasero donde solían comer el almuerzo.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –le respondió Shaoran molesto a lo que Eriol sonrió sarcástico.

- ¿A mí? Yo no he hecho nada que te afecte.

- ¿No? ¡Claro que no! –dijo exasperado y sarcástico- ¡Te la has pasado toda la maldita mañana con Sakura!

- Es mi amiga, puedo estar con ella –dijo tranquilo – Sinceramente, no le veo el problema.

Shaoran bufó.

- Hasta donde tengo entendido ella a ti no te interesa. Ella esta libre, yo también –tomo su tiempo- Lo más lógico es que siendo que la amo intente lo imposible por tenerla junto a mí. Y tú no tienes motivos ni derechos para celarla o ¿Me equivoco?

Shaoran se quedo callado, estático, no sabía que decir, mucho menos qué hacer.

- Te repetiré una cosa, haber si ahora le tomas el peso –lo miro directo a los ojos – Mejor para mí si aun no quieres aceptarlo.

Y Shaoran recordó la conversación para el cumpleaños de Sakura y Eriol supo que había dado en el clavo y al igual que esa vez se marchó dejándolo solo.

Ya había hecho cuanto estaba en sus manos por hacerle ver al castaño las cosas como eran, ahora él debía por si solo arreglárselas.

"_**Aunque me cueste la vida…la haré feliz"**_

_Y en bandeja había __entregado al amor de su vida._

(SA)

Agradecía a Eriol que estuviera a su lado, así no tendría que ver a Shaoran ni _aclarar_ nada.

Ese día había sido bastante extraño, si lo meditaba.

Hace meses que dejo ya de andar sola para estar con Shaoran, no se había dado cuenta –hasta hoy- lo acostumbrada que estaba a tener a Shaoran cerca, era casi enfermizo si lo veía desde ese punto de vista.

Ese día no había sido malo, era solo que si realmente se quería, podía decirse que añoraba la presencia del castaño, sus abrazos, su voz, su sonrisa, incluso sus burlas.

Termino de meter todo en su mochila, era la hora de salida.

Y en lo que a su plan concierne, se habría librado magníficamente todo el día de Shaoran.

- Sakura –le llamo aquella voz de la que se había escabullido toda la mañana.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Luego, tengo prisa –y en realidad la tenía, ese día Tomoyo la había invitado a cenar y presentía que era para hablarle algo importante.

Tomo con su mano izquierda un tirante de su mochila para salir lo antes posible de ahí, pero la detuvieron.

- ¡Demonios, Sakura, tenemos que hablar! –alzó el castaño un poco la voz importándole poco que los que aun quedaban le oyeran y que Eriol lo mirara triunfante.

La jalo de un brazo tomando él también sus cosas y la arrastro de ahí.

Habían salido ya de la escuela y por fin Shaoran la soltaba.

- Necesito decirte algo.

- ¿Si? –alzo Sakura una ceja – No imagino que pueda ser –soltó seria.

- Ya deja esa actitud, por Dios –dijo exasperado. Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

- No veo que te molesta tanto, es lo que siempre quisiste ¿No? –le reto con la mirada, sosteniéndola decidida.

- No vengas con esas estupideces –le dijo algo dolido.

- Pues entérate: Son tus estupideces, Li –dijo perdiendo también la paciencia.

- ¡Pero ese no es el punto! –dijo tomándola de una muñeca y acercándola a él – Dime qué te molesto –exigió.

- Nada que tu hicieras, seguro –dijo sarcástica y mirando hacia un lado.

- ¿Segura? –levanto Shaoran una de sus cejas.

- Ya suéltame, no quiero hablar contigo –decía mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

Pero no tuvo éxito, Shaoran la agarro con más fuerza pero sin dañarla y la acercó más a él.

- No hagas eso –advirtió en el oído de la castaña con una voz indescifrable, un suplicio no muy convincente en una voz ronca y firme.

Sakura notó entonces la posición en que estaban. Tratando ella de alejarse de él y él tratando todo lo contrario termino entre sus brazos y de lado, casi de espaldas.

Sus cuerpos estaban _demasiado_ cerca y al parecer algún no intencional roce de sus cuerpos estaba causando estragos. Trago saliva, porque no le molesto en nada esa cercanía ni lo que podía provocar. De igual modo, hizo caso a la petición de Shaoran, quedándose tranquila, sin embargo, él no la soltó.

- Prometo no irme, puedes soltarme –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad que él noto y, por el bien de los dos cuerpos juveniles, tomaron una prudente distancia.

- Lamento lo que paso –hablo el castaño, Sakura lo miró, quería escuchar todo lo que él tenía para decirle y nuevamente junto esperanza – No creía que pudieras tomártelo mal, sin embargo, entiendo tu reacción, pero es que las cosas nada más empezaron a darse y, si he de ser sincero, las veces que te bese fue por impulso –notó que Sakura entristeció – No –se apresuro en decir – No me mal entiendas. Lo que quiero decir es que hasta el día de mi cumpleaños nunca me había puesto a pensar en ti como más que una amiga. Si, eres hermosa, pero no estaba en mis planes quererte y una parte de mi seguía intentando luchar por no hacerlo –tomo un poco de tiempo analizando el rostro de Sakura – No me arrepiento del impulso de haberte besado el día de mi cumpleaños ni ninguna de las otras veces, tampoco me arrepiento de haberles dicho a mi familia que eras mi novia, porque… -dijo acercándosele y posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sakura – Porque…te quiero…y quiero que seas mi novia…

Habiendo visto el brillo que soltaron los ojos esmeraldas que tanto quería dio un último paso quedando separados sólo por milímetros.

- Yo… -intento decir Sakura, Shaoran le sonrió y la beso.

El beso empezó como un tierno roce, una hermosa caricia, cuando ambos hubieran descifrado lo que sentían se entregaron al otro, era un beso, uno apasionado, uno de amor, uno de deseo, un beso hambriento.

"_**Y el primero como su novia"**_

_Día, un 16 de Julio._

(TOM)

- Sakura –llamo la amatista por décima vez a su amiga.

Ese día la había invitado a cenar para contarle _toda_ la verdad, pues Shaoran realmente había dado en el clavo cuando les hizo ver el dolor que le hubieran causado a Sakura si esa vez hubieran andado los dos, también ayudo el hecho de que la propia Nakuru los descubriera y que ella misma dijera que hubiera valorado un poco de sinceridad. Así que no tenían más excusa, Sakura era una persona importante para ambos y preferían esta vez ser ellos los que enfrentaran el problema, ya si ella lo tomaba bien o mal sería cosa del destino.

- ¿Me dirás qué te pasa? –le pregunto directamente, pues Sakura llevaba muy distraída desde que llego a su casa y miraba el horizonte perdida, suspiraba de vez en cuando.

- Shaoran y yo… -Tomoyo abrió los ojos preocupada y agradeció que Sakura hablara bajo.

Sospechando lo que su amiga diría, la abrazo, chillando de alegría y hablo bajito, igual que ella.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Hoy…luego de salir de la escuela.

Tomoyo dio un saltito de alegría y continuaron hablando en ese tono de complicidad.

- Te felicito ¡Ya era hora! –le soltó, como si Sakura pintara para solterona, la castaña rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- Ahora quedas tu –le dio con el brazo animándola.

Tomoyo borró un poco su sonrisa y bajo la mirada, el momento había llegado.

- Respecto a eso… -Sakura puso atención.

- ¿Algo que decir? –alzó sus cejas acusándola y feliz.

Tomoyo tomo de los brazos a Sakura y la llevo a sentarse a los pies de la cama, sin soltarla hablo mirando el suelo.

- Sakura, tengo algo importante que contarte.

- ¡No me saldrás con qué estás embarazada! –dijo Sakura en son de broma tratando de aliviar el ambiente pesado, Tomoyo se sonrojo, Sakura abrió enormemente lo ojos – No me digas que tu ya…

- Ese no es el punto, Sakura –quiso desviar olímpicamente el tema.

Sakura la miro interrogante. Tomoyo suspiró.

- Hace poco más de un año que estoy con alguien.

Sakura buscó en la mirada amatista alguna pizca de broma, pero se topo con sinceridad y algo de culpa. La castaña soltó las manos de su mejor amiga intentando no ser egoísta en sus pensamientos y dejar que Tomoyo explicara por qué luego de un año recién venía a confiar en ella.

Tomoyo así lo entendió.

- Nada tiene que ver mi plena confianza en ti, Sakura –dijo para tranquilizarla y lo consiguió un poco – Es solo que la relación que tengo es un poco…complicada.

- Yo…

- Deja, te contaré todo –se armo de valor – Él es siete años mayor que yo, Sakura y –miro el techo buscando ayuda divina – Él estaba comprometido… Su novia hace unos días nos descubrió.

Tomoyo se tomo su tiempo, esperando que Sakura procesara toda la información que le estaba entregando, notó primero sorpresa en los ojos esmeraldas, luego compresión, estaba contrariada y la amatista sabía que Sakura lidiaba en qué podía decir. La comprendió.

- Fui…su amante, por todo el año.

- Pero… -notó la amatista que Sakura no se armaba de valor.

- Pregunta –le sonrió con calidez – Quiero ser sincera contigo.

- ¿Por qué él no termino con su novia si te amaba a ti?

- Por miedo –esa respuesta a Sakura no le basto y frunció el ceño – Sakura, es posible que ni su padre ni mi madre acepten esta relación.

- ¿Su padre?

Y Tomoyo supo que Sakura había captado el mensaje.

- Si, _su_ padre.

Daidouyi vio la duda en la mirada de su amiga quien de inmediato se paro de la cama y le dio la espalda, murmurando algo que Tomoyo no entendió.

Sakura dio media vuelta.

- Ese alguien…es…mi… -cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada - ¿Es una broma, cierto?

Tomoyo agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no es una broma.

Y de una de las puertas de la habitación de Tomoyo apareció Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura abrió la boca queriendo decir algo que nunca salió, posó su mirada verde en su hermano y luego en su _cuñada._

- Ustedes… -soltó retrocediendo, cuando Touya intentó acercarse.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de _su_ novio.

Frente a frente con Sakura.

- Si no hablamos antes es porque no teníamos el valor para soportar el rechazo de tu parte o de cualquiera –hablo Tomoyo.

- Y porque en parte, somos parientes.

Sakura alzó los brazos hacia delante.

- ¡Un momento, denme un momento! –dijo la castaña poniendo su brazo derecho abrazando su cintura y el otro medio apoyado en el brazo afirmando su mentón.

Tomoyo y Toya se miraron, esperanzados.

- Un año… -susurro Sakura- Y…nadie lo notó –les clavo la mirada.

Tomoyo fue quien se acercó a su amiga.

- Yo…lamento no haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio –hablo con sinceridad.

- Ya… -soltó – Descuida… es solo que… -espero un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas con las que expresarse – Verán, no me molesta su relación en sí… es que es… tan extraño –notó en la mirada amatista algo de decepción – No, no –Tomoyo la miró – No es que sea _extraño_ en un mal sentido –aclaró- Es extraño para mi, digo, mi mejor amiga y mi hermano mantienen una relación a escondidas hace poco más de un año y nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Y así de pronto me lo quieren contar…insisto, es extraño, por decir lo menos ¿No?

Tomoyo sin moverse miró hacia atrás a Touya y éste asintió.

- Nakuru nos descubrió hace poco. Obviamente termino con Touya –espero un segundo- Shaoran también nos descubrió.

Haber soltado la última información como si nada no fue buena idea, Tomoyo lo supo cuando en los ojos verdes de Sakura apareció la decepción, la desconfianza.

- ¡Oh, no! –se apresuró en decir – Ese día del cumpleaños de Shaoran, Touya había hablado con Nakuru y fue a buscarme a la escuela, estábamos hablando en el patio trasero y Shaoran llego allí –tomo aire- En parte él fue quien nos hizo ver que _debíamos_ contarte, le pedí que no te dijera nada, pero él me advirtió que no lo haría porque me correspondía a mi contártelo por nuestra amistad de años. Él me dio esta oportunidad.

Con aquellas palabras se tranquilizo un poco, pero guardo silencio, canalizando sus revoltosos sentimientos.

- ¿Estás enamorada? –pregunto de pronto sacándole un sonido de sorpresa a Tomoyo y miró a Touya, bajo la vista asintiendo sonrojada.

Luego Sakura miró a su hermano, no necesito decir nada.

- Si –respondió serio como siempre sin expresión en el rostro, pero sus ojos lo delataron con un brillo especial.

Y Sakura sonrió. Abrazo a su amiga, ella por la impresión no respondió de inmediato.

- Gracias por confiar en mí –dijo Sakura.

Y Tomoyo sonrió con nostalgia, porque ella conociéndola de tantos años no pudo apostar a la actual reacción de la castaña, pero Shaoran si, él si había apostado por Sakura y su gran corazón.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos.

- Creo que habrá que agradecerle a Shaoran –dijo Tomoyo y Sakura sonrió sonrojada.

Tomoyo soltó una risita cómplice, conocía a Sakura, y sabía que ella había pensado en la relación con él antes de abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué hemos de agradecerle algo a ese mocoso? –pregunto Touya suspicaz, pues para él no paso desapercibida la risita cómplice de Tomoyo.

- Que apareciera luego de un año para hacernos pensar en como se sentiría tu hermana si descubría nuestra relación sin que confiáramos en ella –le enfrentó Tomoyo, Touya frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura no reprimió una carcajada.

- Tendrás que enseñarme a que se quede callado –le dijo feliz.

Touya gruño y ambas sonrieron.

"_**Ya habíamos superado una primera prueba victoriosos"**_

--

_Camili _(como se esta haciendo costumbre) al mando:

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Pues yo feliz, ya tengo mis dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno y con Fanny hemos avanzado en la historia, no como quisiéramos, pero ya tenemos todo planeado. Resulta que quede de juntarme con ella por _msn_, pero mi madre se ha pegado en un novela y no ha soltado mi computador hasta ya bien tarde y para cuando me conecte Fanny no estaba.

Y como sé es Lunes: ¡¡Actualización!!

Muchas Gracias como siempre a todas aquellas que nos dejan comentarios:

A ti _adrymar_ por ser una de las personas que más porras no da, muchas gracias.

_Grace,_ espero que esta ves no te hayamos dejado tan en suspenso, jejeje.(no entiendo porque esto me borra tu nick, lo siento y no esta fanny y no sé como arreglaro)

_Chio_, la verdad pues si quisimos quitarle ese estigma a Ieran de ser siempre la mala, a mi se me hace que ha de ser muy dulce cuando quiere.

_Ashaki_, si, la verdad es que es bien feo lo que le pasó a Nakuru, pero siempre he pensado que la indiferencia duele más que escupir toda la rabia contra esa persona. Bueno, y Shaoran se nos atarugo un poco, pero en este capi se reivindico ¿No?

_sTar-cHoCoLaTe_, gracias por recordar que somos un equipo, jajaja. Es bueno saber que en la redacción de la historia no se nota que hay dos personas escribiendo, dos mentes fusionadas. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

_Elisa Li Kinomoto_, ¡Si! Urras por Ieran, pues no será la malvada bruja que los separe, así que habrá que aliarse a ella cuando a alguien se le ocurra separarlos ¿No crees? Jajaja. Algo así como: ¡Súper Ieran al rescate!

_any_, si… Shaoran se nos atarugo un poco…pero insisto…en este capi se reivindico, jajajaja.

_SaKuRa-ChAn n.n_, lo arreglo, no lo cuelguen. Aceptémoslo el hombre es el ser más lindo del mundo pero no deja de ser hombre y encima adolescente. Así que es posible que no sea la primera vez que le de por regarla.

_Lilia Takarai_ pues…es una lástima lo de Nakuru, sé que a ninguna nos gustaría estar en su posición…y menos un año. Shaoran metió la pata, pero tú ya lo tenías perdonado antes que se reivindicara, jajaja. Por cierto, eres una de las pocas (por no decirla única) que nos ha apoyado con la pareja de Touya y Tomoyo. En lo personal tampoco es que me agrade mucho, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, jajaja. Además necesito a un Eriol enamorado de Sakura (adoro a Shaoran, pero es una fantasía para mí ver a Eriol con Sakura) xD

_Za-firE-aniLu,_ hay algo en lo que todas topamos y es en que: queremos ser Sakura, jejeje. Pero ni modo, no lo somos y aceptamos que ella cumpla nuestras fantasías con _nuestro_ Shaoran. Y como ves, puntuales en día Lunes.

_Blouson Der Herz_, si he de confesarte a Eriol lo necesitamos _aun_ sin pareja y no es que lo dejemos solo para siempre, pero es que lo necesitamos _enamorado_ de Sakura. Y no diré más nada, que luego arruino lo que viene.

_Zury_, es bueno saber que damos un buen rato a las personas, que disfruten con las ideas que tenemos para los personajes. Sobre Eriol y Meiling no es algo que tengamos contemplado _aun_, pero quien sabe si al final encaja con la historia, no aseguramos nada, pero de momento se queda soltero. Ellos van al último año de colegio (en mi país –Chile- es "cuarto medio" y no sé como será en otros ¿Secundaria?), pero ya me entiendes :P. Y tus comentarios no aburren, además sería interesante que siguieras dejando tus teorías de lo que viene, nunca sabes cuando algo podría sernos de gran ayuda, jajaja.

_**Me despido, muchas gracias a todos**_**.**


	8. realidad

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o VII: Realidad._

(ER)

Han pasado cerca de cuatro meses…marchaban normalmente bien, pero no como él realmente quisiera.

Su amiga Tomoyo ya había confesado a Sakura lo que pasaba.

Y Sakura con Shaoran se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, haciéndose mimos de vez en cuando, pero últimamente más frecuentes por motivo de que algunas compañeras y compañeros intentaran más de una vez poner en aprietos a los castaños para que terminaran, pero con ello solo conseguían que el amor que sentían fuera más fuerte con las adversidades.

Debía confesar que tanto amor en el aire y tantos corazones a su alrededor le estaban doliendo más de lo que pensaba y se estaba cansando en parte, al punto de que si las cosas seguían así terminaría por aceptar la oferta de su maestra de volver a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios.

- Eriol –lo llamo alegre una voz que bien conocía, pero no la que más esperaba, pero armándose de valor giro a verla.

- Hola, Sakura… -miró atentamente a la castaña para luego seguir – Hola, Li.

Era inevitable. Ellos siempre andaban juntos, llegaba incluso a preguntarse si ese par no se hartarían uno del otro, pensamiento que le causo gracia…pues, él mismo pasaría pegado a Sakura y sabía que no se hartaría jamás de su presencia. No pudo reprimir una de sus sonrisas misteriosas, esas de las que sólo él era poseedor.

- Hola –se limito a responder Shaoran, extrañamente amable- Nosotros…queremos hacerte una invitación a una reunión…esta noche, en mi casa.

Eriol no escondió su asombro y abrió enormemente los ojos.

- ¿Vendrías? –pregunto Sakura, con lo que él denomino algo de ¿Súplica?

- Vendrán mis hermanas y mi prima.

Eriol miró atento, absorbiendo la información, no podía negar sentir algo raro en todo eso, pues, si era una cena familiar ¿Qué tenía que hacer él ahí?

- Creo que me adelanto –hablo Sakura apenas vio a Tomoyo acercarse.

- Sabes…esto no es fácil –confesó el castaño ya solos- En cada reunión soy el único hombre y eso, sencillamente, me tiene cansado.

Eriol ahora empezaba a hacerse una idea del motivo de esa invitación.

- ¿Y por qué crees que iré? –preguntó Eriol- Hasta donde recuerdo tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, apenas y nos tratamos.

- No…no creas, yo no soy el que aposto a tu buena fe –le respondió- Quien puso su confianza en ti fue Sakura, no yo –le concedió la información necesaria – Si somos dos podremos ayudar a Sakura, mis hermanas la acosan mucho y si estás ahí probablemente se calmen, aunque sea un poco.

_Eso había sido más que suficiente para que aceptara._

"_**Después de todo, sólo haría lo que fuera lo mejor para ella"**_

(SH)

Shaoran estaba seguro de que si le hubieran dicho la verdadera razón de invitarlo no habría asistido, menos aun, cuando sus hermanas estaban alrededor suyo revoloteando y diciendo lo lindo que era.... y por primera vez se alegro de conocerlo, ya que gracias a eso, pudo pasar casi inadvertido para ese grupo de chifladas.

- ¡Es tan lindo! –decía una acariciándole el rostro.

- ¡Oh, Shaoran! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un amigo como este? –decía otra mientras le agarraba lo que podía.

- Es verdad, tenías que haberlo dicho y no tenerlo escondidito.

- Ya déjenlo – indicó la madre de Shaoran, apenada con toda la situación. Ofreció aperitivos a los invitados, Sakura y Eriol.

- Ya, en serio, déjenlo – hablo esta vez Shaoran compadeciéndose de Eriol por primera vez y el de ojos zafiro lo miró agradecido.

Sus hermanas muy a su pesar y luego de una mirada amenazadora por parte de su madre y de Shaoran se hicieron a un lado y Sakura no evitó sonreír un tanto nerviosa, ya que al igual que Eriol ella también había pasado por eso.

- Entonces, si eres su novia -hablo la prima de Shaoran con lo que dedujeron todos los presentes algo de celos o probablemente desconfianza.

- Si - afirmó Sakura tímidamente, apretando con fuerza la mano de Shaoran, quien de inmediato sintió que esa conversación no iba por buen camino.

- Y...me imagino que eres muy popular... - le dijo sin rodeos - Has de tener muchos chicos fijados en ti... ¿Con cuántos has salido?

- Meiling –la advertencia en la voz de Shaoran no paso desapercibida, sorprendiendo a los presentes, ya que ese rostro lleno de enojo no era común en el, era serio, no enojón.

Ieran trato de forma suspicaz calmar los ánimos llamando a la cena, pero no dio resultado, pues el ambiente estaba tenso e ir a cenar no estaba en la cabeza de ningunos de ellos.

- No entiendo a que te refieres –hablo Sakura seria con todas las miradas puestas en ella.

El ambiente no mejoraba, menos aún cuando Shaoran miraba a Meiling amenazadoramente, ahí se libraba una batalla.

- Que odio a las lagartonas que se le acercan sólo por ser alguien de una poderosa familia.

- ¿Poderosa? –repitió desconcertada la castaña, sin entender.

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta. Sabes mejor que nadie que esta familia tiene demasiado dinero y bastantes influencias.

Todos guardaron silencio, incluso Shaoran.

El castaño había olvidado el detalle de _aquella poderosa _familia. Y Sakura nunca había reparado en eso.

- Sakura no es una casa fortunas, señorita Li -hablo Eriol llamando la atención de todos- Si, es una chica popular y hermosa; habría que ser idiota para no notarlo, pero así como hermosa es una excelente persona. Shaoran es su primer novio y ella ha rechazado ya a un hombre de una familia igual de acomodada que la suya -soltó con una apacible calma, sonriendo suavemente y de la forma más educada posible.

- Eriol... -dejo escapar Sakura apenada, sabiendo que ese hombre rechazado había sido él.

- Meiling, tu y yo vamos hablar -amenazó Shaoran empezando a caminar - Ahora -sentenció antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

Meiling bufo un poco decepcionada y lo siguió.

(SA)

Para ninguno de los presentes paso inadvertido el portazo que se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones, en la cual obviamente estarían Shaoran y Meiling.

Las hermanas se miraron cómplices y algo apenadas, la madre de Shaoran mostraba una tranquilidad increíble, que en otras circunstancias hubiera asustado.

Tanto Eriol como Sakura se miraban, ambos sin entender ni un ápice de lo que allí paso.

- Perdónala….ella… -trato de decir Fanren, si es que Sakura lograba recordar su nombre.

- Bueno…siempre ha sido algo celosa, excesivamente protectora con Shaoran –dijo Feimi.

- No siempre fue así –soltó Futie, recibiendo miradas reprobatorias por parte de las demás - ¿Qué? –soltó inocente- Ella tiene que saber.

- Si, pero eso le corresponde a nuestro hermano –le dijo Fanren.

Sakura ante esa información quedo aun más interesada en la extraña situación recién vivida.

¿Qué era eso que había pasado que hacia que la prima de Shaoran la odiara?

- Pero ya le han metido la duda –hablo imponente la madre de Shaoran – Háganse responsable.

- Yo… -intentó hablar Sakura, mas no sabía que decir.

- No sé si sabes que Shaoran en China tuvo una novia –hablo por fin Shieffa, Sakura se limito a asentir – Pues, sin entrar en detalles, ella hizo sufrir mucho a mi hermano. Meiling, por ser de su edad, siempre estuvo más cerca de él y el sufrimiento de Shaoran, en gran parte, lo hizo suyo.

- Pero… ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

- Desde entonces se prometió no dejar entrar a ninguna mujer a la vida de Shaoran –finalizó Fanren- Ninguna con intenciones de casarlo por dinero.

- Y _todas_ para ella lo siguen por su dinero –expresó más compresiva Shieffa.

Y Sakura lo entendió, no era ella el problema en sí, cualquiera en su lugar sería mal recibida por la prima de Shaoran, sin embargo, a pesar de entender eso, una punzada se clavo en su pecho.

_No era justo que quisieran compararla con la primera novia de Shaoran._

- Bueno, les prepararé un té para que todos nos relajemos.

- Oh, no –hablo Sakura, todas las miradas se le clavaron – Señora Li, ha sido muy amable, pero creo que sería bueno que me retirara.

- ¿Pero cómo vas a irte? No puedo permitirlo, Sakura, mi hijo no lo querría así.

- Si, lo sé –concedió Sakura- Pero creo que es mejor que arreglen este problema familiar, ya he causado muchas molestias. Yo luego hablaría con Shaoran y…

- Nada de eso, Sakura –Ieran se acercó a Sakura y tomándola de las manos se sentó, haciendo que se sentara junto a ella – Meiling debe aceptar y más que nada respetar la decisión de Shaoran, ella siempre ha sido la consentida de Shaoran, la cuida mucho y se quieren, pero ella debe aceptar que mi hijo tarde o temprano hará su vida con alguien y si esa persona eres tu ella debe respetarte.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, Ieran con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de Sakura y la obligo a alzar la mirada.

- Nosotras sabemos que no estas con Shaoran por su dinero o su estirpe y todo ese montón de cosas de este mundo frívolo –le dedico una hermosa sonrisa – Sé cuanto quieres a mi hijo, pero independiente de eso, sé cuanto mi hijo te quiere a ti y para mi eso basta.

La cálida voz de la madre de Shaoran provocó el efecto deseado y Sakura dejo de temblar interiormente por pensar que la creían una arpía o cosas peores.

- Iré por té –señalo Ieran.

Las demás hermanas se volvieron a amontonar al lado de Sakura y Eriol.

- Los hijos de ellos dos si saldrán bonitos ¿No? –dijo Shieffa.

- Que va, pero Dios nos libre que salgan con el genio de nuestro hermano –soltó Fanren.

- ¡No, cómo crees! Con lo dulce que es Sakura, serán un amor –acotó Futie.

- ¡Serán preciosos! – dijo Feimi con estrellas en los ojos - ¿Me dejarás ser madrina de uno de ellos? –termino por preguntarle hincada desde el suelo tomando sus manos entre las de ella, en una súplica.

Sakura tras escuchar la conversación que mantenían las hermanas de Shaoran como si ella no estuviera ahí presente se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Es…

- Anda, por favor, si tú dices que si seguro mi hermanito te hará caso.

- ¡Estás loca, Feimi! No, no, no –dijo Fanren- No podemos permitir que uno de nuestros sobrinos se le pegue tu estupidez, hay no, cómo crees.

- Y de seguro lo dices de celosa, porque Shaoran siempre ha tenido preferencia por mi –dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente a su hermana.

- ¡Ah, ya no empiecen! –pidió Shieffa- Que pena con Sakura y Eriol.

Entonces las hermanas recodaron por arte de magia a Eriol y al igual que segundos antes rodeaban a Sakura lo hicieron con él.

- Tus hijos también serán muy lindos –escucho Sakura.

Luego todas las palabras se volvieron indescifrables cuando se sumió en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Hijos? ¿Con Shaoran?... Sería maravilloso, pero…es muy pronto para esas cosas…aunque no niego imaginar a ese perfecto hombre siendo padre de un hijo…mío. Sonrío de oreja a oreja, sin vergüenza. _

_Increíble…una vida junto a Shaoran no me parecía ilusa ni descabellada, me parecía acogedora, impresionante, totalmente hermosa. Estaba empezando a amar a ese hombre, estaba llegando al punto en que no me detendría a pensar mis sentimientos, porque los tenía claros…quería a Shaoran a mi lado, por siempre"_

"_**Porque si…estoy, loca y perdidamente, enamorada de Shaoran Li"**_

(SH)

- ¡¡No me vengas con estupideces!!

Llevaban cerca de quince minutos discutiendo desde que se alejaron de los demás.

- ¡No son estupideces, Shaoran! ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente!

Ambos estaban alterados y ninguno parecía querer ceder.

- ¡Sakura es _mi_ novia, Meiling! Te guste o no –sentenció el castaño.

Meiling soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

- ¿Y qué la hace diferente a las demás? –alzó una ceja.

- Lo que _yo_ siento por ella, que nunca había sentido por otra mujer.

- Y ahora te dejas llevar por sentimentalismo, por eso en China te vieron la cara.

- Cuidado, Meiling –advirtió Shaoran.

- ¡Cuidado nada! –se exaspero- ¿Qué no entiendes que lo único que hago es cuidarte?

- ¿Cuidarme? ¡¿Cuidarme?! –repitió sarcástico- ¡Cómo si te necesitara para tomar las decisiones de mi vida privada!

- No –concedió- Es cierto que no me necesitas, pero yo fui la principal testigo de todo lo que viviste, Shaoran, no quiero que vuelva a pasarte.

- ¡Sakura no es Lia, por Dios! ¡Ya basta de sacar a relucir mi pasado, Meiling! –soltó - ¡¡Tengo claro lo que sufrí, porque YO LO VIVI!! –se relajo un poco y aclaro- Tengo claro lo que se siente.

- Entonces ¡¿Por qué vuelves a caer en la misma estupidez?!

- ¡¡Deja de compararlas!!

Y Meiling supo que había sobrepasado los límites de paciencia de Shaoran.

- Escúchame bien, Meiling –la llamo, sin gritar, pero igualmente decidido – Yo… estoy enamorado de Sakura. Siento con ella cosas increíbles, es una mujer maravillosa, una amiga esplendida, una persona feliz…es –busco las palabras precisas- Es todo lo que quería sin haberlo buscado, sin saber que lo necesitaba.

Meiling puso atención a cada palabra y algo dentro de ella se rompió, Shaoran sabía el efecto que había provocado, sabía lo que su prima sentía o llego a sentir por él. Pero él no manda los sentimientos y no le correspondía, él la veía más como una hermana.

- ¡Has lo que quieras! –termino por decir Meiling para luego salir del lugar dando un nuevo portazo e ir a encerrarse a su pieza.

(TOU)

El ambiente si bien no era tenso era menos que soportable.

En un millón de escenarios que se había creado mentalmente, ninguno le daba la respuesta adecuada, ya que después de todo, su padre no era una persona predecible, en más de una ocasión lo había sorprendido, como cuando se comprometió con Nakuru, él más de una vez le dijo que ella no era para él y que mejor rectificar antes de tiempo que cuando ya es tiempo perdido.

Llevaba todo este tiempo tratando de mandarle indirectas a su padre respecto a Tomoyo y al parecer algunas de ellas fueron bien recibidas, sobre todo cuando le informó que había terminado su relación con Nakuru.

- Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le cuestiono su padre algo confundido por la actitud de su hijo.

- Yo… - no sabía por donde empezar – Este - seguía dudando y su padre lo notaba – Estoy… enamorado – le soltó sin rodeos y su padre lo miro asombrado.

- No creo que eso sea algo para que te pongas nervioso – repuso su padre con una sonrisa apacible.

- Es que… nuestra relación no será bien recibida – fue entonces cuando Fujitaka empezaba a tomarle el peso a esa conversación.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó. Sabía que si no lo hacia su hijo le daría un par de vueltas al asunto y eso no les ayudaba.

- Tomoyo.

(SH)

La reciente situación había sido, como mínimo, desagradable.

No lograba entender completamente la reacción de Meiling, esa firmeza en decirle que trataría de hacerle romper con Sakura, él suficiente tenía con los celosos de la escuela que los intentaban meter en conflictos de pareja que hasta el momento no habían logrado, Sakura y él se tenían una confianza especial, demasiado bonita para los meses de noviazgo.

Pero lo importante era que él no quería romper con Sakura. Con ella siente cosas que jamás espero llegar a sentir por nadie y quería seguir descubriendo estas sensaciones que sólo ella era capaz de provocarle, a pesar que en este preciso momento estaba experimentando una sensación lejos de ser _agradable_.

Sakura miraba fijamente a la nada, como si algo le preocupase. Sus hermanas estaban extrañamente calladas. La comida carecía de sabor a pesar de tener muy buen aspecto y exquisito aroma. Y Eriol lo miraba un poco extraño.

¿De qué rayos se había perdido?

- Sakura – le llamo en voz baja, pero al ver que todos lo miraron exceptuando a la nombrada decidió no preguntar nada, ya lo haría cuando la llevara a casa.

- La abuela te mando saludos – dijo Fanren.

- Ya –dijo simplemente.

- Espera que pronto la vayas a visitar –continuó, llamando la atención de Sakura.

- En vacaciones iré –sentencio sin ganas.

Las miradas de las hermanas de Shaoran pasaron de una a la otra, hasta que Shieffa una vez más fue la que decidió hablar.

- Shaoran… -espero que él la mirara- Lo que sucede que le dijimos a la abuela que…bueno…tenías una novia divina.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par atragantándose con el bocado que recién empezaba a disfrutar. Trago seco.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, lo que pasa que nosotros la encontramos tan divina que…

- ¡Que nada, por Dios! –expreso Shaoran, sus hermanas bajaron la vista culpables.

Sakura miró extrañada todo eso ¿Qué había de malo en ella que hacía que la familia de Shaoran la despreciara?

- Shaoran –hablo solemnemente Ieran Li y con una mirada le dio a entender a su hijo que no era el momento de "dejar una catástrofe".

Se limito entonces a seguir comiendo.

Transcurrió la cena normal, silenciosa, pero normal.

Pronto se pararon y Sakura seguía en silencio, respondió todas las preguntas y trataba de disimular una especie de mal humor que en ella no era para nada común.

Cuando Eriol se excuso que debía retirarse quiso irse con él, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero sabía que no podía hacerle semejante desprecio a Shaoran y debía esperar que él la fuera a encaminar, lo que realmente sucedió muy pronto, Shaoran no estaba del mejor humor para con su familia, así que apenas ella le expreso que ya era hora de irse se apresuro en salir de esa casa.

(TOY)

Su padre lo miraba. Descifraba en esa mirada cálida desconcierto, esperando que le dijeran que todo era una broma, una _mala_ broma, por cierto.

Pero en el rostro de Touya no encontraría nada de eso, en su mirada no encontraría nada más que verdad y firmeza por lo anterior dicho, nada de _malas_ bromas, solo la _realidad_ tal cual era.

Fujitaka estaba de cierta manera aterrado. Su hijo enamorado de su prima. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de los miedos y el desconcierto sabía que el primer hijo de Nadeshiko poseía una determinación implacable, que las cosas no las hacía porque sí y tampoco por capricho y que a pesar de tratar de transmitir seguridad y decisión en su confesión sentía miedo, miedo por saber el peso de esa realidad.

- No lo acepto –dijo seriamente.

Touya lo miro decepcionado, pero comprensivo, después de todo sabía que lo que decía su padre era de corazón y no podría hacer nada contra ello.

- Pero te apoyare en lo que sea que hagas, sólo te pido que piensen bien que es lo que harán, porque una vez dicho y hecho no hay marcha atrás.

Touya no escondió su asombro y su padre sólo lo miro atentamente.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz.

Tras esa frase su padre le dio la espalda y camino, él lo miro atento. Fujitaka se dio media vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa familiar.

- Sé que la familia de Tomoyo no estará de su parte, su madre nos odia y lo sabes, pero así como yo obtuve todo el apoyo de mi familia para mi relación con una de mis alumnas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apoyarlos a ustedes en esta difícil decisión –tomó un poco de aire y miró al techo – Nada más deja que me haga a la idea ¿Si?

Pero al hacer la pregunta, sinceramente, no esperaba respuesta, porque una vez hecha sonrió a su hijo y volvió a girarse para por fin desaparecer por la puerta.

Touya se quedo con tantas interrogantes, pero con una sensación de confianza que le hizo pensar que, probablemente, las cosas serían más fáciles de lo que parecían.

"_**O quizás no"**_

Se sentó en el sillón y contemplo a la nada.

(SA)

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Escuchó que Shaoran le preguntaba. Lo miró de reojo, él estaba serio.

Caminaban a su casa y ella no quería hablar, la verdad, sólo tenía ganas de pensar un poco…quizás mucho. Aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo que había pasado durante esa cena.

- Nada serio –respondió al notar que él realmente estaba preocupado.

No tenía ningún caso decir lo que pensaba, ya que probablemente él insistiría hasta que ella le dijera la verdad y no quería hablar de ello, no en ese momento, por lo menos.

- No me digas que no es nada serio. Debe ser algo que te preocupa mucho, no has hablado en todo el camino –dicho eso se detuvo tomándole la mano y jalándola para que ella también se detuviera – Te conozco, Sakura. Dime que te pasa –exigió suavemente.

Sakura levanto su mirada esmeralda y la mirada ámbar de Shaoran derrumbo por completo su intento de guardar silencio, sus miedos de embarrarla, su encrucijada de creerse no querida, y porque no, de sentir que no estaba a la altura. O qué, definitivamente, todo era una hermosa fantasía, un poco de alegría para sobrevivir al dolor del desamor.

Es que de verdad ella sentía tener o carecer de algo que provocaba algún problema en la familia de Shaoran y si era así pues…

- Es que tus hermanas me contaron porque tu prima no me quiere.

Notó que tras esa frase el chino palideció.

- ¿De verdad te contaron? –preguntó asombrado y un tanto molesto – No tenían por qué contarte, esas son cosas de Meiling.

- No te enojes – dijo la castaña, pero al igual que él estaba empezando a molestarse, pues ella tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado, así por lo menos sabía y aguantaba el que se la pasaran comparándola.

- ¿Cómo quieres qué no me enoje? –frunció el ceño – El que ella me quiera no es como para andarlo contando y menos a la que es _mi_ novia.

Fue el turno de Sakura para fruncir el ceño. Y se cruzo de brazos a la altura de su cintura y pecho.

- Ellas no dijeron eso –acotó molesta – Ellas me contaron de tu novia en China, pero ya que sacaste tú el tema podrías explicarme un poco, digo, esa información le corresponde _a la que es tu novia_ –termino por decir usando con cuidado la misma frase de él.

Shaoran tragó seco, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Por instinto desvió la mirada y llevo una de sus manos a su nuca empezando lentamente a caminar de nuevo, Sakura lo siguió sin despegarle la mirada.

- No hay mucho que contar –dijo molesto y derrotado.

- Creo que si merezco una explicación… Li.

Y Shaoran supo que Sakura estaba molesta y no le agrado el rumbo que estaba tomando esa _conversación_.

- Es que…no es nada importante.

Pero Sakura no podía quedarse tranquila, en sí no desconfiaba de Shaoran, pero la reciente relación de _su_ prima con _su_ hermano la llevaba a no pasar por alto el detalle.

- Claro que sí, Li Shaoran –dijo ya exasperada parando esta vez ella de caminar, Shaoran la miró y se detuvo a su lado.

- Bien –dijo entre molesto y resignado – Ella… _creyó_ quererme, porque siempre estábamos juntos. No sé en que momento pensó que yo también la quería, de esa forma, digo. No lo sé sinceramente. No entendí muy bien… -tomo una pausa- El día que me dijo lo que le pasaba yo…bueno, solamente le dije la verdad. Yo adoro a mi prima, pero no de la forma que ella creyó que yo podía quererla.

Sakura lo miro, aun un poco molesta, esperando por más información.

- Eso es todo –dijo Li, pero sabía que Sakura esperaba más información.

Y se la concedió.

- Y lo de…_aquella_ –soltó con desprecio – No fue nada, creo que si hubiera sido importante no me habría repuesto.

- Si hubiera sido importante –repitió - ¿A qué te refieres? No será que nada tomas en serio –soltó media irónica y molesta.

Sakura aconsejada por los celos y las confusiones, en parte, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Estás celosa? –soltó la pregunta directamente, olvidándose de su propio enfado.

- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? –alzó ambas cejas - ¿Debería?

Shaoran suspiro.

- Sakura…por favor…

- Claro que no –dijo interrumpiéndolo, cruzada de brazos y mirando a un lado.

Cuando notó que las mejillas se le coloraban empezó a caminar con fastidio a su casa, pero Shaoran tras poner atención impidió que avanzara mucho.

- No te comportes así –Sakura frunció el ceño- Ya –dijo a la defensiva – Por favor Sakura, esta no ha sido una buena noche y solo le pondrías el broche de oro si te pones celosa.

Sakura tras esas palabras realmente sintió furia, que, sin saber como, controló…por pocos segundos.

- Perdón entonces, Shaoran –dijo sarcásticamente y se soltó de su agarre para caminar.

- ¡Hey, detente! –dijo Shaoran tomándola nuevamente del brazo y entre forcejeo y forcejeo termino por abrazarla y ella se quedo quieta, pero aun molesta – Por favor, no te enojes –le pidió el castaño bajito.

La joven de ojos esmeralda frunció su ceño y aun entre los brazos de su novio busco su mirada, era sincera, pero eso no quitaba del todo su mal humor, así que confesándole con la mirada que no escaparía hizo que la soltara.

- Bien –dijo de pronto – Ahora sé el _verdadero_ motivo por el que tu prima como toda la escuela –dijo esto último entre dientes – Me odia. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué te enojaste con tus hermanas por hablarles de _mi_ a tu abuela… ¿Qué, ella también te tiene un amor enfermizo?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- El amor de Meiling no es enfermizo.

- El de tu abuela lo sería.

- No es lo mismo…tú no entiendes.

- Y eso estoy tratando, Shaoran –dijo ya exasperada y con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas - ¡Quiero saber porque me siento un bicho raro en tu familia! ¡Necesito saber porque siento que soy poca cosa para ti! ¡No quiero sentir que me miren como una trepadora! –dijo cuando una de sus lágrimas había caído la que limpió rápidamente – Yo… sé lo que soy y lo que valgo y jamás me metería con alguien por su dinero o su posición social ¡Por Dios, esa que describen con sus miradas no soy yo!

- ¡Pero si sólo fue Meiling! –dijo tratando de tranquilizarla – Mi familia te adora Sakura, mi madre y mis hermanas están encantadísimas contigo….y yo…

Shaoran hizo una pausa, los ojos de Sakura buscaron desesperados los ámbar de él… y en un instante se juntaron y se quedaron así, mirándose por segundos eternos.

Shaoran la abrazo.

- No peleemos más –luego de unos segundo volvió a hablar - ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –dijo haciendo su abrazo más fuerte – Tú eres la única que me hace hacer cosas sin pensar o tener sensaciones tan inexplicables –la miro algo dudosa – Eres la primera mujer que amo.

Eso fue todo lo que el pequeño mundo de Sakura necesitó. Sorprendida de que él estuviera diciendo todo aquello, puesto que siempre había sido reservado en materia de sentimientos.

Eso fue todo para que ambos sintieran un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

Él pasmado por la confesión que era sincera, ella tranquila por saberse amada.

- Sakura –sintió que él la llamaba obligándola a mirarle – Estas preciosa refunfuñando.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura medio sonrió tratando de alejarse de él, pero eso y a esas alturas ya era más que imposible, así que no lucho mucho por conseguirlo.

Shaoran la oprimió más contra sí buscando sus labios y entre leves besos repartidos por todo el rostro dio con la boca de su novia, y ella ya rendida al pedido de él cedió suspirando.

_Entregando el alma en un parpadeo._

(TOM)

Su madre estaba más que pasmada.

Tal como habían quedado, le había dicho poco a poco que estaba enamorada de una excelente persona y que era maravilloso y demás, pero una vez que le había dicho el nombre de aquel sujeto, su madre no parecía viva.

- Madre - la llamo con sutileza.

- ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunto su madre con dureza - ¡¿Desde cuándo nos han estado viendo la cara a todos?!

- No les hemos visto la cara –contesto la amatista, olvidándose de la sutileza.

- ¡Es que no entiendo, Tomoyo! ¡Yo pensé que eras decente!

- Si lo soy - dijo molesta.

- No es precisamente de _señoritas_ enamorarse del primo.

Tomoyo guardó silenció, pero por sus venas corría la furia y la impotencia.

- Sólo te diré un par de cosas –Tomoyo la miro expectante – O lo olvidas o hago que lo olvides –Tomoyo abrió enormemente los ojos – Así de simple, Tomoyo. A ese muchacho no lo vuelves a ver y eso –dijo amenazadoramente- De mi cuenta corre –sentenció.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo supo que la realidad de la su situación iba más allá de sus especulaciones, de sus planteamientos, de todas las hipótesis en las que se pusieron y que, probablemente, las cosas iban hacer más difíciles de lo que ella creía.

Porque sabía que su madre no se iba con advertencias o simples amenazas…sabía que movería cielo, mar y tierra por impedir que su hija, Tomoyo Daidouji, se viera con el hijo del hombre que le robo a su prima.

- No me sorprende de ninguna forma que ese muchacho saliera igual de pervertido que su padre, pero escúchame bien Tomoyo, no voy a permitir que la historia se repita.

Y sin más salió del cuarto de su hija dando un portazo tras de sí.

Tomoyo se tiró a su cama de guata, tapando su cara en la almohada ahogando un grito de dolor y lloró.

Su último pensamiento lo ocupo el dueño de su corazón.

------

_Comentarios generales de Camili_: ¡Sí, lo sé! Nos deben querer matar. Entiendo que muchas ya están esperando el _lemon_, pero si les soy sincera tendrán que esperarnos un poco más. No impacienten que ya vendrá. Y en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un _pequeño adelanto_ para ustedes _–pervertidas-_, de Sakura y Shaoran. Yo lo disfrute, jajaja. (fanny:como no si eres pervertida)

Este capítulo quizás no es lo que esperaban, esperamos no decepcionarlas, más que nada es una especie de _revelador_ a lo que probablemente venga. Había que nombrar ciertos personajes que aparecerán en la historia y que no podían así nada más aparecer de sopetón.

¡Pero que no panda el cunico! Si, la historia ha estado algo calmada, sin mayores altibajos, pero descuiden que nos acercamos a la trama de la historia. (fanny: a camili le gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes ¬_¬)

Muchas gracias a:

_**any / Ashaki / / SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe- / Chio **_(mira…dudo que dejemos a Eriol con Tomoyo, pero prometo que no lo dejaremos solo, n.n y por cierto, respecto a la otra pareja que nombraste: me leíste la mente –como dijo Fanny- jajajaaja) _**/ adrymar **_(que te debo que me contactes a Fanny y ahora a Rocío, infinitas gracias) _**/ **__**lfanycka / sTar-cHoCoLaTe / Za-firE-aniLu **_(¡Hey, que si somos pervertidas! Lo sabemos, descuida. Que bueno que te gusten nuestros escritos en esa materia, aunque no lo creas, se nos complica un poco, porque intentamos escribir cada _lemon_ diferente a alguno que ya hayamos escrito, lo que es difícil, pues a la larga el acto es el mismo y los sentimientos también, pero de todas formas siempre nos esforzamos en hacer un _lemon_ digno –por decirlo de algún modo- jajaja. Y el próximo capítulo ya tendremos algo en esa materia :D) fanny: y que lo digas ahora camili es una experta si vieran lo que a escrito para proximos capitulos jajajaja, y a ti **Zuri **(imaginanos con ojos de ilusion) eres una de las pocas que no ha pedido Lemon, pero ya te pervertiremos, jajaja.

_También gracias a ti lector que no comentaste, esperando que la historia te haya gustado._

Los dejo: ¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!

P.D: Por cierto, hagamos de cuenta que Fanny es una mujer de negocios bastante ocupada, pero los quiere y siempre lee sus comentarios. Y yo les agradezco por mí y por ella. (cierto toy ocupada con mucho trabajo y mucho sueño jajaja) ( por cierto estoy de incognito camili ni sabe lo que e escrito aqui jajaja)

fanny: yo agradesco infinitamente la paciencia que me tenien al de cierto modo no estar presente, pero e tenido ciertas ocupaciones que apagan mi mente perversa y a camili le cuesta mucho encenderla jeje nos leeremos pronto que ya estoy mas al pendiente un beso enorme a todos


	9. Etapas Conclusas

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o VIII: Etapas Conclusas._

(SA)

El tiempo, definitivamente, pasaba según tu estado de ánimo, estaba claro: cuando querías por tu mal humor que las cosas en el tiempo pasaran lo más pronto posible, éste se detenía y no pasaba nunca; de modo contrario, cuando querías que el tiempo se detuviera por el buen momento que estabas viviendo, el tiempo pasaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Para ella el año había pasado rápidamente. Si, había anhelado, soñado y esperado este momento, pero ahora que ya había llegado donde tanto quería no sentía esa satisfacción que _debería_ sentir.

Si, estaba feliz. Terminaba su vida escolar y daba inicio a la universitaria. Terminaba el uniforme, los horarios monótonos, los profesores desagradables y agradables también. Se acababa un periodo al que ella conocía bien para dar paso a un mundo que no conocía, al que quería llegar, pero al que temía.

Era fin de año y la ciudad entera estaba vuelta loca, los festivales y diferentes eventos para los graduados, las familias y los amigos estaban de allá para acá y las noticias –buenas y malas- llegaban.

Se había enterado hace unas dos semanas, cuando empezaron las postulaciones para la Universidad que Eriol se iría de Japón, volvería a Inglaterra, sus estudios los haría allá.

Y si era sincera consigo misma eso le afectaba, quería mucho a Eriol, era su mejor amigo, siempre estuvo cuando ella lo necesito, en realidad siempre estuvo, era su apoyo incondicional. Pero debía confesar también que su relación sí se había ido deteriorando desde su noviazgo con Shaoran, pues ambos se la pasaban juntos y a pesar de que ella intentó no descuidar sus amistades no podía mantener la balanza igual… y siempre terminaba inclinándose para el lado de Shaoran.

- ¿Sakura estás bien? –sintió los golpes al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

- Si, papá, saldré pronto.

Escucho que su padre le gritaba un ya y cerró la regadera. Había sido una ducha larga y relajadora.

Corrió la cortina y se alcanzo una toalla topando con su propia imagen en el espejo. Se sonrojo cuando en su seno izquierdo poco más abajo de su pezón notó una mancha algo morada, conocido como chupón, si sabían la procedencia de la marca.

Suspiró recordándola.

Desde hace algún tiempo ella y Shaoran habían pasado a una etapa un poco más subida de tono en su relación. _Y le encantaba._ Era virgen e inexperta, pero las veces que con Shaoran había llegado tan lejos, no sentía nada de eso, quizás sólo el nerviosismo de _hacer_ algo mal.

Cuando tenía a Shaoran entre sus piernas –ambos con ropa- sentía el mundo a sus pies, sentía que todos los temores se desvanecían, que él le pertenecía a ella, sólo a ella. Sobre todo cuando en esa _cómoda_ posición ella alzaba un poco su cadera en un tímido movimiento provocando un rugido apagado entre los dientes de su amado y sentía la satisfacción poco a poco de sentir algo de control sobre ese maravilloso hombre, de sentirse amada y deseada a la vez, de sentirlo a él en su totalidad y de conocer la frustración de ambos cuando todo quedaba en nada.

_Porque aún él no se atrevía a hacerla suya completamente._

"_Y realmente eso me tenía frustrada hormonalmente, porque siendo sincera deseaba llegar más allá con él, pero siempre él ponía límites y detenía todo y sé que se queda con las ganas igual que yo y quizás más. Sabía que se detenía porque él quería darme una primera vez que no olvidara, que no fuera un arranque de pasión, que si lo haríamos sería totalmente concientes y no por saciar el deseo carnal._

_Y eso, maldita sea, me hacía sentir ¡No sé, una sexo- adicta! Aunque eso fuera imposible si nunca lo he hecho, pero me enloquecía el poder de voluntad que tenía Shaoran para detener todo en el momento justo. Deseaba que se dejara llevar y eso no me convertía en una pervertida ¿O si? _

_¡Y lo peor de todo que no me atrevía a hablar con nadie!_

_Porque seamos sinceros y pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa._

_Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida y sé que ella tendría la respuesta que me tranquilizara, pero ¡Santo Dios! No me interesa averiguar la vida íntima de mi hermano…y, entre mujeres, hablando de ESOS temas no hay escrúpulos ni secretos. Y si fuera otro saldría corriendo a contarle, pero era Touya y la idea resultaba… ¡Bueno, era todo menos agradable!_

_Tenía también a Eriol…pero él estaba descartado, no iba a ponerme a hablar con él este tipo de cosas, en primera porque alguna vez él sintió algo por mí y en segunda porque me daba vergüenza._

_¡Mi papá ni decir! Imagínense, él es muy liberal y confía en nosotros y no le son indiferentes las situaciones adolescentes, pero de ahí a darme consejos de cómo perder mi virginidad era poner al límite su paciencia y buena voluntad._

_Quizás Yukito era una buena opción, pero sé que no me armaría de valor para contarle semejante cosa._

_¡Y todo, nuevamente, quedaba en nada!_

_Estaba tan frustrada últimamente, que hasta un poco de mal humor anda acechando en mi personalidad constantemente. Y sabía que eran mis hormonas._

_¿Seré acaso una especie de joven que lo único que buscan es sexo?_

_Me alarmé, digo, yo no sólo ando buscando eso…O sea, de ser así me pasaría con cualquier chico y al único que quedo mirando y desnudándolo con la mirada es a Shaoran…y como lo odio porque sabe que lo deseo y me besa de esa forma… incitante…invitadora…tentadora._

_Gruñí mentalmente, parecía una enferma mental ¿No eran los hombres los que andaban con eso en la cabeza día y noche? De ser así ¿Por qué demonios deseaba a Shaoran día y noche?_

_Sonreí cuando vi mi imagen ya lista frente al espejo__. Como era verano llevaba una polera de tiritas con un escote tímido pero tentador; una falda blanca suelta hasta mitad de muslo y unas sandalias del mismo color._

_Acomode mi cabello un poco y salí. Las clases habían dado fin y en dos días sería la velada de graduación. Ya saben, la fiesta familiar y la fiesta de alumnos… Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien"._

(TOM)

El termino de clases no le favorecía mucho, las excusas para salir de casa ya no podrían ser frecuentes ¿Por qué la escuela se terminaba cuando uno más la necesitaba?

La joven amatista peinaba su largo cabello sentada en su cama mirando la alfombra de su cuarto y de vez en cuando el cielo azul a través de su ventana.

Le dolía que su madre si se haya opuesto a su relación con Touya.

Al principio ambos decidieron luchar contra todo y todos, pero con el paso del tiempo la cosa se volvía más y más difícil, pocas veces eran las que podían verse –por culpa de la madre de Tomoyo- y a la larga las veces que se veían más que disfrutar el momento se reprochaban mutuamente el tener que seguir ocultándose.

Pero Tomoyo sabía que en gran medida esta vez era su responsabilidad, por no querer contradecir de frente a su madre es que seguían a escondidas con Touya, eso más el hecho que su madre la había amenazado con llevársela a Francia si seguía viéndose con Touya Kinomoto.

Recordaba perfectamente que fue Sakura la que interfirió esa vez, que con palabras que no eran más que sinceras hizo ver a su madre que a parte de Touya había más gente que quería a Tomoyo y la misma Sakura se puso de ejemplo sabiendo de antemano esa adoración que tenía la madre de Tomoyo para con la hija de Nadeshiko, su difunta prima.

Sonrió, porque esa salvada de Sakura le valió a Touya varios días de mal humor, porque la castaña aprovecho para sacarle ventajas al asunto y obligar a su hermano a no insultar a Shaoran.

_Y Tomoyo sabía cuanto sacrificio fue eso para su amado,_ pero valoro que lo hiciera por ella. Se tragó su orgullo.

Sin embargo no podía –ni quería- seguir así, es cierto que cuando Touya estuvo comprometido con Nakuru ella estuvo dispuesta a ser su amante y a mantenerse escondida, sin embargo, ya no quería eso. Quería una relación _normal_, andar libremente por las calles con la persona a la que su corazón había elegido y que era felizmente correspondida.

Su corazón y ella se merecían una relación normal, no una a escondidas.

Suspiro dejando el cepillo sobre el mueble.

Hace días una idea venía dando vueltas en su cabeza y cada vez que la analizaba mejor, no le parecía para nada descabellada y era su turno de arriesgar algo, era su turno de dar el todo por el todo para ser feliz con Touya y si en Tomoeda no podía ser, pues tendría que ser fuera de ella, donde su madre no pudiera interferir.

Ella ya había cumplido los dieciocho años, por lo que estaba informada, habiendo cumplido esa edad una herencia que le dejaron sus abuelos por parte de su padre, más la de su propio padre le eran transferidos a ella. Siendo así el caso, su madre bien podía amenazarla de dejarla en la calle y no pagar sus estudios Universitarios, porque ella ya tenía con que pagarlos y sabía de antemano que le sobraría dinero.

Entonces, nada la detenía, sólo el que Touya no quisiera aceptar su idea, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el hijo mayor de Fujitaka iba a aceptar.

"_**Y ya lo tenía decidido, luego de la graduación**__** me iría del país con Touya Kinomoto"**_

(ER)

El salón donde se llevaría acabo la velada era inmenso y estaba adecuadamente decorado para la ocasión.

Ese año el tema era una fiesta elegante, por lo que él vestía un terno negro con rayas poco visibles de un tono azul oscuro. Su camisa era blanca y su corbata celeste ni muy claro ni muy oscuro.

Entró al salón del brazo de Tomoyo Daidouji y desde antes de poner un pie sobre esa pista ya se especulaba y rumoreaba una posible relación entre ambos, _qué equivocados._

- Por suerte no tenemos que volver a la escuela –comento Eriol en el oído de Tomoyo. Iban del brazo – Si no, esto era noticia en el diario escolar.

- De eso seguro –sonrió Tomoyo – Siempre he dicho que haríamos bonita pareja.

- Lo sé.

Una vez que llegaron a su mesa Eriol corrió la silla para que Tomoyo tomara asiento y luego se sentó él.

- ¿Y ya lo decidiste? –preguntó Eriol.

- Si, esta noche se lo propondré a Touya y de aceptar…nos iríamos lo antes posible.

- Y Sakura… ¿Lo sabe?

Tomoyo suspiró.

- No…y me costará mucho decírselo…No imaginas como se puso cuando supo que tú te ibas…

Eriol alzó una ceja y Tomoyo supo que había hablado de más, pero ante la insistente mirada de los ojos zafiros decidió hablar.

- Esa vez llegó a pelearse con Shaoran.

Eriol abrió los ojos asombrados.

- Es que ya sabes, él es muy celoso y ella muy sensible. Sakura nunca ha sido de las chicas que esconden sus sentimientos y a ti te quiso mucho… te quiere mucho -se corrigió- Y no solo como amigo.

Eriol sonrió y asintió.

- Si, lo sé.

- Ella te quiso más que como un amigo…es sólo que se enamoro de Shaoran.

- Si…eso también lo sé –y rodó los ojos en un acto gracioso.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

- Y eso le valió que Shaoran se enojara…y a Shaoran le valió que ella le dijera que no tiene corazón –soltó una carcajada – En serio, esa vez fue graciosa. Sakura estaba realmente molesta, porque él dudara del amor que le tenía y que no supiera entender que le dolía que te fueras.

Eriol sonrió y miro al frente, en el fondo tras lo que Tomoyo le contaba se alegraba, pues una parte de él se conformaba con saber que Sakura lo quería y que le afectaba su partida y que al igual que él la extrañaría, ella lo extrañaría a él.

Pero ya era tiempo, había etapas que se debían cerrar para esperar atentos las nuevas que te presenta la vida. Su etapa en Japón estaba finalizada y lo único que lo hubiera atado a ese país ya le pertenecía a otro hombre.

- Te extrañare.

Escucho que Tomoyo le soltaba, casi en un suspiro.

- Yo también, has sido una muy buena amiga.

- Y tú un amigo excelente, sabes que te debo mucho.

- No, uno hace por los amigos lo que tenga que hacer.

- Si, pero arriesgarse a que Touya te quiera matar no lo hace cualquier amigo.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- El muy idiota, no podía entender que fuiste la persona perfecta para despistar a mi madre –soltó refunfuñando – Muchas veces dije que me juntaría contigo.

- ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que tuvimos muchas citas.

- Demasiadas.

(SH)

Había salido de la casa de Sakura _vivo_. Y eso con suerte, porque entre el hermano mayor de su novia y Tsukishiro, le dejaron tantas amenazas prontas a cumplir que con la más suave de ellas no quedaba vivo para contarlo.

Miro a su lado derecho de reojo, donde iba sentada Sakura y se tensó.

Llevaba un vestido color verde, era un diseño muy delicado confeccionado por Tomoyo… ¡Y cuanto agradecía el buen gusto de Tomoyo! Porque Sakura se veía fabulosa. El vestido le llegaba a la rodilla y en su pierna izquierda tenía un corte que, sentada ahí en el auto, se acentuaba más.

Tragó en seco y no pudo evitar retirar su mano del volante para colocarla sobre la parte del muslo descubierto de Sakura, quien al sentir el contacto medio salto del susto al ir distraída.

- Shaoran… -soltó en un susurro.

- Te ves…preciosa –dijo con una voz ronca exquisita.

Tras reconocer el tono de voz de él Sakura mordió su labio inferior y cerro sus ojos suavemente cuando la mano del castaño empezaba a deslizarse por su pierna hacia _arriba_. Sakura soltó el aire contenido y volvió a morder su labio inferior.

Shaoran sacó rápidamente su mano.

- No hagas eso.

Sakura bajo a la tierra de un sopetón y frunció su ceño.

- No sé si es mi impresión, pero te estás acostumbrando a dejar siempre las cosas a medias.

Dicho eso, bajo del auto cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Habían llegado al salón del evento y no quería llamar la atención. Shaoran se bajo enseguida y rodeó el auto para colocarse a su lado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Olvídalo ¿Si? –respiró hondo- No me hagas caso.

- No puedes tirar la piedra y luego esconder la mano.

Sakura levanto su vista y la clavó en los ojos ámbar.

- Shaoran, por favor…

- Perfecto.

Y ofreciéndole caballerosamente el brazo entraron al salón buscando de inmediato a sus amigos. Vieron en una de las mesas un poco alejadas de la entrada a Eriol y Tomoyo, se acercaron a ellos.

- ¡Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie para abrazar a su amiga – Te vez hermosa –y sus ojos fueron reemplazados por estrellas.

- Muchas gracias, Tomoyo –dijo apenada – Pero recuerda que es gracias a ti.

Eriol se puso de pie para saludar a Sakura y, como lo hiciera la primera vez que la conoció, tomo con su mano una de las de Sakura y dejó un delicado beso en ella.

- Tomoyo hizo un trabajo maravilloso, pequeña – y le sonrió.

"_Y noté como Sakura se sonrojaba__, haciendo que algo dentro de mí se incendiara…no podía aceptar que Hiraguizawa, después de todo este tiempo, siguiera causando aquel efecto en MI NOVIA"_

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

- Buenas noches, Li –saludo Eriol estirando una de sus manos.

El castaño ensimismado y aun con el ceño fruncido acepto la mano de Eriol por poco segundos.

- Buenas noches.

La velada transcurrió tranquila después de eso, pronto a su mesa se unieron sus otros amigos. La comida había estado fabulosa y entre sonrisa y sonrisa la noche fue pasando.

- Bueno chicos –dijo el animador del vento – Llegando a este punto de la noche, los profesores se retiran y queda la ¡¡Barra abierta!!

Tras lo dicho chicos y chicas gritaron eufóricos. Luego de que muchos se despidieran de sus queridos profesores las luces se apagaron y la música inundo todo el lugar, la barra se lleno en un segundo, los jóvenes pedían sus tragos.

En la mesa quedaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran.

- Y se acabó – dijo Tomoyo casi en un grito por la música – Al fin terminamos el colegio.

- Y esta es la última vez que estaremos los cuatro juntos –agregó Eriol.

Para Shaoran no pasó desapercibido el cambio en el rostro de Sakura, quien puso una cara de tristeza. No soportándolo se puso de pie, atrayendo la mirada de los que estaban en la mesa.

- Iré a la barra.

Sin más empezó andar en la dirección dicha.

(SA)

- ¿Se pelearon? –preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y de forma despreocupada respondió.

- Allá él y su mal humor, no es mi problema.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron algo confusos.

- Aunque… -empezó a decir Eriol – Últimamente _ambos_ han estado con un humor _explosivo_, por decirlo de algún modo.

Sakura miró comprensiva a ambos y poniendo sobre la mesa ambos codos posó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

- Si, lo sé… Y también sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa.

Fue entonces Tomoyo la que diciéndole algo al oído a Eriol hizo que éste último asintiera.

- Bueno damas, perdonarán a este caballero por dejarlas, pero creo que iré por una copa.

Ambas asintieron y Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura para que con la música no tuviera que hablar fuerte.

- ¿Me vas a contar que sucede?

La castaña al mirar a su amiga dudó, ese no era el lugar ni tampoco el momento para hablar de _eso_, pero ya no aguantaba, necesitaba contarle a su amiga por lo que estaba pasando.

Se armó de valor y empezó.

- Verás…Shaoran y yo…

- ¿Se acostaron? –soltó como si nada la amatista.

Sakura alarmada le tapo la boca y le hizo señales de silencio al mismo tiempo que vigilaba a su alrededor por si alguien estaba cerca y pudiera haber escuchar.

Tomoyo cuando se vio liberada de las manos de Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada provocando que la castaña frunciera el ceño graciosamente y la acusara con la mirada.

- Ya… no te enojes –decía mientras paraba de reír – Si es algo normal… Pero bueno, empecemos de nuevo ¿Tu y Li ya…?

Sakura con la cabeza gacha negó.

- ¿Pero han llegado a intentarlo?

Sakura más roja aún intento hablar.

- Bueno…intentarlo, intentarlo… no, pero si hemos llegado…lejos, por decirlo de algún modo.

- Es decir, que se quedan con las ganas.

La de ojos esmeraldas se limito a asentir.

- ¡Hay, Tomoyo! ¡¡Es tan…frustrante!! –confesó ya con más confianza – Yo no entiendo ese maldito auto control que tiene él para detenerse justo cuando si me lo preguntara yo le diría que no se detuviera…es qué Dios ¡¿Cómo no puede perder el control si yo con suerte recuerdo como me llamo?!

Tras eso Tomoyo rió con ganas y a los segundos se le unió Sakura.

- Necesitaba tanto desahogarme –dijo ya más aliviada la castaña.

- Y no te atrevías a hablarlo conmigo por no querer saber la vida _íntima_ de tu hermano.

Apenada asintió Sakura.

- Tranquila, lo supuse –dijo Tomoyo acariciándole tiernamente el cabello – Es por eso que cuando yo estaba en tu misma situación no recurrí a ti.

Y Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos…analizando recién que alguna vez su amiga también pasó por eso y que no tuvo con quien conversar ese tipo de cosas…sus ojos se inundaron de culpabilidad, por no estar en un momento tan importante para su amiga.

- Oh, no, no, no –Tomoyo le alzó el rostro– No te sientas culpable por yo no haber contado contigo… Además, para ese entonces yo ni siquiera te había contado que andaba con tu hermano. Yo debería sentirme culpable por no confiar en ti desde un principio, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió sinceramente y abrazó a su amiga.

- Yo no sé que haría si tú decidieras irte.

Tomoyo se tensó al escuchar a su amiga.

- Sakura… -soltó muy bajo. Luego se separaron de su abrazo - ¡Pero bueno! Sigue contándome.

Sakura volvió a fruncir su ceño graciosamente.

- Es un idiota –luego se quedo pensando – Tomoyo ¿Es…muy extraño que yo realmente quiera dar ese paso con él y él…?

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír. Y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

- Sakura, no es extraño y tampoco es algo de otro mundo. La etapa de entregarse a tu pareja es normal –se tomo su tiempo- Mira, tienes que tener algo siempre claro: no importa cuando ni como lo hagas, lo importante será que te entregues de corazón, que lo hagas con la persona que tú sientas que es la correcta, sin importar si al resto del mundo le parezca que es la correcta –le dedico una hermosa sonrisa- Lo esencial es que si el día de mañana con Shaoran sigan o no sigan juntos, tú nunca te arrepientas del paso que diste.

"_**Y por fin tenía las palabras que necesitaba"**_

Sakura sonrió a Tomoyo enormemente agradecida y volvió a abrazarla.

(TOU)

Caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de estar de la casa de Yukito.

- Touya tranquilízate, además debes agradecer a ese muchacho la disposición que ha tenido para servir de pantalla este último tiempo en tu relación con Tomoyo.

- ¡Si, lo tengo claro! –bufó- Es solo que…

- ¿Realmente dudas de Tomoyo?

- No es eso –dijo más tranquilo sentándose junto a su amigo.

- ¿Y qué es, entonces?

- Yukito yo…si la pierdo me muero –confesó sin vergüenza – No es de ella de quien dudo, es de mi.

Al notar que su amigo puso cara de no entender supo que debía explicarse mejor.

- Ese chiquillo, Hiraguizawa, es ideal para ella…-confesó derrotado- Le conviene mil veces más que yo y si tan solo él se propusiera conquistarla…

- No lo haría –le interrumpió Tsukishiro- Touya, esta de más repetirte que Eriol está enamorado de Sakura.

- Si, pero lo de ellos ya…

- Si, lo de ellos ya termino hace bastante tiempo –volvió a interrumpirlo. Suspiro antes de continuar y se puso de pie – No es fácil dejar de amar a una persona y menos si en algún momento llegaste a tener algo con ella –medito un momento- Yo aún estoy enamorado y eso que no tuve la suerte del joven Hiraguizawa, ya que él si tuvo algo con Sakura y algo especial como el primer beso de ella.

Touya miró a su amigo atento, tras ese rostro delicado y tranquilo no se podía esconder la tristeza de sus ojos al hablar del tema y se sintió estúpido por dudar, por temer perder a Tomoyo.

- Tienes razón –dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole amistosamente una palmada en el hombro.

- Ya son las dos y media de la madrugada. Vas tarde –dijo de pronto Tsukishiro alarmando a su amigo.

- ¡¿Las dos y media?! ¡Tomoyo ya debe estar esperándome! –agarrando rápidamente la chaqueta de su traje se dirigió hacía la salida - ¡Gracias por todo, Yukito! Nos vemos mañana.

- Si, adiós.

Corriendo iba al lugar de su encuentro. Ya era muy tarde por la noche y las calles estaban algo vacías, sin embargo, muchos enfiestados andaban de allá para acá medios borrachos, la mayoría jóvenes recién salidos del colegio, pues todas las instituciones estudiantiles celebraban esa noche a sus egresados.

Llego a tiempo al parque y se cargo en un árbol para recuperar el aire. Para su suerte Tomoyo no había llegado. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque pronto la vio venir corriendo donde él lanzándosele a los brazos al llegar.

- ¿Has venido sola? –pregunto Touya preocupado mirando tras ella.

- No, Eriol se ofreció acompañarme me dejo en la esquina y no te enojes…

- No voy a enojarme –la interrumpió.

- ¿No? –pregunto la amatista entre dudosa y sorprendida.

- No –concedió- Me hubiera enojado si te hubieras venido sola.

Notó como Tomoyo tras su respuesta se le quedo mirando sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? –suspiro- Sé que Eriol es un buen muchacho…siempre lo ha sido.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Touya Kinomoto?

Touya bufó y frunció el ceño.

- Si –soltó de pronto mirando el cielo – Por lo menos él no hubiera hecho nunca sufrir a mi hermana.

Tomoyo no entendiendo nada. Alzo una ceja, en gesto de pregunta. Y Touya dándole un corto beso empezó a responderle.

- El mocoso hará sufrir a mi hermana.

- Shaoran la quiere mucho.

- Si, de eso no hay duda, Tomoyo –le concedió – Hasta podríamos decir que esta perdidamente enamorado –termino por decir entre dientes.

- Y… -volvió a alzar una ceja la joven amatista- Por estar perdidamente enamorado la hará sufrir…-sonrió, Touya también lo hizo.

- Es sólo un presentimiento, amor –dijo confesando – Yo…no sé que pasará ni nada de eso, es sólo que siento que tarde o temprano le causará un dolor muy fuerte a Sakura.

Con eso dicho Tomoyo quedo preocupada, pues sabía de ese sexto sentido que tenía Touya para esas cosas.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- De verdad quisiera _no_ creerlo.

Y el silencio se hizo presente en la pareja, que caminaron abrazados al departamento de Touya, uno que tenía alquilado desde que quisiera independizarse, pero que al final sólo terminaba ocupando algunas veces.

(SH)

"_Cuando entramos a mi departamento –el que misteriosamente hace dos días había sido abandonado por mi madre y mis hermanas- sentí que no podría aguantarme. Veníamos besándonos desde el estacionamiento y ambos veníamos con algo de alcohol en nuestro cuerpos y todos los factores sólo me llevaban a querer una cosa…a ella…por completo"_

La recostó en el sofá, no se habían molestado en prender las luces, la cortina del ventanal de la sala estaba semiabierta, por lo que la oscuridad no era penetrante.

El vestido –ese que la hacía lucir fabulosa- en esos momentos estorbaba, también su propia ropa empezaba a estar demás, pero siguieron inmóviles las prendas en su lugar.

Era un pacto silencioso, hermoso. Ambos en la posición perfecta para que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo, ambos con las mismas ansias, ambos _aun_ con ropa.

Sakura –desinhibida un poco por el alcohol y otro por las ganas- no reprimió sus ganas de alzar las caderas para que entraran en contacto con las de Shaoran, quien abatido soltó un bufido ronco.

- No… -alcanzó a decir Shaoran.

Sakura medio sonriendo mordió su labio inferior, entrecerró los ojos, y nuevamente alzó su cadera.

- ¿Por qué no? – y alzo una ceja.

Shaoran con bastante fuerza de voluntad respiro hondo y dejo su mente en blanco.

- Es imposible que llegue alguien.

Dijo Sakura a su favor, debatiendo anticipadamente la excusa que siempre usaba Shaoran para detenerse. Pues hace dos días por petición de la abuela de Shaoran tanto la madre del castaño como las hermanas tuvieron que viajar a Hong Kong, él debía irse luego que solucionara los asuntos estudiantiles a visitar a su abuela.

- ¿Y dónde esta tu timidez? –pregunto suspicaz Shaoran con una sonrisa.

Sin esperarse la reacción de ella cerro los ojos, cuando por tercera vez Sakura en un _exquisito_ movimiento hizo que sus caderas rozaran, incitantes.

Sin querer contenerse más se posesionó de los labios carmesí de su novia, tras un rato bajo hacia su lóbulo izquierdo, mordiéndolo. Supo el efecto que eso provocaba en su novia hace unas semanas, cuando poco a poco la iba conociendo en esa materia, sabía que Sakura era _demasiado sensible_ en sus orejas, que se le erizaban los pelos cuando sentía la respiración de él en su oído y sabía que le llegaba la corriente hasta el centro de su vientre, lo recordaba desde la vez que ella dijo que no era de fierro y que no volviera hacer eso. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y volvió a exhalar junto a su oído, despacio; Sakura clavo sus uñas en la espalda de él. Las manos de ella habían sacado del pantalón la camisa para posarlas sobre el pecho y la espalda del castaño, a él no le molestaba eso, al contrario, lo excitaba más.

Sin más palabras de por medio, Shaoran fue desnudando a su novia, dejándola solo en las pantaletas que ella llevaba esa noche. Así, de rodillas y frente a frente en el sillón, fue el turno de ella de sacarle la ropa; se tomo su tiempo. Cuando se deshizo de la camisa pasó sus manos por el pecho de él y lo abrazó por el cuello, para sentir ambos el pecho del otro. Mordió y beso el hombro izquierdo de él y no entendía porque le agradaba tanto el sabor que tenía la piel de Shaoran, podía volverse adicta a ese hombre.

Le escucho una carcajada y apartándose sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, alzo una ceja preguntado en silencio.

- Eres una fierecilla –soltó besándola cortamente en los labio.

- Y eso… ¿Te gusta? –pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas y no mirándolo directamente a la cara.

Shaoran con una de sus manos, porque con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura, le alzo la cara con el mentón.

- _Eso…_ me encanta.

Y por instinto se poso sobre ella nuevamente, entre sus piernas, entre sus brazos. La beso delicada y apasionadamente. El sillón no era amplio, pero con él encima de ella cabían perfectamente, como si fueran uno.

Las ropas que aún estaban en su lugar fueron desapareciendo y cayendo desordenadamente al piso alfombrado. El calor se estaba sintiendo.

Entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia Shaoran se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura, dispuesto a hacerla _su_ mujer. Notó un brillo especial en los ojos verdes, de aceptación.

Y lentamente la penetró, cuidando cada expresión en la cara de la castaña.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó de pronto Sakura al sentirlo dentro de ella.

El sonrió negando con la cabeza, pues aun ni siquiera se acercaba a la barrera que hacía de Sakura una mujer virgen. Sabía que ella a pesar de _querer_ hacerlo, temía que pudiera dolerle.

Y entonces con una sonrisa empezó a alejarse, salir de ella; antes de que ella pudiera protestarle la besó y se alejo, tomando del suelo su ropa interior y su pantalón y colocándose ambos miro a Sakura en el sillón.

Ella con el ceño fruncido, justo cuando él se acercaba a besarla, agarro su ropa interior y vestido del suelo, se los puso rápidamente, agarro sus zapatos y sentada en el sillón empezó a colocárselos.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunto el castaño.

- ¿No es obvio? –pregunto Sakura. Shaoran frunció el ceño - ¡Me visto, porque por lo visto ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí! –poniéndose de pie, arreglo un poco su pelo y pretendía salir.

- ¡Hey, detente! –la tomo Shaoran del brazo, aun con el torso desnudo.

- Suéltame –dijo de forma tranquila sin mirarlo.

- Sakura, amor… -la tomo con sus manos de la cara, para que lo mirara – Sabes que te deseo y me cuesta mucho contenerme cuando estoy contigo –notó como los ojos esmeraldas empezaban a cristalizarse – Pero quiero que tu primera vez sea hermosa, no quiero que sea un arranque de pasión.

- ¡No es un arranque de pasión! –dijo cuando una lágrima caía.

- Si lo hubiéramos hecho ahora, lo hubiera sido, Sakura –dijo con seriedad – Amor, no quiero que tu primera vez sea en un sofá.

- ¡Qué importa donde sea! – dijo ya en llanto – Shaoran… -le llamo delicadamente y posando una de sus manos en la mejilla de él – Si es contigo, esta bien. Si estoy contigo es perfecto.

Y Shaoran lo sabía…

- Te amo, Sakura –dijo y empezó a besarla.

Sakura topo con la muralla y Shaoran empezaba a deshacerse de las prendas que en ella le estorbaban. Pero ella, lo alejo.

- ¿Qué…? –pregunto sin separarse de ella.

- No –dijo Sakura alejándolo.

- ¿No?

- No –recalcó, esta vez escapándose de él. Al darse vuelta Shaoran tenia una mano posada en su cadera y la otra se tocaba la cien.

- Realmente no te entiendo, Sakura.

- Entender qué.

- Eso –se revolvió el cabello desesperado y empezó a caminar de lado a lado, Sakura lo seguía con la mirada - ¡No entiendo!

- Ya, Shaoran –dijo frunciendo el ceño – Ya no funciono. No hoy, no ahora.

"_La vi como tranquilamente se acercaba a la cocina de mi departamento y sacaba un vaso para luego ir a la llave y llenarlo con agua. Tomo el vaso al seco"_

- Vaya, si da sed luego del beber un poco –dijo despreocupadamente.

El castaño desde su puesto la vio caminar luego al baño, por el ruido supo que se lavaba los dientes y por lógica dedujo que se acostaría, se acerco también él al baño y agarro su cepillo de dientes.

- Supongo que ésta es una buena forma de terminar la velada –comento sarcástico.

- Típico, Li –dijo la castaña, mirándose por última vez en el espejo y salir de ahí.

Como la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran daba a la del baño pudo notar como Sakura se deshacía de su vestido y sacaba alguna polera de él para usarla de pijama, una vez que se la puso lo miro desde lejos y luego se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose allí.

- Buenos noches, amor –dijo con un tono un poco más ronco de voz y sonriendo coqueta, para terminar por cerrar la puerta.

Shaoran extrañado frunció el ceño…_definitivamente no la entendía._

Secando sus manos con la toalla, apago de mala gana la luz del baño y tomando un cobertor se tiro al sillón.

Se movió en el sillón intentando acomodarse. Sentía que el sofá era muy pequeño y bastante duro, detalle que cinco minutos atrás no lo había percatado.

Se giró nuevamente.

La tenue luz de la luna seguía entrando por el ventanal.

Y él…_de haber sabido que un no lo mandaría al sofá…_

"_**Jamás lo hubiera dicho"**_

Porque…él también la quería.

-------------

AEPPCSQPPLLM, es decir:

Agente-Especializado-Para-Publicar-Capítulos-Sin-Que-Posibles-Pervertidas-Lectoras-Lo-Mate al mando: Camili y Fanny han contratado los servicios de quien les escribe, puesto que temieron un posible ataque de las _lectoras pervertidas_ que quisieran matarlas por interrumpir (?) de forma extraña la posible primera vez de Sakura y Shaoran.

Agradecen infinitamente a: _**adrymar / / any / Chio / -SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe- / Za-firE-aniLu / **__**lfanycka / SaKuRa-ChAn n.n / Beatriz Ventura. **_

Esperan sinceramente que este capítulos les haya gustado, que el ""_adelanto""_ no las haya frustrado y que si las matan no escriben el final, por razones no necesarias de decir, jajajaja.

(Camili aparece detrás del AEPPCSQPPLLM ¿Ya, publicaste? / Agente la mira: ¬¬ No, escóndete / Camili huye, pero en el camino grita: ¡Espero que Fanny no comente a mis espaldas! –y desaparece. Vuelve a aparecer: Por cierto –medita- ¿La has visto? / Agente: ¬¬ Lo último que supe es que se le corto la luz / Camili: Eso no me ayuda, yo también lo sabía –se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja- Publica, que para eso te contrate / Agente: Pues sal de aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo / Camil: ¬¬ Bien, dile a todos que muchas gracias y que… / Agente: si sé, es mi trabajo / Camili: ¡Hay! Que humor el tuyo…-agente empuja delicadamente a Camili al escondite para que posibles lectoras pervertidas no la maten)

Bien, me despido y la próxima vez no trabajo para locas como ellas.

Camili: ¡Te escuche!

Agente: Hora de huir.

((Camili y Fanny: ¡¡Esperamos que en serio les guste!! Y como siempre hasta el Domingo casi Lunes, jajajaja))


	10. Un Solo Corazón

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o IX: Un solo corazón._

(SH)

Encaminaba a Sakura a su casa, cosa que francamente no le apetecía mucho; menos cuando la noche anterior había sido una de las peores y no precisamente por algún mal baile, si no, porque había sido el invitado de honor para dormir en el sofá, ya que _su_ cama la ocupaba su _querida_ novia.

Puesto que el sofá no era tan cómodo como engañaba a la vista, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar un par de cosas para corregir su _error_, quizás no sería algo que a una chica normal le gustase, pero conociendo a Sakura como la conocía, a ella le iba a encantar.

Sabía que para ninguna chica era fácil conocer a la abuela de su novio, pues los compromisos familiares se hacían mayores y no solo terminabas relacionándote con el que es tu novio, si no, también con su familia. Además le debía eso, porque lo más probable es que Sakura pensara que él se avergonzaba de ella desde aquella vez que se atraganto cuando supo que sus hermanas le habían hablado a su abuela de ella.

- Sakura – la llamo y ella solo le miro de reojo, aun seguía molesta.

- Dime – se limito a responder algo fría.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo estas vacaciones? –pregunto.

Sakura lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Adónde? – por un momento se olvido de su propio enojo, le intrigaba esa invitación.

- Es una sorpresa, pero te prometo que con eso me vas a perdonar lo que paso –detuvo su andar un momento y la miro fijamente – Te lo prometo.

(TOU)

Recostado en su cama miraba el techo con cierta insistencia, como si de la nada allí de pronto aparecieran las respuestas que necesitaba.

Sabía que Tomoyo tenía la razón, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea el escapar como ladrones o como si lo que sintieran fuera algo malo. Definitivamente no creía que fuera buena idea, pero sabía que por el momento –y dada las circunstancias- era lo único que podían hacer. La madre de Tomoyo era demasiado intransigente y a menos que viera que lo que ambos sentían no era un mero amor adolescente o un capricho del momento, no iba a dar su aprobación.

Y, sinceramente, tampoco esperaba que esa aprobación fuera rápidamente, pues siendo su padre más liberal y compresivo tardo en aceptarlo.

En conclusión no era mala idea, pero le incomodaba irse y dejar a su padre y a su hermana –en manos de ese mocoso, que aunque se veía que no jugaba con su hermana no le daba buena espina-.

_Era como una extraña sensación que lo inundaba cada vez que los veía juntos._

- ¡Papá! –escuchó a lo lejos, lo que le hacía suponer que Sakura había llegado a casa.

Y ese era el momento. No tenía más opción que hablar con ellos…ahora o nunca. Bajo pesadamente las escaleras, esa conversación sería dolorosa, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no tenía otra salida. Amaba a Tomoyo más de lo que quería admitir o más de lo que jamás imaginó.

- Papá –lo llamo pesadamente.

Fujitaka posó su atención en él y supo de inmediato que su hijo quería decirle algo importante.

- Dime –le dijo jalando levemente a su hija para sentarla a su lado.

- Me iré a China –soltó sin anestesia, debía ser directo o no podría decirles la verdad.

Ambos, Sakura y Touya, notaron como Kinomoto padre tomaba un color pálido en su cara

- ¿Vacaciones? –pregunto intentando sonreír.

Touya sintió la mirada esmeralda de su hermana sobre él.

- Si…vacaciones.

Soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de los dos presentes a la cara. Y cuando se sintió con la fuerza de mirar a su padre noto que le había vuelto el color a la cara y sonreía mirando a Sakura.

- Pues, hija, me hubieras dicho que también va Touya.

- ¿Qué voy donde? –pregunto el aludido contrariado.

- A China… -respondió Fujitaka de forma obvia.

- Si, voy a China. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura?

Fujitaka se quedo pensativo, paso de la mirada apenada de Sakura a la confusa de Touya y sonrió.

- Sakura va a China con el joven Li.

- ¡¡¿QUE?!!

(SA)

¡Claro! Si al estúpido de su hermano se le ocurría ir a China por vacaciones ella no podía siquiera opinar, porque él hacía lo que le daba la gana. Ahora, si ella quería ir a China, él hacía ver como si la tercera guerra mundial se fuera a desatar… Estaba tan molesta.

Luego que su padre dijera que ella iría a China Touya armó la guerra. Por supuesto el problema en sí no era que ella viajara a China, si no, que el problema era _con quien iría a China_.

Entendía, aceptaba y comprendía los celos estúpidos de su hermano o esa sobreprotección para con ella, pero todo ser humano tenía paciencia y la de ella estaba llegando al limite.

Touya Kinomoto no podía decidir su vida y si ella estaba enamorada de Shaoran y consideraba que él era el amor de su vida no iba a pedir la aprobación de Touya, como él tampoco pidió la suya…

"_Si…como si te hubieras opuesto. ¡Rayos! Pero el punto es que Touya no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada, su protección a estas alturas sólo va en aconsejarme y apoyarme, no en darme órdenes."_

Iba tan molesta que no sintió su celular, sólo cuando éste sonó como por tercera vez, contestó.

- Habla Sakura Kinomoto –hablo seria.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. Además voy en camino, ahí hablamos.

- Bueno, nos vemos.

Y corto la comunicación.

Llego a la cafetería donde se reuniría con su amiga Tomoyo. El lugar era lindo y estaba inundado de ese aroma a tarta de fresa que le encantaba. En una mesa ya la estaba esperando Tomoyo con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Hola, Sakura –dijo tiernamente – Primero, antes que te cuente lo que vine a contarte, dime qué te paso.

Sakura bufó.

- Touya es un estúpido, no imagino como lo aguantas.

Lo dicho sacó a la joven Daidouji una armoniosa carcajada.

- Supongo que…

- Ni lo menciones, cochina –interrumpió Sakura rodando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

Tomoyo volvió a reír.

- Ya dime, qué te hizo.

- Es un idiota… -y de pronto se quedo callada mirando a Tomoyo intrigada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto la amatista tocándose el rostro.

- ¿Sabías que Touya se irá a China estas vacaciones?

- ¿Estas vacaciones?

- Si, antes de venir a juntarme contigo converso conmigo y papá.

No paso desapercibido para Sakura la reacción de Tomoyo que se mezclaba claramente entre decepción, pena y furia. Quizás no debió decírselo.

- Tomoyo, yo…lo siento…

- No –la miro- Es decir si.

Sakura levanto una ceja.

- Quiero decir que sí sabía que Touya se iba a China, lo que no sabía era que _solo_ lo haría por la vacaciones.

Sakura revolvía el chocolate caliente que hace poco había traído la camarera.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso se iba a ir por más tiempo?

- Se irá por más tiempo –sentenció Tomoyo.

Sakura no evitó palidecer. ¿A qué se refería Tomoyo?

- No estarás diciendo…

- Te cite aquí, porque quería contarte que Touya y yo hemos decido salir del país…es lo mejor, alejarnos de mi madre y que entienda que esto es enserio.

- Es una broma –dijo Sakura esperando que lo fuera. Dejando olvidado su chocolate.

Tomoyo negó y los ojos esmeraldas de la castaña se cristalizaron.

- Sabes que siempre estaremos en contacto.

- Si, pero no será lo mismo, Tomoyo –dijo triste Sakura.

Tomoyo suspiro y tomó entre sus manos las de Sakura.

- Pero estaremos juntas algún tiempo, sé que irás a China.

- ¿Cómo…? –pero la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

- Touya es un energúmeno, lo sé –confesó la amatista.

Y Sakura soltó una carcajada de niña. Se soltó de las manos de Tomoyo y bebió su chocolate.

- Es un bruto –soltó en puchero la menor de los Kinomoto.

- Si, pero lo hace para protegerte, Sakura –dijo ya más seria.

- Eso lo sé, pero no puede pretender manejar mi vida. Yo no dejare a Shaoran porque él lo vea como una amenaza. Además ¿Qué hay de malo en Shaoran? No recuerdo que haya echo tanto alboroto con… Eriol.

Tomoyo sonrió suspicaz al sonrojo de su amiga.

- ¿Algo que contarme?

- No entiendo –confesó- Adoro a Shaoran, más de lo que he querido a cualquier persona y soy feliz con él. Es solo que Eriol…es Eriol. No puedo negar que aun me gusta y que lo quiero, que es un gran amigo y que lo extrañare.

- Es normal, Eriol es importante para ti, considerando que tu primer beso fue con él. A diferencia de los hombres, nosotras siempre recordamos el primer beso, la primera vez, la primera cita, el primer desamor…en fin, como bien dicen, somos más sentimentales.

- Si, demasiado algunas veces.

La plática continuo amena, conversaron de cosas triviales, de los viejos tiempos, de algunas confidencias, de todo a fin de cuentas.

Y al despedirse Sakura sabía que Tomoyo era y será su _mejor amiga_.

(TOM)

No recordaba jamás haber sido parte de un vuelo tan…_alborotado_, considerando incluso la vez que en pleno vuelo se desato una tormenta, esa vez el vuelo fue más tranquilo que éste.

Y es que no es fácil mantener sentado y callado a Touya Kinomoto si en otro asiento va Sakura Kinomoto con _Shaoran Li_.

Suspiro y dejo escapar una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada –respondió tomando su maleta y empezando a caminar.

Sakura extrañada la siguió y agrego:

- Nunca pensé que se armaría tal alboroto.

- Touya es…Touya –volvió a sonreír Tomoyo.

- Es un idiota –concedió la castaña y sonrió, Tomoyo también.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, Shaoran hizo un par de llamadas y pronto llego una limosina frente a ellos, de la que bajo un caballero ya mayor.

Hablo con Li unas cosas en chino, Tomoyo las entendió, pero supo enseguida –por la cara de los hermanos Kinomoto- que ninguno se preocupo si quiera de aprender un "Hola" en chino.

- Solo le dio la bienvenida… -susurro a ambos la amatista.

Ambos, sorprendidos, asintieron.

- ¡Esto será un desastre! –soltó de pronto Sakura, atrayendo la atención de varios a su alrededor.

Shaoran se le acerco.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? –pregunto preocupado.

- ¡No sé chino! –dijo frustrada - ¡Tu abuela seguro dirá que soy una inculta! ¡Lo mínimo que pude haber hecho es haber aprendido palabras básicas! –sollozo graciosamente desesperada - ¡Esto es la ruina!

Tomoyo y Shaoran sonrieron. Touya se cruzo de brazos.

- Es normal…los monstruos no saben idiomas, sólo rugen y hacen ruidos extraños.

Sakura estiro ambos brazos y puso sus manos en puño mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Tú tampoco te preocupaste de aprender chino!

- Yo no tengo que conquistar a una anciana que hable chino.

- Pero mi mamá también habla chino –aporto Tomoyo, queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

- Si, pero no es su idioma natal –respondió Touya con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

Sakura derrotada bajo su cabeza y suspiro.

- Soy un desastre.

- Claro que no – Shaoran le levanto con una mano la cara – En mi casa saben japonés, no habrá problemas –Sakura obtuvo un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

- ¿En serio?

Shaoran asintió y agrego.

- Además, Tomoyo estará contigo.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la amatista sonrió asintiendo.

- Nos quedaremos con ustedes mientras tú estés acá en China, Sakura –le comunico Tomoyo a su amiga.

- ¡¿En serio?! – miró primero a Shaoran quien asintió y lo abrazo. Luego lo soltó y abrazo a Tomoyo.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Tomoyo notó que Shaoran volvió a hablar con el caballero, por lo que entendió –dado que los gritos de agradecimiento de Sakura no la dejaban escuchar todo- Li le pedía al caballero que evitara hablar en chino cuando Sakura estuviera presente, para no incomodarla.

La amatista sonrió, no entendía como Li Shaoran podía hacerle daño a Sakura, si siempre se preocupaba de hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Shaoran se acerco junto con el caballero.

- Buenas tardes, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Wei – hablo en japonés el caballero y se inclinó respetuosamente.

- Buenas tardes –dijeron al unísono los tres japoneses y se inclinaron.

- Es un gusto, señorita Kinomoto –dijo Wei sonriendo amablemente.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no! –dijo rápidamente la castaña – Solo Sakura ¿Sí?

- Está bien, señorita Sakura.

Todos sonrieron.

Subieron el equipaje a la maletera de la limosina y partieron rumbo a la mansión Li.

Y Tomoyo agradecía que su abuelo le dejara algunas acciones, pues hace poco más de unos dos meses se había aliado a escondidas de su madre con la madre de Shaoran, pues para ella no había motivo alguno de pelearse…y además así desquiciaba un poco a su madre cuando ésta se diera cuenta.

"_**A pesar de las circunstancias…yo soy feliz"**_

(SH)

Tomó fuertemente de la mano a su novia cuando notó que las miradas de _todos_ se clavaban en ella.

Su abuela se había rehusado a hablar japonés para la comodidad de la joven. Si ella pretendía si quiera convertirse en la prometida de su nieto lo mínimo era aprender el idioma natal de donde iba a vivir cuando se casara.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos esmeraldas cristalinos.

- No te preocupes –le susurro- Tomoyo y yo te ayudaremos con lo que ella diga.

- Lo siento –soltó nada más.

Y Shaoran entendió que Sakura se sentía culpable por no aprender chino y que –sin saberlo, porque la abuela habló en chino- esta de acuerdo con la idea de que lo mínimo que podía haber hecho fue aprender chino.

Suspiro… ¿Tenía que ser tan buena?

_No._

Dijo una voz en su mente. Y se reprochó mentalmente…

_Sakura deja de ser la niña buena cuando se excita__... _

"_**Y yo lo sabía perfectamente"**_

Volvió a reprocharse cuando se descubrió mirando el _escote_ en V de su novia. Debía preocuparse de su abuela, además Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido… _perfecto, ella se había dado cuenta._

La abuela los miró a ambos y salió, notablemente, enojada.

Fue su madre quien se acerco a Sakura.

- Descuida, querida –y le acarició el cabello- Ella es la única que hablara en chino –y soltó una carcajada.

- Lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto solo por querer a nuestro hermanito – agrego Futie – Pero no es cierto que será la única que hablara chino.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir, Futie? –pregunto amenazante la madre de los Li.

- ¡Hey, calma! – se apresuro a decir en forma defensiva- Meiling tampoco hará que la estancia de Sakura sea más amena.

"_Todos asentimos…era cierto"_. Sin embargo, Shaoran sabía que podía mantener a Meiling tranquila, que si bien no se llevara con Sakura tampoco la molestara. Era su abuela el problema, a ella no podía mantenerla callada y tranquila. Y sabía que esa anciana podía hacerle la estancia imposible a Sakura.

- Ya, será mejor que olvidemos a esas dos –dijo Shieffa - ¡Vamos Sakura, preparamos una pieza perfecta para ti! –se acerco al oído de la castaña – Y esta junto a la de Shaoran.

Sakura y Shaoran –que había escuchado- se enrojecieron como farolitos y los demás al notar semejante reacción soltaron las carcajadas, excepto Touya, que solo frunció más el entrecejo.

(TOU)

- Tendrás que dejar de molestar al joven Li –dijo Tomoyo entretenida.

Él solo refunfuño.

- Si, deberás. Que haya dicho que pronto nos casaremos y que buscaremos hospedaje en China, ha sido una mentira _exquisita_ –soltó ella en un tono seductor.

- No se lo agradeceré –se tiró de espaldas a la cama de dos plazas en una pieza exclusiva para ellos.

- Pero dale sus créditos, considerando que te odia.

- El sentimiento es mutuo.

- Si, pero también es mutuo el amor que le tienen a Sakura, lo celosos que pueden a llegar a ser cuando se trata de ella y lo sobre protectores.

- Tú también la cuidas.

- Si, porque la quiero, pero _yo_ no le prohíbo nada.

Touya volvió a refunfuñar.

Tomoyo ya con su pijama puesta se acercó a la cama y se poso a ahorcajadas sobre _su marido_.

- ¿Qué te parece una luna de miel?

Touya sonrió.

- La tuvimos antes del _matrimonio_, señora Kinomoto.

- Pero… -movió su pelvis – Podríamos repetirla.

Touya gruño excitado.

- Cuantas veces quieras.

"_**Y sabía que esa mujer entre mis brazos, era la**__** que quería a mi lado toda una vida"**_

(SA)

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y los dirigió a la ventana.

Aún era temprano, notó –por el color del cielo- que estaba recién amaneciendo. Pero también supo que no podría volver a dormir.

Cuando había ido acostarse, Shaoran había prometido ir a verla. No sabe cuanto espero, pero él no llego. Supuso que estaba con su abuela.

_Anciana amargada._

Daba gracias a Dios el haberle caído bien a Fanren, Shieffa, Futie, Feimi y la madre de Shaoran.

No concebía el estar ahí sin esos apoyos. Podía decir que tenía el 90% de la familia a su favor, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que aunque tuviera el mundo entero a su favor, si esa anciana no la aceptaba, _todo_ iba hacer horrible. Y los problemas iban a llover.

Sabía que había algo que no le habían querido decir.

Hasta el momento manejaba cierta información relevante que debió manejar desde un principio, pero ¡hombre! Ella se enamoro de Shaoran _no_ de su familia. Y ahí estaba el primer error de conocimiento.

Al parecer en China –las familias poderosas- tenían esa extraña "_y prehistórica"_ costumbre de casar a sus descendientes con descendientes de familias iguales o más poderosas o acomodadas en la sociedad.

El sol se mostró, majestuoso ante los ojos de la castaña, que lo esperaba desde el balcón que salía desde el ventanal de su cuarto en el segundo piso.

Y ella siguió pensando.

También, al parecer, la única en la familia de Shaoran que intentaba mantener viva esa costumbre era la abuela de Shaoran.

Suponía entonces, como en los cuentos que de chica su padre le leyó de princesas, que su otro gran problema era que es japonesa. De seguro la abuela podría llegar a aceptar una mujer de una familia menos acomodada, pero siendo ésta siempre china.

Suspiro frustrada. _Ella nunca sería china_.

"_**¿Por qué a mi?"**_

- ¡¿Qué…?! –soltó asustada cuando sintió que la tomaban por la espalda, pero le taparon la boca.

Se movió inquieta.

- Tranquila.

Y lo reconoció. Y se quedo tranquila.

- Te extrañe –soltó roncamente en su oído el chino.

- Eso es bueno –soltó orgullosamente.

- Lamento no haber venido anoche. Mi abuela me tuvo con ella hasta tarde.

Sakura lo miro preocupada.

- Debe odiarme –soltó derrotada.

- La verdad es que si –le concedió apenado- Sin embargo, dijo que no hará nada para humillarte o hacerte la vida imposible.

- Es decir, que no existiré para ella.

Shaoran asintió.

- No sé si eso sea mejor –soltó sincera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tarde o temprano tendrá que valer su opinión –hablaba mientras entraba a la pieza de nuevo, la brisa de la mañana empezaba a afectarle – Seguro armará un escándalo cuando nos casemos.

Soltó despreocupada. Y midió sus palabras cuando ya estaba sentada en el borde de la cama aun desordenada.

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Cuándo nos casemos? –preguntó, colocando ambos brazos en la cama en cada lado de Sakura, acorralándola. Y con su rostro frente a frente.

Ella por instinto se echó un poco para atrás y todo lo que pudo sin quedar totalmente acostada.

- Digo…

- ¿De verdad te gustaría ser la señora Li?

Sakura desvió la mirada sonrojada.

- No, sólo quiero ser la esposa de Shaoran Li. No la señora Li con todos los beneficios que, al parecer, eso trae y por lo que muchas matarían por tener.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada suave y agradable. Sakura sonrió y se echó más para atrás apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder tener su cabeza aun cerca de la de Shaoran, quien también se fue acercando a ella.

- La señora de Shaoran Li, Sakura Li –dijo mientras la besaba delicadamente – Suena Bien.

- Suena _perfecto_.

Shaoran se posesiono de su boca hambrientamente y la fue recostando completamente, posándose él sobre ella. Y, entonces, Sakura notó que _su novio_ venía impropiamente vestido para visitarla en su pieza y _perfectamente_ sin vestir para la ocasión.

_Él…solo llevaba la parte de __abajo de su pijama. Y el de ella, dejaba poco a la imaginación._

Por lo que pronto la polera de tiritas de su pijama salió disparada y no faltó más para quedar con sus pechos a la mira de su cazador.

Se acomodaron -sin dejar de hacer lo que hacían- más al medio de la cama y Shaoran, ahora mejor acomodado entre las piernas de la castaña, empezó a mover sugerentemente sus caderas contra las de ella. Y ella respondía. Soltó un gemido bajito.

- Hagámoslo…a-h-o-r-a –dijo Shaoran entre jadeos.

Sakura busco su mirada y sonrió.

- Ahora –y lo beso - ¿La…puerta? –intento alejarlo pero él no se dejo y siguió besándola.

- Le puse seguro al entrar –le confesó- Tu _pijama_ obligaba a que lo hiciera.

Sakura soltó una suave carcajada.

Y se unió a ese momento.

Sus respiraciones empezaron a agitarse, los suspiros aumentaron y uno que otro gemido escapaba rebelde de sus bocas. Los dos inconcientemente intentando no dejarse llevar por completo para no soltar un gemido que pudiera _realmente_ meterlos en problemas.

_Y sólo s__us corazones se escuchaban, porque éstos ya eran uno._

"_**Te amo"**_

(SH)

"_**Te amo"**_

"_Cuando entre en ella y las estrechas paredes de su interior me recibieron, supe que estaba en el cielo"_

_Ah..._

_Se sentía deliciosamente maravilloso…y no lo soportaría mucho tiempo._

_Ah._

------

""¡¡ATENCION!! Debido a la _frustración_ de varias _lectoras pervertidas_ es que me veo en la obligación de publicar esta lemon (?) pues han secuestrado a Fanny""

Si, como lo leyeron: "Las _lectoras pervertidas_ han secuestrado a Fanny". Me dejaron en la nota que la única forma de que me la devolvieran sana y salva era publicando AHORA este capítulo.

Yo he cumplido con sus exigencias: DEVUELVANME A FANNY T_T.

P.S: Además ella es el motor de mi mente perversa y no hay final de la historia sin ella.

P.S2: Ah, si, también alguien rapto al AEPPCSQPPLLM (ver notas capítulo anterior), quien lo tenga por favor cuídelo, es una gran sujeto.

_Muchas Gracias a: __**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-**_ _(las malas lenguas dicen que tu tienes a nuestro agente, jejeje)__** / adrymar **__(Kohai, espero que este capítulo te haya gustada y espero me ayudes a saber que pervertida lectora tiene a Fanny)__** / Chio**__ (espero que el rumbo que tiene la historia siempre te vaya gustando y nunca sea menos de lo que tu esperas)__** / ******__(te confieso que nadie sabe como Sakura se aguanta y aquí entre nosotras, Fanny ya se hubiese violado al pobre de Shaoran, pero como la raptaron ya no pudo, Sakura se le adelanto, jajaja)__** / Za-firE-aniLu **__(nuestro agente no tiene la culpa, además lo raptaron! Jajaja y como ves, ya dejaste de ser una pervertida anónima, jajaja)__** / any **__(Touya y Shaoran no tienen remedio, pero a mi me gusta ese instinto posesivo de Shaoran, no puedo escribir de él sin que se desate esa característica tan suya -a mi parecer-, siento que si no es aunque sea un poco posesivo no es él)._

_**Quiero-que-me-devuelvan-a-Fanny **_


	11. Asunto Pendiente

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o X: Asunto Pendiente._

(SA)

El comedor tenía de todo. Era sin duda enorme, una larga mesa que parecía no tener fin.

"_Un comedor de castillos de princesas"_, pensó ella.

Notó que todos tomaban su lugar. La cabecera la ocupaba Ieran Li, a su lado izquierdo Shaoran y a su lado derecho _nadie_.

El puesto estaba en la mesa, pero nadie allí se sentó y ese lugar vacío Sakura supo que era de la abuela de su novio. Lo miró mientras se sentaba -_con delicadeza_- junto a Shaoran… _"¿Sería capaz de caerle bien a esa anciana amargada?"_

Ieran Li fue quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Amaneciste bien, Sakura?

Sakura que recién tomaba el azucarero lo dejo rápidamente sobre la mesa, sujetándolo con ambas manos y agachando la mirada. De seguro estaba roja. Respiro hondo y aparto sus manos del azucarero para depositarlas en su regazo, todo eso en segundos eternos para ella.

- Si, la cama es cómoda.

Al decir esto se tapo la boca inmediatamente. Las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran rompieron en carcajadas, Tomoyo sonrió suspicaz y su mirada brilló, mismo gesto se vio en la cara de Ieran Li. Touya, por su parte, apretó fuertemente la cuchara de té y frunció el ceño. Shaoran con una tranquilidad inimaginable evitó la fuerte asesina mirada de su cuñado y sólo carraspeo sin rastro de sonrojo.

- Digo… -soltó bajito Sakura, pero se limito a comentar algo más.

Recordó a tiempo que: "las excusas agravan la falta"; eso más el hecho que sus neuronas a esa hora de la mañana la estaban traicionando.

"_Si…seguro es la hora", _pensó.

Ieran Li, volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y ustedes, joven Kinomoto, señorita Daidouji?

- Nuestra cama también era…_cómoda_ –soltó Tomoyo suspicaz y consiguió la risa de todos en la mesa, incluyendo esta vez la de Shaoran y una leve sonrisa de alivio de Sakura, quien con una mirada cariñosa agradeció a su amiga. Pero, Touya Kinomoto, ni siquiera mostró relajo en sus expresiones faciales. Para él no fue nada gracioso.

- Buenos días.

Todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz. En la entrada del comedor estaba la implacable abuela de Shaoran.

Sakura palideció, pues ella solo escucho la voz, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho la anciana. Miro a Tomoyo pidiendo ayuda y esta solo con movimientos de labios le dio a entender a Sakura que la anciana solo había dado los buenos días.

Sakura volvió su mirada a la anciana y la siguió discretamente hasta que tomo asiento en el antes puesto vacío y todos –menos ella- respondieron algo en chino, incluso Touya que al parecer si había aprendido a saludar en chino.

Se sintió más mal aún.

Desde ahí en adelante el desayuno dejo de ser agradable. Y el silencio se hizo presente.

La _anciana amargada_ solo se dedico a su desayuno, intercambiando una que otra palabra con sus nietas, todo en chino, claro. Pero ni una solo mirada a Sakura, era como si ella _realmente_ no existiera.

Se concentro entonces a su desayuno, por cortesía no volvió a abrir la boca. Pero, al igual que las veces anteriores, Ieran Li fue quien le dirigió la palabra. Y ella en su interior se alegro enormemente.

- Sakura –la llamo- Tengo entendido que es tu primera vez en China.

La castaña asintió.

- Entonces, hijo, deberás llevarla a conocer los alrededores. Es más, sé que a la señorita Tomoyo le gusta la ropa –y ahora miro a la nombrada- Te daré el número de algunos diseñadores que sé podrían interesarte.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron ilusionados y Sakura se enterró más en su asiento.

Pues eso sólo significaba una cosa.

"_**Ser la modelo de Tomoyo Daidouji**__**"**_

Rodó los ojos.

(TOM)

Tomoyo miraba entretenida las distintas reacciones de Sakura al hablar sobre _ese_ tema.

El almuerzo había transcurrido tranquilo y ahora se preparaban para conocer los alrededores del lugar.

Y Tomoyo supo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para interrogar a Sakura sobre los detalles de su agradable y _cómoda cama._

- "¿Y eso fue todo?" –dijo Sakura imitándose a sí misma.

Tomoyo soltó la carcajada.

- Mentira… ¿Eso le dijiste?

La menor de los Kinomoto apenada asintió. Tomoyo volvió a reírse.

- Y él ¿Qué hizo o dijo?

- Pues lo mismo que tú…reírse –respondió Sakura cruzándose infantilmente de brazos.

- Es normal –dijo Tomoyo ya más sería, pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Si? –Sakura se sintió por segundos aliviada.

- No que tu le digas eso, precisamente –aclaro- Pero si es normal que, muchas veces, las mujeres en su "primera vez" no alcancen el orgasmo.

Sakura asintió pensativa a las palabras de la amatista.

- Esperemos que mejore –dijo Tomoyo con mirada picara, haciéndola sonrojar- En realidad _va a mejorar_- sentenció felizmente Tomoyo – Ya verás que si.

- Pero de igual modo fue…lindo –dijo Sakura ya más sentimental- Tuvo siempre cuidado de que no me doliera más de lo debido y hasta que termino siempre lo disfrute –luego frunció el ceño divertidamente y llevo una de sus manos al mentón, pensativa- Digamos que… sólo me quede con las ganas.

Y ambas soltaron las carcajadas hasta las lágrimas.

- ¡Eres una pervertida! – dijo Tomoyo entre risas.

No pudo seguir hablando porque su móvil empezó a sonar, lo miró y la pantalla no indicaba ni un número, sólo decía que era un número privado. Dudo en contestar, mas la idea de que algo importante fuera le ayudo a decidirse, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

Contestó.

- Dime dónde estás –exigió la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Voz que la hizo palidecer, por suerte estaba sentada en la cama de Sakura.

- No te quedes callada, si no me lo dices lo averiguaré de todas formas, así que decide como quieres que sean las cosas, por las buenas o las malas.

Se puso de pie y apretó el teléfono, siempre bajo la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

- Creo que aun no lo has notado o realmente no te queda claro –Sakura la miró preocupada, nunca la había escuchado tan molesta – Soy mayor de edad, termine la escuela, tengo mi dinero y estoy lejos del país –tomo una pausa- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no regresaré. Esto es algo a lo que tú nos llevaste, sólo te queda vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos, así como yo tengo claro que viviré con las consecuencias de los míos –se quedo callada, porque su interlocutora la interrumpió, pero la amatista a su vez también la interrumpió – Y no me salgas con eso de que echo a perder mi vida, porque no me importa. Es mi vida y es la decisión que yo he tomado. Si te gusta bien, si no, espero que hayas disfrutado de nuestra última conversación. Adiós.

Y colgó la comunicación, miro a Sakura.

- Lo lamento –dijo la castaña acercándose a abrazarla.

- No importa, tarde o temprano deberá entender –soltó en el hombro de Sakura, devolviéndole el abrazo – Quizás algún día le vaya a presentar a sus nietos –y rió, Sakura también, admirando siempre la fortaleza de su mejor amiga.

Se soltó de su abrazo y miro a Sakura a los ojos.

- ¡Es hora de vestirse!

Sakura notó la felicidad en cara de la amatista y su propia cara expresó horror.

_Estaba atrapada._

Y Tomoyo lo disfrutaba.

(SH)

Venían en el auto de regreso a casa.

Había sido una tarde agotadora. Cuando Tomoyo se proponía comprar ropa era…_horrible_. No le restaba, en todo caso, el merito del buen gusto y Sakura era una hermosa -_"exquisita"-_ modelo, pero se tuvo que contener toda la tarde a cualquier acto más allá de tomarle la mano, porque el animal de Touya Kinomoto se encargo de no sacarles la mirada de encima y Tomoyo estaba demasiado entretenida con la ropa como para _distraerlo_.

Y cada vez que intentaba robarle un beso a su novia la mirada asesina de su cuñado le helaba la espalda y distraía a Sakura.

Fue agotador, pero agradable.

Además le sirvió para analizar lo de anoche. Sabía –porque la propia Sakura se lo hizo saber- que ella había quedado con las ganas. Y que ella soltara tan inocentemente si "eso era todo" logro un efecto extraño en él.

Sakura era tierna, inocente, amable, alegre, _una niña_. Pero también una mujer responsable, cuidadosa, sensible, excitante yjuguetona,_ una niña con hormonas._

"_**Y yo me iba a encargar de que no volviera a quedar con las ganas"**_

Bajaron los cuatro del auto cuando estuvieron en la mansión, Shaoran disimuladamente le miró el trasero a Sakura y esperando que Touya se fuera adelante con Tomoyo posó su mano ahí, Sakura salto asustada y lo miro acalorada.

- ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto bajito y acusadoramente.

- Nada, cariño –respondió sencillamente. Y junto sus labios.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, Shaoran sonrió y le mordió rápidamente el lóbulo, ella se estremeció.

Sakura le miró feo. Él se alejo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

La tomo de la mano y alcanzaron a Touya que ya se estaba devolviendo por ellos.

Entraban alegremente a la casa cuando la menor de los Kinomoto detuvo su andar, haciendo que él también se detuviera. La miro extrañado y Sakura con los ojos le hizo mirar hacia donde ella miraba.

Frente a ellos estaba su abuela, quien –al parecer- los esperaba.

"_Lo esperaba"_, se corrigió mentalmente.

La saludo en chino e hizo una inclinación que los demás imitaron, la abuela respondió y su boca solo se curvo en lo que años luz se transformaría en una sonrisa. Luego se acerco a Shaoran y en el perfecto chino que hablaba y que Tomoyo entendía, dijo:

- Esperemos que tu mujercita no te cambie por… un tal Eriol, me parece que se llama –tomo su tiempo- Los ingleses saben ilusionar jovencitas, enamorarlas, y un Hiraguizawa nunca es un mal partido.

El chino apretó la mandíbula y apretó al mismo tiempo la mano que traía entrelazada la de la castaña. Sakura, por la cara de Shaoran y de la misma Tomoyo, supo que sea lo que sea que había dicho la anciana no era nada bueno…y, por instinto, bajo la mirada.

Shaoran la jalo entonces suave, pero decidido. Paso junto a su abuela y la miro de reojo no diciendo nada. Sakura no sabía que hacer, miro a Tomoyo en busca de ayuda y su amiga sabiendo que no podía meterse mucho le deseo suerte.

El castaño sin soltarla la llevo hasta la pieza donde ella se quedaba, donde la hizo entrar, entrando él al mismo tiempo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recargo en la misma con los ojos cerrados, sabía que Sakura lo miraba, porque sentía la mirada esmeralda sobre él.

No podía hablar…si hablaba lo haría de mal modo, así que se tomo su tiempo y esperaba que Sakura lo entendiera.

- Sha… -escucho que quiso llamarlo, pero algo la hizo callar. Shaoran se alegro interiormente, ya que ella había entendido que él hablaría cuando se sintiera bien.

No sabría calcular si pasaron unos 3 minutos, quizás menos, quizás más, y para cuando abrió sus ojos se topo con la frágil imagen de Sakura preocupada y se conmovió, pero la furia de los celos le impidió hacerle caso a ese instinto de querer abrazarla.

Dio los pasos necesarios para quedar a una distancia prudente, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca.

- ¿Por qué mi abuela sabe de Hiraguizawa?

Notó como la castaña abría los ojos expresivos, primero sorprendida, luego enojada, después dudosa y por último tranquila.

- ¿De Eriol? –pensó- No lo sé.

Shaoran apretó uno de sus puños impaciente.

- ¿Él te llama?

- Un par de veces, luego que se fuera.

- Y no me lo habías contado.

- Porque te molestarías.

Shaoran chasqueo los dientes.

- Porque me molestaría… -repitió irónicamente.

- Como ahora –garantizo Sakura.

- ¡Claro que ahora estoy molesto, porque no entiendo como mi abuela me advierte que espera que tú no me cambies por Hiraguizawa!

- ¿Qué yo qué…? ¡¡Estás loco!!

- ¡Si, por dejar que MI novia hable con su ex!

- Pero Shaoran, Eriol es mi amigo y lo que tuve con él nunca fue…

- ¡No me interesa! –y alzó un poco más la voz.

Sakura lo miro algo asustada queriendo retroceder. Shaoran se tranquilizo –un poco- al notar la expresión de miedo de su novia.

- Lo siento, no quería gritarte –dijo con sinceridad, pero igual de serio que al principio.

- Shaoran yo… -trago seco- No sé que habrá querido decir tu abuela con eso y no entiendo de donde se entero, pero entre Eriol y yo no hay nada ¡Por Dios!... –termino algo desesperada y con los ojos brillosos - ¡Jamás te engañaría!

Y Shaoran sabía que era cierto. Sakura era incapaz de engañarlo… pero su corazón ya una vez engañado se negaba a creerle por completo y sufría una lucha interna, porque esta vez no soportaría que lo engañaran, porque esta vez…estaba verdaderamente enamorado.

- Lo sé –soltó despacio, pero sin acercársele ni un paso - ¡Es que la sola idea de imaginarte con Eriol me descoloca! Y más si me "advierten".

- ¡Pero hablamos de tu abuela, Shaoran!

- Por lo mismo, ella dijo que no te molestaría. Y si me dijo eso de Hiraguizawa fue por alguna razón, Sakura. Ella no se dedicaría a investigar tu vida amorosa antes de mí para separarnos. Es una anciana y no se anda con juegos.

- Entonces piensa lo que quieras –dijo Sakura enfadada y caminando hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Shaoran la detuvo.

- Suéltame.

- Aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

- Mi conversación termina aquí, Li.

- Pues la mía no, Kinomoto.

Ambas miradas se sostuvieron firmes. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Lo que interrumpió ese momento fueron los golpes en la puerta. Ninguno respondió, pero la puerta igual se abrió. Por ella entro Meiling, quien pasando junto a Sakura se acerco a Shaoran, le entrego algo en la mano, un celular que vibraba, confundido el castaño miro a Meiling pidiendo respuestas, la joven china solo apunto la pantalla del celular y luego miro a Sakura.

- Mi abuela lo manda…y dice, que le digas a tu noviecita, que tenga más cuidado con sus cosas.

Todo en chino. Meiling sonrió burlonamente a Sakura y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shaoran apretó el celular en su mano que había dejado de vibrar y miro a Sakura.

- Insistente –dijo, la esmeralda no entendió- Debe ser importante entonces.

Y nada más dijo. Entrego a Sakura el celular y salio sin mirar atrás.

_Cinco llamadas perdidas__… todas de Eriol Hiraguizawa._

(SA)

"_Me quede mirando la puerta unos segundos, luego pase mi mirada al celular que me había entregado Shaoran…mi celular__, por cierto. Con lo distraída que andaba esta mañana se me debe haber quedado en cualquier parte…Y como bendecida por la buena suerte, lo encuentra esa anciana amargada justo cuando Eriol estaba llamándome._

_Me tire a la cama frustrada y ahogue un grito en la almohada. No podía creer que Shaoran estuviera pensando que lo engañaba con Eriol y eso me enfurecía de sobre manera. ¡Era un idiota!... Pero luego también pienso que su reacción es justificable…si su ex lo llamara a mi me herviría la sangre y eso…que no me considero una mujer celosa…bueno, un poco. ¡Agrh! ¿Por qué a mí? _

_¡Estúpido Shaoran! ¡Estúpido Shaoran! ¡Estúpido…!_

- ¡Qué!

- Guau… ¿Un mal día, pequeña?

_¡Estúpida Sakura! ¡Estúpida Sakura! ¡Estúpida…!"_

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Si, si… Disculpa, Eriol yo…ni si quiera me di cuenta que había contestado.

- Eso sólo puede significar que estabas insultando mentalmente a alguien –se escucho la agradable risa del inglés.

Sakura se sonrojo.

- Bueno…si, algo así –confeso avergonzada.

- ¿Problemas con Li? –pregunto más serio.

- Si…bueno no –soltó un sonoro suspiro- En realidad no sé.

Eriol volvió a reírse.

- ¿Y por qué se enojo él?

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Tú nunca te enojas, mucho menos con él, pequeña.

Sakura enmudeció ante las palabras de Eriol y quiso llorar de frustración. Y golpear a Shaoran por celoso idiota y ahorcar a Eriol por… ¡Ser él!

- Es…una historia estúpida.

- Y la quiero oír, anda cuéntame.

Sakura voto el aire de sus pulmones y se decidió a contarle la historia desde la anciana amargada que la odia hasta el reciente problema por su llamada.

- ¡Así que Shaoran Li aun esta celoso de mi! –dijo admirado y entretenido el inglés.

- Es un tonto, él sabe que yo lo a…

- Que tu lo amas, si, yo también lo sé, Sakura.

- Yo…

- Descuida. Yo lo sé y lo tengo claro, lo que me parece extraño es que él sabiendo lo que sientes, pase por su cabeza la sola idea que tengas algo conmigo.

- No sé que pasa por su… cabeza –contesto Sakura derrotada.

- No será, acaso, ¿qué realmente hay una oportunidad para mi? –soltó Eriol jugando.

- ¡Oh, por favor! No digas tonterías y menos por teléfono, no me sorprendería que su abuela y su prima interfirieran las líneas y graben esa parte de la conversación y la utilicen en mi contra y se la muestren a Shaoran y Shaoran les crea y él termine con… - guardo silenció de sopetón.

- ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Sakura? –la llamo Eriol preocupado.

- Tú… ¿Tú…crees que Shaoran…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Que Shaoran qué?

- Él… ¿termine con migo?… -soltó casi sin voz la castaña – Yo… es decir…

- Pequeña, tranquila, ese idiota de Li no va a terminar contigo, te ama demasiado como para dejarte ir.

- Es solo que yo… ¡Oh, santo Dios! –dijo ya con unas lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Yo ya no veo mi vida sin él! ¡Esto es terrible!

Eriol sonrió nostálgicamente, pero su voz siguió inmutable. Tranquilizadora.

- Sakura, pequeña, tranquila. La relación no va a terminar por esta pelea, sería una idiotez de parte de los dos.

- Es cierto… -dijo secando dos lágrimas que se escaparon.

- Ahora lávate la cara, ve a verlo y demuéstrale que no puede vivir sin ti…o tú sin él –terminó por soltar una risa agradable, Sakura se le unió.

- Es cierto –dijo tranquila – Muchas gracias, Eriol. Eres el mejor amigo que pude haberme encontrado, te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, pequeña; no lo olvides.

- No, nunca. Cuídate mucho.

- Tu igual y la próxima vez sólo llamare una vez, a menos claro, que sea una urgencia.

Rieron ambos nuevamente.

- Está bien, hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto.

(TOU)

Iba caminando a su cuarto cuando escucho la voz de su hermana quebrarse. Hablaba con Eriol –supo después-.

Pero las palabras de ella le quedaron grabadas.

_- Tú… ¿Tú…crees que Shaoran…?_

…

_- Él… ¿termine con__migo?… -soltó casi sin voz la castaña – Yo… es decir…_

…

_- Es solo que yo… ¡Oh, S__anto Dios! –dijo ya con unas lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Yo ya no veo mi vida sin él! ¡Esto es terrible!_

Ahora estaba en la pieza asignada para él y su Tomoyo, tirado de espaldas en la cama, pegada su mirada al techo blanco, estaba frustrado…enormemente frustrado.

Ella era su hermanita, pero también era una persona con sueños y anhelos y con alguien a quien querer, por mucho que ese alguien no fuera de su agrado, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarla, aunque fuera un poco.

Decidido y algo derrotado se levanto de la cama con una amargura más que evidente. En el trayecto apretó su mandíbula, queriendo arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer, pues no era bueno para su salud mental _ayudar _al mocoso.

Llego a la habitación del joven chino y sin golpear entró. El castaño miró enseguida con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta. Touya supo que Li venía recién saliendo de la ducha, pues llevaba el pelo mojado y solo una toalla afirmada a sus caderas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto enojado Shaoran, pero sin detenerse a conversar, pues siguió buscando la ropa que se pondría.

Sin responder termino por entrar a la habitación y cerro tras de él. Dio un par de pasos, llamando esta vez la atención del castaño, quien se detuvo frente a él esperando a que dijera algo.

- Mira…mocoso –soltó Touya entre dientes- Lo que diré ahora espero no volver a tener el coraje de repetirlo, además, de haber una próxima vez me encargare yo de separarte de mi hermana.

Shaoran sin decir nada siguió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres un completo imbécil si realmente crees que Sakura tiene algo con el inglés ese, que en lo personal lo prefiero más que a ti, pero es Sakura quien te escogió por sobre cualquier otro y mínimo espero que consideres siempre eso. Sakura te –apretó los puños- …adora…- soltó por lo bajo- No dejes que por un estúpido capricho de tu abuela su relación se marchite – termino sonriendo de forma extraña- Aunque…por mi mejor así, nunca me has gustado para mi hermana.

Sin más que decir Touya se dio media vuelta y pretendía salir de esa habitación, pero con la mano en la manilla de la puerta y sin darse vuelta agrego.

- Esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar.

Sin esperar respuesta abrió para salir, pero Shaoran lo detuvo.

- Kinomoto – el aludido solo giro su cabeza, el castaño sonrió – Tu tampoco me agradas de cuñado.

El mayor de los kinomoto sonrió de medio lado, Shaoran le devolvió el gesto, ambos entendieron que los une un sentimiento importante, y así como Touya intentaba aceptar que Sakura quería al castaño, Shaoran también aceptaba que Sakura adoraba a su hermano.

- ¿Touya?

Ya fuera de la habitación del chino, Touya no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alejarse de los alrededores y tampoco se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura.

- Si, mi madre y padre me pusieron así al nacer.

Notó como Sakura inflamaba sus mejillas molesta.

- ¡No hablo de eso!

Touya avanzó hacía ella y ya al lado puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza castaña, revolviéndole el cabello.

- No te enfades, que te vez como un verdadero monstruo.

Y sin más siguió su camino, con un alivio en su conciencia.

Pues, después de todo…

"_**H**__**abía hecho lo correcto"**_

(SH)

Se quedo un rato mirando la puerta.

Touya Kinomoto, después de todo, era un gran tipo. Lo que no significaba que se tratarían mejor, eso estaba claro.

No alcanzo a despabilarse del tema recién conversado, cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta de su pieza. _Presintió que era Sakura_.

- Adelante –dijo dejando de mirar la puerta.

Si, era cierto que Sakura no lo engañaba. También era cierto que él la adoraba…_pero_ era cierto que ella no fue totalmente sincera.

Sintió una dulce voz carraspear, supuso que para llamar su atención.

- Shaoran yo…

- ¿Si?

Y fue cuando disidió darse vuelta y mirar a la joven japonesa.

Su corazón se acelero, pues ella estaba ahí parada a no más de dos pasos de la puerta cerrada, con la cabeza gacha ocultando un sonrojo, con sus manos juntas, jugando con su nerviosismo…y la amó, porque no necesitaba más para saber que esa mujer era perfecta.

- Yo… -intento Sakura, sin levantar la cabeza aún.

Y Shaoran sonrió de medio lado, recordó que solo llevaba la toalla en sus caderas. Camino hasta quedar muy cerca de Sakura, quien al percatarse dio los dos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedo en la puerta. Shaoran aún serio la acorralo.

- ¿Tú qué? –exigió.

- Yo… -suspiró Sakura nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior mirándole los labios a Shaoran y el pecho al descubierto, Shaoran notó que lidiaba con su instinto- Lo…siento –soltó ya muy bajito- Yo no quería mentirte sobre lo de Eriol… -tomo aire intentado despegar su vista de los labios de él– Y en teoría, nunca te mentí…solo omití ese…detalle.

- Pues a mi me parecía un _detalle_ bastante importante, Sakura –dijo Shaoran aún acorralándola, pero serio.

- Lo sé –accedió la castaña- Y sé que de haber sido en el caso inverso yo…también me hubiera molestado. Por eso, he venido a disculparme, sin embargo, no significa que dejare de hablar con…él.

En un movimiento rápido Shaoran se le acercó más, colocando esta vez sus manos en la puerta, sin dejarle escapatoria. Lo que Sakura no notó es que una de las manos de Shaoran le puso seguro a la puerta.

- ¿Qué…haces? –formulo la pregunta apenas la castaña.

- Conversamos –respondió alzando una ceja.

- Si…pero tiene que ser… ¿tan cerca? –volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

_Shaoran jugaba con fuego…y se estaba quemando._

- ¿Te molesta? –pregunto en la oreja de ella, para luego volver a mirarla de frente.

Sakura cerró los ojos, Shaoran sonrió.

- No… -soltó en un suspiro.

- Lamento haberme enojado de esa forma.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oírlo.

- No debí gritarte –dijo él de forma sincera.

- Descuida…yo también te grite.

Shaoran llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Entonces…me disculpas? –pregunto Sakura.

- No lo sé, quizás no lo mereces.

Sakura frunció su ceño, Shaoran soltó una carcajada divertido.

- Eres un idiota.

Le dijo, ya con las manos en el pecho de él, afirmándose.

- Y tú, una pesada.

Sakura frunció más el ceño y quiso alejarse de él. Shaoran no la dejo. Y esta vez con ambos brazos la alzo y la llevo a la cama, donde la deposito y se poso sobre ella. Sakura se movió inquieta, queriendo salir de la posición comprometedora.

- Suéltame –exigió.

- No, porque tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Sakura no lo miraba a la cara, _ni al cuerpo._

- Pues por hoy quedara pendiente –dijo ya rendida cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Si? –inquirió Shaoran. Sakura se limito a asentir.

El castaño entonces acerco su boca al cuello de ella donde inhalo delicadamente el perfume de su piel. Mordió el lóbulo y beso su mejilla. Sakura se estremeció.

- La oreja… no –soltó sin voz.

Pero sabía que su frase estaba demás, pues Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y siguió torturándola. Hasta que posó sus manos en el pecho de él.

- Bien –dijo llamando la atención de Li – Pero que quede claro que eres tú el que tiene algo pendiente conmigo.

Y Shaoran sonrió, feliz.

- Toda una vida, mi amor.

(SA)

"_Me acomode mejor en la cama y Shaoran se colocó entre mis piernas. Yo aun con la ropa puesta y él aun con la toalla"_

El juego de besos dio inicio sin reparo, sin apuro pero con ansiedad, con deseo, con amor.

Shaoran no esperó mucho para deshacerse de la parte superior de la ropa de Sakura y desabrocho el botón del pantalón que ésta llevaba. Hizo un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta poco más abajo de su ombligo, justo hasta donde el pantalón le dejaba, mismo acto hizo luego con el dedo índice de su mano.

Sakura aferraba una de sus manos al cobertor de la cama antes impecablemente estirada y se estremeció.

Su asunto pendiente sería _muy bien_ recompensado. Lo miro con intensidad, su espera al parecer había valido la pena.

Él la apego delicadamente rozando poco a poco sus cuerpos aún con algunas prendas puestas; aquel roce fue más que incitador, era verdaderamente pasional, haciendo que la castaña tuviera sensaciones que en su primera vez no tuvo.

Aquel ardor en su intimidad era algo nuevo, así como las leves convulsiones que le acompañaban cuando él le besaba ligeramente el cuello o cuando rozaba su parte íntima con la de ella.

Sakura lo abrazo tiernamente, atrayéndolo hacia ella, respirando de golpe el aroma de productos de ducha que él recientemente había ocupado. Dejo escapar el aire cerca del cuello de él, haciéndolo estremecer entre sus brazos.

Era cierto que la madrugada de su primera vez ambos habían estado nerviosos, ni ella ni él habían disfrutado del todo, pero que la primera vez no haya sido una noche sexual perfecta no significaba en ningún caso que el resto de su vida sexual fuera igual.

- Te amo – le dijo roncamente.

Y Sakura supo que esa forma de _decir te amo_ se convertiría en su preferida, pues la voz ronca y suave, más el saber solo para ella a ese hombre era lo más cercano a la gloria.

Sus labios se unieron mientras el castaño se deshacía de los pantalones de ella y ella de la toalla de él, que ya hace un rato dejo de estar firmemente amarrada a la cadera.

Shaoran beso calidamente sus senos, mordisqueándolos sutilmente.

Cariñosamente saboreo cuanto quiso y guardo en su memoria cada detalle.

El rostro de Sakura se mostró confundido, ese ardor en su intimidad la estaba descontrolando y la sensación de Shaoran en contacto con su cuerpo era exquisita, demasiado inexplicable.

(SH)

Le parecía graciosa la manera en que Sakura cerraba los ojos, así que decidió jugar un poco.

A pesar de jamás haber echo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, quiso hacerlo. Con ella sentía la confianza de todo. De no temer querer improvisar, de probar, de hacer más.

Bajo lentamente besando su cuerpo, había empezado en su oreja, bajo por su mejilla, se detuvo unos segundos entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, continuó luego por su pecho y paso entremedio de sus senos directo al ombligo donde metió su lengua y Sakura soltó una risita, siguió bajando y se detuvo cuando hubo estado justo entre las piernas de Sakura, acercó su boca a la parte interna del muslo de la castaña y al humedecer soplo con cuidado provocando que Sakura se arqueara y enterrara ambas manos en el cobertor, luego se acerco a la intimidad de ella donde acaricio con su lengua primero superficialmente atento a la reacción de la castaña, quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

- Shaoran –salio de los labios de la esmeralda en un intento frustrado de querer decirle que se detuviera, pero al llegar a ella esa oleada de placer cuando él introdujo su lengua, no pudo más que abrir un poco más las piernas dándole acceso libre al castaño.

Shaoran sonrió internamente, pues ahora ya no recibiría un "¿Eso fue todo?"

Tras unos minutos de estar torturándola, se decidió a subir nuevamente, pues él mismo ya la estaba necesitando. Al llegar a su boca la beso con pasión, compartiendo un poco con ella su sabor. La presiono con su cuerpo y fue recibido con la misma intensidad.

_Su única música eran sus suspiros, sus gemidos._

Lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras él introducía sus dedos en su intimidad, jugando con ella nuevamente. Y ella sin detenerse a pensarlo bajo una de sus manos acariciándole la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y al instante recibió en respuesta un gruñido ronco desde lo más profundo del castaño.

Fue Sakura quien sonrió triunfante.

Shaoran no espero más y la penetro decidido.

Empezó con movimientos lentos a entrar y salir de ella. La castaña movía lentamente las caderas haciéndolo más placentero para ambos, probablemente fuera la segunda vez, pero se tenían más confianza y eso les hacía dejarse llevar por completo.

Shaoran gruñía; Sakura gemía.

Ambos agitados, ambos felices y ambos completamente a merced del otro.

- Ah… -salió de los labios de Sakura- …Si… -y se mordió los labios ahogando sus gemidos que se escucharon de forma excitante para Shaoran.

El junto su mejilla con la de ella.

- Me encantas, princesa –le soltó en una de sus embestidas.

Sakura se aferró más a él.

- Oh…Shaoran… -se aferró con sus dientes al lóbulo de él, provocando que él se quejara de un dolor placentero y se echará para atrás de forma que su miembro entraba más en Sakura, ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda de él al sentirlo tan adentro.

Ambos cuerpos empezaban a estar un poco sudados por el _ejercicio_.

Y poco a poco Shaoran aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos y Sakura lo agradeció internamente, volviendo a aferrarse a su espalda, arañándolo sin querer, cosa que –por ahora- a él no le desagrado.

Una oleada de calor les abordó de pronto justo donde sus cuerpos se unían y apenas las paredes del interior de Sakura lo apretaron más indicándole que ella había llegado al orgasmo también él sintió el suyo y de forma lenta se detuvo, exhausto.

Sus corazones latían desenfrenados, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Shaoran con cuidado se tumbo sobre ella besándola con amor, pasión y agradecimiento.

Ya que –esta vez- _ambos lo habían disfrutado._

_Sin duda…_

"_**Deliciosamente…maravillos**__**a"**_

--------------

_Camili y __AEPPCSQPPLLM_ al mando:

Agente: Señoritas dejen de babear, por favor.

Camili: Cof, cof… Hola (dice sonrojada) ¿Qué capítulo, no? –se aclara la garganta y se pone seria- Pues, he de contarles que _nuevamente _me vi en la obligación de actualizar, sabrán ya el motivo: No me han devuelto a Fanny. Las amenazas siguieron llegando y la disconformidad de las _lectoras pervertidas_ con el lemon del capítulo anterior se hizo notar. Su exigencia fue un "Lemon como Corresponde", entonces, mis queridas _lectoras pervertidas:_ ¿Les parece éste un "Lemon como corresponde"?.

Agente: No te responderán están dándose una ducha fría…

Camili: Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que _si_ es un lemon como corresponde, por ende, regrésenme a Fanny ¬¬. Por cierto, _mi_ Agente que escapo de las manos de su secuestradora, claramente, es hombre.

Agente: ¿Alguien lo dudo? –dice alarmado.

Camili: No, tranquilo…es solo una aclaración, por la dudas –intenta explicar- El punto es que huyó para protegerme, como es su deber, pues no pudo defender a Fanny.

Agente: Sólo recuerdo haber estado tranquilo cuando de pronto sentí que me jalaban y era Fanny diciendo "No quiero morir sola", luego quien nos rapto nos separo y yo termine donde una chica, huí de ella cuando dormía.

Camili: Es miércoles y actualice para poder tener de regreso a Fanny, si me la regresan lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡¡Pero qué…!!

Agente toma a Camili y la esconde de repente, pues sabía que pronto vendrían por ella también.

Agente: jóvenes lectoras les doy las gracias infinitas a todas y cada una de ustedes de parte de las escritoras, pero mantendré a Camili en el anonimato hasta no estar seguro de que no se la raptaran y de que devolverán sana y salva a Fanny. ¡Ah, sí! Camili me dice que les aclare que Tomoyo y Touya NO están casados, Shaoran dijo a su familia que TyT se casarían para que pudieran dormir juntos, ya saben con esa intención de que Touya se mantenga ocupado y él pueda tener acceso libre a la pieza de su novia. Listo, un gusto mis estimadas, hasta la próxima.

P.S: "La calma antes de la tormenta"


	12. Tu culpa Mi pena

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o XI: Tu culpa; Mi pena._

(SH)

Se encontraba en el patio de su casa.

Eran las 5 de la tarde o quizás más tarde. Estaba sentado en la rama más baja del árbol de cerezo más antiguo de ese patio, de un tronco grueso y fuerte. Un pétalo cayó a su pierna y sonrió cuando vino a su mente Sakura.

_Estaba enamorado, como nunca pensó estarlo._

Cerro sus ojos y dejo descansar su mano que sostenía los papeles que leía sobre su regazo.

Sakura Kinomoto era una eterna distracción. Es por eso que no había podido –desde su cumpleaños- releer los papeles que su madre entregó para él ese día, sin embargo, a varios meses del suceso era necesario que lo hiciera. Necesitaba saber si –como en las películas o historias de libros- el testamento que dejo su padre tenía alguna cláusula de la cual no estaba enterado.

Y no…_no tenía que casarse para recibir su herencia, tampoco le exigían una familia de inmediato para tomar la cabeza de la dinastía Li. Y nada de lo que pudiera tener relación con su vida amorosa._

Sonrió, eso lo hacía feliz.

Suspiro…extrañaba sentir la presencia de Sakura, la cual había ido junto con Touya y Tomoyo a pasear por las calles de China, él no fue porque _debía_ leer aquellos importantes documentos, los que había estado posponiendo por miedo a que hubiera una sorpresa.

Volvió a concentrarse en los papeles.

Y al final de la hoja encontró lo que andaba evitando. Una disposición que trataba sobre la que sería su futura esposa.

"_Shaoran, a pesar que no estoy de acuerdo en que alguien se inmiscuya en tu vida personal, tampoco quiero que te cases con una persona que no sea la adecuada. Uno como hombre y siendo joven muchas veces se ciega y ve cosas que en definitiva no son. Las mujeres, por el contrario, son más suspicaces y a veces saben orientarnos muy bien…__ Es por ello, hijo, que la mujer que tu escojas para que sea tu compañera de vida tiene que ser aprobada por tu abuela y tu madre"_

Shaoran alejo la vista de los papeles sin creerlo. Releyó el párrafo antes de continuar.

"_Si llegase a pasar que una de ellas la acepta, pero otra la rechaza, ésta última tendrá que escoger una futura candidata"_

- ¿Futura candidata? –dijo mirando al cielo, como si de esa forma su padre entendiera que la pregunta era dirigida a él - ¿En qué estabas pensando, padre?

El viento soplo delicado, moviendo los cabellos castaños ya adecuadamente desordenados.

Contuvo las ganas de arrugar los papeles. Estaba frustrado. Y no era porque desconfiara del _criterio_ de su abuela para _elegir_ alguna candidata, era porque _no podía_ someter a Sakura a una especie de rivalidad con –sepa Dios- que chica, para casarse con él.

Con la mano libre se despeino, queriendo mover las neuronas en su cabeza.

Continuó leyendo.

"_El resultado final deberá ser determinado por un tercero. Como recomendación dejo a Shang Lu, el actual presidente de la comisión de ancianos, puesto que ocuparás cuando te cases con la elegida. Puedes escoger otro tercero, pero siempre y cuando ese otro tercero sea aprobado por tu madre y tu abuela._

_No te enojes, Shaoran, pero entiende que hay muchos viejos conocidos que querrán que sus hijas se casen contigo…y tú sabrás que la gente por dinero hace cualquier cosa. No dudo de tu elección, sólo me aseguro que sea la correcta." _

Suspiro.

"_**Para mí Sakura es **__**la correcta"**_

(ER)

Apago de una vez la televisión, aunque la cinta siguió corriendo.

Se estaba torturando y ya debía superar la situación. Sakura no era para él y punto.

Pero fue…inevitable. Volvió a prender la televisión justo en la imagen donde Sakura se sonrojaba dulcemente. Si…veía un video casero hecho por Tomoyo poco tiempo después de que ellos tres se hicieran grandes amigos _y mucho antes que llegara Li_.

La extrañaba, _las extrañaba_, no podía negarlo. Tomoyo y Sakura eran una alegría cada día, unas lindas personas. Pero mientras a él aún le doliera ver a Sakura con Li no podía pensar en volver, ni siquiera por unas vacaciones, haber aguantado eso casi todo el año escolar había sido suficiente.

El video termino. Lo saco de la reproductora y lo guardo en una caja, donde estaba metiendo algunas cosas que le recordaban constantemente a la castaña.

Se topo con una fotografía en un marco muy bonito. La miró fijo. Sonrío. Él estaba al medio de dos mujeres, a su derecha Sakura y a su izquierda Tomoyo, ambas lo abrazan y él a ellas. Los tres sonreían. Esa fue su primera foto y todos sacaron la misma copia para tenerlas en su casa. Y _no_ la tiró a la caja. Esa foto merecía estar en algún buen lugar de su departamento.

Guardo un último video casero y cerro la caja, luego en su clóset la guardo al fondo y notó una pequeña cajita, no pudo el evitar tomarla y mirarla. No dejaba de sorprenderle que fuera la misma que Shaoran le dio. Si, en sus manos tenía la gargantilla con la que el quería declararle su amor. Era contradictorio, de cierta manera, el hecho de estar sin ella cuando en más de un momento era segura su relación. Volvió a meter la gargantilla en la cajita, pero no la metió en la caja grande, ni siquiera volvió a dejarla al fondo de su clóset, solo la dejo encima de su velador.

Luego tomo su chaqueta color negro sport, las llaves del auto y salió.

Las calles de Inglaterra lo esperaban, _y la noche aun era joven._

Sonrió de medio lado…a pesar de eso…

"_**Sé que no podré volver a ser un Don Juan"**_

Pero nada impedía que lo intentara.

(TOU)

Estaban sentados en una mesita fuera del café, tomaban un refresco.

_Ellas _tomaban un refresco. Él estaba tan furioso que sólo se sentó en la mesa, se cruzo de brazos y miraba a su costado.

- ¡Ahg, Touya Kinomoto, eres un energúmeno! –salió de pronto de la boca de su _dulce_ novia. La miró de reojo – Eres un celoso de primera –le decía un tanto molesta.

Pero eso a Touya muy poco le importaba, pues aquel sujeto claramente se le había acercado con malas intenciones.

- No me interesa lo que digas – le dijo ya molesto, más bien, ya más molesto de lo que estaba.

¿Cómo era posible que en lugar de que agradeciera que la cuidara solo se molestara…? Bien, lo admitía, quizás si se le había pasado la reacción de prácticamente alejar a patadas a aquel sujeto que solo le pregunto una dirección. Sin embargo, Tomoyo era _su mujer_ y el sujeto sabía perfectamente donde estaba parado, eso de preguntar la dirección fue una mera excusa para acercársele a Tomoyo.

- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? – reclamo ella, el joven que se acerco a preguntarle la dirección no tenía más de 15 años y Touya se había comportado como una persona poco civilizada, haciendo un drama de la nada.

- ¿Qué no entiendes que me vuelvo loco cuando alguien se te acerca? –le dijo tomando sus manos.

"_**Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí al descubierto revelando mis sentimientos al amor de mi vida y aunque me cueste trabajo aceptarlo…**__** Es lo mejor que he echo hasta ahora sobre todo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos"**_

(SH)

- Te extrañe – susurro en el oído de su novia con la voz ronca, mientras ella ya tenía las manos bajo la polera de él.

Debía reconocer que se estaba volviendo adicto a esa mujer y si al inicio de su relación pudo _contenerse_, ahora –definitivamente- _no_.

- ¿Mucho? –preguntó Sakura antes de capturar sus labios.

El ronroneo.

- Quizás – soltó con media sonrisa.

Su novia detuvo el beso y sin alejarse más que lo necesario de su rostro lo miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? –dijo él divertido.

Sakura lo alejo un poco, lo que él le permitió.

- Quizás deba hacer _algo_ para que si me extrañes mucho – dijo de la forma más sexy que pudo deslizando su dedo índice por el vientre de Shaoran que _mágicamente_ ya estaba al descubierto.

_Y Shaoran no lo soporto._

La voz, el gesto, el sonrojo en su rostro, la respiración agitada y el deseo en los ojos esmeraldas, en realidad todo en ella cuando dijo eso lo dejaron rendido.

La acerco bruscamente hacía él, pegándola lo más posible, Sakura gimió por la sorpresa y por lo pasional del acto.

Shaoran la beso hambriento y Sakura le correspondió.

Se estaban dejando llevar.

Sakura había llegado a la hora de la cena, la que transcurrió tranquila y ellos se habían despedido _a los ojos_ de varios a la hora de dormir, pero cuando Sakura ya con su pijama puesto se lavaba los dientes apareció su novio sigiloso, supuso que por la ventana, porque ella _esta vez_ se había encargado de ponerle llave a la puerta.

Sin contenerse mucho, el castaño llevo a su novia a la cama, ella iba de espaldas por lo que él inmediatamente quedo sobre ella.

- Shaoran… -soltó en un suspiro Sakura.

El continuó en lo suyo.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió mientras lo abrazaba y luego lo beso.

Iniciaron las caricias al cuerpo del otro que ya empezaban a conocerlo de memoria, pero que no dejaba de ser maravilloso para los ojos del otro en ningún sentido.

Ambos empezaban a conocer los gestos del otro, las miradas, los gemidos, los susurros, el ritmo de su respirar. Empezaban a memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle, porque si bien el acto en cuestión era siempre el mismo, cada uno tenía su momento especial, su autenticidad que lo diferenciaba de los otros. Porque no sólo satisfacían sus cuerpos, sino también, sus corazones.

- _Shaoran _–gimió Sakura cuando éste la penetro lentamente.

Con el delicado vaivén de los cuerpos empezó su noche.

Besos…

Caricias…

Gemidos…

Mordiscos…

Latidos…

Ansiosos, desesperados, llegando al auge…cayendo rendidos uno al lado del otro.

(YU)

Esos días sin ella le habían servido para estar bien consigo mismo.

La extrañaba no podía negarlo, pero bien sabía que si no podía revelarle sus sentimientos y mucho menos tener una relación con ella no valía la pena echarlo a perder.

Cuando caminaba por el parque se había topado con el señor kinomoto, que venía de hacer unas compras. Cuando saludo al padre de los kinomoto, este al estar solo lo había invitado a cenar, cosa a la que él no se podía negar, después de todo, las cenas de Fujitaka eran las mejores.

- Creo que es un poco extraño – dijo Fujitaka a lo cual Tsukishiro sonrió, estaba más que de acuerdo.

- Si, pero no será por mucho. Tengo entendido que solo estarán allá unos días más.

Al decir esto último casi se muerde la lengua. Lo suyo no era mentir, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de traicionar a su amigo, aunque pensara que las cosas no iban por un buen camino.

Ya habían terminado la cena y pretendían recoger los platos cuando se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Ambos caminaron hacia ella, encontrándose con Sonomi Daidouji más molesta de lo normal.

- ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?! – exigió saber molesta, a lo que Fujitaka puso cara de no entender- Y no te hagas el que no sabes ¡Deben tenerla por aquí tu y ese hijo tuyo pedófilo que tienes! -le dijo entrando y buscando precipitadamente por todos los lugares que podía.

- Cálmate –le medio ordeno Fujitaka, ya un poco molesto – No entiendo de que hablas. Ellos no están aquí. Touya se fue de vacaciones con Sakura un par de días.

- ¡Por Dios, ni que fueras un chiquillo al que pueden engañar! ¡¿Cómo es posible que creas tal barbaridad?! Tomoyo escapo con ese hijo tuyo y no logro localizarla.

Yukito quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar en cuanto sintió la mirada del señor Kinomoto sobre él, sin embargo, esquivando la mirada de Fujitaka lo único que hizo fue reconocerle que Sonomi tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

Fujitaka inamovible supo que su hijo se lo intento decir y por eso él había sentido una mala sensación. Touya había tratado de decírselo y él no había querido escuchar.

Miro fijamente al joven Tsukishiro, quien supo de inmediato que no tenía salida.

- ¿Dónde están? –pregunto con voz que no admitía otra respuesta más que la pedida.

- Yo… -intento, pero a la mirada de Fujitaka se le unió la de Sonomi- En China, es cierto que están con Sakura.

"_**Solo espero que esto sea algo que Touya me pueda perdonar…después de todo, no tenía más opción"**_

(SA)

Estaba completamente sola. Se movió inquieta en su cama buscando el cuerpo de Shaoran, pues según ella había dormido con Shaoran y ahora no le veía por ningún lado.

Un poco frustrada se levantó, estiro y decidió meterse a la ducha.

Después de todo comprendía que la dejara sola, no podían verlos juntos…bueno: _juntos de esa manera. _Sobre todo, porque la abuela de Shaoran no la quería ni un poquito.

Giro la llave lentamente recordando cada instante. Se le erizo la piel al contacto con el agua tibia refrescante, recorriendo su cuerpo casi como Shaoran lo hacía desde que compartían esa intimidad.

Suspiro, jamás habría imaginado estar así por alguien, después de todo, los muchachos no eran para Sakura kinomoto.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda y sin siquiera mirar supo quien era. Sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

- Shaoran – le dijo tímidamente aún sin verle el rostro – ¿Qué haces?

- Creo que esta muy claro – le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

Sakura sonrió, más aún cuando Shaoran clavó sus labios en su cuello mientras le acariciaba el abdomen. Sus manos descendieron lentamente dejándole claro que iba enserio.

Acaricio lentamente aquel lugar entre sus piernas introduciendo con cuidado sus dedos y acariciando sus senos con la otra mano.

Sakura no contuvo el gemir despacio recargándose en él oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciándolo también, moviéndose ligeramente, sintiendo el calor aun cuando el agua estaba más fría que caliente.

Bajo el agua y con la pasión a flor de piel Shaoran inclino suavemente a Sakura hacia delante y se adentro en ella de manera diferente, más apasionada, más hambrienta y sobre todo con más deseo.

Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pues nunca lo habían hecho de otra forma que la tradicional -o sea, él sobre ella-, pero supo luego de un par de embestidas de Shaoran que _quería seguir innovando en la materia._

- No puedo estar sin ti – le dijo en un susurro.

Sakura se sintió la mujer más deseada de todo el mundo en ese momento y se echó hacia atrás girando lentamente el rostro para besarlo, beso que fue más bien un mordisco, cuando el castaño la embistió un poco más fuerte.

La velocidad de sus embestidas eran cada vez más fervientes. Su respiración más excitada. Sus gemidos se escuchaban a lo largo del baño, mezclados con el caer del agua.

En un movimiento rápido Shaoran se separo de ella para girarla rápidamente y besándola con la misma pasión del momento la recargo en la pared, se entretuvo un momento besándola y acariciándola solamente, cuando sintió que la necesitaba la cargo uniéndose a ella nuevamente.

Sakura volvió a ahogar un gemido en su garganta, Shaoran volvió a adorar eso y se acerco al cuello de ella mordisqueando.

Sakura se dejo alzar un poco más para poder rodear a Shaoran por las caderas con sus piernas y que éste empezará a penetrarla más rápido, más fuerte y más adentro.

- …_Ah_…

Gemidos… mordiscos, caricias, estuvieron presentes en todo momento hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieron agotados y extasiados, con la ayuda de la pared se abrazaron y besaron fogosamente.

El castaño se separo de su novia y con los ojos cerrados alzó el rostro para que el agua cayera en su cara. La cara de satisfacción que puso con el agua Sakura la adoro y empujándolo un poco se colocó ella también bajo la regadera.

No habían pasado más que un par de minutos cuando Sakura sintió un pequeño dolor en su espalda antes del inicio de su trasero, se miro y tenía un rasguño por el cual salía una gota de sangre, miró luego la pared y notó que su rasguño estaba a la altura de la llave de ducha.

Miro con el ceño fruncido a Shaoran, quien miro la pequeña herida de Sakura.

- Eres un bruto -le dijo intentando estar enojada.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto el castaño y alzó una ceja, luego se dio vuelta mostrándole su espalda a Sakura, ella abrió la boca sorprendida- Si, amor, esas fueron _tus_ uñas.

Sakura se sonrojo, pues ni cuenta se había dado del momento que dejo esas marcas en la espalda del castaño, quien noto que su novia se había apenado, así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Aun el agua bañaba sus cuerpos.

- Descuida, aún no usare traje de baño, ni iré a la playa o a una piscina -y le sonrió – Hasta el momento sólo frente a ti me mostrare sin polera.

Sakura lo miro frunciendo el ceño y él le robo un beso.

Se bañaron juntos y él tuvo que volver a su pieza a vestirse, ella estaba frente al espejo acomodando su largo cabello feliz.

"_Y ahora, después de todo creo…"_

"_**Que el sexo es como el alcohol, mientras más lo tomas más te embriaga"**_

Debía dar infinitas gracias a Tomoyo por haberla llevado a un ginecólogo para que le recetara pastillas anticonceptivas, pues podía hacerlo cuantas veces quisiera y donde quiera sin tener que preocuparse del condón o el temor de quedar embarazada.

(TOM)

Perdió a su amiga de vista cuando ésta se hubo encerrado en su cuarto.

Todo había empezado hace dos días, cuando Shaoran leyó frente a todos el testamento de su padre.

No podía quitarse de su cabeza la mirada triste de Sakura cuando el castaño leyó que si su madre o abuela no aceptaban a la mujer que él había escogido tendría que haber otra candidata.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ¿Qué era eso? ¿La época medieval?

- No entiendo como Shaoran sigue sentado ahí, con esa…

- Shieffa –hablo Ieran- Modula tu vocabulario.

- Si, madre –dijo apenada.

- Disculpen… ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Tomoyo.

- La ex novia de Shaoran –contestó Ieran- Ayer la abuela nos citó a todos para expresarnos su respuesta, todas nos opusimos, Shaoran le gritó a su abuela y ella le pegó una cachetada, lamentablemente por costumbres de esta familia ninguna de nosotras podía hacer algo, pues ella es la madre de Hien y Shaoran el futuro líder, el respeto en este tipo de familias es como de las épocas medievales y esa…señora se ha encargado de mantenerlo así.

- Sakura no se merece pasar por esto –cedió Fanren- Pero ella es una especie de matriarca y nos guste o no, esta dentro de sus facultades…ella debía elegir una candidata.

- No entiendo, porque la abuela de Shaoran le hace esto a Sakura –suspiro- ¿Qué hizo mal Sakura?

Ieran dudo un poco.

- Es una historia vieja, que hizo de la madre de mi difunto esposo una completa amargada.

Tomoyo supo que no sabría más por el momento y se acercó a Touya, que estaba notablemente molesto.

- Sakura no se merece pasar por esto.

Tomoyo notó lo que guardaba la apacible voz de Touya en esa frase.

_Shaoran había hecho sufrir a su hermana_.

- Es mejor que vaya a verla… -sin más que un beso fugaz a los labios de Touya salió de allí.

Casi corriendo se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, intento abrir pero estaba con seguro. Golpeó.

- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! –se escucho la voz llorosa de su amiga.

- Sakura, soy Tomoyo…abre, por favor –pidió angustiada.

Escuchó que la castaña se movía dentro de la pieza, supuso que dudosa de abrirle, pero al final sintió que quitaban el seguro y entró. Sakura ya caminaba de vuelta a la cama.

La vio aferrarse a una almohada y esconder el rostro. Se acerco a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me odia tanto? –preguntó aún con la cara escondida.

- No lo sé, Sakura… en serio que no lo entiendo.

Sakura se separo un poco de la almohada y Tomoyo notó que tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja por el llanto. Se veía como una niña desprotegida.

Se secó unas lágrimas, pero otras cayeron y miró a Tomoyo buscando respuestas.

- ¿Pero…puede alguien llegar a tales extremos? ¡Ella sabe que Shaoran y yo nos queremos! –más lágrimas aparecieron- ¡Yo no estoy con él por dinero! Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenía. ¡Tampoco busco una posición social! Yo me enamore de él, Tomoyo…-no podía hablar por el llanto y se abrazó a su amiga, quien intento tranquilizarla.

- Lo sé, Sakura…yo sé que tú lo amas a él.

- Entonces… -dijo separándose para mirarla a la cara- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Tomoyo miró los ojos esmeraldas enrojecidos, querían una respuesta…_necesitaban_ una respuesta, lamentablemente ella _no_ tenía esa respuesta y con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su amiga.

- Supongo que no hay nada de malo…pero yo tampoco tengo respuesta para eso, Sakura.

"_**Pues también mi único pecado era amar"**_

(SA)

"_Baje hoy, como todos los días…feliz, encantada, enamorada. Una de las sirvientas me había avisado que la cena estaba lista, así que acomodándome mejor el vestido que llevaba puesto, baje._

_Iba tranquila, aunque desde ayer Shaoran andaba medio extraño, pero supongo que por eso del testamento, a lo mejor, le preocupaba la dichosa candidata que eligiera su abuela. Como anoche le había preguntado y no quiso responder decidí darle su espacio y no presionarlo, era mi única forma de apoyarlo en ese momento. Además, no creía en eso de que realmente debiera someterme a una especie de competencia para casarme con Shaoran._

_Ya en las escaleras escuche el alboroto de las hermanas de Shaoran, a las que ya quería mucho. Una vez que llegue al comedor me sorprendí mucho, pues la abuela de Shaoran estaba en la mesa y apenas me vio sonrió…abrí los ojos sorprendida y busque con la mirada a Shaoran, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. No me quedo más que ser amable y devolver la sonrisa a la anciana, quizás ya me empezaba a aceptar._

_Pretendía sentarme en el puesto que ocupaba habitualmente, pero al tomar la silla quien me detuvo fue la abuela de Shaoran._

_- Oh, Señorita Kinomoto, disculpe usted, pero hoy tenemos un invitado especial y es costumbre que se sienten junto al nuevo jefe de la familia._

_¡Y todo lo dijo en un perfecto japonés! Fue tanta la alegría que me hablara, aunque solo fuera para decirme que me sentara al final de la mesa, que asentí con una sonrisa. De nuevo busque la mirada de Shaoran y él…seguía con la cabeza gacha ¿Debía eso preocuparme?_

_Un minuto después sabría que si, debía preocuparme._

_Mire un puesto más al lado de Tomoyo, así que fui a sentarme junto a ella. Como fui la última en sentarme, la abuela de Shaoran pidió la palabra una vez que estuve acomodada. _

_- Bueno, como ya les anticipe: hoy tenemos una visita especial –todos la miraban impactantes…aunque pude notar que la madre de Shaoran se veía enojada y las hermanas aterradas ¿Me había perdido de algo? – Y bueno, puesto que soy yo la que no esta de acuerdo con la novia de Shaoran… - ¿Y no qué ahora me sonreía? La mire y ella estaba mirándome – He traído a mi candidata –abrí mis ojos – Pasa por favor, Lia Zhang…_

_La recién nombrada entró por donde yo minutos antes había entrado. _

_Era una mujer…sexy. Llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado ajustado del que se notaba su gran trasero y sus enormes senos. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos azules._

_Trague en seco, pero más que mi reacción me llamo la atención la de las hermanas de Shaoran, incluso la de la señora Ieran._

_- Lia, por favor, toma asiento junto a mi nieto –dijo la anciana con ese perfecto japonés suyo._

_Fruncí el ceño y mire a Shaoran ¿Acaso él sabía lo qué pasaría y por eso no me daba la cara? ¿Dejo que me corrieran de su lado para que esta…mujer se sentara junto a él? _

_- Yo lo siento mucho, pero no comeré en la misma mesa que esa zorra –quien hablo fue Shieffa._

_La mire desconcertada y ella me dirigió una mirada de apoyo._

_- ¡Li Shieffa, toma asiento! –amenazó la abuela._

_- Si me quedo en la mesa estaría aceptando a mujeres como esas y me estaría bajando a su nivel y yo jamás haría lo que ella hizo._

_Y sin más salió de la sala del comedor. La siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Futie._

_La abuela se notaba enfurecida._

_- No entiendo como permites esto, Shaoran –dijo Futie._

_Y ahí lo comprobé… él…lo sabía. Lo mire y él no pudo sostenerme la mirada._

_- Sakura –me llamo Fanren- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, no te lo mereces._

_Tragué seco…era mi idea ¿O todos estaban peor que yo? O era que ¿Yo aún no me atrevía a reaccionar por la impresión?_

_- De verdad, abuela, superaste todas las expectativas –dijo Feimi antes de salir al igual que sus otras hermanas._

_- Joven Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Sakura –nos llamo la madre de Shaoran- Los invito a que me acompañen, la cena aquí… -dijo entre dientes y mirando a la pelirroja- Se echó a perder._

_Touya se puso de pie y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo…yo no reaccionaba, sólo miraba a Shaoran buscando una explicación…pero él no me miró._

_Y la mano de Tomoyo me saco del lugar. _

_Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando…me sentía pisoteada, pasada a llevar completamente…y a lo único que atine fue a correr a mi habitación"_

Luego de una hora, aún seguía en la misma posición desde que Tomoyo había entrado a su pieza.

Se había acomodado en las piernas de Tomoyo y ésta maternalmente le acariciaba la cabeza.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, pero ella seguía sintiéndose igual.

- Y si él lo sabía… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –soltó despacito la castaña.

- Tranquila… Él tendrá que responder eso.

Sakura se separo de las piernas de Tomoyo para mirarla.

- Y… ¿Si siente algo por ella…?

- No digas estupideces, Sakura –frunció el ceño Tomoyo, pero dentro de su seriedad fue suave con su amiga.

- Pero es que ella es…

- ¡Una puta!

Sakura abrió los ojos.

- Es la verdad, Sakura. Ambas sabemos que Shaoran la pilló acostada con su mejor amigo y la ropa que trae puesta no hace más que gritar a los cuatro vientos: "Soy una gran zorra".

Sakura soltó una carcajada, Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto la amatista.

- Tú nunca habías hablado así de alguien –dijo entre risas la castaña.

- Oh, pues créeme, cualquiera que te haga llorar se las vera conmigo. Y Tomoyo Daidouji sabe lidiar con _mujeres_ como la que esta allá abajo.

- Gracias, Tomoyo.

"_Y al momento que abrace a Tomoyo mire la puerta de la habitación"_

"_**Y cuando me tope con el rostro de Shaoran en la puerta…supe que las cosas no mejorarían"**_

(SH)

- ¿Me dejas hablar con ella, Tomoyo?

"_Aún seguía parado en la puerta. Sakura estaba inmóvil desde que me vio. Tras mi pregunta Tomoyo la miró a ella, Sakura asintió con la cabeza._

_Tomoyo pasó junto a mí frunciendo el ceño, pero nada me dijo. Cerré la puerta cuando ella hubo salido. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama y me senté lo más cerca que pude de Sakura._

_Verle los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto me partió el alma y me odiaba el no haber podido hacer mejor las cosas."_

- Perdóname.

"_Ella no movió ni un músculo ante lo que dije…y tuve miedo"_

- Sabes que lo haré.

"_Dijo de la forma más sincera que existía…pero no me sentí para nada mejor"_

- Yo…

- ¿Quién es ella?

Shaoran abrió los ojos, Sakura estaba tenebrosamente tranquila al hacer esa pregunta.

Tragó en seco.

- Ella…ella…

- ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme en la cara que es tu ex novia?

Shaoran enmudeció.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme que es justo la mujer con la que soñaste alguna vez casarte, la que juraste amar, con la que ideaste todo tu futuro?

- Sakura…

- ¡Sakura nada! ¡Háblame de frente, por Dios! –y las lágrimas volvieron a invadir sus ojos- ¿Qué sentiste al verla de nuevo?

- Nada.

- Mírame a la cara y repítelo.

Shaoran la miró…pero no lo repitió.

- ¿Me dirás la verdad?

- Te amo –dijo el castaño de forma totalmente sincera.

- Si… -sonrió de forma triste Sakura- Pero… ¿Qué sentiste al estar de nuevo con ella? –tomo aire- Porque sé que hace una hora tu abuela subió Shaoran, sé que tu madre y tus hermanas también estaban en sus habitaciones, Tomoyo estaba conmigo y Touya en su habitación.

- Ella está arrepentida… -soltó mirando el suelo de la habitación- Sólo me pidió…

Y miró a Sakura y no necesito más para saber que ella quería toda la información y que no se quedaría conforme con un cuento a medias.

- Me pidió que le diera la oportunidad de volver a estar conmigo.

Tras sus palabras el rostro de Sakura se lleno de lágrimas silenciosas. Y él se odio.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? –pregunto decidida.

- Que la oportunidad no se la estaba dando yo.

Sakura lloró.

- Sakura, por favor, deja de llorar –pidió afligido el castaño.

Sakura en un acto sin pensar enredo sus brazos al cuello de Shaoran, en un signo de no querer dejarlo ir.

- ¿Le darás esa oportunidad? -Pregunto Sakura sin dejar de aferrarse a Shaoran.

- Sabes que no quiero…

Sakura apoyo sus manos en los brazos de él para separase y mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Se la darás? –repitió la pregunta.

Shaoran bajo la vista.

- No lo sé…-confesó sinceramente- Sé que lo que siento por ti no tiene comparación por lo que sentí por ella y todo esto me tiene tan confundido como a ti…

Sakura lo miraba atenta.

- Sé que no deberías pasar por esto, que tú no sabías como eran mis costumbres y que esto de las candidatas puede sonar como una locura, pero debemos seguir al pie de la letra el testamento… debo pasar tiempo con ambas…el tuyo vigilado por mi abuela y el de ella por mi madre. Lamentablemente debo darle las mismas oportunidades a ella y a ti, amor.

- Lo sé…estuve ahí cuando leíste el testamento.

- Sakura, yo te amo a ti.

- ¿Recordarás eso cuando estés con ella?

- ¿Lo recordarás tu cuando yo este con ella?

Sakura asintió con su rostro apenado.

- Entonces yo también –dijo el de ojos ámbar y le beso la frente- Ahora descansa, es tarde.

Le dio un corto besos en los labios y se dispuso salir de ahí pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

- ¿No esperarías que me duerma? –se dio vuelta a mirarla- Por favor.

El ruego en los ojos esmeraldas hizo que se le apretara el pecho y el corazón se le hiciera chiquitito.

Estaba contra las reglas…pero no se negaría por nada del mundo.

Le sonrió y se recostó junto a ella, pero sobre la cama, temía no controlar su instinto si la sentía muy cerca.

Y es que…tenía la sensación de estarla perdiendo y no quería.

Sakura se apoyo en su pecho y la respiración de Shaoran se aceleró.

La castaña sonrió de medio lado…y con uno de sus dedos empezó a jugar en el pecho de Shaoran, quien dejo de respirar por unos segundos. Sakura empezó a bajar su mano peligrosamente y antes que de que llegara al pantalón se devolvió y volvía de nuevo hacer el mismo recorrido. Shaoran aguantó la respiración.

- Sakura –soltó una advertencia con una voz grave y suave.

Sakura lo miró y se acercó a besarlo. Intentó Shaoran que el beso no pasará a uno apasionado, pero le fue imposible cuando Sakura se salió de la cama para colocarse a ahorcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarlo.

Las manos de ella ya más familiarizadas se deshicieron de la camisa de él rápidamente y apoyándose un poco en sus rodillas empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y gimió cuando una de las manos de Sakura se metió dentro de su pantalón, la misma mano subió otra vez.

La castaña apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, Shaoran puso las suyas en la cintura de ella.

Y se miraron.

Sakura aun tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Shaoran aun tenía culpa en los suyos.

Shaoran la alzó un poco de la cintura y se sentó, dejando que ella se quedara a ahorcajadas sobre él.

- Déjame borrar la culpa de tus ojos –pidió Sakura.

- Déjame borrar la pena de los tuyos.

Sakura le sonrió y asintió. Shaoran sonrió y la beso.

(SA)

"_C__uando alcanzamos la cima, ambos al mismo tiempo y con una de nuestras manos entrelazadas…supe que como siempre nuestros cuerpos habían quedado satisfechos, nuestros corazones latían al mismo compás, nuestras respiración estaban agitadas, nuestras almas se habían tocado una vez más… Pero…cuando Shaoran me miró a los ojos…"_

"_**La culpa en ellos no se había borrado…y los míos…ya estaban llorando"**_

_La cosas no mejorarían_, se recordó Sakura.

-----

_Ahora Fanny al mando:_ Bien, ahora puedo decir que estoy aquí a salvo, pero no sana. Ni siquiera quiero revivir los horrores que viví durantes estos días.

Agente: Fanny, hay que esconderte, aún no es seguro. Camili te espera.

Fanny: Solo déjame actualizar, las demás lectoras no tienen la culpa de lo que esas _desquiciadas lectoras pervertidas_ me hicieron.

Agente: Bien, no tardes.

Fanny: Ok, sigamos. Estoy de vuelta y reforzada –pone cara diabólica- Y ahora nadie podrá contra nosotras gracias a todas ustedes lectoras por apoyarnos siempre, agradecimientos especiales a **ashai, lilia. takarai, adrymar, the cazi girls, any, sakura-chan n.n, chio, star chocolate, carrie, -sakura-and-shaoran-love-, Ifanycka, za-fire-anilu...** y todos aquellos que no plasmaron sus pensamientos jeje Bien, eso es todo por el momento.

Agente: Tenemos que correr, al parecer quieren llevarte de nuevo.

Fanny –con ojos chillones-: ¡Nooooo más días sin _anime_, sin _Camili_, noooooo!

Agente cubre a Fanny y la saca del lugar rumbo al escondite.

De pronto de forma sigilosa aparece una mujer con una manta cubriéndole la cabeza.

Camili: ¡Este capítulo es para que no vuelva osar raptar a MI agente ni a MI Fanny! –mira en dirección de Agente y Fanny- ¡Oh…los perderé! –y corre tras ellos, sin antes gritas- ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo del capítulo anterior a _todas_!

_Y__ nadie nota que dos figuras cubiertas los siguen._

_(( P.S: Siempre esperando que este capítulo les guste ))_


	13. Analogía y Discrepancia

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o XII: Analogía y Discrepancia._

(SA)

Aquella mañana había despertado sola, como pocas veces lo hacía desde que llego a ese país que no era el suyo.

Era extraña la ausencia de él; era algo que resentía. El dolor en su pecho había permanecido ahí desde que la tal Lia Zhang había aparecido en el comedor, sentándose al lado de Shaoran…haciéndolo dudar.

Ya se había alistado para el desayuno y la verdad que no tenía ánimos de bajar y sólo se le ocurrió ir donde dormía Ieran, por instintos, por casualidad, por lo que fuere.

Camino por aquellos inmensos pasillos sin apuros, mirando atentamente cada detalle de aquella mansión, que al principio la impresiono tanto, pero ahora le daba un aire de tristeza y soledad que, sinceramente, le daba algo de miedo, ya que como le contaron las hermanas de Shaoran, la abuela pasaba sola en esa casa, pues era así de malhumorada y prejuiciosa, muy apegada a sus normas y tradiciones del siglo pasado que no tenía más compañía que un fiel sirviente.

Una vez hubo llegado a la puerta de la habitación de su_ suegra_, tocó un par de veces y en seguida abrió la mujer de cabellera negra mirándola con ternura.

- Sakura, que bueno que estás aquí –le dijo con la misma ternura- Tienes los ojos hinchados, pequeña –expreso apenada y la abrazo dolida como solo una madre podría hacerlo.

En el abrazo Sakura recibió un poco de la paz que necesitaba. Aquel abrazo hizo más que tranquilizarla, le hizo saber cuanto necesitaba de su madre, cuanto la añoraba, pero sobre todo…lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre que siempre tenía un buen consejo para ella.

- Pasa, pequeña. Desayunaremos juntas –le dijo bajo para que nadie más escuchara.

Sakura al entrar pudo ver una mesa del porte de la de su casa y un par de sillas. La mesa estaba dispuesta para el desayuno de dos.

- Es que pensaba ir por ti –le explico Ieran.

Apenas se sentaron a la mesa, aquella comida no hizo más que recordarle a la esmeralda lo ocurrido en la cena la noche anterior y que por lo mismo no había probado bocado desde ayer, a pesar de que no sitió hambre hasta ahora que tenía la comida en frente.

- No justificare las acciones de mi suegra, lo único que puedo decirte es que es tu decisión aceptar esto y de ningún modo te forzare a hacerlo, no debo y no puedo –tomo su mano- Nunca hagas algo que no quieras.

Sakura bajo la mirada que ya se cristalizaba.

- Yo no sabía que Hien dejo eso estipulado, lo hubiese aplaudido si Shaoran siguiera con esa…mujer, pero desde que te conoció a ti, supe que eras perfecta para él.

Las palabras de Ieran sólo hacían que Sakura sintiera más pena.

- Pero Shaoran… -hipó Sakura.

- Es un idiota –dijo y soltó la mano de Sakura para cruzarse de brazos- Ya sabio fue Hien en decir que los hombres no piensan con la cabeza.

Sakura soltó una risa suave.

- Yo… no sé si pueda, señora Ieran –confesó sincera la castaña.

Ieran la miró apenada.

- Hagas lo que hagas que sea siempre pensando en ti, Sakura, no en los demás.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

Continuaron con el desayuno

(TOU)

Decir que estaba molesto era poco.

Estaba más que furioso. Sabía que ese mocoso haría llorar a su hermana y lo peor de todo que él había ayudado a su reconciliación, más le hubiera valido dejarlos peleados así ella no estaría pasando por esto.

Bufó molesto. Aparte de todo debían almorzar fuera, pues claramente no se quedarían hacer vida social con la abuela o su _elegida_. Además el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

- Touya, cálmate –dijo Tomoyo apenas salieron de la mansión.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Además, debimos haberla traído con nosotros –gruño.

- Ella tenía asuntos que atender –dijo Tomoyo totalmente calmada.

- ¡Alto ahí, pedófilo!

Grito alguna loca, a lo que Touya mejor ni volteo para hacerle de chismoso, pues no quería más problemas.

- ¡Te digo que pares!

Volvió a escuchar y él ya empezó a pensar que era para él y pues la voz se le hizo conocida.

- ¿Pero qué…? –apenas alcanzó a decir, pues cuando giro ya tenía una mano plantada en su rostro y su novia parecía una estatua.

- …madre… -salió en forma de susurro de los labios de la amatista.

Touya se sobaba su mejilla.

Tomoyo estaba blanca y al parecer había olvidado respirar.

Sonomi esta roja de coraje.

Y…Fujitaka estaba parado al lado de Sonomi con expresión de decepción para con su hijo.

- ¿Dónde esta Sakura, Touya? –pregunto de forma tranquila, pero igual de decepcionado.

- Ahí –respondió el nombrado simplemente apuntando a la gran mansión.

Touya sabía que su padre estaba decepcionado de enterarse que había huido de los problemas, siendo que siempre lo educo de forma distinta.

"_**Afronta siempre tus problemas de frente, hijo…Decía"**_

(TOM)

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro la vida de todos se complico. Sakura con el corazón de cierta manera roto; Shaoran manipulado por la abuela; Touya odiado por su madre y decepcionando a su padre; Yukito habiendo estado entre la espada y la pared y ella…ahí sentada frente a su madre.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –le pregunto un poco más tranquila, solo un poco.

- ¿No es claro?

El silencio era eterno. Tomoyo miraba con atención cada cambio de expresión de su madre, sus ojeras delataban lo mal que lo había pasado, su arreglo no era el mejor del mundo delatando que había salido de prisa.

Y Tomoyo se sintió mal, pues sin duda ella era la responsable de todo eso, pero su madre debía entenderla…ella amaba a Touya y no pensaba dejarlo.

- Madre –hablo al fin llamando la atención de Sonomi- Tienes que entenderlo: Lo quiero –el rostro de Sonomi se contrajo en una mueca extraña- Tu bien sabes que no soy de las personas impulsivas, no hago las cosas a tontas y a locas y luego me arrepiento. Si lo hago es porque lo siento y madre…esto es verdadero, no es un capricho ni una ilusión, no es nada de lo que estas pensado y de ninguna manera es un pedófilo –se tomo unos segundos para que su madre digiriera toda la información- Además, es casi tu sobrino. Es el hijo de tu prima favorita, mamá.

- Si, pero también es hijo de ese…

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees qué el hijo de Nadeshiko es pedófilo, malo, que no me conviene? ¿Crees qué tu prima aceptaría que trates así a su hijo?

El rostro de su madre paso de furia a tristeza y vergüenza, pues lo que había dicho su hija era cierto…pero no podía luchar contra su naturaleza de mujer de sociedad. Y esta sociedad no perdonaba, un error te marcaba para siempre…y la relación de Tomoyo y _el sujeto_ no sería bien vista en ningún lugar.

Se levanto, acabando con la pizca de esperanza que había sentido Tomoyo.

- Estamos en el Hotel "Hong Kong Live" –miro la pena en los ojos de su hija- Ya no tienen que quedarse en casa de los Li.

Tomoyo abrió la boca sorprendida… ¿Había dicho "tienen"? ¿Eso significaba…?

- Tu novio también puede venir.

Ante lo dicho Tomoyo quiso saltar sobre su madre y abrazarla fuertemente. Sonomi presintió mucha felicidad en su hija y no pudo contener el explicarse.

- Dame tiempo, Tomoyo. No puedo aceptarlo así como así… Como yo intentare aceptarlo a él, espero que tú entiendas que no puedo empezar hacerlo desde ahora. Es un tema demasiado complicado para mí.

Habiendo aclarado el punto, se retiro.

Tomoyo le quedo mirando, no feliz, pero ya más tranquila.

"_**Gracias, mamá"**_

Pues la amatista sabía que su madre había dado un gran paso.

(ER)

Tenía cerca de tres días intentando hablar con Sakura, pero por alguna extraña razón –la que él claramente desconocía- su celular seguía apagado, situación que lo preocupaba demasiado.

Marco nuevamente, haber si ya lo había prendido.

- Hola –escuchó al otro lado y su corazón se acelero feliz de escuchar esa voz.

- ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Eriol, estoy bien –soltó en un tono suave intentando sonar feliz.

Eriol suspiro.

- Pequeña, no me mientas…no estás bien.

-Te digo que si –insistió Sakura intentando que sus lágrimas no llenaran sus ojos y su garganta no se contrajera.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunto frustrado, ansioso y molesto.

Ella se demoro en contestar.

- Nada –dijo sin convicción.

- Me dices o voy por ti.

La escuchó resoplar.

- Es que… en el testamento del padre de Shaoran hay unas disposiciones medio raras -Eriol notó lo afligida que sonaba la voz de ella- Dice que la abuela me tiene que aceptar tanto como la madre y pues…

- Ella no te quiere –completo la frase el de pelo azul.

- Eso…ella no me quiere. Además… -pero se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir y decidió callarse.

- ¿Además qué, pequeña? –intento animarla a que siguiera hablando.

- No, mejor no. Luego hablamos –dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡Sakura! –pero era inútil, ella ya había cortado la comunicación.

Miro el teléfono y lo apretó en su mano. Frunció sus perfectas cejas, estaba molesto. Si Shaoran no la podía hacer feliz, significaba que él no tenía porque hacerse a un lado.

Tenía, eso sí, que saber que había pasado.

_Y lo sabría, vaya que lo sabría._

"_**Si él no la quiere, yo si. Y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz"**_

(SA)__

Aquella semana había sido la peor de su vida. Lo único bueno era que la madre de Tomoyo ya empezaba a dar su brazo a torcer, que su padre había perdonado a Touya sin antes haberle regañado y apoyo a ambos. Y a ella la dejo ser, sin pedirle explicación y se lo agradecía.

Durante el transcurso de la semana había pensado las cosas y había recordado las palabras de la madre de Shaoran.

"_Hagas lo que hagas_ _que sea siempre pensando en ti, Sakura, no en los demás"_

Le costaba un poco esa filosofía de vida, pero ya no soportaba más.

Le dolía tener que pasar por ese proceso de elección. Si la abuela no la quería, pues bien _¡perfecto!_ Agarraba sus cosas y se largaba de ahí. Ella amaba a Shaoran, pero a él se le notaba la confusión, a pesar de asegurarle que la amaba, ella sabía que Shaoran se estaba confundiendo sin querer…y no lo culpaba, pero tampoco lo iba a aceptar.

Estaba llegando al límite.

- Sakura – le hablo su padre - ¿Ahora si me dirás lo que te pasa?

"_Sabía que no podía engañar a mi padre y a pesar que me dio mi espacio al principio, se notaba preocupado. Llevo días evitando siquiera mirarle, pero esto es más grande que yo y al recordar los últimos días no logro evitar que las lágrimas fluyan sin que pueda yo detenerlas…e hice lo que toda hija hace…me lancé a llorar a sus brazos, esperando buscar que este dolor desapareciera"._

Cuando le hubo contado todo a su padre y hubo llorado todo lo que debía llorar, él se decidió a hablarle.

- Hija, por muchos que ames al joven Li, tu no eres feliz así –le arreglo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja- Hay tiempos y momentos, Sakura y quizás el tuyo con el del joven Li ya paso. Si las cosas no se dan no las fuerces, porque puedes conseguir malos resultados. Sé que siempre se dice que si se aman todo se puede, pero por lo mismo…si realmente deben estar juntos el tiempo lo dirá, pero no estés aquí sufriendo.

Sakura analizó lo que su padre le dijo…y era cierto…si ella ya no estaba siendo feliz al lado de Shaoran a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba quizás… _si debía dejarlo ir._

- Además, pronto debemos volver a Japón, Sakura, a ver todo el tema de tu Universidad.

Y la castaña meditó.

Era todo tan contradictorio.

Suspiro.

"_**Tenía decisiones que tomar"**_

(SH)

No había podido borrar de su mente las lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura la última vez que habían hecho el amor y era eso mismo lo que lo tenía alejado de ella. Eso y los recuerdos con Lia.

No entendía y se sentía frustrado.

Lo único claro y cierto era que amaba a Sakura.

El problema era que cuando estaba con Lia no lo recordaba tanto y sentía que estaba engañando a Sakura y ella lo había notado.

Toda esa semana había sido extraña.

Cuando estaba con Sakura ella estaba demasiado intranquila con eso de que su abuela tenía que estarles vigilando. Y cuando estaba con Lia se olvidaba por un segundo de todo lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Sakura.

Y de nuevo recordaba lo bien que se llevaba con la pelirroja.

_- ¡Anda, Shaoran, no seas amargado! –decía una joven de catorce años._

_- Tenemos examen, Lia –dijo serio- Ven, quédate quieta._

_- ¡Pero me has tenido toda la tarde estudiando! –reprochó con un puchero._

_Shaoran sonrió divertido y le robo un beso._

_- Bien, dónde quieres ir –concedió al fin, derrotado ante ella._

_Ella pego un gritito de felicidad y le salto encima._

_- Por un helado._

_Shaoran soltó una carcajada._

_- Vamos._

_La tomó de la mano y salieron rumbo a un puesto de helado que estaba más o menos a unas cuatro cuadras. Compraron unos helados y se sentaron en una banca en un parque cercano._

_- No hay nada como el aire puro después de una exagerada tarde de estudio._

_Shaoran soltó una carcajada ante el comentario._

_- Tú exageras con lo que dices._

_Lia levanto un hombro restándole importancia al asunto y siguió metida en su helado._

_Shaoran la contemplo de perfil. Recordaba la primera vez que la vio en una de esas comidas que hacen y van todas las familias importantes. Tenían cerca de ocho años y ella andaba por el patio haciendo travesuras, desde entonces le encantó. Luego se siguieron viendo y a los trece le declaro que le gustaba y ella había dicho que no estaba tan feo como para considerarlo y luego le saltó encima feliz._

_Rió ante el recuerdo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? –lo saco de su pensamiento Lia._

_El negó con la cabeza y se acerco a robarle un beso._

_- Te amo –le confeso y ella sonrió contra sus labios._

_- Lo sé._

_Y se besaron entregando todo._

Volvió a la realidad.

¿Por qué las cosas habían tomado el rumbo que tomaron si se llevaban tan bien como pareja?

_- ¡Porque ella es una zorra!_

Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de Meiling cuando hace dos años él le había hecho esa misma pregunta a ella.

Si Lia no se hubiera acostado con su mejor amigo, si no lo hubiera engañado él seguiría enamorado de ella.

_Pero… ¿Y sakura?_

No la hubiera hecho sufrir.

_No la hubieras conocido_, claro su conciencia.

Shaoran abrió los ojos… ¡Era cierto! ¡Todo era tan claro!

Se paro del asiento del escritorio y atropelladamente llego a la puerta.

Cual fue su sorpresa al abrirla.

La persona al otro lado dio un paso y lo beso.

Él, impresionado, no reaccionó.

(SA)

"_Bajaba las escaleras buscando a Shaoran, mi decisión la había tomado, pero necesitaba conversar con él…pues yo sabía que él me amaba y si él me pedía que lucháramos, yo lo haría. Pero si no, nada más dejaríamos las cosas hasta aquí por el bien de los dos._

_Su madre me había dicho que estaba en el despacho, así que para haya iba._

_Termine de bajar las escaleras, camine por el pasillo a la derecha y lo vi…besándose con Lia…"_

- Yo… -salio de la garganta de Sakura, de forma suave, pero hizo que Shaoran reaccionara de inmediato.

"_Noté como la alejo de él de forma rápida e instintiva. Sonreí triste. Estaba más que claro lo que yo tenía que hacer"_

- Sakura.

"_Dijo de forma culpable y lo lamente, odiaba que sintiera culpa por todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer…esa era una de las cosas que también me ayudo a decidirme. No soportaba que él viviera con la culpa de mi tristeza."_

- Shaoran… yo…

- Puedo explicártelo –soltó de forma apurada.

"_Sonreí de forma triste."_

- Descuida, yo solo venía a hablar contigo.

"_Note __la confusión en sus ojos…Si, debía ser más que extraño mi tranquilidad en una situación como esta, porque él seguía siendo __**mi**__ novio. Como note que estaba petrificado y que la pelirroja no iba a moverse, mejor le soltaba todo y de una."_

- Terminamos.

El castaño abrió y cerró los ojos. Trago en seco y el miedo se demostró en sus lagunas ámbares.

Lia alzó una ceja interesada de lo que oía.

Sakura suspiro y sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero siguió hablando.

- Te amo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar esta situación…no si tu no estás seguro de lo que sientes –Shaoran intento interrumpirla, pero no lo dejo- Todo este tiempo he sido la mujer más feliz a tu lado, excepto esta semana claro –agrego con una sonrisa y una lágrima- Te agradezco todo este tiempo, porque aprendí mucho de ti, de tu familia, de mi, de la vida en general –Shaoran se le acercó y la tomo de las manos entrelazándolas, ella contuvo las ganas de tirársele a los brazos- Además, debo volver a Japón y no puedo seguir sometiéndome a esta especie de competencia. Quizás tu madre traiga otra candidata…

- No quiero otra can…

Sakura con una de sus manos lo hizo callar.

- No puedo ser yo, amor, porque no sé compartirte –le dijo con suma tranquilidad no queriendo romper el momento.

Shaoran no se contuvo las ganas de abrazarla. Sakura si y lo alejo.

- Además –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Acabas de engañarme y eso rompe la confianza.

Shaoran tragó seco y dejo que ella lo alejara.

- Sakura…

- Las excusas agravan las faltas, Shaoran. Y yo te vi. Esto es todo, Shaoran.

Termino por decir y a paso rápido se alejó. Subió a su pieza.

-----------

"_Eché mi última pertenencia a la maleta y la cerré. Miré por última vez el cuarto en el que me había quedo cerca de dos meses y salí de allí sin mirar atrás. Hoy volvía a Japón, con mi padre, mi hermano, Tomoyo y su madre. Las cosas en China ya habían terminado. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, por el pasillo me detuvo una mano bruscamente, me di vuelta."_

- Gracias por hacerme las cosas más fáciles –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia detestable- Sabía que no tenías madera para ser la esposa de un Li, eres demasiado poca cosa.

Sakura ante esas palabras frunció el ceño.

- Mira Zhang, ahórrate tus palabras, ya ganaste tu puesto. Quédatelo y no armes más escándalo.

Sakura intento seguir caminando, pero Lia la detuvo.

- ¡Odio a las mosquitas muerta como tu! Que se hacen las santas y las buenas niñas. Pero yo las conozco y son iguales a todas las demás, incluso peor. No sé como engatusaste a Shaoran, pero no me costo mucho que dudara de ese amor que te decía tener…como ves –termino diciendo con una sonrisa de burla.

- Pues de seguro no fue acostándome con su mejor amigo –salió de forma suave y certera de los labios de Sakura.

Lia hizo una mueca de odio.

- Ni creas que eso te va ayudar a que él se aleje de mí.

- Zhang, en serio, estoy cansada y me quiero ir, tengo un vuelo que tomar. La única que va alejar a Shaoran de ti vas a ser tu misma si sigues con esa actitud y con esa pinta de zorra que traes.

La de ojos azules se puso roja de coraje y Sakura siguió caminando triunfante, pero dio dos pasos y se detuvo.

- Aunque si quieres un consejo…intenta cerrar las piernas cuando Shaoran te presente a su mejor amigo, otra vez.

Lia chilló enojada.

Y Sakura salió de allí sin apuros. Quienes la detuvieron esta vez fueron las hermanas de Shaoran, todas con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sakurita no te vayas –decían en llanto.

Sakura sonrió al borde de las lágrimas.

- Debo hacerlo, no soportaría verlo besarla de nuevo. Ni sus dudas, ni la espera, ni la culpa que siente cuando me mira.

Todas asintieron y la abrazaron para despedirla.

Sakura camino nuevamente y bajo las escaleras. Miró nuevamente toda la casa y se despidió mentalmente.

- ¡Sakura!

Escucho la voz grave que conocía bien y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo de la forma más fría que se propuso.

- Por favor, hablémoslo mejor.

- Ya tome una decisión, Li. Y a mi me pareció que tu ya tomaste la tuya.

- Eso no es así.

- Pues lo que yo vi decía que si –dicho eso empezó a caminar.

- ¡Maldición, Sakura, escúchame!

Sakura detuvo su paso, dejo su maleta y se dio la vuelta realmente molesta.

- No tengo por qué, Shaoran –dijo intentando guardar la calma- ¡Espere toda esta semana que dijeras algo! ¡Que me demostrarás que debía luchar por lo nuestro! ¡Qué tuviera paciencia porque me amabas! ¡Pero nada! ¡Sólo te limitaste a mirarme con lástima y culpa! ¡Pues bien, quédate con tu lástima, con tu fortuna, con tu abuela y esa estúpida pelirroja! ¡Lo nuestro se termino para siempre! –sentenció.

Y sin volver a mirar a atrás salio de ahí con la cabeza en alto.

"_**Que nadie viera que realmente me moría por dentro"**_

(TOM)

"_Estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a Sakura, tenía e__l presentimiento que no fue bueno dejar que se viniera sola, pero ella insistió que debía hacerlo sola. Era testaruda, igual que Touya, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro notablemente preocupado."_

- Ahí viene –dijo Fujitaka.

Sakura corrió a los brazos de su padre. Tras ella llego Ieran, quien con una reverencia saludo a todos.

- Señor Kinomoto, lamento todo lo que sucedió.

- Descuide, son sus costumbres y uno debe respetarlas.

- Lo sé, pero mis costumbres no valen la tristeza de Sakura –sinceró apenada.

- Sakura estará bien, señora Li.

- Lo sé, es una muchacha fuerte.

"_Sakura soltó a su padre y abrazó a la mamá de Li"_

- Gracias, señora Ieran, gracias por todo –le dijo la castaña.

- Descuida, hija, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de conocerte.

- Sakura, debemos subir –llamo Touya. Sakura asintió.

Ieran besó la mejilla de Sakura y uno de sus guardaespaldas le entregó su maleta y desapareció entre la gente.

Solo Fujitaka se quedó con Ieran.

- Tiene una niña maravillosa.

- Su hijo también es un buen joven, en Japón con Sakura, fueron felices.

- Lo sé, también sé que Sakura estará bien…es Shaoran quien me preocupa.

- Los hombres siempre hemos sido lentos y testarudos –confidenció Fujitaka- Esperemos que Shaoran tome las decisiones correctas.

- Y esperemos que Sakura lo espere.

Fujitaka alzó ambos hombros, _eso no lo podía asegurar_.

- Hasta pronto, señora Li.

- Espero que sea un hasta pronto, señor Kinomoto.

Y el señor Fujitaka caminó tras los demás.

"_Caminaba junto a Sakura para subirnos al avión que nos llevaría a Japón cuando de pronto vi a un joven de pelo azul que se me hacía conocido__… ¡Tenía que ser Eriol!"_

Tomó a Sakura del brazo y salieron de la fila.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo qué haces? –pregunto Sakura desconcertada.

- Es Eriol.

- ¿Eriol?

- Si, Eriol –luego alzando una mano grito- ¡¡Eriol, por aquí!!

Varias personas se voltearon a mirarla y el aludido miro algo perdido. Tomoyo siguió alzando una mano hasta que Eriol la vio y camino hasta ella.

- ¡Pero…! –intento decir el de ojos azules.

- Anda, compra los boletos a Japón, allá nos vamos –ordenó Tomoyo y apresuro a ambos.

En poco menos de cinco minutos estuvieron todos en el avión.

"_**Las cosas volvían a su estado natural"**_

(ER)

"_Llevo en Japón varios meses desde que volví con Sakura desde China y cuando pise estas tierras sentí que volvía a mi hogar. Yo, un inglés, había extrañado las calles de Japón._

_Ahora mismo, a mi lado, caminaba la mujer que amo, pero ella tenía el corazón herido y un millón de sueños sin cumplir, las ilusiones rotas y un poco de las esperanzas perdidas._

_Desde que llegamos de China y me pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido quise matar a Shaoran Li, pero me reserve las ganas porque primero estaba ella y sabía que lo amaba, que a pesar de todo ella sufriría si al chino le pasaba algo. _

_Los primeros días fueron difíciles para Sakura, todo lo que la rodeaba hacía que sus ojos se cristalizaran y llorara por él, pero al cabo de unos días ella misma se decidió no volver a hablar de él y desde entonces nadie lo nombraba, pero yo sabía que ella lo tenía aún en sus recuerdos, cuando su vista se perdía en el horizonte y sonreía nostálgica._

_Pero de eso ya hace meses._

_Yo en todo este tiempo intente hacer todo lo posible por cumplir todos esos sueños que fueron reapareciendo…pero sé que ningún sueño que tenga con Li, lo haré realidad._

- ¡Mira, Eriol!

Hablo emocionada la castaña, caminando dentro de la tienda, mirando un sin fin de cosas a las que el inglés no veía mayor maravilla, pero eso a él le daba igual, si esas cosas sacaban en Sakura aquella sonrisa.

- ¿Verdad qué es adorable?

"_Esa felicidad en su rostro me hizo creer…qué quizás ya lo estaba olvidando"_

- Me lo llevo –le dijo Eriol a la encargada.

Sakura lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Eriol sonríe divertido.

- No tienes que ir por la vida comprando cuanta cosa te digo que me gusta –alegó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- No lo haría si no pusieras esa cara cuando dices que te gusta –le dijo tocando con su dedo índice la punta de las nariz de Sakura.

La expresión de enfado de Sakura paso a normalidad, luego a extrañeza y por último a una apenada.

Eriol sonrió feliz.

"_Pero a pesar de que Sakura no me dijera lo que__ le gustaba yo sabría que es lo que le gusta o le disgusta, sé perfectamente lo que pasa con ella sin que ella diga una palabra. Cada detalle de sus facciones, ante algún sentimiento, son diferentes, y me pueden creer psicópata, pero cada una de sus reacciones me enamoraron de ella._

_Desde que la conocí, supe que ella era sincera y se acerco a mí para ser mi amiga. Siempre fui muy analítico con las personas, con eso de que nací en una familia acomodada debí aprender quienes realmente eran sinceros en sus sentimientos para conmigo y quienes sólo buscaban liarse con una de las grandes familias de Inglaterra"_

_**Hoy buscas en mi un amigo que haga un poco porque alcances lo que anhelas, un amigo sería yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás; a un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz aunque ésta te llevara lejos y te fueras mas allá de donde yo te habría podido acompañar**_

"_Poco a poco la fui conociendo, era tan distraída, impulsiva, testaruda"_

- Eriol, vamos a ver esa película –dijo la castaña mientras lo tiraba del brazo- ¿Sabes? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Extrañaba estas salidas contigo, eres un gran amigo.

"_Aquellas palabras hacen que algo en mi pecho se sienta incómodo. Pero ya tenía decidido que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que eso cambiara"_

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo, porque hay cosas en mi que este día no entiendo, por ejemplo, que no puedo ser ese alguien que piensa en la comprensión y ésta solo me daría tranquilidad si a la vez tu me comprendieras, esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte cuando me dices adiós**_

- Yo también te extrañe, pequeña.

- Pareciera que no nos veíamos hace meses –dijo sonriente.

- Esa es la impresión, con tanto examen no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de compartir – ella asintió- Aunque…

Sakura le miró expectante esperando lo que Eriol pudiera decir.

_**Un amigo te diría que todo marcha mientras se muerde los labios y por ti no extrañara cada fin de año los días que no volverás; un amigo dejaría de hablar de cosas que sabe que te harán falta para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante aunque yo me quede atrás**_

- Aun no puedo creer que alguien tan dulce como tú quiera ser abogada –soltó Eriol sinceramente.

"_Su rostro se sonroja, su mirada se desvía y frunce su entrecejo. Es divertido ver sus reacciones y sus cambios de color"_

- Ya no me fastidies –dice Sakura molesta.

"_Debo decir que desde lo que le paso en China, ella…ha cambiado un poco, en esencia es la misma, pero esta un poco más cerrada a conocer a la gente, ya no le parece que todo sea color de rosa y sabe que las caídas existen y duelen y que la gente…te decepciona, miente o simplemente te deja"_

_**Se que siempre fiel contigo me tuviste a cada instante de tu vida, alguien que lo daba todo sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad, siempre tuviste este cómplice que vino sin que le necesitaras, porque concebía el mundo desde tus ojos si ellos me querían mirar.**_

"_Creo que ahora si puedo empezar a acercármele y esta vez…no daré mi brazo a torcer"_

----

_Notas de las siempre infaltables Camili y Fanny, esta vez con Fanny al mando._

¡Esto va en venganza, por haber secuestrado a Fanny en capítulos anteriores!, JAJAJA (risa malvada)

Fanny: Efectivamente ésta es mi venganza por los horrores vividos en esos días. Sigo sin querer hablar de ello.

Agente: Chicas, tenemos que irnos aun no es seguro y menos con esto (Camili y Fanny lo miran feo)

Las dos: Necesitábamos venganza.

Agente: Lo que sea, apúrense.

Fanny: Bueno, agradecemos infinitamente a todos los que nos dejan comentarios y no sean codos que no cuesta dejar uno jajajajaj.

Camili: Fanny, no pidas así comentarios, sé más sutil, jajaja. En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, ahora espero que los de este capítulo no sean para matarnos.

Agente: ¡Tu y tú! –apunta a Fanny y Camili- Escóndanse –ordena de forma lenta y fría.

Camili: Bien, bien ¡Adiós!


	14. La vida continua

**¿A****PRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitul__o XIII: La vida continua._

(SH - POV)

Sin duda los últimos meses sin _ella_ habían sido eternos. Pero entre la universidad y la empresa he podido no pensar demasiado en ella, porque cada vez que lo hago termino enojado; frustrado.

Salí detrás de Sakura ese día que decidió terminar conmigo…es cierto: _no reaccione_ a tiempo, pero reaccione, porque la _amaba_ demasiado como para permitir que me mandara al diablo.

_La sigues amando._

Si, pero ese no es el punto.

Llegue minutos después al aeropuerto. Corrí a su encuentro. Cuando la vi siendo arrastrada por Tomoyo mi corazón se aceleró, me detuve y contuve la respiración. Anduve dos pasos y me volví a detenerme.

Se había reunido con _Hiraguizawa_. Y ese día, más que nunca, odie al inglés… ¡¿Qué se supone que pensara?!

_Bingo._

Me dejo a la primera oportunidad que le di para poder hacer su vida junto al inglés.

Apreté los puños, di media vuelta y volví a casa confundido.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi abuela me había comprometido con esa…_mujer_.

No haciendo gala a los buenos modales que desde pequeño se me inculcaron miré enfurecido a mi abuela.

¿Qué Lia se casaría conmigo por qué Sakura había _desistido_ de la prueba?

_Já, ¡__Al diablo!_

Tome a Lia del brazo y la saque de la casa, dejándole bien claro que no quería volver a verla jamás. Si alguna vez me confundió es porque fui un idiota. Y desde un principio debí sacarla de mi casa. Pero soy hombre y cometo errores.

La saque y cerré la puerta. Luego pasé junto a mi abuela y le dije:

- Si mi mujer no es Sakura, no será ninguna.

Ahora, a varios meses de lo sucedido he llegado a pensar que fue bueno para ambos el separarnos. Yo ya conozco de arriba abajo todo lo que mi padre me dejo. Entré a la universidad a estudiar Ingeniería Empresarial, necesario para el rubro del negocio de la familia, en mis estudios voy avanzando favorablemente…

Aunque, si soy sincero…_la extraño_.

Sólo Dios sabe cuanto.

He reservado _más_ de una vez boleto a Japón, pero siempre termino cancelándolo o ya en el aeropuerto a punto de abordar…doy marcha atrás…todo por miedo a llegar a Japón y verla con…_Hiraguizawa_. O cualquier otro.

_Cobarde…_ Si.

_Idiota…_ También.

Y era cierto que prefería vivir en la incertidumbre que darle frente a la realidad. Me encerré en el trabajo y en el estudio, porque era la única forma de sentir que separados estábamos mejor y que no iba a Japón, porque estaba haciendo cosas importantes.

_¿A quién engañas?_

Sólo a mí ¿No?

_Si._

Sonreí de medio lado y cerré los ojos intentando recordar la risa de Sakura.

"_**No se me hizo para nada complicado"**_

(SA – POV)

- No, no, no.

- ¡Pues no me interesa, Kinomoto! Lo prometiste.

Mire a Tomoyo con los ojos entrecerrados, ella me sostuvo la mirada.

- ¡Pero me engañaste!

La vi negar con la cabeza.

- Para nada. Dije: "Sakurita, ¿harías algo para mí?" –volvió a repetir lo que hace dos minutos me había dicho.

_Y tenía razón –en teoría- no me había engañado_.

- Debí suponer que lo que me pedirías iría en mi contra –bufé cruzándome de brazos.

- Yo no entiendo que tanto te quejas –repuso ella- ¡No es nada del otro mundo!

- ¡Pero yo no estoy hecha para eso!

- Tienes un encanto _natural_, querida.

Suspiré cansada. ¿De qué me valía seguir discutiendo?

_De nada._

¡Exacto! De nada. Mejor y para mí empezaba a verle buena cara a todo el asunto, si no, la única perjudicada iba a ser yo.

Me senté en la cama de Tomoyo y la miré de reojo.

- Está bien. Tú ganas –cedí.

- ¡Siiii! –saltó emocionada y me abrazó – Muchas gracias, Sakurita.

- Pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así.

- Pero es que… -empezó a colocar la cara del gato con botas de _Shrek_- Tú sabes que no podría confiar en nadie más algo tan importante para mi.

Rodé los ojos.

- Podrías confiarlo en una modelo profesional –repuse.

Ella chasqueó los dientes y se paro.

- No seria lo mismo. Sabes de antemano que desde pequeñas siempre he diseñado para ti. Así que no vengas con pavadas. Siempre que yo tenga una exposición harás tú de modelo.

- ¿Todos los años que dure tu carrera? –me alarme.

- Y más –sentenció dándome a entender que la conversación quedaba ahí.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono, miré la pantalla y sonreí.

- Hola, Eriol.

_- _Hola, pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré derrotada.

- Tomoyo ganó el estúpido concurso de mejor diseñador de la universidad –la aludida me miró con odio- Y será ella quien represente a nuestra universidad en las "_ligas mayores"._

Escuché la agradable risa al otro lado del teléfono y me sonroje…_me agradaba_.

- Pues eso es una buena noticia…-yo bufé, él pareció meditar un momento- ¿Te obligo a ser su modelo?

- Si y todo contra mi voluntad.

Eriol volvió a soltar una carcajada…_y era, condenadamente, agradable._

- Tranquila, pequeña, lo harás bien.

- Jamás he modelado –noté la ceja levantada de Tomoyo- Bien –cedí- Si lo he hecho, pero siempre en actividades menores en el colegio y el resto de las veces _obligada_ por Tomoyo.

- Dile a Eriol que llame luego, debo probarte algunos trajes -interrumpió de pronto mi amiga.

- Ya escuche –dijo Eriol- Bueno Sakura, suerte- se escucho entretenido, volví a bufar- Te quiero. Nos vemos.

- Yo también, hasta pronto.

Colgué la comunicación y Tomoyo me jaló.

_Estuve todo el día entre medidas, telas, agujas, espejos._

Si… a veces detestaba ser amiga de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Pero no podía negar que siempre intentaría hacerla feliz y ayudarla en sus sueños.

"_**Ella siempre había querido ser una gran diseñadora y lo estaba logrando desde su primer año de carrera"**_

(YUE)

El cielo estaba celeste, sin nubes. El sol alumbraba tranquilo y una agradable brisa se levantaba.

El joven Tsukishiro estaba escribiendo algunos pensamientos en un cuaderno sentado en las ramas de un árbol del parque.

Dejo de escribir y miró el horizonte a nada en particular.

Empezó a recordar la conversación que pocos días antes había tenido con Nakuru.

_La vida de todos había cambiado mucho._

Por extraño que se viera, él y Nakuru hace algunos meses habían empezado a tratarse y se dieron cuenta que _se llevaban demasiado bien_ en más de algún aspecto.

_Ella superó lo de Touya y él lo de Sakura._

Y sonrió ampliamente, apoyo su cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos.

La vida continuaba.

Sakura había entrado a la universidad convencida de estudiar Derecho, cuando había informado aquello nadie la tomo en serio, pero no porque no la creyeran capas, si no, porque nadie nunca imagino a Sakura estudiando una carrera tan _distinta_ a lo que ella en esencia era. Pero se veía la decisión en sus ojos desde el primer día y sabía que le estaba yendo de maravillas.

Tomoyo había entrado a la misma universidad pero a estudiar Diseño de Vestuario, nadie se sorprendió cuando las primeras clases Tomoyo ya era conocida por todos por su tremendo talento. Incluso había ganado fácilmente el concurso de diseñadores de la universidad y sería ella la que representaría a la facultad en las competencias contra las otras universidades de este y de otros países.

Eriol había decidido quedarse definitivamente en Japón y entró a la universidad estudiando Ingeniería Industrial, algo de su rubro, para seguir manejando los negocios de su familia y su futura herencia. Sabía que su interés por Sakura persistía y al parecer volvía a construir lo que perdió cuando el joven Li –hace ya algo más de un año- había llegado por primera vez a Japón.

Sonrió, porque sinceramente se alegraba por ellos.

Touya ya tenía su título de Doctor –al igual que él- y había decidido trabajar en la clínica de la universidad, sonrió recordando como también a él lo metió en eso. Todo para poder cuidar a Tomoyo y a su _monstruo._ Había cosas en él que ya no cambiarían y su sobreprotección era una de ellas. Pero no se quejaba, ambos estaban bien en esa clínica. Además disfrutaba mucho cuando Sonomi llegaba de vez en cuando hacer su visita de inspección por si Touya engañaba a su hija con alguna enfermera. _Sonrió_. Ese par se habían aceptado en silencio, pero su relación seguía siendo la de un tira y afloja.

Nakuru se había graduado en Ingeniería en Construcción, _destrucción_, pensó divertido. Y ya trabaja en una importante constructora de la ciudad. Ya había superado lo de Touya y ya había empezado a rehacer su vida…con él, con Yukito Tsukishiro.

- ¡Hey, amor!

Sintió de pronto. Sonrió. Pero no se movió.

A los segundo sintió una piedrita en su brazo. Negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo.

Nakuru estaba con los brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido.

- ¡Llevo rato llamándote!

El sonrió amable, tomo sus cosas y bajo de un salto.

Ya frente a la peli castaña le dio un beso corto.

- Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

Ella rodó los ojos. Y lo agarró del brazo.

- Ya, vamos de una vez que muero de hambre.

Asintió levemente y entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

_Si…_

"_**Me gustaba esta nueva vida"**_

(TOM – POV)

Estaba contentísima.

Chillé de felicidad cuando volví a la mesa con mi trofeo en la mano.

Já, Tomoyo Daidouji es grandiosa.

- Felicidades, hija –dijo mi madre una vez me senté.

- Ahora representaré a nuestra universidad fuera del país. A los 5 primero lugares no llevan a concursar fuera.

- ¿Cuál será la sede este año?

Preguntó mi madre…tragué seco. _No quería aún informales._

- China –dije por lo bajo, pero Touya me había escuchado.

Volteó serio a mirarme.

- ¿Sakura lo sabe? –pregunto suspicaz.

Negué con la cabeza. Acentuó la curvatura de sus cejas.

- Te matará.

Me sentenció para luego apartar la mirada.

_¡Condenado Touya!_

Ya suficiente tenía yo con saber que _posiblemente_ Sakura me mandara al demonio y tuviera que buscar otra modelo que me acompañara a China, como para que él me de _menos esperanzas_ al respecto.

- Kinomoto tiene razón, hija –oí decir a mi madre.

La miré sorprendida. Ella sabía todo lo que paso en China, al igual que el padre de Sakura. Además todos habíamos pasado el proceso de dolor con mi prima.

_Bingo. ¡Eso: échenle porras a Tomoyo!_

Por suerte éramos los tres en la mesa. El señor Fujitaka y Eriol andaban en camarines salvando a Sakura del público. Touya no había ido por _salvarme a mí_ del público. No había alma que se me acercara cuando Touya estaba cerca.

Pronto la vi venir. Ya se había cambiado y se había puesto el vestido que le deje para la ocasión, sencillo, pero elegante. Y al igual que el resto de las tenidas, se le veía divino.

Touya me miró de reojo cuando los tres que faltaban hubieron llegado a la mesa.

- ¡Felicidades, Tomoyo!

Chillo Sakura feliz y me abrazo. Luego tomo asiento, entre Eriol y el señor Fujitaka.

- Sin ti no lo hubiera echo, amiga –le dije sincera.

Ella sonrió apenada.

- Muchas felicidades, Tomoyo.

Sonreí amablemente al señor Fujitaka.

- ¿Y ya ha terminado todo, cierto?

Pregunto Sakura esperanzada.

No me atreví a negar de inmediato.

Miré a Eriol que torció el labio en una mueca disgustado. A diferencia de Sakura él había leído _todos_ los folletos e indicaciones. _Sabía a donde iba a ir yo si ganaba este concurso._

Luego miré a Touya…bien, deje de mirarle.

Baje la mirada y suspire.

- La verdad Sakura…

Pero me interrumpió la voz del animador y ya luego sirvieron la comida y el ruido de la gente se hizo presente en la cena.

Agradecí mentalmente.

"_**¿Estaría dispuesta Sakura en**__** volver a China luego de casi diez meses?"**_

(ER – POV)

Habíamos –luego de la cena del triunfo de Tomoyo- ido a celebrar a un _pub_, como Dios manda.

Touya estuvo toda la noche con un humor de perros con eso de que Tomoyo y Sakura atraían a cuanta mirada masculina había en el local. Y otras tantas femeninas.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. _Las 4:45 a.m._

Touya me había encargado a Sakura, porque él se iba a dejar a Tomoyo a su casa.

_Si, seguro._ Esos dos se habían ido a celebrar en _privado_.

Pero de eso ya hace una hora y con mi pequeña queríamos seguir celebrando, así que nos quedamos sólo un rato más en el _pub_ bailando y luego –que unos tipos se pusieran a pelear- decidimos venir a mi casa.

No habíamos bebido mucho. Dos o tres vasos a lo mucho.

Estábamos ambos recostados en el sillón. Y ella reía de buena gana.

- Ya, en serio, detente.

Rodé los ojos.

- No he dicho nada.

Y a ella le volvió el ataque de risa. _Lloraba de tanto reír_.

Luego de unos minutos se tranquilizó.

- ¿Y por qué más celebraremos?

Pregunto suspicaz. Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó extrañada.

- Te ves preciosa.

Sonrió y me robo un beso corto en lo labios.

- Ya lo sé –dijo autosuficiente, tomándose el último sorbo de su vaso.

Luego lo dejo en la mesa de centro, junto a mi vaso ya vacío y se puso de pie. La mire. Me agarró de la mano y me tironeo.

- Anda vamos, que tengo sueño y mañana debo ir a la universidad a preguntar por unas notas.

Cedí ante su pedido.

_Ella solita me dirigió a mi cuarto y se tiro__ de guata en mi cama_.

La mire…_se veía…exquisita._

Se aferró a la almohada.

- Tu cama es cómoda.

Soltó suavecito con los ojos cerrados.

No reprimí las ganas de acercarme y besar su mejilla. La vi sonreír.

Se dio media vuelta y quedo de espalda. Frente a mí.

Me miró directo a los ojos, entreabrió los labios y su respiración se agito un poco.

Poco a poco acerco su rostro al mío. Me beso, sólo un roce. Luego ambos cedimos y nos besamos.

Posó sus manos en ambos lados de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella, incitante.

Gemí ante el contacto.

(SA – POV)

No analizaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo… _o lo que quería hacer._

Simplemente me deje llevar por lo que me nació hacer.

Eriol ya había acomodado una de sus piernas entre mis piernas. Y yo una de las mías entre las de él. Nos besábamos. Y empezamos _una vez más_ ese juego peligroso.

Hace dos o tres semanas habíamos llegado a esta clase de caricias. Pero nunca habíamos llegado a más.

Paso su mano por mi muslo mientras mordía mi cuello. Mi vestido le daba facilidades que su traje a mi no me daba.

Metí mis manos bajo su camisa y acaricie su espalda de arriba abajo.

No estaba segura de si quería hacerlo…bien, _si quería_, de lo que no estaba segura era de _si debía_.

_No lo había echo con nadie más que con Shaoran_. Y la verdad es que sí me daba un poco de vergüenza _empezar_ de cero, porque para mi no era un asunto de saciar la pasión y ya. Y sabía que para Eriol tampoco.

Solté un gemido cuando bajo el cierre de la espalda de mi vestido solo lo necesario para poder bajar lo tirantes y dejar mis pechos al descubierto.

_Eriol sabía que yo no era virgen, antes de que yo decidiera que no se volviera hablar de Shaoran ya habíamos hablado del tema._

Hace unos cuatro meses teníamos esta relación sin nombre, por decisión mía. _Pienso que de formalizar la relación…la marchitaríamos._ Quizás sea estúpido. O como dice Tomoyo quizás sea mi subconsciente que me _quiere_ decir algo.

_Y no me interesa descubrir que es._

Ahogué un gemido cuando agarró mis labios de improviso. Le devolví el beso.

Fruncí el ceño cuando empezó a bajar la intensidad del beso. Pronto se separo y apoyo su frente contra la mía. Tenía los ojos cerrados. No llevaba puesto sus lentes.

- Ya, pequeña –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

No le entendí.

_No querías entenderle_. _Sabías que él detendría la situación una vez más._

Lo besé. Abrió sus ojos y sonrió, me devolvió el corto besos en los labios he hizo ademán de querer ponerse de pie.

Lo aferré contra mí. Se dejo caer sobre mí.

- No me dejes.

Le dije sin pensar. No sé que cara habrá puesto, porque al abrazarlo su cabeza quedo medio apoyada en la almohada y la mía en su hombro. Pero si sé que se tenso.

- No lo haré.

Negué con la cabeza.

- _Ahora_…no me dejes.

Al parecer entendió el mensaje, porque apoyando ambos brazos sostuvo su peso para poder mirarme a la cara, pero sin separarnos.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

Lo mire sonrojada.

- Yo… -aparté la vista, la posé en su pecho. Luego volví a subirla- Yo quiero… -me mordí el labio ¿Me haría decirle?

Habíamos quedado que cuando yo estuviera lista, lo haríamos. Se supone que estaría lista cuando olvidara a Shaoran.

_¿Lo olvidaste?_

No.

_¿Entonces?_

No lo sabía. Sólo quería dejar de tener algo en mí que sólo fuera de Shaoran.

_¿Por despecho?_

¡No!

_¿Por qué, entonces?_

¡No lo sé! Solamente…quería…

- ¿Estas segura, Sakura?

Pregunto Eriol acariciándome la mejilla.

Lo mire insegura. El sonrió. Sus ojos azules eran aun más azules sin los lentes.

- ¿Aun lo amas?

Aparte la vista.

_¿Amas a Shaoran?_

Yo…

_¿Lo amas?_

Si… ¡Pero también a Eriol!

_¿Cómo?_

Son…dos amores distintos.

Tragué en seco.

- Y por mí ¿Qué sientes?

- Es algo muy cercano…también podría ser amor.

- Si –me concedió- También podría, pero… ¿Lo es?

Asentí. Amaba a Eriol, no igual que a Shaoran. Pero lo amaba.

- ¿Puedes amar a dos personas a la vez?

Me oí preguntándole de pronto. Me arrepentí de inmediato, pero cuando vi su semblante pensativo, me relaje.

- Es una situación extraña –partió diciendo- Y no sé si pueda darse concretamente –puse cara de duda- Digo, que puedes amar a uno locamente y siempre será el amor de tu vida y al otro ocasionalmente, por decirlo de algún modo.

No entendí, así que fruncí el ceño… ¿Qué era eso de amar _ocasionalmente_?

El soltó una suave carcajada.

- Con ocasionalmente me refiero que lo amas porque las cosas así se dieron, por el momento. Por las situaciones, por el agradecimiento. Por el sentimiento anterior.

Curve mi labio en una mueca extraña, o yo era tonta o Eriol no se estaba explicando.

Se separó de mí y se colocó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia él. Deposite mi cabeza en su pecho y con su mano acarició mi cabello. Aproveche de acomodar mi vestido, pero el cierre quedo igual.

El puso su otra mano tras su cabeza y jugué con los botones de su camisa.

- Tú siempre me has visto como más que un amigo.

Asentí.

- Y las cosas hoy se están dando.

Si.

- Pero Shaoran fue ese amor que tú querías para toda la vida y ningún otro amor ocupara ese lugar.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué significaba eso?

Moví un poco mi cabeza para poder mirarle.

- Eso no me suena nada alentador –le confesé.

Soltó una carcajada. Y siguió acariciándome. Volví a acomodar mi cabeza como antes.

- Pero puedes tener otro.

Bien, ahí se escuchaba mejor la cosa.

- Aunque nunca será tan intenso como el de él…

- Pues si te pasas la vida comparándolos –le interrumpí.

El se movió para darme a entender que quería verme la cara, se lo concedí.

- No se trata de eso.

- Pero a la larga es eso –le dije suspirando.

Luego me separe de él, sentándome en la cama. A los segundo hizo lo mismo.

Jugué con mis manos.

Y lo miré.

(ER – POV)

Me miró fijamente, decidida.

Y en esa posición: sentada junto a mí, con el vestido desordenado, su cabellera castaña cubriéndole los hombros con una graciosa caída, sus labios entreabiertos y sus esmeraldas brillando. _Me hicieron desearla…Y la deseaba…con todas mis fuerzas_.

No controle el impulso de tomarle la cabeza con la mano y acercarla para besarla apasionadamente.

La recosté y me acomode entre sus piernas.

Poco a poco subí su vestido hasta la altura de su cintura.

Ella se aferro a mí.

Si ella no me detenía, yo no lo iba hacer. Y poco me importaba que aun amara a Shaoran Li.

_Quizás era la hora, quizás las copas, quizás el momento_.

Daba igual…lo disfrutaba.

Desabrocho mi camisa y la tiró lejos. Pronto desabrochó mi cinturón y dejo abierto mi pantalón.

Luego subió sus manos por mi pecho y alzó sus caderas.

_Gemí_.

La bese y tome su vestido para sacárselo al fin, fue a parar junto a mi camisa.

_Sakura era preciosa_.

Yo no era virgen…_ella tampoco._ Pero me sentía tan nervioso como si fuera la primera vez, de ella o mía. No quería hacerle daño.

_Necesitaba_ saber que ella estaba _segura_.

- Sakura… - la llame cuando sólo nos cubría la ropa interior inferior.

Ella abrió los ojos, que brillaban de deseo. Me mordí los labios.

- Si… -soltó en un suspiro.

- ¿Estás…?

Pero me tapó con una de sus manos los labios y negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo… -me miró intensamente.

Y me besó.

…_sólo…me deje llevar._

Cuando estuvimos al fin desnudos uno frente al otro me acomodé mejor entre sus piernas, la miré a los ojos. Pero cuando empecé a penetrarla me abrazó por los hombros y escondió su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello.

Dude si continuar, pero ella alzó sus caderas haciéndome entrar más en ella.

_Supongo…_

"_**Que ya no había vuela atrás"**_

(SA)

Se dejo llevar por el momento.

No era que lo hiciera sin pensar.

Amaba a Eriol de una forma, pero en el acto iba envuelto no solo ese cariño, también iba la ansiedad de sentirse querida, las ganas de borrar las caricias de Shaoran, la tristeza de no poder entregarse por completo.

_Iba todo en ese acto…lo bueno y lo malo._

Cuando el placer empezaba a llenarle a ambos alzó por última vez su cadera y llego al ansiado clímax. Eriol la embistió una dos veces más y sintió que él también llegaba, dejándose caer sobre ella.

Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas.

El inglés antes de salir por completo de ella le beso la frente y se coloco a su lado.

Ella se acomodo en su pecho y los tapó a ambos con la delicada sábana. Notaron que empezaba a amanecer.

- Te quiero, pequeña.

Soltó el de ojos azules dejándose caer al sueño y cesando la caricia que propinaba al cabello de Sakura.

- Yo también…

Soltó sincera la castaña y se mordió el labio.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

_Pero…_

"_**No como**__** tú te mereces"**_

--------

_Agente (al mando): Por razones que casi no merecen explicación, Fanny y Camili no aparecerán en la publicación de este capítulo. Por decisión mía –ya que la madre de cada una me las encargo- están ocultas donde sólo yo sé. No saldrán, les repito. Mandan a decir si que esto es una especie de venganza por el rapto de Fanny, aunque yo pienso que esto es como meterle más leña al fuego, pero ellas son las autoras; me limito a protegerlas._

_Agradecen a cada uno de ustedes, incluso a aquellas lectoras raptadoras de autoras._


	15. Nueva Vida

**¿APRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitulo XIV:__ Nueva vida._

(SA – POV)

Mi celular empezó a sonar insistente en algún lugar. El mío y algún otro.

Me moví inquieta cuando mi acompañante se empezó a mover, pues al parecer lo tenía abrazado y el otro celular que sonaba era el de él.

Me queje aun con los ojos cerrados y mi celular volvió a sonar, el de él y el timbre también.

- Sakura, es tu hermano.

¿Qué?

_¿Qué?_

- ¡¿Qué?! –dije saltando de la cama, lo quede mirando aterrada y él…me miraba sonriendo.

¿Qué demonios…?

Sentí una brisa recorrerme el cuerpo.

_Oh._

- Preciosa –dijo.

Lo asesiné con la mirada.

Busqué con la mirada mi _ropa_ y la recogí mientras rápidamente me la ponía pues mi celular me recordaba que _Touya_ estaba llamándome, el de Eriol que Tomoyo lo llamaba para _advertirnos_ y el timbre de la puerta solo nos decía: que estábamos _perdidos_.

Baje las escaleras tironeando al pobre de Eriol, quien se divertía con la situación. Lo empuje a la sala.

- ¿Qué? -me miró sin entender.

- Tírate al sillón y haz como que dormiste _ahí_. Toma –le lancé una frazada.

Me miró confundido y tuve que empujarlo hasta el sillón.

- No va a funcionar –me dijo cuando iba saliendo del living para abrir la puerta.

Abrí la puerta aun aterrada e intentando arreglarme lo más posible, mire mi teléfono: era Touya.

Cerré los ojos, esperando que me gritara…y _nada_.

¿Nada?

Nada.

Abrí mi ojo derecho.

Frente de mí estaba mi _cuñada_ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con dos teléfonos en sus manos.

- Lo siento –me dijo alzando ambas manos y mostrándome los celulares- Si no traía el celular de Touya ninguno me hubiera tomado en cuanta.

No dije nada, nada salía de mi boca. Entro hablando algo de que debía tomarme unas medidas, probarme algunas cosas y no sé que más, pues solo escuche su tremenda carcajada cuando la vi en la entrada de la sala.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme.

- Sakura, querida, ven –me llamo mi amiga.

Hice lo que me pidió y me coloque a su lado. Miraba a Eriol que estaba recostado en el sillón y le sonreía.

La mire… ¿De qué se reía?

- Amiga ¿Realmente esperas que alguien crea que Eriol durmió en ese sillón?

La miraba a ella, luego mire a Eriol.

_Si, yo lo hubiese creído_.

- Eriol durmiendo en este sillón no sintió ni su celular, ni el tuyo, ni el timbre y tú que dormías en su pieza, si sentiste tu celular y el timbre y te alcanzo el tiempo incluso para bajar a abrir antes que él.

Tragué seco…_Detalles ¿No?_

Rodé los ojos y la mire frustrada.

Eriol se paro del sillón y se acerco a nosotras.

- Te lo dije –dijo ya muy cerca de mí, pero sin acortar la distancia.

Y me mordí el labio, de seguro mis mejillas se coloraron, porque llevaba la camisa desabrochada, tenía como los dos o tres botones de abajo hacia arriba abrochados, el pantalón lo llevaba abrochado, pero no así el cinturón…y las imágenes de la noche anterior _ya no eran para nada borrosas_.

- Sakura –sentí que Tomoyo me tomaba de la mano.

Cerré la boca, la mire.

- ¿Qué?

_¿Cuántas veces había yo preguntado eso en esta mañana?_

La vi negar y jalarme.

- Tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer. Hoy te entregan la nota de tu prueba y sé que irás a la universidad y huirás de mí toda la tarde, así que por eso he venido esta mañana.

Miré a Eriol en busca de ayuda y él solo alzo los hombros y desapareció.

"_**¡Hombres!**__**Cuando los necesitabas no hacían nada por ti"**_

(MEI – POV)

Desde hace tiempo he estado pensando en las cosas que pasaron meses atrás con Shaoran y la tal Kinomoto.

A mí en lo personal Kinomoto nunca me agradó, pensé que era una oportunista que sólo veía la manera de meterse con mi primo, pero de alguna manera…_creo que me equivoque._

En nuestra familia y a toda persona posicionada en una buena familia, con dinero y estándar social, nos cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar la denominada media naranja, porque es sabido que muchos se acercan sólo con la intención de obtener tu dinero o una puerta para el medio social en el que nos movemos.

No soy clasista, pero…me acostumbré a desconfiar _mucho_ de la gente.

Después de ver como ella se marcho de la casa no pude más que alegrarme a pesar de que esa otra tipa estaba todavía. Luego vi a Shaoran salir corriendo a la entrada, me preocupe…es decir, Shaoran no corría detrás de una mujer porque sí…_él al parecer si estaba_… Pero luego volvió, enojado, se le notaba en el rostro. Me asombró mucho que Shaoran entrara y echara a Lia así como si nada.

_Y desde entonces mi primo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo._

Intente acercarme a él como aquella vez que se entero de lo de Lia, pero esto era mucho peor, se cerró totalmente a exponer sus sentimientos, no hablada de ella ni para bien ni para mal y sabía que eso no era bueno, porque sólo me hacían ver que _realmente la quería_.

Es más, recuerdo como sonreía desde que llego de Japón con esa niña, había dejado un poco su forma seria y fría de ser. Se notaba que con ella era cálido, tierno incluso.

_Y si soy sincera: me gustaba esa faceta._

Y ahora, nada; él solo se dedica al trabajo y sus estudios.

Me distraje de mis pensamientos por el revoloteo en la casa, pues eso me hace pensar que pasa algo grande; me acerco disimuladamente al estudio de mi tía Ieran, como sin ganas.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –expresa mi tía asombrada, desde donde estoy la puedo ver y sé que sonríe.

- ¿Qué pasa madre? –preguntaron mis cuatro primas al mismo tiempo acercándoseles para ver lo que ella leía.

- Sakura… -y no dijo más, me acerque más- Viene a China –soltó casi sin creerlo.

- ¡¿En serio?! –preguntaron, de nuevo, todas.

Mi tía les hizo bajar la voz.

- Llamaran la atención de Shaoran.

Todas asintieron y dejaron de hacer tanto ruido.

- ¿Regresará con Shaoran? –esa era Shieffa.

Y todas hicieron un ruido de decepción y a tía Ieran se le borro la sonrisa.

- No lo creo –confesó- Según leí solo viene a un concurso de diseñadores, ella es la modelo de la señorita Tomoyo –todas se desanimaron- Pero creo que es perfecto –todas la miraron interesadas, incluso yo- Llevaremos a Shaoran para que se encuentren.

Ninguna celebro…habían pensado lo mismo que yo: Shaoran no iría.

- Por favor, madre –expresa Fanren- Seamos realistas ¿Cuándo crees que nuestro hermano irá por su propia voluntad a un concurso de eso?

- Sin mencionar que ya no sale más que por trabajo o para ir a la universidad –agrego Futie.

Yo seguí inquieta en mi lugar…_algo dentro de mí me dijo que era el momento_.

Inhale mucho aire y entre.

- Yo haré que vaya –dije y todas clavaron sus miradas en mi preocupadas y _demasiado_ asombradas para mi gusto.

Si, yo estuve feliz que Kinomoto se fuera, pero ¡Hey que no era ninguna inhumana!

- Meiling –me llamó mi tía, la mire y me miraba sin entender.

- Según sabemos, prima –me hablo Fanren- Tú no quieres a Sakura.

- Pero a Shaoran sí –sentí un nudo en la garganta- Quiero ayudar a que sea feliz –cerré los ojos- Eso en lo que se convirtió no me gusta para nada y lo llevare, así tenga que arrastrarlo –sentencie.

"_**Y lo haría… ¡Oh, sí! Lo haría"**_

(SH- POV)

Hace algunos días, semanas quizás que pienso menos en Sakura y eso –de cierta manera- me hace feliz.

Pienso que fui un estúpido; debí alcanzarla, hacer a un lado a ese inglés y besarla; decirle cuanto la amo.

_Pero ya es demasiado tarde_.

Sobre todo ahora…que Hiraguizawa ha tenido tiempo suficiente para que se acercara a _mi Sakura_ y terminar alejándola de mi lado.

Ahora estaba yo aquí mirando a la nada en lugar de firmar estos documentos que me mandan al otro lado del mundo, dando un paso que jamás esperé dar tan pronto expandiendo nuestra fortuna y alejándome lo más que pueda de ella y mis recuerdos.

_Pero aún era muy pronto para decidirme_.

He pensado de nuevo en ir a buscarla, pero me da miedo la reacción que pueda tener ella, puede aceptarme o simplemente mandarme al carajo con todo y mis planes.

- Shaoran –sentí que llamaban suavemente y puse al fin atención a algo en particular.

- Meiling –dije para darle a entender que le ponía atención.

Noté que mi prima me miraba extraño.

- Tienes que acompañarme a un evento –soltó con un tono que no aceptaba replicas.

- ¿Qué evento? –pregunte alzando una ceja. Noté que le costaba hablarme, así que intentando deshacerme de ella y su _propuesta_ miré unos papeles en mi escritorio.

- No tienes excusas –fue inevitable: tuve que clavar mi mirada en ella- Deja que te recuerde que hace como un mes me dejaste plantada para _no-sé-que-cosa_, así que ahora tendrás que acompañarme vaya donde vaya –expreso, nuevamente sin derecho a replica.

- Bueno, se ve que no tengo opciones –dije poniéndome de pie y rodee el escritorio, me apoye en el y me cruce de brazos - ¿Puedo saber qué evento es, por lo menos?

- Uno que me acabo de enterar, es en dos días y es formal.

Sin más salio del estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspire…ya qué mas daba. No tenía salida, pues en más de una ocasión he dejado a Meiling plantada y ella ha sido mi apoyo en muchas situaciones, no podía fallarle de nuevo.

Además, después de todo, no vendría mal distraerme antes de pensar si debo firmar.

(SA)

- ¿Por qué a China? ¿Por qué _específicamente_ en Hong Kong? -preguntaba la castaña casi sin voz.

- No lo sé, Sakura –dijo Tomoyo- Tal vez sea el destino. Pero no lo sé –termino por decir derrotada y afligida por la reacción que había tenido su amiga al contarle- Ya sabes eso que dicen de que no existen las coincidencias…

- Solo lo inevitable –completo la castaña- ¡Déjate de eso Tomoyo! –dijo desesperada- No puedo ir a China.

La joven amatista cerró los ojos compresiva, luego los volvió a abrir para mirar directo a su amiga.

- No te voy a obligar a ir –dijo compresiva- Ya te obligue a ser mi modelo, pero no podría obligarte que vayas a China sabiendo el dolor que te causa, no niego que me daría gusto que me acompañaras, sin embargo, no sé lo que pueda suceder haya –se tomo unos segundo- No puedo prometerte que no lo verás, pero te prometo que no dejare que nada te haga daño.

- Tomoyo… -soltó hipando la castaña, pero Tomoyo continuo hablando.

- Te dejo para que pienses, el avión sale en dos días a las tres de la tarde, si quieres ir te estaré esperando, yo tengo tu pasaje. Pero quiero que si vas estés completamente convencida y mentalizada que probablemente lo verás.

La joven de caballera azabache le dedico una última sonrisa de compresión a su amiga y salió de la cafetería dejándola sola, pero ya en la puerta del local se topo con Eriol, ambos se miraron y Tomoyo le dio entender con la mirada a Eriol que ya le había dicho la verdad.

- Ya te lo dijo, ¿No?.

La castaña se sobresalto un poco, pues tenía la cabeza metida en sus manos controlando las lágrimas.

Al notar quien era el que le había hablado se secó rápidamente la cara y lo miró sorprendida.

- ¡Ya lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! –lo acusó.

Eriol la miró con ternura y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Claro que si, pero ella era la más indicada para decírtelo –la castaña suavizo su mirada entendiéndole- Ahora tengo algo que proponerte –se tomo unos segundos- Quiero que vayas conmigo a Miami, mañana nos iríamos y no tendrías que ir a China. Eso sí: si decides ir conmigo asumo que es porque quieres empezar una nueva etapa conmigo, pero si decides ir a China es porque vas dispuesta a recuperar a Li y, en ese momento, pequeña, hasta nuestra amistad se termina.

Sakura soltó una exclamación sorprendida, abrió sus ojos enormemente y negó con la cabeza.

- No soportaría de nuevo verte junto a él, lo lamento –se explicó el de ojos azules- Te dejo pensarlo, sólo recuerda, pequeña, que no te voy a presionar y entenderé tu decisión. Si quieres ir conmigo sólo tienes que hacer una llamada.

Levanto a la altura de su boca la mano que tenía de la castaña y la beso, le sonrió y salio por el mismo recorrido que Tomoyo antes había usado.

Sakura dejo escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

Ahora si no sabía qué pensar; qué hacer.

La habían dejado preocupada, asombrada, pero sobre todo: se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

"_**Por un lado tenía a Tomoyo y su desfile de diseñadores, a otro tenía a Eriol y su propuesta de una vida juntos y por último…la incertidumbre de volver a encontrarme con Shaoran"**_

Suspiro, pago la cuenta y salió de ahí.

(ER – POV)

Creo que ahora si la perdí.

Y una vez más sacrifiqué mi amor por verla feliz, pero esta vez sería de forma definitiva, ya no ocultaría el dolor, los celos y el mal humor que me causaba verla con ese imbécil; por ello cuando le ofrecí ir a Miami le dije las cosas tal cuales serían.

_Sí, la seguiría amando, pero no me quedaría a verla feliz con otro._

Ya no haré nada porque ella este con otro. No me haré a un lado ni facilitaré las cosas, así si ella es para mí que así sea y si no lo es, pues, que sea muy feliz.

Pero ya la situación no daba para más y la única forma de saber si era para mí era poniéndola en estas situaciones límites. Donde tiene que saber que perderá algo por arriesgarse a algo incierto.

Todos sabíamos que si iba a China podría sufrir de ver a Li hasta casado con otra mujer, pues él nunca en todo este tiempo intento buscarla, llamarla o contactarse con ella de algún modo.

_Y eso, Sakura lo sabía_.

Pero incluso así yo sabía que ella aun guardaba ese sentimiento para con él.

_¿Pruebas? ¿Fundamentos de lo que digo?_

Nunca se ha sacado la gargantilla que él le regalo.

_Ni siquiera cuando…hizo el amor conmigo_.

Incluso esa noche llevaba la gargantilla puesta.

Tomoyo ha tenido que diseñar para esa gargantilla como adorno, porque Sakura se negó a retirarla _aunque fuera un rato_ de su cuello.

Me atrevería a afirmar que incluso cuando me besa, en más de una ocasión, pensó en él. _Y ya no lo soporto_.

Y acepto haber sido un estúpido al creer que aguantaría algo así.

Pero no la culpo, ella no se daba ni cuenta, pero sus ojos me lo gritaban y esos ojos a mi no me engañaban, sólo yo me engañé a mi mismo.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana.

Me resigne, ahora sí la perdí.

Terminé de hacer mi maleta…miré mi hogar atentamente:_ sería la última vez que estaría en ese lugar_.

Cerré la puerta y camine a mi auto, metí mi maleta dentro, me subo al puesto del chofer, doy nuevamente una rápida mirada a mi casa y digo adiós a todo lo que dejaba en Japón.

Pero antes que arrancara el auto mi teléfono empezó a sonar en alguna parte, busque en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y lo encontré.

Que extraño, un número que no conocía.

Conteste.

- _Iré contigo_ –dijeron del otro lado_._

Y eso fue todo.

No necesité que me dijera quien era, su voz la reconocía.

- Pasó por ti, entonces.

Ambos colgamos y con una sonrisa me dirigí a su casa.

"_**Esto…parecía un sueño, mi sueño"**_

(TOU)

Camina el hijo mayor de Fujitaka con destino a la residencia Daidouji.

Iba pensativo, la madre de Tomoyo lo había invitado porque necesitaba conversar _seriamente_ con él.

Touya no era un hombre miedoso, pero las cosas que se relacionaban con Tomoyo si le asustaban un poco. Temía siempre que ella pudiera salir lastimada.

Cuando estuvo frente a la reja, se armó de valor.

- Todo saldrá bien –se dijo así mismo usando la misma frase que escucho muchas veces en su hermana cuando ésta era más pequeña.

Tocó el timbre, le contesto una sirvienta por el citófono.

- Soy Touya Kinomoto –anunció.

- Joven Kinomoto, adelante, la señora lo espera.

Un aire frío le recorrió la espalda mientras las grandes rejas de esa mansión se abrían de par en par para él.

Puso un pie dentro y miró hacia el cielo.

- Mamá –dijo bajito- Espero que sean buenas noticias.

Y siguió caminado por el estrecho camino que daba a la entrada de la casa.

Cuando hubo llegado a la casa una sirvienta ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta.

- Por favor acompáñeme.

Y así hizo, siguió a la sirvienta, que lo llevo a lo que supo era el despacho de Sonomi.

- Señora, el joven Kinomoto ya está aquí –lo anunció la sirvienta.

- Que pase –ordenó Sonomi.

Entró tras una indicación de la sirvienta, misma que se inclino y salió del estudio cerrando tras de sí.

Sonomi se levantó de su escritorio y acercándosele le hablo.

- Touya, por favor, toma asiento –dijo sentándose ella también en el sillón que allí había.

Kinomoto se sorprendió por como lo llamo, pero no movió un músculo de su cara e hizo lo que le pidieron.

- Verás… te he citado porque…necesito decirte algo.

Touya la miro interesado, pero no dijo nada.

- Acepto tu relación con mi hija.

El morocho abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y la miro desconcertado, Sonomi sonrió.

- Sé que te sorprende…pero estuve pensando…-suspiro- Por mi testarudez perdí el poder haber compartido más con tu madre, contigo y con Sakura. No quiero que me pase eso con mi hija. Últimamente nada más nos saludamos cuando nos topamos y sería. No quiero vivir así –luego le miró con cariño- Además eres el primer hijo de Nadeshiko, no puedo odiarte aunque quisiera.

Ante esas palabras Touya suavizó su mirada e hizo una mueca con sus labios que debía representar una sonrisa, rara en ese rostro serio.

- Sé que protegerás muy bien a Tomoyo, tanto como has cuidado de Sakura todos estos años.

- Siempre, señora -aseguró.

Y Sonomi también sonrió.

No se dijeron nada más, no era necesario.

- ¿Tomoyo lo sabe? –pregunto Touya.

- Es una noticia que deberíamos darles juntos.

Touya asintió.

Sintieron la puerta de la entrada, debía ser la amatista.

- ¿Mamá, me mandaste a llamar? –se escucho en la puerta del estudio la suave voz de Tomoyo- ¿Para qué…? ¡Touya que haces aquí! –dijo una vez que vio a su madre y su novio sentados en el sillón. Paso su mirada de uno a otro- ¿Mamá?

Touya se puso de pie al igual que Sonomi.

- Tu madre te tiene una noticia –dijo Touya.

Tomoyo la miró.

- He aceptado tu relación con Touya Kinomoto.

La joven de ojos amatistas no dijo nada, no se movió un centímetro. Sólo su mirada se turnaba entre su madre y su novio.

- Esto… ¿Es en serio? –dijo preguntándole a Kinomoto.

El asintió.

- Eso es… ¡Magnífico! –y le salto a los brazos a su madre- Mamá ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esto es maravilloso!

"_**Y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo con la felicidad de ella"**_

(SA)

Las maletas estaban listas. No tenía más que pensar, ella necesitaba tranquilidad y no se arriesgaría a ir a China a encontrarse con Shaoran, mucho menos sabiendo que podía toparse con la imagen de ellos _juntos_, es decir, de Shaoran y Lia.

No se arriesgaría a eso, si acá tenía a Eriol apoyándola y queriéndola.

_Ya había perdido a Shaoran y no se arriesgaría a perder a Eriol_.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? –pregunto su padre.

- La verdad no lo sé –dijo de forma despistada; su padre sonrió- Pero no creo que sea mucho.

Fujitaka se acercó y le beso la frente y luego le acarició la cabeza paternalmente.

- Si es por tu bien, ve –le dedico una sonrisa confortable- Vete antes de que llegue tu hermano.

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y fue correspondida.

Era agradable para ella saber que su padre confiaba en sus decisiones, estuviera o no totalmente de acuerdo, pues le daba la libertad de equivocarse y aprender.

_¿Pero…no es que ella se est__uviera equivocando, cierto?_

Tomo su maleta, beso a su padre en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, la que apenas abrió le dejo ver a un sonriente Eriol.

- ¿Nos vamos, pequeña? –le pregunto dándole un corto besos en los labios, cosa que agrado a Sakura.

_Podría acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida_.

- Vamos.

--------

El camino era pacífico, el viento le daba en el rostro brindándole paz.

Sabía que Eriol era un buen chico, que por sobre todas las cosas confiaba en ella y que jamás la dejaría por alguna ex novia…

_Y ahí de nuevo estaba en su mente el rostro de Shaoran_.

¿Es qué no podía solo olvidarlo?

Por más que trato de olvidarlo…no pudo.

- Sakura –le llamo Eriol cuando la notó _incómodamente_ distraída, aprovecho el rojo del semáforo.

- Eriol –le respondió pacíficamente- Eriol –lo volvió a llamar- Ya cambió al verde, sigue –le dijo divertida.

El auto avanzo y con eso ella volvió a sus pensamientos.

Llegaron luego al aeropuerto, bajaron apresuradamente del avión, pues iban justos de tiempo y podían perder el avión.

- "Pasajeros con destino a Miami, favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro. Pasajeros con destino a Miami, favor de abordar por la puerta cuatro" –escuchó Sakura que repetía la voz de la informadora.

- De prisa –dijo Eriol mientras Sakura caminaba a su lado.

Agarró fuertemente la mano de Eriol que la dirigía al pasillo de la puerta cuatro.

_Esto representaba un adió__s, jamás volvería a estar con Shaoran. Ahora estaría con Eriol y no podía pensar en nada más._

Cada paso que daba que la acercaba más a abordar ese avión, trataba de imaginar una vida al lado de Eriol…_con hijos, una casa y un perro…_

Pasaron la puerta que daba al avión. Ahora subirían las escaleras que daban al interior del avión…

_El trayecto se le hacía eterno_.

A mitad de la escalera Eriol se giró a verla, bajo un peldaño para quedar a su altura y la abrazó. Luego busco su rostro para besarlo con pasión.

"_**Ahora…empezaba una nueva vida"**_

-----------

_Agente: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Fanny y Camili están bien, mandan saludos y agradecen sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, aceptando y rechazando el capítulo. _

_Camili informa que el "Eriol y Sakura" (del capítulo anterior) se debe a una pequeña fantasía de ella, si, ella quería un desliz de Sakura con el guapo de Eriol, pero no significa bajo ningún caso que se quedara con él para siempre. Para su tranquilidad, leyeron bien, pues SyS es la pareja de esta historia. _

_¿Subirá Sakura a ese avión? ¿Podrá su corazón dejar partir a un amigo y luchar por su verdadero amor?_


	16. cosas inesperadas

**¿APRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitulo XV:__ Cosas Inesperadas._

(ER - POV)

Termine de besarla y la gente empezó a impacientarse, así que la deje y le sonreí.

Alcance a poner un pie sobre el siguiente escalón cuando me jalo delicadamente del brazo y me hizo bajar nuevamente junto a ella.

La mire extrañado y su mirada esmeralda tenía demasiados sentimientos como para descifrar uno. Se empinó un poco y pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me besó, fue un beso _extraño_.

Al principio fue poco delicado, porque me besó sin aviso. Cuando le permití que me besara fue sensual, _quizás_ demasiado pasional. Luego que empecé a devolverle el beso fue más normal, una caricia. Volvió a ser rápido. Volvió a ser despacio. Y luego empezó a detenerse, la gente _se impacientaba_. Dio dos o tres besos cortitos, solo de labios. Y apoyo un rato su frente entre mis labios.

_Mi corazón se apretó_.

- Lo siento mucho –le oí decir antes de que me abrazara fuertemente.

Suspire.

- De algún modo…lo sabía –le devolví el abrazo y acaricie su melena castaña, aspire por última vez su dulce aroma.

Se aparto un poco de mi y me sonrió, dándome un corto beso.

- Debía entregarte todo lo que era tuyo –me dijo.

_Por eso su beso contenía todo, me dije._

Sonreí. Y la apreté nuevamente en un abrazo.

- Solo espero que te haga feliz.

Sakura me sonrió antes de alejarse.

La vi pedir permiso a todas las personas que hacían fila en la escalera, algunos se me quedaron mirando con compresión, otros con lástima, muchos enfadados y a otros simplemente no les interesaba.

Subí las escaleras cuando la perdí de vista, la azafata que recibía a los que abordaban me mando una mirada triste, le sonreí de vuelta.

Entré al avión y me senté mirando por la ventana.

Cerré los ojos. Y saqué de mi bolsillo del pantalón la gargantilla.

Apreté la gargantilla en mi mano, había pensado dársela cuando estuviera sentada en este avión junto a mí. Pero eso no sucedió. Debía ya deshacerme de esa gargantilla. Volví a meterla a mi bolsillo y apoye mi frente en la ventana.

_Me dolía…como no pensé que podía doler._

Pero sabía que esto era lo mejor para ella, digamos que ni ella era para mí ni yo para ella.

Por lo menos _ahora_ nos habíamos despedido para siempre y lo que alcanzamos a tener se quedará en nuestras memorias, como ella dijo: debía entregarme todo lo que de ella me pertenecía y ya no podría darme más.

Además…siempre les dije a todos que sólo ocurría lo inevitable.

"_**Y este caso…mi caso…no era la excepción"**_

_Y Sakura era de Shaoran. De ningún otro._

(TOM – POV)

Estaba inquieta. Eran las 10 con 10 de la mañana.

¿Sakura se habrá ido con Eriol?

Digo, no es que me _molestara_ que así hubiera sido, era el hecho que yo creía que realmente _no_ se iría con Eriol.

Me pare de los pies de mi cama y camine al balcón de mi pieza.

Bueno, había sido su decisión, a mí ahora me tocaba apoyarla y… ¡Encontrar una modelo con las medidas de Sakura!

Puse cara de víctima.

_En serio había confiado que iría conmigo a China y no había pronosticado lo que significaba que no fuera a China._

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Me apresure a entrar de nuevo a la pieza, me acerqué al tocador donde había dejado el celular y conteste sin mirar si quiera, pensando que era Touya.

- ¿Aló? –conteste.

- Vámonos ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta.

Y colgaron.

_¿Qué? _

Muévete.

¡Oh, sí!

Salte de alegría, Sakura había decidido ir a China.

Hice un par de llamadas, para que subieran todo a una limosina y lo llevaran rápidamente al aeropuerto, lo de los pasajes lo tenía listo.

Sí, le había dicho ayer a Sakura que salíamos mañana, pero luego Eriol me llamo diciendo que le había ofrecido irse a Miami hoy a las 10 y que _posiblemente_ le diera ese impulso de querer partir de inmediato y que mejor lo aprovechaba antes que lo pensara mejor y _definitivamente_ no me acompañara.

Subí al auto que estaba preparado para mí. Deje una nota para mi madre y Touya, _ellos si partirían mañana_.

Llegué en diez minutos al aeropuerto. Baje corriendo en busca de Sakura y la vi sentada entre la multitud. Estaba mirando sus manos y en sus piernas estaba su pequeño bolso.

- Sakura –la llame ya frente a ella.

Alzó la vista apenada.

- Perdí a Eriol –dijo en un susurro- Lo perdí para siempre.

Me senté al lado de ella y pase uno de mis brazos por sus hombros.

- No creo que para siempre.

Me miró algo enojada.

- ¡Claro! Tendré suerte si me dirige la palabra en veinte años más –soltó tan sarcástica que no contuve una risita, me miró feo, pero también sonrió y aparto de su rostro una lágrima- Sólo espero que haya valido la pena.

- Por amor, siempre vale la pena –le dije y así lo entendió cuando cerró sus ojos para esconder su tristeza y al abrirlos nuevamente expresar valentía.

- Tengo miedo, Tomoyo –me confesó- Miedo de que ya esté con ella…o cualquier otra.

Suspire.

- No puedo asegurarte nada –le dije poniéndome de pie- Pero si desearte la mejor suerte –y le estire mi mano para que se pusiera de pie, así lo hizo- Es hora de irnos.

Me miro extrañada.

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¿Y los pasajes?

- Sakura, cariño, estás hablando con Tomoyo Daidouji.

La vi entrecerrar sus ojos y mirarme fastidiada, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa triunfante.

- Serás engreída –me soltó divertida.

Y sonreí.

"_**Solo esperaba que mi amiga no sufriera"**_

(SH - POV)

_Desde que te vi no tuve más que tu amistad_

_Y ese sentimiento de profunda calidad_

_Que me brindaste sin pensarlo y sin dudar_

_A pesar que todo en tu contra se iba_

Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón por el centro comercial.

_Mala idea venir solo_.

Anoté mentalmente traer la próxima vez a Meiling, pues era experta asustando a las que se quedaban mucho rato mirando.

Andaba en el centro comercial ya que como le había prometido a mi prima iría a ese evento con ella y buscaba una vestimenta adecuada. Ella había dicho que era formal, pero quería un formal que no fuera tan formal y en casa sólo tenía camisa blanca, traje negro y corbatas.

Un traje blanco, camisa negra, corbata blanca, zapatos de golf y un sombrero.

Ja, _¿Me quedaría bien no?_

Sonreí estúpidamente.

_Debes conseguirte un amigo_.

Si, lo sé. Debía conseguirme un amigo.

Últimamente me había encerrado tanto en mi mundo, que simplemente mi vida social era inexistente.

_Y vuelvo atrás… a recordar aquellos días en que solíamos hablar_

_Y contemplar en tu mirar el sentimiento que empezaba a soñar_

_Y ahora creo que no puedo controlar este sentimiento que comienza a brotar_

_Siempre que miro en el espejo veo ya… en mi mirada la esperanza de soñar_

Quizás debía tomar más en cuenta al grupo de compañeros de la universidad que siempre por cortesía me invitaban a todos sus eventos, pero que como siempre terminaba diciéndoles que _vería si puedo ir_. Al final ya ni por cortesía me invitaban.

Es que…entiéndanme.

Los tipos sí eran agradables, pero _todos_ (y cuando digo _todos _no exagero) tenían novia y no quería ir a dar lástima o a que a esas fiestas en masa algunas chicas más _incentivadoras_ se me pegaran como lapa.

_Desde que te vi no tuve más que aceptar _

_Este sentimiento que empezaba a brotar_

_Con cada sonrisa que me dabas_

_Al hablar en mi corazón no había nadie más que tu_

Desde que estuve con Sakura ya hace diez meses no había podido mirar a otra mujer. Así como iba me quedaría a vestir santos.

_¿Mi madre dejaría que me hiciera cura?_

No. Esa mujer mataba por tener nietos.

Que cansancio.

Me senté en el patio de comida del centro comercial… ¡Al diablo el traje! Me había distraído pensado que ya ni mire que había.

_Estúpido_.

¡Eso era!

_Bingo_.

Debía ir a Japón.

Meiling debía perdonarme, pero un impulso me hizo correr con dirección al aeropuerto.

_Una corazonada, quizás_.

Debía saber de una vez por todas si _realmente_ estaba con el inglés o _milagrosamente_ aun pensaba en mí. Cualquiera de las dos debía saberlo. La incertidumbre estaba acabando con mi vida. No podía rehacerla teniendo la esperanza de volver a verla, de que volviera a estar conmigo.

Llegue al aeropuerto y había mucha gente.

La fila de comprar los pasajes era grande. La hice pacientemente.

Pero justo cuando era mi turno la cajera puso un letrero que decía:

- "¿Se acabaron los boletos a Japón?"

Ella me miró como si yo fuera idiota.

- Por eso puse el letrero, señor –contesto respetuosamente a pesar de llamarme idiota con la mirada.

- Si, pero usted no entiende: _Debo ir a Japón_.

- Señor, entiéndame, los pasajes a Japón están copados, de venderle un boleto sería en… -miro su computadora- Tres días.

- ¡Tres días!

- Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer más por usted. Pero si es tan urgente viajar para usted a Japón busque alguien que tenga un boleto y negócielo –me dijo por lo bajo.

Asentí. Eso haría.

Me di vuelta y mire, mucha gente de allá para acá…

¡¿Cómo demonios sabría yo quien tenía un boleto a Japón?!

Me revolví el cabello con ambas manos, estaba frustrado, desesperado.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, en realidad sin pensarlo me subí a un asiento de esos de espera y poniendo mis manos como megáfono grite.

- ¡¡¡Alguien aquí vende algún boleto a Japón!!!

Todos se detuvieron, mirándome. Si…no había sido inteligente.

Pero fue una medida desesperada. Muy válida para estos casos.

- ¡¡Por favor, necesito viajar a Japón!! –volví a gritar.

Nada.

Veía a los guardias de seguridad acercarse, así que mejor me bajaba. Pero cuando había echo el intento alguien hablo entre la multitud.

- ¿Por qué es tan urgente?

Los guardias se detuvieron, buscando de donde provenía el grito y luego me miraron, pero no avanzaron.

Ere mi oportunidad.

- Yo… -tome valor.

_Y ahora sé que fue un error dejarte ir sin ninguna explicación_

_Y sé que no puedo borrar aquella acción que nos hizo terminar,_

_Pero también sé que tal vez este amor se pueda recobrar _

_Solo espero que tú también quieras ver en nuestro futuro_

_La esperanza en los dos_

La gente empezaba a moverse de nuevo.

- ¡Necesito ir a Japón a decirle a la mujer que amo…que me perdone, que vuelva conmigo, que todo este tiempo sin ella ha sido un infierno; que me equivoque…pero que la amo más que a nada en este mundo!

La gente volvió a quedarse estática. Mirándome.

_Pero al parecer nadie me vendería su boleto._

- ¡Wow, amigo, ella debe ser una afortunada! –hablaron de la multitud.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Yo fui el afortunado en que ella se fijara en mí. Y ahora necesito recuperarla. Por favor…necesito un boleto a Japón.

- ¡Vaya, yo te daría el mío! –grito la misma voz- Pero voy a ver a mi madre y esta muy enferma. Pero alguien aquí debe poder posponer su vuelo, el que sea que lo haga –me apoyo en mi causa y le agradecí a quien quiera que fuera.

La gente empezó a murmurar pero nadie me ofrecía su boleto.

_No había funcionado._

Así que decidí desistir y baje una pierna cuando hablaron.

- ¡Aquí! –dijo la voz de una mujer, pero sólo vi su mano levantada entre la multitud.

La bendita mujer estaba casi al final de toda esa gente.

Baje la otra pierna e intentando no perderla de vista y con la gente abriéndome paso y dándome buenos deseos me acerqué a ella.

Llegue con algo de adrenalina donde ella y tomé aire.

Ella tenía la mano levantada y la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño.

_¿La conocía?_

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando ella de forma lenta empezó a bajar su mano y al mismo tiempo levantar su cabeza.

Me miró directo a los ojos.

Deje de respirar… _¡No podía ser!_

Sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un bello color carmesí, sus labios estaban milímetros abiertos, sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

"_**Era Sakura… ¡Mi sakura!"**_

(SA - POV)

Estábamos frente a frente en un café.

Tomé el trago de lo que sea que hubiese pedido al seco, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Es decir…ya empezaba a creer que Eriol tenía razón cuando decía eso de que las coincidencias son solo patrañas, las cosas pasan porque son inevitables.

Y es que… ¿Qué más podía pensar al respecto?

Shaoran _justo_ le grito a todo un aeropuerto que me amaba cuando yo ponía mis primeros pasos en China después de diez meses.

¿Acaso el destino era inevitable?

Lo sentí carraspear para llamar mi atención.

Lo mire.

- Sakura yo… -le sonreí.

- Lo sé, Shaoran –le interrumpí- Lo sé yo y todo aquel que haya estado en el aeropuerto.

Sentí que se avergonzó y desvió su mirada. Al rato volvió a mirarme.

- Necesito que sepas que el mismo día que te fuiste…

Me tensé ante sus palabras. Pero él se estiro para agarrar con una de sus manos una de las mías. Jugó con ella sin entrelazarlas.

- Ese mismo día salí detrás de ti hasta el aeropuerto –confesó.

Abrí enormemente mis ojos ¿Había ido? ¿Y…no me alcanzo?

- Si, te alcance…-dijo como si leyera mi mente.

- ¿Y por qué no…? –deje la pregunta en el aire.

- Porque estabas con Hiraguizawa.

Tragué seco y me moví inquieta en mi puesto, quise alejar la mano que él me tenía, pero no me dejo. Baje la vista cuando noté que fruncía el ceño.

_¡Oh, Dios, esto iba a ser difícil!_

- ¿Estás con él? –pregunto frío, con ese tono de voz que uso conmigo la vez que lo conocí.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Estuviste con él… -dedujo, apretando mi mano.

Asentí.

- Shaoran yo… -lo mire para confesarle todo.

El soltó mi mano y junto ambas frente a su rostro apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué estas en China?

Su pregunta me desconcertó.

- Por…Tomoyo…

Noté la decepción en su mirada.

- Digo…

- Descuida –me interrumpió.

_¡Agrh, condenado hombre!_

- No, escúchame – me miro sorprendido- Si, intente rehacer mi vida junto a Eriol, no te mentiré respecto a eso, pero nunca tuvimos una relación formal –noté que su mandíbula se apretó- Si soy sincera no pretendía volver a China –su ceño se frunció- No quería volver como una arrastrada siendo que tú podías estar felizmente casado…no quería pasar por eso, no lo hubiera soportado –le confesé y suavizo un poco su rostro- Hace unos días Eriol y yo nos…

- Sakura – me interrumpió, lo mire y me negó con la cabeza.

Entendí.

- Tomoyo tiene un concurso de diseñadores de la universidad y soy su modelo. La final es acá en China –me miraba atento, me estaba poniendo nerviosa- Tenía dos opciones: si no venía me quedaría a hacer mi vida con Eriol, pero si venía lo hacía dispuesta a encontrarte y a correr el riesgo de que estuvieras casado…o con alguna otra –solté lo último bajito.

Volvió a tomar mi mano entre la suya. Lo miré. Él miraba nuestras manos.

- No viaje a Japón por miedo a verte con _él…_ -me dijo- La sola idea de saber que él te había acaparado me hervía la sangre y me hacía un cobarde, porque hasta hoy no me había dado el valor de salir tras de ti.

Sonreí por como jugaba con nuestras manos…era_ extraño y único_.

- Muchas veces compre boleto, pero al final me arrepentía.

¿Eso quería decir que Lia…?

- Ese día que te fuiste, volví del aeropuerto enojado. Me hice creer que apenas pudiste me dejaste para estar con él…y en parte te odie por eso y me odie por permitírtelo.

Solté un ruido sorprendida ¿Había pasado por todo eso?

- Llegue a mi casa y mi abuela estaba ya comprometiéndome con Lia, tú habías demostrado no ser una digna futura Li.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso… _¡Vieja amargada!_

- Pero yo tenía algo claro: si no eras tú, no sería ninguna.

Abrí mis ojos… Amaba y amo a este hombre como a nadie.

- Eché a Lia. Nunca más la vi.

¿Nunca más?

- Todo este tiempo tú has estado…-no termine mi frase.

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, he estado solo. Ya te dije: si no eras tú, no sería ninguna.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron y me sentí fatal…es decir… ¡El no había intentado rehacer su vida con nadie y yo…yo hasta hice el amor con Eriol!

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin que pudiera detenerlas.

- No, no, no, por favor –se apresuro en decir Shaoran- No llores.

- Es que yo…

- Sakura –se paso la lengua por los labios y frunció el ceño, se notaba que le costaba decir lo que diría- Lo que pasaste con Eriol ya fue, lo suponía, pero esa relación es tanto tu culpa como mía –lo mire extrañada secando dos lágrimas que aun caían- Yo por no buscarte a tiempo y tú por no dejarme explicarte.

Si lo veíamos de esa forma, él tenía razón.

- ¿Amas a Eriol Hiraguizawa?

Bien…su pregunta si me desconcertó ¿A qué venía?

Me miraba aun con el ceño fruncido ¿Se le había hecho costumbre nuevamente?

- Respóndeme.

- No –le dije sincera- Creí amarlo. Como dijo él: un amor ocasional. Yo sentía que lo amaba porque me ayudaba a creer que podía olvidarte y que en definitiva podría dejar de amarte.

- ¿Dejaste de amarme?

- Ni un día, Shaoran Li, ni un maldito día.

Soltó una carcajada ante mi respuesta y _por fin_ entrelazó nuestras manos.

- Si te sirve de consuelo: yo tampoco –dijo de una forma sexy.

Me mordí el labio inferior por la forma en que dijo eso… ¡Perfecto! ¿Debíamos estar en un lugar público?

Segundos después pago la cuenta. Y me llevaba de la mano _a-sepa-Dios-qué-lugar._

- Shaoran –le hable.

Se dio vuelta a mirarme, pues iba como un paso más adelante de mí y me beso.

_Ah._

El beso era tan pasional, tan único. Me jaló hacía él con uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y el otro estaba en mi cabeza para tenerme bien pegada.

_Y ah…era tan…excitante._

Gruñó sobre mis labios.

Y mordió mi labio inferior.

- Te amo, Sakura –dijo suavemente- Te amo demasiado.

Y sonreí y me beso.

Empezamos a besarnos casi olvidándonos donde estábamos.

- Shaoran, ya –pedí cuando hubo oportunidad- No podemos aquí.

Sentí que gruño y que fruncía el ceño nuevamente…recuérdenme quitarle esa manía.

Volvió a tomarme de la mano y me condujo, a lo que minutos después sabría era su casa.

- ¡A tú casa! –alarme.

Me hizo callar con la mirada.

Ya estaba oscuro y él intentaba entrar a su casa como ladrones.

- ¿Shaoran qué haces? –pregunte hablando bajito.

- Entrar –dijo como lo más obvio.

- ¿Debemos hacerlo cómo ladrones?

- _Podemos hacerlo_ como tú quieras –me respondió.

Le mande una mirada enojada: obviamente no me refería a _eso._

Entramos por la entrada de atrás de la cocina. Una sirvienta venía para acá. Nos escondimos.

Nos metimos en el espacio que estaba entre el refrigerador y la muralla donde una persona de lado caía bien, dos quedaban juntas…

- Interesante… -susurro en mi oído y me estremecí.

_Aun lo recordaba_.

- No hagas eso –le dije mirándolo feo. Y puse atención a la sirvienta- Se fue –le dije y él me mordió el lóbulo- Ya…Shaoran –solté rendida.

Sonrió satisfecho… _¡Hombres!_

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a su pieza. Me hizo entrar y cerró con seguro.

Me mordí el labio cuando se acerco a mí.

- Te extrañe, princesa –dijo tan tiernamente que me derretí bajo su mirada y entre sus brazos.

Lo abrace y aspiré su aroma…_era mi Shaoran._

- Yo también, Shaoran –solté en un gemido de dolor.

Él lo supo y busco mi rostro. Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

- Creo que hasta ahora no había reparado en cuanto te extrañaba… -solté y una lágrima calló. Él la secó. Sonreí.

- Pero ya está…no volveremos a separarnos.

- ¿Y tú abuela?

- Si te acepta nos casamos, si sigue rechazándote renuncio a todo.

Lo mire sorprendida.

- Esta vez, Sakura Kinomoto, no te librarás de mí fácilmente.

Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. Segundos después tomaba mis labios entre los suyos con decisión, reclamando lo que le pertenecía. Lo que era suyo…

"_**Y yo era completamente de ese hombre"**_

(SH)

La beso muchas veces y de distintas formas.

Era un reencuentro…era como la primera vez, con la diferencia que ahora no estaba conociendo a la mujer que besaba estaba reconociendo lo que ya conocía.

La besaba reconociendo esos labios.

La tocaba recordando ese cuerpo.

Todo seguía igual, todo era más perfecto incluso.

La llevo a la cama cuando sintió que su camisa estaba abierta. La recostó delicadamente.

Empezó a desnudarla tan lentamente, como si sacará los pétalos de una rosa uno a uno.

La mirada ámbar oscurecía por el deseo, la esmeralda brillaba por el amor.

Y como en las leyes de la física: _provocaban la reacción perfecta._

Amor y deseo. Deseo y amor.

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez no dejaron de hacerlo en mucho tiempo, las prendas que quedaban fueron sacadas con sus labios unidos. Las caricias continuaron con sus labios unidos.

- …_Shaoran… -_ Se aferró la castaña a su espalda.

Esa espalda que _ya_ extrañaban sus manos. No había huella ahí de ningún rasguño que anteriormente esas mismas manos habían provocado.

Cuando Sakura clavó sus uñas en las espalda de él, Shaoran sintió que volvía a la vida.

Dejo los labios de su amada para morderle el lóbulo.

_Él sabía que con eso ella más se excitaba_.

_Ah._

- Sakura –soltó en un gruñido cuando la nombrada había alzado sus caderas deliberadamente.

La castaña sonrió.

_Ella también sabía lo que a él lo volvía loco_.

Shaoran llevó su mano derecha por entre medio de sus cuerpos. Sakura se estremeció ante el contacto que sabía donde iría a parar.

El castaño pasó por la intimidad de Sakura e introdujo un dedo, luego dos. Allí se entretuvo un rato, mientras con su lengua acariciaba su pezón y con su mirada disfrutaba el descontrol de la esmeralda.

Sakura llevo su mano izquierda a la muñeca de él y la detuvo.

Shaoran llevo su rostro al de ella y mordió su mentón.

- Shaoran… -escapó entrecortadamente de los labios de Sakura.

- Mi amor –se hizo el inocente y movió los dos dedos aun dentro de la castaña.

Sakura sonrió y saco la mano de Shaoran de dentro de ella.

_Claramente porque él se lo permitió_.

Quería saber que haría.

_Oh…gran error._

Sakura sonrió pícaramente y llevo la mano de Shaoran a su boca, los dos dedos que antes estaban dentro de ella ahora pasaban como un dulce de paleta por la lengua y boca de la castaña, que hacía círculos o figuras sin sentido.

_Shaoran se excito más_.

Sacó su mano delicadamente de la boca de Sakura y abrió más las piernas de ella para poder colocarse ahí.

- Te amo –dijo Sakura antes de que él la penetrara.

- Te amo –repitió Shaoran y la penetró.

Entro en ella tan lentamente y mirándola a los ojos que todo lo demás desapareció para ambos.

Sus corazones latieron lentamente, sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Todo, todo se detuvo o todo anduvo al mismo tiempo.

Entro completamente en ella cuando ella sintiéndolo ya cerca alzó sus caderas.

_La unión de esos cuerpos fue perfecta_.

Nuevamente las manos de Sakura fueron a la espalda de él. Clavó allí sus uñas cuando ambos hubieran sincronizado sus cuerpos al mismo compás.

Shaoran aumento las embestidas, Sakura lo agradeció.

Shaoran bajo el ritmo, Sakura sonrió.

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente hambrientas, deseosas.

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo, sus cuerpos lo agradecieron.

- Sakura / Shaoran –se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y las embestidas continuaron. Sakura se aferró más a la espalda del castaño y mordió su hombro, ante eso Shaoran gruño.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumento y Sakura llevo esta vez sus manos a cerrarlas en puño en la sabana, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gemido de placer.

Quiso gritar, también Shaoran, pero ahogaron esos gritos en la boca del otro cuando les llego el clímax.

Shaoran se dejo caer sobre ella y Sakura volvió con sus manos a la espalda de él.

El castaño resopló en el oído de Sakura, por casualidad.

Sakura soltó una risita agradable e intento esconder su oreja. Shaoran entendió y saco su rostro de ahí.

- Me haces cosquillas –se quejó sonriendo.

Shaoran asintió y apoyando parte de su peso sobre sus codos y aun sin salirse de ella, con sus manos ordenó algunos cabellos de la castaña tras su oreja.

- Eres preciosa –soltó acariciándole la mejilla.

- Tú también lo eres –respondió Sakura trazando en la espalda del castaño figuras sin sentido.

- ¿Preciosa? –Shaoran alzó una ceja divertido.

Sakura no contuvo la carcajada y le golpeo el hombro con una de sus manos que luego llevo al rostro de él, dejándola ahí, quieta.

- Eres hermoso –le dijo colorándose al instante.

- ¡Y después de lo que hicimos tienes el descaro de sonrojarte! –exclamo divertido Shaoran.

Sakura aparto su mano de la cara de él y llevo ambas al pecho del castaño para empujarlo mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Ya, déjame.

- No –se negó Shaoran tomando con sus manos ambas muñecas de Sakura y llevar así los brazos de la misma sobre la cabeza de ella, haciendo con eso que sus senos se movieran incitantes, Sakura notó que él se había percatado y sonrió triunfante- ¿Qué harás ahora? –pregunto él.

- Esto –dijo y seguido alzó su cadera.

- _Ah… -_salió roncamente de los labios de él – Eso no hace que salga de ti, precisamente –aclaro.

- En realidad si –comento ella, él la miro dudoso- _Te hará salir y entrar nuevamente…muchas veces_.

_Oh…era cierto._

Shaoran sonrió de medio lado y la besó.

Habían empezado nuevamente.

Esas almas se habían reencontrado.

Esos corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

Ese loco y hermoso frenesí se apodero de la situación y los llevo a amarse como nunca…como siempre, hasta dejarlos sin energías.

- Debo volver con Tomoyo, mañana temprano –avisó Sakura adormecida una vez se habían saciado sus cuerpos y era acomodada por Shaoran en el pecho de él.

Shaoran murmuro algo que debía ser un si.

- Es en serio –repitió ya con los ojos cerrados.

- Descuida –dijo él acariciándole la espalda a nivel de la cintura – Ya me acostumbre a despertar temprano con lo de mi trabajo.

Sakura asintió, pero ya estaba rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Shaoran con una sonrisa estúpida, también se dejo caer al sueño.

"_**Esa noche dormí como hace diez meses no había podido hacerlo"**_

-------------------------

Fanny: Ok, bien, creo que esto es el colmo: se ha creado una especie de "Organización ACEUIDPELE" (o sea: Agencia Contra El Uso Incorrecto Del Poder En Los Escritores) que ha amenazado con raptarnos cada vez que algo no les guste. Y he ahí la situación.

Agradecemos enormemente los comentarios recibidos y que nos brinden su apoyo aunque no les guste lo que escribamos. También aclaro que si no les hemos contestado personalmente como antes no es porque no queramos, si no, por falta de tiempo… Camili con la Universidad y su computador descompuesto, y yo con mi absorbente trabajo y las horas de lectura sin parar.

Camili: Luego de mucho meditarlo, hemos decidido dejar el capitulo hasta acá, por motivos de que era el penúltimo capítulo y el último no está terminado. El capítulo original continuaba, pero fue divido en dos para su deleite. Nuestro agente fue raptado y estamos las dos con Fanny, esperamos contar con la aprobación de todas ustedes lectoras y que les agrade el capitulo. Como ya indico Fanny, gracias también a los lectores que no les gusto del todo el rumbo de la historia, pero que nos apoyaron igual. También reiterar las disculpas de no responderles individualmente, pero es cierto la universidad me ha tenido un poco ocupada, pero los leemos todos y agradecemos cada uno de ellos.

PD.: la cancion es producto y creacion de fanny en estado depresivo probablemente mas adelante la encuentre en youtube aunque no con musica mas bien como se supone que su mente decidio que sonara


	17. Cosas Inesperadas II

**¿APRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitulo XV:__ Cosas Inesperadas II._

(SA)

- ¡¡Oh, Por Dios!!

El grito de sorpresa fue tan fuerte que Sakura se sentó asustada en la cama, Shaoran también, pero un poco más adormecido que ella.

Miró a la puerta de la pieza de Shaoran y se tapó enseguida con la sabana e intento esconderse tras Shaoran.

- ¿Shieffa? –dijo Shaoran rascándose la cabeza- ¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí! –exigió saber.

Shieffa no articulaba palabra, sólo con la mano que tenía una llave apuntaba a su hermano y luego a Sakura, que seguía inútilmente escondiéndose tras Shaoran.

- Estaba con llave ¿Por qué entraste? –siguió preguntando el castaño.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué sucede, Shieffa, estas bien? –entraron cinco mujeres más a la habitación analizando a Shieffa quien aun seguía parada ahí sin mirar a nadie, solo a la pareja en la cama.

- ¡¡Oh, Por Dios!!

Esta vez gritaron las recién llegadas.

- ¡Ya salgan de aquí! –alzó la voz el único hombre.

- ¿Sakura, eres tú?

Pregunto delicadamente Meiling acercándose.

Sakura se aferro a Shaoran…recordaba que Meiling la odiaba.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –enfatizó la prima de Shaoran mirando a las demás- ¡Es ella! –contó tan feliz que Sakura tuvo algo de miedo.

- ¡Sakura, Sakurita, has vuelto! –dijeron las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran lanzándose a la cama.

Sakura intento taparse lo más posible y esconderse en algún lugar donde nunca más pudiera volver a verles la cara a ninguna… _se moría de la vergüenza_.

Ieran Li de pronto cerró la puerta llamando la atención de todos que la miraron, hizo un gesto de silencio.

Segundos después golpeaban la puerta. Ieran seguía dando señas que todos se callaran.

- Xiao Lang ¿Estás ahí?

Todos supieron quien era al escuchar el perfecto chino en la voz. Sakura se aferró más a Shaoran.

Ieran miró a Shaoran para que hablara.

- Si abuela ¿Sucede algo? –respondió en chino.

- Escuche a tus hermanas gritar ¿Están bien?

Ante eso Shaoran mando una mirada asesina a todas las mujeres en la pieza menos a Sakura que entendió lo que sucedía, porque secretamente había estudiado chino durante esos meses. A ella le salió una gota en la cabeza.

- Si, es sólo que Shieffa se asustó _por-no-sé-qué-cosa_ y todas se alborotaron y salieron de aquí diciendo algo de un vestido o qué se yo. Abuela, tú ya las conoces.

Ante eso: a todos les salio una gran gota en la cabeza.

- Oh, esta bien. ¿Bajaras a desayunar?

- Si, me levantaré de inmediato.

- Te espero abajo –dijo la anciana tras la puerta.

Ieran Li pegó su oreja a la puerta y cuando hubo sentido que se alejo puso seguro.

- Ahora _nadie_ haga más alboroto que el necesario.

Luego se acercó un poco y dedico una sonrisa amable a Sakura.

- Es un gusto tenerte nuevamente acá, Sakura.

Sakura se quería morir y sacó su rojo rostro de la espalda de Shaoran.

- Señora Ieran yo…-se mordió el labio- Disculpe –soltó.

- Por esta vez haré que el detalle de que estés en la cama de Shaoran pase desapercibido para mí –dijo seria. Luego sonrió- Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta.

- ¡No sabes en el energúmeno que se había convertido Shaoran! –quien habló fue Meiling y Sakura la miro notoriamente sorprendida- Si lo sé, sobre eso…Kinomoto, yo…quería disculparme.

Sakura sonrió. Y en silencio sellaron una nueva posible amistad.

- Ahora debemos ver como la sacaremos sin que tu abuela se de cuenta, hijo –todos miraron a Ieran- Si queremos que la acepte debemos hacer las cosas bien y tu abuela no pasaría por alto este detalle.

Sakura volvió a enrojecer y sentirse avergonzada.

- Primero sería bueno que todas desaparecieran, para que podamos vestirnos –dijo Shaoran seriamente.

Todas asintieron y revisando que no hubiera moros en la costa salieron de la pieza sin antes advertirles que _solo les daban tiempo de que se alistaran_.

- ¡Que vergüenza! –chilló Sakura tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

- Anda, que ha sido divertido –dijo el castaño en una carcajada.

Sakura le dio un codazo.

- Idiota ¿Qué tiene de divertido que tu madre me vea en la cama contigo?

Shaoran tragó seco.

- Bueno _eso_ no, pero las expresiones de todas sí –y volvió a reír y Sakura se le unió, le dio un corto besos en los labios y se alejo- Debemos vestirnos, no quiero que esas locas entren de nuevo y nos pillen en _otra_ cosa.

Sakura sonrió ante eso y buscando su ropa en el suelo se vistió. Luego entro al baño a lavarse la cara, lavarse los dientes –llevaba un cepillo en su bolsa- y peinarse. Shaoran hizo igual, sólo que en vez de peinarse pasó sus manos por sus cabellos despeinándolos.

Sakura miró la hora.

Las nueve de la mañana en punto.

- Es la hora perfecta para regresar con Tomoyo –le sonrió al castaño quien se acercó a darle un corto beso.

- Ya tortolitos –la que entro fue Meiling- Tía Ieran dice que abuela está en el comedor esperándonos para desayunar y que deberías salir con Sakura por la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

"_Por donde entramos", pensó Sakura._

- Bien –dijo Shaoran.

Meiling abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie y les indico que salieran.

A la vuelta del pasillo estaba Fanren esperándolos, los encamino hasta la siguiente parada, donde estaba Feimi.

Ahí tuvieron que meterse rápidamente en la primera puerta cercana porque venía una sirvienta. Feimi se paro fuera de la puerta para asegurarse que dicha sirvienta no entrara, luego les avisó cuando salir. Siguieron el trayecto a las escaleras y Futie les ayudo a bajarlas rápidamente, se escondieron al llegar a bajo. Cuando la abuela salió del comedor.

- Xiao Lang ¿Eres tú? –llamo la abuela.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y asintieron.

- Si, abuela, soy yo –dijo saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Es que bajé rápidamente y se me callo el celular.

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y despacio se fue acercando a Shieffa que la esperaba en la cocina.

La hermana de Shaoran la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo fuera de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la reja Shieffa se detuvo, se dio vuelta y la abrazo.

- Gracias por volver con él –le dijo. Sakura no reacciono- No sabes lo que ha significado vivir con ese ermitaño desde que lo dejaste.

- No volverá a pasar –dijo Sakura feliz.

- Lo sé, ninguno permita que algo los separe –aconsejo sincera.

Sakura asintió en silencio y se abrazaron por última vez para que la esmeralda saliera de ahí, rumbo donde Tomoyo, que justamente empezaba a llamarla.

"_**Bien, Sakura, a probarte vestidos"**_

(TOM - POV)

- Tomoyo, en serio, estoy cansada y tengo hambre -dijo Sakura con sus brazos extendidos mientras yo retocaba el último vestido de esa presentación.

- Pues te aguantas, Sakura.

- ¡Pero hemos estado toda la mañana aquí! -me replicó, me pare frente a ella con las manos en mis caderas.

- Sakura Kinomoto, cuando te dije en el aeropuerto: "Es tu oportunidad", no me refería a que pasaras la noche con él, sólo a que conversaran y se juntaran luego, después del evento o en el evento –mi amiga se sonrojo- Ahora, si aceptaste pasar la noche con él y lo disfrutaste, asume las consecuencias.

Me reí ante su cara que expreso diferentes cosas, se sonrojo ante lo que supuse serían sus recuerdos nocturnos y luego paso de contrariedad a enfado cuando clavo su mirada en mí.

- Eres una abusiva, he estado a tu merced desde las nueve y media de la mañana y ya son… -miro en el cuarto de hotel buscando un reloj, mire el mío.

- Las dos y media –le facilité.

- ¡Las dos y media! –me miro horrorizada- ¡Y no pretendes alimentarme!

Reímos ante sus palabras. Asentí y le dije que podía quitarse el vestido y ponerse ropa cómoda.

- Si no ganas este estúpido concurso no vuelvo a modelar para ti -me dijo de pronto, una idea vino a mi mente y le estire una de mis manos.

- Bien, pero si lo gano _modelaras_ para mí siempre.

Noté que abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Meditó un momento y estiro su mano para tomar la mía en un pacto.

- Hecho –dijo.

- Hecho –le dije.

"_**Ganaría ese concurso cueste lo que cueste"**_

(SH – POV)

Eran las nueve de la noche y no había podido contactarme con Sakura, su celular sonaba apagado y cuando contestaron fue Tomoyo diciéndome que Sakura estaba nerviosa con todo el ajetreo de las modelos y que la necesitaba concentrada.

_Vah, mujeres_.

Ahora me arreglaba para el evento de Meiling, al que al parecer irían todas en mi casa.

- Meiling ¿Dónde vamos? –pregunte cuando íbamos saliendo.

- Ya verás que me lo agradecerás.

- ¡Si! –dijeron cuatro voces detrás de mí.

Fanren, Futie, Shieffa y Feimi me helaban la piel cuando aparecían tan sigilosamente a mis espaldas.

Esperé que todas subieran a la limosina, mi madre se demoro un poco y espere que ella subiera también para subir yo.

- Su abuela vendrá –dijo de pronto.

A todas se les cayó el mundo encima ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Esperamos que subiera mi abuela y partimos rumbo al lugar.

Cuando llegamos vi lleno de cámaras, fotógrafos, hasta alfombra roja en la entrada.

Baje primero y ayude a bajar a _todas las mujeres _que me acompañaban.

Pronto sacaron muchas fotos… _¿A dónde demonios me habían traído?_

Y de repente la vi.

_Mi mujer en traje de baño en una foto de la entrada._

Alcé una ceja. Y leí su cuadro.

Salía su nombre, su edad, su _diseñadora_ y el lugar que sacó en el concurso de las universidades de Japón.

Recuérdenme _asesinar_ a su diseñadora: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Todas mis hermanas rieron tras de mí. Las miré feo.

Luego recordé: _¡mi abuela!_

La busqué con la mirada, estaba más adelante dándonos la espalda y mirando dentro del lugar.

Busque luego la mirada de mi madre, entendió mi pregunta y asintió.

Al parecer, mi abuela, le daría una oportunidad a Sakura. Sonreí.

¿Podía algo salir mal?

Nada.

Seguí caminando y tomamos asiento en una de las mesas cerca de los distintos diseñadores, mi madre debió haber contactado a sus conocidos para obtener asientos privilegiados.

Excelente, nunca había visto modelar a Sakura y eso a pesar de todo lo disfrutaría.

--------

Respire trescientas veces.

Sakura no era una modelo profesional, pero ¡Dios, bendito el don de lo natural!

Y no era el único que pensaba así, había ya tenido que morderme la lengua ante algún _descortés, pero acertado_ comentario de algún tipo hacia Sakura.

Solo quería que terminara pronto.

Tomoyo, como diseñadora ya había clasificado en los primeros cinco lugares, ahora estaban en un descanso de tres minutos donde debían preparar a sus modelos con lo que venía.

Tome el folleto que indicaba el orden de las representaciones.

Íbamos en las últimas cinco. Busque los últimos cinco motivos.

Cinco: trajes de noche.

Cuatro: vestido auténtico.

Tres: vestidos de novias.

Dos: ropa interior.

Uno: vestido de gala.

Trague seco…las tres últimas finalistas debían lucir los vestidos de novias, la ropa interior y el traje de gala.

Que Tomoyo me perdonara, pero rogaba que _perdiera_ ahora.

Sacar cuarto lugar en su primer concurso no era malo ¿Cierto?

El presentador volvió a la pasarela y todos se entusiasmaron.

Pero le deje de escuchar cuando algo en el folleto había querido pasar desapercibido para mí.

La diseñadora ganadora, hará que su modelo muestre un _provocativo_ conjunto para una perfecta _noche de bodas_.

Cerré los ojos. _Tomoyo no podía ganar._

Sakura pasó con el traje de noche, había que decir que _Tomoyo_ era excelente diseñadora.

Sakura pasó con el vestido auténtico y _no había duda_, Tomoyo realizaba un excelente trabajo…pero ¡Su modelo era mi novia! Y si pasaba esta ronda tendría que mostrase ante todos en ropa interior.

_Que no gane, que no gane, que no gane, que no gane…_

- Los tres últimos finalistas son…

_Que no gane, que no gane, que no gane, que no gane…_

- ¡Ettore Zavettieri, de Italia!

¡Bien, quedan dos!

_Que no gane, que no gane, que no gane…_

- ¡Charlotte Leblanc, de Francia!

_Que no gane, que no gane, que no gane…_

- Y… ¡Tomoyo Daidouji, de Japón!

_¡Bien! _

Un momento.

_¿Gano?_

Gano.

- ¡Tomoyo clasificó a la final! –dijo una de mis hermanas.

- Se lo merecía, la verdad es que es realmente buena –acotó mi madre.

- ¿Shaoran estás bien? –pregunto Meiling.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron todas mis hermanas.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó mi madre leyendo el folleto que yo arrugue en mi mano- Sakura deberá salir con ropa interior.

Y todas entendieron.

- Necesitamos que las tres modelos ingresen con sus vestidos de novias –dijo el presentador.

Entraron en el orden que las nombraron al clasificarlas.

Primero entró la modelo del italiano, el hombre si sabía de traje de novias, pues su modelo llevaba un bello vestido. Luego entro la modelo de la diseñadora francesa, era algo sencillo y elegante, sí, era bonito. Y por último entro Sakura…_y ese vestido debía usarlo cuando se casará conmigo_.

Noté que me miro sonrojada cuando llego al final de la pasarela y clavó su mirada en mí hasta dar la vuelta. Sonreí. Era preciosa y entendía a Tomoyo por escogerla.

Los jueces miraron a las tres modelos y pusieron sus notas, sin darlas a conocer.

- Ahora ropa interior.

_Tragué seco y mire a mí alrededor._

Demasiados fotógrafos de revistas de modas para mi gusto.

Nuevamente la modelo de Italia…la de Francia…y la de Japón.

Abrí la boca.

- ¡Shaoran! –me pegó un codazo Meiling - ¡Controla tus hormonas!

¿Qué las controlara? ¡Pero si ella se veía…se veía…_todos la veían!_

Cerré la boca y fruncí el ceño.

Sakura volvió a clavar su mirada en mí y esta vez ella sonrió, sabía _porque_ yo estaba enojado.

Los jueces las vieron a las tres, pusieron sus notas y volvieron a desaparecer por donde aparecían.

- Ahora entraran con el vestido que serán coronadas.

Italiana, francesa…japonesa.

Las tres se pararon en la pasarela, Sakura llevaba un vestido verde largo ajustado a su menuda cintura, al lado llevaba tiras que subían en zig-zag y caía en tiritas. Su pelo estaba completamente ondulado e iba afirmado como en dos coletas imaginarias, algunos mechones caían más largos que otros…y _simplemente_ se veía divina.

Los jueces volvieron a poner sus notas y entregaron el resultado total al presentador.

- ¡Wow, este año estuvo bien peleado el primer lugar! –exclamó leyendo el sobre– Bueno, como sabrán la nota máxima por tenida que podían poner era un diez. Cada modelo en esta última ronda podía sumar noventa puntos, por ser tres jueces.

Todos gritaban eufóricos, y alentaban a que diera los resultados.

Cada diseñador subió y se puso junto a su modelo, Sakura tomo la mano de Tomoyo apoyándola, pero en su mirada había miedo.

¿Por qué?

(SA – POV)

¡Perfecto!

¡Bendita la hora en que hice ese trato con Tomoyo! Ahora estaba a un paso de que mi amiga ganara y aunque debiera sentirme feliz por ella… ¡Me sentía aterrada por mí!

¡Tendría que ser su modelo por siempre!

Yo y mi bocota.

Me tranquilice mirando a Shaoran, le sonreí.

- ¡Daré primero los puntajes! –dijo el animador, clave mi mirada en él- ¡El tercer lugar sacó 80 puntos!

Wow, eso era bastante.

- El segundo lugar 85.

Realmente había estado peleado. Quizás Tomoyo se conformara con ese segundo lugar…

- ¡Y el primero lugar…! –y se quedo ahí, mis nervios aumentaron- ¡87 puntos!

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

¡Era casi perfecto! Y cualquiera de los rivales de Tomoyo se lo merecía.

- ¡El tercer lugar es para…Francia, representada por su diseñadora Charlotte Leblanc!

Todos aplaudieron y vociferaron distintas cosas.

Tragué seco.

_Tomoyo Daidouji debía sacar el segundo lugar._

(SH - POV)

- ¡Por favor, Japón, Italia, un paso adelante!

Las cuatro personas dieron un paso adelante.

- Es necesario decir que el primer y segundo lugar solo son separados por dos puntos, que ambos diseñadores hicieron un trabajo maravilloso y que tienen una carrera prometedora.

Ambos diseñadores asintieron agradecidos.

- ¡Y el primer lugar es para……!

Y nada…lo segundos se hicieron eternos.

Italia, Italia, Italia…

- ¡¡Japón, representado por la joven prodigio Tomoyo Daidouji y su hermosa modelo Sakura Kinomoto!!

Me deje estar en mi asiento cuando todos se pararon a aplaudir.

Tomoyo abrazó efusiva a Sakura, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

Le entregaron un premio a Tomoyo y la hicieron dirigir unas palabras.

No tomé mucha atención, porque miraba a Sakura que se debatía entre la alegría por su amiga y la frustración de ella.

Quizás Tomoyo la había amenazado con que si ganaba tendría que ser su modelo siempre. Yo podría interferir en eso ¿No? Le sonreí apoyándola.

- Y quiero agradecer a mi madre y a mi novio, por apoyarme –iluminaron la mesa de ellos dos.

_¡Oh…estaba su hermano!_

- Pero…a quien más debo agradecer es a mi prima y gran amiga Sakura –e iluminaron a mi novia que enrojeció- Sin ella no hubiera ganado, porque todo fue pensado más que nada en ella.

Todos aplaudieron.

Y mi madre se acerco a hablarme al oído.

- Estoy segura que no has notado algo.

Alcé una ceja… ¿Notado qué?

- ¿Qué? –pregunte.

Mi madre sonrió.

- Mira a Sakura.

Hice lo que me pidió. La mire de pies a cabeza.

_Mi novia era exquisita_, no había duda. Pero dudo que mi madre haya querido que notara eso.

- ¿Qué tiene?

Negó frustrada.

- ¡Hombres! –la mire alzando una ceja- Sakura lleva puesta la gargantilla.

Oh.

Mire el cuello de mi amada, era cierto.

- La llevó con todo lo que tuvo que modelar aquí, como en Japón.

Abrí lo ojos.

- Si –me dijo y se acercó a explicarme- Hay una entrevista que Tomoyo dio en Japón, está en Internet y es para una página de modas, donde un aficionado pregunta por qué su modelo siempre llevaba el mismo accesorio en su cuello –la mire interesado- Y Tomoyo explico, esperando que tu vieras esa entrevista, que Sakura acepto modelar, pero cuando le pidió que se sacara la gargantilla se negó rotundamente por ser algo demasiado especial para ella y le dijo a Tomoyo que si quería que ella fuera la modelo tendría que diseñar para ella y esa gargantilla.

- Wow…- solté sorprendido.

Es decir…ni si quiera por Hiraguizawa se sacó lo que de mí le pertenecía.

Sonreí.

Sí, la amo como a nadie más podría amar y si ella me amaba yo tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero de pronto, de un momento a otro, cuando cruce mi mirada con ella mi pecho se apretó.

Me dedico una sonrisa, se la devolví.

Un gritó de una mujer llamo la atención de todos.

Un estruendo rompiendo la paz.

La gente empezando a correr.

Un disparo.

- ¡Sakura! –grito Tomoyo, cuando mi novia caía herida.

Corrí a la pasarela, la gente se amontonaba.

Me encontré con Touya subiendo al mismo tiempo que yo, nos miramos.

Noté la sangre en el suelo cuando nos acercamos a Tomoyo y Sakura.

Sakura tenía su mano en donde había dado la bala e intentaba murmurar algo.

Miré en la dirección de donde había venido el disparo.

"_**No podía ser"**_

**-------------------**

_Agente al Mando (tras su espalda y apenas asomada esta Fanny): _Contratado esta vez por Fanny, pues debido a un reciente suceso tiene miedo y sufre, pues se han llevado lo que más quiere, es decir, a Camili…entonces pide que le devuelvan lo que con trabajo ya le pertenece. No sabe si fueron las mismas lectoras que la raptaron a ella, lo duda puesto que en el capítulo anterior los personajes estaban ya reconciliados…no entiende el motivo y no sospecha quien pudo ser, pero insiste en que se la devuelvan. Agrega además sus eternos agradecimientos por su apoyo y sus mensajes, siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia.

Fanny: ¡¡Regrésenme a Camili!! –y solloza en el hombro del guapo agente.


	18. Fin de la Historia

**¿APRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Capitulo XV__II: Fin de la Historia._

(SH – POV)

Es increíble como con un cerrar de ojos hacemos que lo simple parezca complicado y lo normal diferente.

En este momento la vida se ha encargado de demostrarme que no todo es un sendero sobre nubes de la forma _menos_ cordial que encontró. No pido que me regalen una vida sin grandes sobresaltos, sólo que no le hagan daño a _ella, a Sakura_.

Me sentía vulnerable… Y sentirse vulnerable, asusta.

Iba en uno de los autos de mi familia, lo maneja un chofer de la familia Li. Iba al lugar donde tenían…

Mi corazón se apretó.

La ambulancia había llegado pronto, alguien la había llamado. Subieron a Sakura y su padre fue con ella, en otros autos nos repartimos todos y llegamos casi al mismo tiempo al hospital. La metieron a urgencias y ahí había estado casi toda la noche.

Ahora en la mañana me habían llamado de la policía. Debía ir a dejar los cargos contra la persona que le disparo a Sakura.

Apreté mis puños, temía perderla.

Llegamos al lugar y me baje furioso, intente toda la noche controlar ese mal humor.

- Señor Li –me saludo el policía que estaba detrás del mesón a la entrada- Lo esperábamos.

Asentí y me acerqué.

Me estiro unos papeles, los llene con los datos que me pedían.

Mi aspecto en ese momento debía ser deplorable. No había dormido.

- Necesitamos que reconozca a la mujer.

Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Dónde está?

Dio la vuelta al mesón y con una seña me hizo seguirle. A cada paso que daba se me apretaba más el pecho.

Si debía odiar a alguien era a ella.

Llegamos a una celda, donde una persona estaba sentada en una de las bancas en la esquina. Mire al policía y asentí.

Era ella.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella? –pregunte suspicaz.

Él asintió y salio del lugar.

- Vaya, el grandioso Shaoran Li vino a verme –dijo mientras se acercaba a la reja.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte cerca de la reja yo también.

Noté que soltó una risa socarrona y quise matarla.

- Shaoran Li –dijo clavando su mirada en mí- Me echaste a la calle como si yo fuera una cualquiera.

Sonreí de medio lado.

- Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo, estando conmigo –le espeté- ¿Cómo se les llama a esas mujeres?

Soltó una risa enferma que no supe descifrar por qué.

- ¿Aun te duele? –pregunto de pronto.

Fruncí mi ceño.

- ¡Por Dios, es tan obvio! –dijo mirando al techo y paseándose dentro de la celda- Te duele, porque aun me quieres.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿No? –alzó una ceja, volvió a acercarse a la reja- ¿Y por qué me lo sigues reclamando?

_Yo no le estaba reclamando nada_.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –volví al tema que _si_ me interesaba.

- ¿Esta muerta? –pregunto alejándose y sentándose en la banca, lejos de mí.

Rugí y golpee la reja. Ella rió.

- ¡Sakura no va a morir! –le grite, golpeando de nuevo la reja con mi palma- ¡Y juro que haré que nunca salgas de aquí!

- Si vive, mejor para mí –la mire extrañado- Solo me formalizaran por intento de homicidio, lo que reduce mi pena. Pero si muere, como es lo que busqué, pues ni modo, me pasaré la vida en la cárcel, pero tú estarás sin tu flor de cerezo.

- Sakura sobrevivirá –sentencié.

De pronto vi que se acercaba de nuevo, pero mantuvo la distancia.

- Te apasionas tanto cuando amas a una mujer –gruñí- Eso me encantaba de ti, Shaoran, en serio –la oí suspirar- Pero nunca te pude amar –confesó sin más, abrí los ojos- Por eso nunca me dolió acostarme con…

- ¡Cállate! –le exigí.

Sonrió… la odiaba.

- ¿Ves cómo aun te duele? No me has olvidado.

Fue mi turno de reír.

- Sé que fui un estúpido hace meses al creer que podías confundirme. Sé que el error más grande que cometí fue aceptarte en mi casa sabiendo la clase de mujer que eres. Sé que perdí por esa estupidez a la mujer que amo, pero escúchame bien Lia, por ti no perderé a Sakura dos veces, ni por ti ni por nadie.

- Si es que sobrevive, cariño.

- Sakura saldrá viva de ese hospital, pero tú nunca saldrás de la cárcel –la volví a sentenciar.

- Ya veremos, Li –dijo fríamente- Y si tanto te interesa saber –hablo volviendo a la banca- Le disparé, porque necesitaba hacerte daño por haberme despreciado como si nada –pegó su mirada a la mía- Tengo todo lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero y quien se interponga a eso_ desaparece_.

La mire ya sin furia, más bien con pena…Lia no era así, o quizás, en el fondo siempre fue así y yo nunca pude ver a la persona que estaba conmigo por haberla idealizado, nunca vi sus defectos, porque en mi imaginación era perfecta, nunca vi la realidad porque vivía en una fantasía.

La vi con lástima.

- Es una lástima, Lia –me miró extrañada- Es una lástima que nunca conocieras el verdadero amor –quiso burlarse, lo noté, pero continué- Lamento que tu vida haya terminado en esto, aunque nunca te creí capaz de semejante estupidez –sonreí triste- Aunque tampoco en su momento te creí capaz de engañarme, pero así uno conoce a la gente, destapándose los ojos. Lamento que sea solo el dinero lo que motive tu existencia.

- No seas estúpido, Shaoran –dijo entre dientes- ¿Crees que le disparé a Sakura por dinero?

Alcé mis hombros…en realidad, ya sus motivos no me interesaban.

- Ya no me importa –empecé a caminar a la salida.

- ¡Fue por tu desprecio, Shaoran! –la oí gritar- ¡Por tu culpa Sakura está en el hospital!

Me di la vuelta, pero sin acercarme un paso.

- Eso es mentira.

- Si Sakura no hubiera vuelto por ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- ¡Eso es mentira! –me repetí más a mí que ella.

Escuche su desagradable risa de nuevo.

- Eso…síguetelo diciendo, Li.

Sin más salí de ahí.

"_**Protegería a Sakura más que a todo en este mundo"**_

(ER - POV)

Por unos minutos no había reaccionado. Mi mente estaba en nada. Mi corazón se acelero y mis ojos se cristalizaron.

_Apenas la había dejado ir y ya la estaba perdiendo de nuevo_.

Apreté fuertemente el teléfono, no sé si lo golpee, sólo lo eche a mi bolsillo, tome mi billetera y salí directo al aeropuerto.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en camino, la rabia me invadió poco antes de llegar a destino… ¿Cómo era posible que ese Shaoran Li no cuidara bien de Sakura?

Las calles de China me parecían largas e interminables. Voy tan distraído entre mi furia, mi preocupación y desesperación que no noté cuando baje del avión ni cuando me subí al taxi en que ahora me encontraba mirando por la ventana, esperando llegar lo antes posible.

- Señor, ya vamos a llegar –me avisa el chofer del taxi.

Noté que me miraba por el espejo retrovisor y asentí con una semi-sonrisa, pues sentía que mis cuerdas vocales no aportarían nada.

Apenas el taxi se detuvo y el chofer me informó que éste era el lugar, le pague lo que había salido el recorrido y baje rápidamente, alcancé a dar un par de pasos cuando vi al causante de la situación de mi pequeña frente de mí y sin darme cuenta le propine un golpe.

Li solo me miró del suelo, pues no se esperaba el golpe y al parecer venía distraído. Se le veía confundido, angustiado y frustrado… _Era tan transparente como mi pequeña_… Ahora entendía porque Sakura lo quiere a él, pues la imagen de él tirado en el piso, preocupado y sin ánimos siquiera de defenderse o reclamar me hacían ver que era un buen tipo.

Le estire mi mano y me miró dudoso; le dedique una mirada de confianza y tomo mi mano.

_Me trago mi orgullo y mi coraje, después de todo, él no fue el que disparó._

- ¿Cómo está? –le pregunte, él suspiró mirando el suelo como no queriendo contestar.

- Aun no despierta.

- Despertará –le asegure- Es fuerte –dije, no sólo para él, si no para convencerme a mi también- ¿Y ella? –a mi pregunta su mirada se lleno de odio.

- Detenida.

A pesar de lo poco que habla, pues mis preguntas fueron contestadas con dos o tres palabras, sé que está más alterado que yo, pero prefiero no seguir indagando, no me correspondía.

- ¿Entremos? –es lo que puedo decir.

Asiente y al mismo paso entramos al hospital.

_Los rencores nunca han sido buenos y no puedo odiar a quien ama y es amado por mi pequeña__…_

"_**..Aun cuando el corazón se hace pedazo a cada paso…"**_

(TOU)

Caminaba de un lado a otro, se le notaba verdaderamente desesperado.

Los presentes lo entendían, sabía lo que Touya Kinomoto amaba a su hermana, ella era _su monstruo_…y ahora que empezaba a ser feliz pasaba algo como eso.

- ¿Cómo sigue? –le preguntó la voz amable del joven Tsukishiro cuando hubo contestado el teléfono.

- Sigue dormida, es lo único que dicen los médicos.

- ¿No te deja pasar a verla? Eres médico –Touya suspiro frustrado.

- No, dicen que estoy muy alterado y más que ayudar sería un estorbo.

Tsukishiro plantó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres que vaya? –pregunto más por cortesía.

- No, descuida –dijo ya más calmado Kinomoto- No puedes dejar sola a Nakuru…

- Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites…

- Sí, sé que puedo contar contigo –sonrió- Hablamos.

- Hasta luego.

Y cortaron la comunicación.

Miró a Tomoyo y la joven miraba el pasillo que daba a la entrada sorprendida y medio feliz ¿Qué miraba?

Se acerco a ella y miro.

_Oh._

Hiraguizawa y Li venían caminando uno al lado del otro y el joven chino tría en la comisura de su labio un poco de sangre.

Touya alzó una ceja y al igual que Tomoyo, estaba medio feliz, pero por distinto motivo, pues alguien había hecho lo que él también quería.

- ¡Eriol! –exclamo Tomoyo- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

El joven inglés le regalo a Tomoyo una hermosa sonrisa y Touya bufó.

- Bien ¿Cómo sigue mi pe…? –miró a Li de reojo- Sakura –prefirió decir.

- Aun no salen a decirnos nada –dijo preocupada la amatista.

- ¿Familia de la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto?

Todos los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y se unieron a los que estaban de pie, acercándose todos al médico que hizo la pregunta y que le salió una gota.

Ieran, Fanren, Shieffa, Futie, Feimi, Meiling y Shaoran Li, Fujitaka y Touya Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiraguizawa. Todos se le acercaron.

- ¿La…madre? –preguntó el médico de mirada amable, pero de todas formas todos lo asesinaron con la mirada.

- Yo soy el padre –se acercó Fujitaka y se colocó frente al médico y todos rodearon al padre de la esmeralda.

- La señorita Kinomoto salio de peligro, le pudimos sacar la bala y ya la sacaremos de la sala de urgencias para llevarla a su cuarto.

Todos chillaron de felicidad y al médico y las enfermeras presentes le salio una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verla? –apareció Shaoran Li entre la multitud, el doctor lo miró.

- Cuando la llevemos a su cuarto le sacaremos los sedantes, no sabremos que pasará al despertar, por eso primero la verá una enferma y dependiendo de su estado veremos si la pueden ver… -miro al grupo de personas ilusionados- Unos…pocos –y levanto una ceja entretenido por la situación.

- Yo entraré primero es mi hermana –dijo el joven Kinomoto, las miradas se clavaron en él.

- Es mi novia –dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

- Es mi amiga –dijo Tomoyo de reojo mirando a Touya.

- Es mi sobrina –dijo inmaduramente Sonomi.

- Es la persona más importante para _mi_ hijo –dijo Ieran alzando una ceja y uniéndose a la batalla.

- ¡Es nuestra cuñada! –chillaron las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran y Meiling.

Eriol miró entretenido a todos…y acomodo sus gafas.

Y todos se asesinaban con la mirada.

Fujitaka carraspeo.

- No sería nada de ustedes si yo no la hubiera _hecho_ –sentenció.

A todos les salio una gota en la cabeza.

- Yo la veré primero –agregó Kinomoto padre y tomo asiento.

- ¡Segunda! –dijo rápidamente Tomoyo y nuevamente todos empezaron a pelear.

(SA – POV)

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, pues era como si recién despertara de una noche muy larga y la luz de la habitación me pegaba directo a la cara.

Pestañee un par de veces e intente respirar hondo, pero un aparato cubría mi boca y nariz, suponía que con eso respiraba.

Una enfermera me miraba sonriendo.

Habló, pero no oí nada, sólo lo sé porque movía su boca.

Fruncí el ceño. Intente hablar pero no podía.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, se estaban cristalizando.

- Señorita –escuché despacio, pero sonreí y abrí mis ojos - ¿Me escucha? –asentí- Bien ¿Cómo se siente?

¿Cómo me sentía?

La mire, la verdad no sabría explicarlo.

Mis oídos se sentían tapados, como cuando tienes agua en ellos o cuando estas en un lugar muy fuerte y luego un pitido te sigue. Quería respirar hondo y botar mucho aire, pero si lo intentaba sentía una punzada cerca de mi corazón. Mi garganta se sentía seca, _demasiado_ como para hablar.

- No se esfuerce en hablar –me dijo de pronto con sus manos en una de las cosas que estaba junto a la cama y que por un cable llegaban a una unión con mi mano- Es normal si siente sus oídos tapados y la garganta seca, son los efecto secundarios.

Pestañee una vez dándole a entender que así me sentía.

- Llamaré al doctor para que la examine y toda su gran familia pueda verla.

La mire extrañada _¿Toda mi gran familia?_

Si no me equivocaba, en mi familia éramos tres, contándome.

A menos que con… ¡Oh, Dios! Ahora recordaba.

Un disparo…

_¡Me habían disparado!_

Me moví inquieta y empecé a llorar, la enfermera se acercó.

- Tranquila, ya estás bien –me dijo con ese tono de voz que uno necesita escuchar en estos casos.

Me tranquilice.

- ¿Cuánto…tiempo? –intente hablar, mi voz salio cortada y débil.

- Un día –me dijo- Se demoro en despertar, la verdad. Calculábamos que despertaría una hora después de sacarla de urgencias y eso fue en la tarde y ya estamos de noche.

Oh, pero eso no podía ser bueno.

- Sin embargo, todo indica que esta bien.

La joven dejo de hablar, porque entró un caballero algo canoso con una bata, su semblante era amigable.

- Kinomoto Sakura –dijo negando como cuando uno hace algo y un padre te habla diciéndote que no vas a cambiar- La verdad nos diste un susto, muchacha –dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿De verdad…estoy mejor? –pregunte, mis cuerdas vocales ya estaban acostumbrándose.

Asintió, mientras me revisaba con una linternita los ojos, escuchaba mi corazón, veía los monitores.

- Eres muy fuerte –sonreí y acerqué mi mano derecha a lo que me ayudaba a respirar, lo retire, cerré los ojos y exhale hasta llenar mis pulmones.

_Que agradable sensación_.

Vote todo el aire tras unos segundos y abrí mis ojos, el médico aun seguía mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres ver a tu familia?

Tras la pregunta mis ojos brillaron y tras la gota de la enfermera mi _mente brillo_.

_Oh…mi gran familia_.

El médico soltó una carcajada.

- No habíamos tenido tanta visita de una paciente en años -comentó casual- Eres una joven muy querida –lo miré ladeando mi cabeza- Si mal no recuerdo, cuando les avise que habías salido de peligro, habían once personas decidiendo quien debía verte primero por rango de parentesco para cuando despertaras. Han sido buenas compañías, todos nos hemos reído con…-medito un momento- El joven alto de pelo negro, que señala a cada rato acusadoramente al de ojos ámbar.

Ante esa información me atragante y me dio un ataque de tos horrible. El médico se preocupo y con ayuda de la enfermera me sentaron. Me golpearon suavemente la espalda y alzaron mis manos, con el rostro hice señales de que estaba bien.

- Entonces ellos dos no pueden pasar juntos.

- No, por favor –le supliqué suavemente, pero en broma y él lo entendió.

- Bien Sakura, yo te dejo, iré a avisarle a _todos ellos_ que despertaste –antes de salir me miro- No sé si los pueda dejar entrar a todos –me dijo sintiéndose culpable- Pero lo intentaré –le sonreí agradecida.

- Pues si no me equivoco –me hablo la enfermera- Las cuatro niñas iguales se fueron –una gota me salio- Pues nadie había dormido y entendieron que no todos podían verte apenas despertaras, también se llevaron a un señora de pelo negro, muy bonita –comento casual la enfermera- Y una joven también de pelo negro.

Asentí y sonreí.

- Bueno, te dejo, descansa –y salio de la habitación.

Sonreí divertida, las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran habían estado afuera, también la señora Ieran y…Meiling, quizás ella y yo pudiéramos llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Volví a recostarme y con una sonrisa cerré los ojos, cuando una punzada de dolor bajo mis costillas a mi lado izquierdo llamó mi atención.

Levanté la sábana y con una de mis manos levante el camisón ese de enfermos _nada atractivo_ y lo levante a la altura de mi estómago, donde sentía que me dolía. Ahí había un parche que estaba con un círculo al centro de una tonalidad roja, era sangre.

La punzada no era insoportable, supongo que era normal _sentir_ algo al fin, pues recordaba no haber sentido dolor cuando sentí el impacto de la bala en mi cuerpo, el aire a mis espaldas me hizo sentir frío, era extraño, pues me sentí caer en cámara lenta, las voces habían desaparecido y yo nada más veía el alboroto que se había armado.

Sentía un frío estremecedor y la mirada de Tomoyo, Touya y Shaoran sobre mí, intente decirles que estaba bien, pero dudo que haya podido murmurar algo.

Luego cerré los ojos y ahora que los abrí me encontraba en el hospital, viva gracias a Dios.

"_**Pero… ¿Quién me había disparado?"**_

------

Pasó la multitud: uno por uno, grito a grito y empujón tras empujón.

Mi padre me había abrazado, medio llorado y besado al grado que realmente me sorprendí, jamás pensé verlo tan nervioso. Mi prima lloriqueo un poco diciendo que si ella yo me hubiera ido de su lado jamás hubiera vuelto a diseñar. Mi hermano maldijo al _mocoso_ que había provocado esto, pero al final a regañadientes terminó aceptándolo. Luego, las hermanas de Shaoran entraron una a una debido a lo escandalosas que podían ser juntas. Entró también la madre de Shaoran, contenta y en la plática menciono algo de sus nietos ojos verdes, cosa que _preferí_ no entender del todo.

Miré como la última persona salía tras la puerta del cuarto de hospital y mis ojos con ansias se quedaron clavados en ese lugar, esperaba que entrara Shaoran.

Pasaron unos minutos bastantes largos según mi parecer y nadie aparecía en la puerta, mi corazón se aceleró.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, sentí que era en cámara lenta.

Primero vi una flor en las manos de aquel que entró, luego me sorprendí, quien había entrado era…Eriol.

Me quedé muda, sin pensamiento alguno.

- Hola Sakura –me dijo, acercándose y quedando de pie a una distancia prudente- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto en tono casual.

- Bien –conteste tímidamente- Creí…que ya no volveríamos a vernos… -solté suavecito.

- De hecho, lo que dije fue que no seríamos amigos –me aclaró- Pero dada las circunstancias, supongo que es imposible…De todas maneras solo vine a verte. Me preocupe mucho por ti… -sonreí ante esa confesión. Lo oí suspirar y me miró a los ojos- Solo dame tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo y volveremos a ser amigos como antes…

Pero noté que lo dijo más por tranquilidad de los, pues ambos sabíamos que a lo mejor eso era imposible, habíamos compartido _muchas_ cosas de pareja que de momento no nos permitirían convivir en paz, sin celos, sin remordimientos, sin deseo, sin cariño.

De momento no era posible separar lo que sentimos de la amistad.

- No, como antes no -le dije- Quizás no podamos volver a tener una relación de amigos o, quien sabe, con el tiempo nos acerquemos y seamos más amigos que ahora. Pero al menos seremos amigos.

- Más o menos, lo seremos, pequeña –dijo como si ese sobrenombre lo estuviera usando por última vez – Bien, me iré –me sonrió y dio un paso para con una de sus manos tomar la mía y depositar el mismo beso que poso en ella la vez que nos conocimos.

Me dedicó una última sonrisa y salió sin mirar atrás, recordándome que probablemente jamás volviéramos a vernos. Y los remordimientos que me habían aturdido desde que lo deje en el avión se habían ido junto con él.

(SH)

Había esperado pacientemente para verla. Si durante tanto tiempo pudo evitar ir a verla, bien podía esperar un poco más, después de todo quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado ¿Qué más daba compartirla _ahora_ un poco con los demás? Pues, después de que ella se casara con él la encerraría en su alcoba y jamás la dejaría salir.

Miro su reloj de pulsera impaciente. Bien, debía aceptarlo: si Eriol no salía en menos de cinco minutos entraría a sacarlo.

"_Mis nervios estaban al borde de un colapso. Él no salía y yo estaba ansioso por estar con ella. Lo único que me calmaba era el hecho que ahora no dejaría que le pasara algo, ni que nadie nos separara y eso incluía a mi abuela y al chico que estaba enamorada de ella antes que yo o a la loca psicópata que le había disparado ni nadie._

_La puerta se abre más lento que de costumbre y al ver el rostro de Eriol solo puedo pensar una cosa… ella me dejara…_

_Su sonrisa es pacífica, radiante. Su mirada solo refleja calma algo que no me agrada en lo absoluto… y como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero me levanto de mi asiento, trato de calmarme y logro cerrar los puños con fuerza, siento las uñas encajándose en mi piel y un dolor inmenso. Algo que no puedo describir se apodera de mi y siento que no puedo controlarlo más, aún cuando él pone su mano en mi hombro y en un instante todo se desaparicio…"_

- Cuídala… Un día de estos llamaré, tal vez no sea pronto, pero lo haré – y sin más se marcho.

"_Entre a su habitación con desesperación__ y en cuanto la vi mis dudas y sentimientos de culpa se fueron. Ella tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios que amplió cuando al verme y su rostro algo pálido parecía cobrar color mientras un tono rosado se apoderaba __de sus mejillas y con sumo cuidado se hizo a un lado en su cama dándome espacio para estar a su lado._

_Temiendo lastimarla me acerqué, cerré mis ojos y bese su frente. Deje mis labios pegados en aquel lugar esperando que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, que mis sentidos se organizaran, que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar. Había sido tanto el miedo de perderla que todo en mí se había descompensado, todo estaba revuelto._

_Una de sus manos la sentí en mi mejilla y la oí sonreír, porque aún no me decidía a abrir los ojos."_

- Ya estoy bien – dijo despacio contra el rostro del castaño quien bajo sus labios y los unió a los de ella lentamente.

- Te amo – le dijo casi en un susurro Shaoran y se alejo un poco, la miró nuevamente guardando su imagen...

"_Ella estaba viva… ¡¡Estaba viva!!"_

- Shaoran –llamo la castaña dudosa.

El aludido la miro para que ella supiera que podía seguir hablando.

- ¿Quién…? –Shaoran alzó una ceja- ¿Sabes quien fue? –hizo por fin la pregunta Sakura.

"_Y de pronto mis culpas aparecieron nuevamente"_

Sakura no lo miró culpándolo, suponía él era porque aun no sabía quien había sido.

Shaoran enterró su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, besándolo lentamente, pensando que tal vez no podría hacerlo después de dar respuesta a la pregunta hecha. No podía mentirle, tampoco hacer como que no escucho la pregunta, pues él tenía claro que las mentiras y la falta de confianza los habían separado ya una vez en el pasado.

Resignado respondió.

- Lia –dijo entre dientes y la miró detenidamente para ver su reacción, pero en los ojos esmeraldas no hubo sorpresa.

- Ah – fue todo lo que murmuro la castaña y se quedó pensativa un momento.

- Ya la tiene la policía –agrego Shaoran casi queriendo justificar sus palabras.

"_**Pero aún así tenía miedo de que ella se alejara de mi lado"**_

Después de eso la sorpresa fue más grande.

(SA – POV)

Podía verlo en su mirada: las dudas, el arrepentimiento, deseo y culpa.

No tenía que explicarme nada y lo hizo.

No tenía que culparse y lo hizo.

Lo abrace tan fuerte como el dolor me lo permitió, sabiendo que si no lo hacía saldría corriendo de mi lado y era lo que yo menos quería. No podíamos estar lejos después de haberlo estado tanto tiempo, no podría soportarlo nuevamente.

Busque sus labios con los míos con unas ansias locas. Lo besé de manera algo salvaje ignorando las punzadas que se acentuaban donde había impactado la bala.

Shaoran se inclino para que yo me recostara bien y me medio abrazó –por la posición- dándome paz.

- Te vas a lastimar –me susurro, sonreía agradecida.

- Pero… -no pude decir más, sus labios ya se habían apoderado de los míos, en un beso que contenía ansiedad y deseo.

La punzada a mi costado había desaparecido o yo estaba tan entretenida en los labios de mi novio que poco me dolía. Había extrañado tanto a ese hombre que dejándome llevar lo atraje hacia mí, dejándolo donde inicialmente había querido que estuviera: junto a mí en la cama de hospital.

Mis manos bajaron lentamente por su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos, pude escuchar un leve gruñido entre sus labios, pero trate de no hacerle caso.

_Lo necesitaba más cerca_.

- Sakura –dijo casi sonriendo- Estamos en el hospital –refunfuñe- Acabas de salir de una operación –fruncí mi ceño, soltó una carcajada y tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y la llevo a sus labios depositando un beso ahí- Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

Me relaje a su lado cuando de forma cuidadosa se acomodo y dejo que apoyara mi cabeza en su brazo.

- Sabes –dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio- No dejare que nos vuelvan a separar –sentí en su voz la sinceridad de sus palabras y sonreí- Quiero que… seas la señora Li –abrí los ojos como plato y de haber podido entrar en un coma sorpresivo creo que lo hubiera hecho- Y vayas conmigo al extranjero…expandiré el negocio de la familia y…

- Pero yo tengo una carrera que terminar… -dije apresuradamente intentando no sonar asustada ante su evidente propuesta- Además no estoy lista para casarme…tu abuela no me quiere…Touya te va a matar… Tus hermanas van a acosarme… Y estoy muy joven… ¡El extranjero! Por Dios, Shaoran, si con me demore una eternidad en aprender algo de Chino.

- ¿Eso es un no? –sus ojos entre impresionados y decepcionados me removieron todo.

- ¡No! –aclaré apresuradamente- Es solo que hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de casarme y como son las tradiciones de tu familia –dije eso con algo de rencor, pero intente disimularlo- Son cosas que no podré hacer una vez que nos casemos –me tome un segundo- No quiero abandonar mis sueños, Shaoran.

Él puso un dedo en mi mano y me miró de una manera difícil de comprender.

"_**¿Habría comprendido lo que quise decir? Yo si me quería casar con él, pero no por ahora"**_

(SH - POV)

Oí las voces de mis hermanas cerca del despacho, donde yo me encontraba. Sin golpear entraron, no levante mi vista de los papeles que leía.

- Shaoran –hablo Feimi- Necesitamos una boda.

Alcé una ceja, pero no levante mi cabeza.

- Si, no entiendo como aun Sakura y tú siguen sin casarse -insistió.

- Sakura volverá a Japón a terminar su carrera, luego nos casaremos –les informe.

- Si, si, si –dijo Futie- Sakura puede terminar su carrera en Japón o en China, esa no es excusa.

- Además…eso de que vuelva a Japón como una mujer soltera… -empezó a decir Shieffa y levante mi vista para ponerle atención- Digo, Sakura está hermosa y haya estará sola a merced de los hombres de esa universidad.

- Sakura no me engañaría –dije seguro.

- Sakura no te engañaría, eso está claro, pero nada le impide enamorarse de alguien más –acoto Shieffa.

Si mis hermanas lo que querían era infundar inseguridades en mi relación, en parte, lo estaban logrando.

- ¿Dónde esta, Sakura? –pregunte recordando que la había dejado con mis hermanas.

- Meiling le ayuda a guardar todo en su bolso.

Era cierto, Sakura partía a Japón el día de hoy, pues en tres días empezaban nuevamente sus clases.

- Es una lástima que se vaya siendo una Kinomoto –expreso Fanren mientras todas salían.

Hace una semana y media Sakura había salido del hospital y guardaba reposo en mi casa, pero me hizo prometerle aquella vez en el hospital que la dejaría volver a Japón a terminar su carrera.

Por un momento en aquella conversación me sentí desfallecer cuando la noté asustada por mi propuesta de hacerla mi mujer, pero luego entendí sus razones. Sakura no se adaptaría de un momento a otro a ser una mujer de hogar sin tener que trabajar o hacer otras actividades y si se convertía en la señora Li, tendría que tomar ese rol y aún le faltaban cosas por vivir, sin embargo ese concepto retrogrado de la señora Li podía cambiar, estaba el ejemplo de mi madre, que al morir mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo junto con el concilio.

_Si…Sakura podría ser mi esposa sin renunciar a sus sueños, de eso me encargaría yo_.

- Amor –escuche su dulce voz y mire su rostro asomarse en la puerta del despacho- Estoy lista ¿Me llevas al aeropuerto?

Asentí sonriendo y me puse de pie. La mire detalladamente: estaba bellísima, como mis hermanas habían dicho.

- ¿Qué? –se miró ella misma, buscando algo inexistente- ¿Tengo algo?

- Estás preciosa –le dije y me acerqué a besarla.

Alguien carraspeo cerca y nos separamos.

- Vengo a despedirme, Sakura –le hablo mi madre.

- Señora Ieran –dijo Sakura y se acerco a besarle la mejilla y abrazarla- Muchas gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti, pequeña.

Luego vino todo el alborto cuando mis hermanas se despidieron, Sakura me miraba pidiendo ayuda, yo solo sonreía, quizás ella se merecía un poco de ese sufrimiento.

Cuando íbamos en el auto, ambos estábamos en un silencio acogedor, nada desagradable. Ella miraba por la ventanilla las calles de China y yo la miraba a ella de reojo.

Y llevaba solo una idea en mi cabeza que cumpliría.

Nos bajamos y caminamos de la mano a la sala de espera, por su vuelo.

- Ese es mi vuelo –me dijo de pronto y la mire, estaba feliz.

Se acercó a besarme y me abrazo por los hombros, la tome por la cintura y la alcé un poco.

- Te adoro –me dijo cerca de mi oído.

- Te amo –y la volví a besar.

La deposite en el suelo delicadamente y ella con esa sonrisa preciosa me miró y dijo.

- Nos volveremos a ver -afirmó.

Me dio un último beso corto y empezó a caminar, creo que alcanzo a dar tres pasos cuando la tome de su muñeca y la hice girarse.

Se dio la vuelta extrañada.

- Tu irás a Japón a terminar tu carrera, pero siendo mi esposa y fin de la historia.

Abrió sus ojos, la acerque a mi y antes de que la besara me sonrió.

"_**Si, se iría a Japón siendo una Li"**_

**FIN**

_Camili:_ Nuevamente en el final de un proyecto. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Esperamos que les haya gustado y no crean que este final queda así: TENDREMOS EPILOGO, no hay duda. Reiterar los agradecimientos y esperamos no haberlos decepcionados. Nos leemos en el Epílogo.

_Fanny_: Ni me digan nada, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes. Pensé que tendríamos final de capítulo hasta dentro de un mes puesto que la inspiración de Camili estaba muy lejos de ella, quizás donde el guapo enfermero. Pero en fin ¡Me han devuelto a Camili! (imagínenme corriendo felizmente). Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron este ficti y me despido momentáneamente, no sin antes decirle que tenemos otra idea en el horno a fuego lento y espero que salga pronto, pero tal como hicimos con esta historia no estará publicada hasta que tengamos como mínimo la mitad de la historia.

Bueno, chaito, esperen el EPILOGO, yo me encargo de encender el cerebro de Camili para que trabajemos (ahora cara maldadosa).

_Agente: Seguiré vigilándolas de cerca, no vaya a ser que les de a las lectoras por raptarlas sin que terminen el epilogo._


	19. Epilogo I

**¿APRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Epílogo__: ¿Qué mierda pasa con mi matrimonio?_

(SA – POV)

Con el tiempo había comprendido algo que todos, tarde o temprano, comprendemos y es que la vida está constantemente enseñándonos cosas nuevas, tanto buenas como malas, porque no todo es color de rosa.

Aprendí a querer a alguien romántica-sentimental y sexualmente. Aprendí que el deseo y el amor pueden convivir a la par. Aprendí a entregar todo lo que uno puede entregar a esa persona. La vida me enseñó que no es eterna, que nuestro estar en la tierra es pasajero y que por lo mismo debemos saber aprovecharlo lo mejor posible, para no tener que lamentarse cuado las fuerzas ya no sean las mismas.

Y últimamente estaba aprendiendo que _nada_, pero nada es eterno…y al parecer ni siquiera el matrimonio.

Es cierto, aun soy joven, tengo 26 años y mucho por vivir. Pero logré darme cuenta a tiempo que debo aprovechar todos los días desde joven.

Hace 3 años que me había graduado de la Universidad, ya era una abogada algo reconocida por un par de casos importante que logré resolver desde muy iniciada mi carrera, no era completamente exitosa, faltaba años para eso, pero iba por el camino correcto.

- ¿Li?

- Si, Li.

- ¿Es tu apellido de familia?

Rolé los ojos ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? – Ahm… ¿Si?.

- Disculpa –me dijo el tipo enfrente- Pensé que podías ser la esposa del tal Shaoran Li… -y soltó una risa- ¡Pero que va! Ese hombre tiene a su mujer muy escondida –comentó como si nada ¿Qué Shaoran me tenía escondida? ¿De qué hablaba este tipo?- Muchos comentan que es una belleza, aunque las últimas fotos de ella son esas del festival de moda de hace años, donde le dispararon, pero no hay fotos actuales y tu tienes los ojos verdes, como dicen que ella los tiene. Pero es raro, debí darme cuenta antes. Esas familias de China, siendo tan antiguas tienen sus tradiciones y de seguro la esposa de Li debe estar en casa haciendo cosas que hacen las mujeres.

Lo miré extrañada por un momento y luego no pude evitar soltar la carcajada más real y del fondo de mí que salio. _Una carcajada que hace tiempo no soltaba ni disfrutaba_.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que… -aun reía, no podía evitarlo- ¡Haces ver a esa mujer como una de esas del siglo pasado! –seguí riendo.

- Las mujeres de esa familia lo eran.

Y yo lo sabía muy bien, era cosa de recordar a la abuela de Shaoran.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó él sonriendo.

- Sakura –solté y su cara palideció.

- Oh, yo lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, yo…yo… no quise, es decir… -y volví a reír.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy poco elocuente para ser periodista.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado. No debía tener más de 20 años.

- Aun estoy estudiando en mi segundo año –me explico aun con la cabeza gacha.

- Bueno, Sajaku, ha sido un gusto y solo para que sepas, Shaoran no tiene a su esposa escondida, ni encerrada en la casa tejiendo y dedicándose por entero a su vida familiar. La esposa de Shaoran Li es una esposa como cualquier otra –sonreí y me fui.

Sajaku, era un estudiante de periodismo que había conocido recientemente, yo iba a la corte –atrasada, como siempre- y él –quien también iba atrasado- chocó conmigo en el camino. Se nos cayeron algunas cosas y él vio una de mis carpetas donde estaba mi apellido, Li.

Para mí ya no era extraño, pues me había casado a los 19, antes de volver a Japón a terminar mi carrera. Shaoran había cumplido su promesa y yo no tuve que abandonar mis sueños, pude seguir con mi vida normal… o casi normal. Pues cuando Shaoran empezó a tomar de lleno las riendas de los negocios familiares empezó a hacerse famoso y codiciado en el mundo femenino. Hasta que le exigí que dijera a esas revistas femeninas que lo venían a entrevistar en esos cuestionarios idiotas que era casado. Vah, estúpidas babosas. Y Ahí empezó la casería de la esposa de Li y respecto a eso ambos acordamos que la imagen pública era él, no yo, no quería andar trayendo a los periodistas pegados a mí.

Sin embargo…últimamente… él y yo…

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y al ver quien era contesté, pero antes que pudiera saludar hablo él- Sakura Li –escuche su voz ronca al otro lado de teléfono, estaba enojado- ¿Dónde dejaste a Liang? –bufé…¿qué no se cansará?

- En casa, creo, Li –respondí.

- ¡Con un demonio, Sakura!

- No me grites, Shaoran –le advertí solemnemente. Lo escuché bufar.

- Deja de desobedecer mis ordenes –habló también en tono solemne.

Esta pelea sería dura, no por lo que nos dijéramos, si no, porque ambos andábamos algo irritantes últimamente y pasábamos día por medio peleando por estupideces sin sentido y cada vez se hacía más _difícil_ reconciliarse.

- No soy tu empleada, Li, no tengo porque _obedecerte_.

- No, eres mi esposa, motivo suficiente para que me hagas caso –soltó de repente.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no comparto ese estúpido concepto de vida matrimonial con el que te criaron! –me exalté un poco.

- ¡Y tu sabias perfectamente eso cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo!

- ¡Porque me prometiste que no tendríamos que acatar esas estúpidas costumbres!

- ¡Y así ha sido! –soltó al otro lado del teléfono- Pero no te pases, Sakura, todo tiene un límite –sentí un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué…qué estas queriendo decir? –pregunté como pude.

- Eso –dijo cortante- Adiós.

Mire el celular con mi vista llorosa, tragué seco. Y deje escapar una lágrima, solo una…

"_**¿Qué pasaba con mi matrimonio?"**_

(SH – POV)

Tiré el celular al sillón de mi oficina y con ambas manos agarré mi cabello y lo revolví fuertemente. Esto me estaba agotando.

El teléfono de la oficina empezó a sonar, era mi secretaria, apreté el botón de contestar y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, hablé.

- Haruka, no estoy para nadie.

- Pero señor Li…

- ¡Para nadie, dije! –y corté la comunicación.

Volví al sofá y me senté apoyando mis codos en mis piernas y escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos. Segundos después sentí que abrían la puerta de mi oficina, con el ceño fruncido me puse de pie.

- Dije que no estoy para… -y me calle al notar la persona que había entrado.

- La oficia entera se entero, descuida.

Me giré y volví a sentarme en la posición anterior.

- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

- Nada –respondí inmaduramente.

-Shaoran… -dijo en forma de advertencia, pero con esa voz de amigo que uno necesita escuchar…voz que tenía que venir justo de _él_- ¿Paso algo con Sakura?

Gruñí ¿Tenía que ser tan perceptivo?

- Hace meses su relación va de mal en peor, si me permites opinar… -y si, se lo permitía, así que podía seguir diciendo cosas que me hundieran más en mi rabia- Hace meses ya no tienen esa aura de antes, ya no ríen juntos como antes, ni siquiera el brillo de sus ojos es igual… ¿Qué les paso, Shaoran?

- ¡Y no crees que si lo supiera lo habría solucionado! –solté exasperado- ¡Claro que sé que mi matrimonio con cada día que pasa cava su propia tumba! –me puse de pie y le di la espalda- ¡Claro que sé que todo se volvió peleas! ¡Ya ni siquiera hacemos el amor! –me giré a verlo- Ya no sé que más hacer… Si la invito a alguna parte, tiene alguna excusa para negarse, si le llevo flores me da las gracias y ya; si le digo que la quiero me responde con un yo también y al caer la noche me da las buenas noches y se gira… ¡Se gira para dormir siendo que siempre me abrazaba! ¡Ya no sé que inventar para que cambie su actitud… que ni siquiera sé por qué la tiene! –volví a sentarme- Me estoy dando por vencido, Eriol, me estoy dando por vencido.

Y una lágrima cayo, solo una que sequé rápidamente.

"_**¿Qué mierda le pasaba a mi matrimonio?"**_

(TOM – POV)

- No lo sé, Meiling –le respondí con sinceridad- Sakura es mi amiga, pero ese cambio de actitud que tuvo de repente para con Shaoran…y bueno, no podemos asegurar tampoco que él sea inocente… en una crisis matrimonial, los dos son culpables de alguna forma.

Ella asintió, ambas nos hacíamos la misma pregunta y no solo nosotras, la familia entera. En el fondo no existía motivo para que Sakura y Shaoran estuvieran tan mal, porque con el correr de los años las cosas habían tomado su equilibrio.

Yukito y Nakuru, se habían casado un año después que Sakura, tenían una linda hija, Sakura Tsukishiro, no sabíamos realmente porque le habían puesto el nombre de mi amiga, pero lo sospechábamos, suponíamos que era la mejor demostración de que lo pasado estaba perdonado. Y por lo que sabía Nakuru nuevamente estaba embarazada. Se mudaron casi al instante de casarse a España, de aya mandan postales o correos, el contacto no se ha perdido.

Eriol, cinco años después volvió a China por y con Meiling, ambos por diferentes motivos estaban en Inglaterra, tuvieron tiempo de conocerse, se enamoraron y tenían un hijo, Rikuto Hiraguizawa, un niño de un año y dos meses de pelo negro y ojos azules.

También yo me case con Touya algo apurados… yo estaba embarazada el ultimo año de mi carrera. Mi hijo tiene tres años. Su nombre es Jin Kinomoto.

Las peleas y rencores del pasado ya no estaban, todos habíamos aceptado nuestros destinos y formábamos actualmente una gran familia, incluyendo a las cuatro hermanas de Shaoran, todas ya casadas y con hijos.

La vida no había sido cruel con nosotros, si, teníamos nuestros bajos, como toda familia, si habían peleas matrimoniales como en todos los matrimonios, pero la pelea del matrimonio Li se veía casi sin solución y nos tenía a todos algo preocupados, incluso sabiendo que en ese tipo de problemas de dos no hay que entrometerse, pero ya llevaban meses así, alguien debía averiguar que pasaba.

- Ojala Eriol pueda averiguar algo –comente luego de salir de mis pensamientos.

- No sé… tu sabes, él y mi primo se perdonaron y ahora son grandes amigos, pero Shaoran es bastante reservado con sus problemas.

- Pero… -sonreí, ella lo entendió.

- Eriol, es Eriol y consigue tarde o temprano la información que desea –completo la señora Hiraguizawa la frase, le sonreí.

- Además todos en algún momento necesitamos un amigo y Shaoran no tiene un abanico de ellos… Eriol es el único.

Ambas asentimos y, el hijo de Meiling, empezó a llorar, había tropezado y caído al suelo. Ella lo fue a ver, mí Jin estaba ahí también intentando consolarlo. Sonreí… era tan feliz, pero no de forma completa sabiendo que mi amiga estaba mal.

"_**¿Qué le estaba pasando a su matrimonio?"**_

(ER – POV)

- No sé qué tan buena idea sea esta –comentó Shaoran.

- No es la mejor, pero lo necesitas –lo vi alzar una ceja, golpee su hombro- Solo beberemos un poco, te ayudara a sentir menos el peso.

- Como si pudiera olvidar que mi esposa ya ni me mira… -y se adelantó para sentarse en la barra, vi como pidió un wisky triple. Lo seguí observando… era…contradictorio.

Hace dos años cuando volví a China para casarme con Meiling aclaramos las cosas, nos perdonamos mutuamente y todo volvió a su equilibrio, sólo que yo ahora era más amigo de Shaoran que de Sakura. Aún era amigo de mi pequeña, pero con Shaoran nació una amistad espontánea, desde entonces es mi mejor amigo y yo el de él. Por eso me preocupaba lo que le pasaba, nadie sabía o entendía que pasaba con este par. No era posible que una pareja en la cual notabas lo mucho que se amaban estuvieran echando a perder su matrimonio por algo que al parecer ninguno sabía.

Camine y me senté junto a él en la barra, pedí lo mismo. Jugué un poco con el vaso antes de tomar mi primer sorbo cuando Shaoran ya pedía su segundo vaso.

Por el sexto vaso ya tuve que pedirle que se detuviera. Pidió un último y se giró en la silla, apoyando su espalda en la barra y los codos también.

- ¿Me dirás que pasa? –pregunté al fin, haber si de una vez por todas soltaba la historia.

Me miró con la mirada más perdida y triste que pude haber visto. Se me congeló el alma.

- Realmente… no lo sé.

¿Qué? Negué con la cabeza.

- Es imposible, Shaoran, tienes que saber porque mierda ustedes están así.

- En serio, si lo supiera lo hubiese solucionado.

- Pero esto empezó hace meses ¿No recuerdas algo que pudo haber iniciado todo esto?

- No lo sé –bebió despreocupado un trago largo, luego revolvió el trago y lo miraba esperando ver la respuesta ahí- Todo inició un día que hablábamos de todos y sus vidas. Me refiero a mis hermanas, a ti con Meiling, el hermano de Sakura con Tomoyo y en fin. Y de lo felices que nos había hecho la vida y del desastre que era tener a todos sus hijos juntos –soltó una risa, algo amarga pero sincera y bebió otro sorbo.

Lo mire, también sonreí, era cierto, cuando se juntaban los hijos de las hermanas de Shaoran –que de por sí ya eran muchos-, más el de Tomoyo y el mío se armaba un lío en la mansión principal de los Li, donde Sakura y Shaoran vivían.

- Y luego de eso, Sakura no volvió hacer la misma. Le pregunté muchas veces, Eriol, infinitas veces que era lo que le pasaba, pero respondía con un nada o que estaba cansada o cualquier cosa que no era real. Ya con el paso de los días me aburrí y cansé de su actitud y también me puse yo de mal humor y así ambos empezamos una cantidad de peleas pequeñas, que sumadas en todo este tiempo han llevado a que mi matrimonio sea un asco… -noté que pensó si decir o no lo siguiente, se bebió su trago al seco y dejo su vaso en la barra y mirando al frente habló- La última vez que hicimos el amor, cuando pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad… cuando terminamos, ella se acomodó en el rincón más alejado que pudo de mi en la cama dándome la espalda y con un suave "buenas noches" se durmió…después de eso mi mundo se derrumbo… -noté lo doloroso que era para él todo lo que contaba- Es probable que ella ya no me ame o que tenga a otro.

- Eso no es así –dije sin pensar de forma apresurada. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué no es así? ¿Qué no me ame o que tenga a otro?

- Las dos cosas –tras mis palabras soltó un "já" sarcástico. Suspiré- Shaoran, Sakura te ama, te ha amado siempre…

- Eriol, los dos la conocemos, es demasiado sincera y transparente para ocultar lo que le pasa… Ella quizás dejo de amarme.

- ¡Con un demonio, Shaoran, no digas estupideces! –solté con algo de enojo.

- Cuando Meiling después de acostarse contigo te dé la espalda ven a decirme que se siente, no intentes ahora hacerme entender que ella me sigue amando como antes después de eso.

Pagó la cuenta y caminó a la salida. Negué para mí, al parecer efectivamente no había remedio para esos dos. Y aunque Shaoran no lo creyera a todos nos dolía.

Pero la pregunta seguía sin respuesta…

"_**¿Qué pasaba con el matrimonio de mis amigos?"**_

(TOU – POV)

Ciertamente no me interesaba en lo absoluto la vida matrimonial de los demás, intentaba siempre inmiscuirme lo menos posible, no porque la gente no me interesara, simplemente porque creo que es un tema reservado, de dos: marido y mujer.

Pero con los acontecimientos de este último tiempo, estaba intrigado, preocupado. Mi hermana se veía triste y su estúpido marido también. Cierto es que ambos nos habíamos aceptado indirectamente, pero nuestro trato siempre será el mismo mutuamente, sabemos que es broma, pero seguirá así.

El punto es que últimamente ya todos sabíamos que ese matrimonio estaba casi al borde de la separación. Se escuchaba de repente cuando teníamos que quedarnos en la casa principal de los Li (por ser la más central, más grande y cómoda) como ellos peleaban casi a gritos por cosas sin sentido. Se herían mutuamente y cada vez era peor. Si seguían así ninguno iba a poder perdonarse el daño que se estaban causando.

Lo extraño de todo y que al parecer era el único que se había fijado en el detalle, es que no se decidían nunca a tener un hijo… Si, ambos eran jóvenes y con carreras en su apogeo, pero no había sentido para que ese par no tuvieran un hijo, ¡Ya llevaban siete años de matrimonio, por Dios! No había excusa para que no agrandaran la familia, sabía yo que Sakura adoraba a los niños, desde pequeña le encantaban y era cosa de ver como trataba a todos sus sobrinos, que no eran pocos. Fanren tenía tres, Futie dos, Shieffa cinco y Feimi dos, esos más el mío con Tomoyo y el de Eriol con la chiquilla. Catorce en total, todos de distintas edades o casi iguales. Siete años eran hartos y todos, menos ellos teníamos una familia armada. Además, el mocoso también se le veía entretenido cuando jugaba con los niños.

Según yo, quizás por ahí iba el problema, pero…si querían un hijo lo tenían y ya, no veía el porque no. Así que mi teoría se veía reducida a escombros. A menos claro que uno de ellos no quisiera…pero… ¿Por qué? Y volvíamos al punto sin respuesta, a las encrucijadas… volvíamos al inicio, a la pregunta que todos se hacían, que a todos nos tenía preocupado, que nos asustaba incluso.

Y es que eran jóvenes, vitales, hasta hace meses una pareja feliz, casi perfecta, se amaban, nadie podría poner en duda eso. Se pertenecían, se apoyaban, se aceptaban, era…irritante y desesperante ver como el matrimonio de mi hermana se acababa de a poco sin que ninguno de ellos diera información del porque, para saber como ayudar, para evitar que destrozaran sus vidas, para impedir que se siguieran haciendo daño.

Si se separaban las cosas se pondrían difíciles, no solo para ellos, si no para todos, habíamos formado una familia con su unión, una grande y unida, con altos y bajos, pero siempre contando unos con otros a pesar de las personalidades tan distintas, a pesar incluso de los errores del pasado, a pesar de todo a lo largo de estos años siempre hemos sido uno para todos y todos para uno.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

- ¿Si? Habla Kinomoto.

- Touya, soy yo, Yukito.

- ¡Hombre, hasta que das señales de vida! –regañé, el soltó su risa amable y yo hice mi mueca de sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás, cómo va todo?

Luego de ponernos al día en los temas generales preguntó.

- ¿Cómo siguen Li y Sakura?

Suspiré algo derrotado.

- Esos estúpidos terminaran por separarse tarde o temprano, Yukito… y nadie sabe que hacer para evitarlo.

- ¿Aun ninguno dice nada? –escuche como la voz de alegría de mi amigo cambiaba…

Y es que…

"_**¿Qué pasaba con ese matrimonio?"**_

(YU – POV)

Cuando corté la comunicación mi esposa me miraba con ansias.

Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

- ¿Aun pelean? –preguntó ella, que tenía cinco meses de embarazo y se veía preciosa.

- Si, mi amor y aun nadie sabe que es lo que les pasa.

- Es una pena, ellos están hecho el uno para el otro… es todo tan extraño, Yuki –confesó Nakuru acercándose a mi y sentarse en el brazo del sillón que yo ocupaba y abrazarme en esa posición, pase uno de mis brazos por su espalda a nivel de su cintura y con la otra acaricie su vientre- Tienen una vida por delante y siempre habían superado sus problemas, incluso cuando más jóvenes e inmaduros –agregó mi mujer.

- ¿La crisis de los siete años? –solté en una broma.

Ella sonrió y negó- No creo, eso es un mito… Aunque si es cierta a nosotros nos queda un año, Yukito Tsukishiro –dijo con falsa preocupación.

Sonreí y la atraje para que se sentara en mis piernas.

Ambos suspiramos, adorábamos a la pequeña Sakura y nos dolía saber que sufría.

Sakura influyo mucho en que pusiéramos todos un granito más para perdonarnos, no hacernos amigos realmente (en lo que a Nakuru y Tomoyo se refiere), pero si aceptarnos.

Sakura tiene esa aura especial que mantiene a todos a su alrededor, se preocupa de los demás incluso así ella este sintiéndose mal. Es adorable de sobremanera, ingenua aun un poco, inocente en algunas cosas.

Cuando Nakuru quedo embarazada, su embarazo fue delicado por cosas del destino Sakura fue la única que se enteró y le pedimos que no lo comentara, ella con una sonrisa dijo: "Descuida, todo estará bien, será una niña fuerte y preciosa"… lo extraño que nosotros con Nakuru aun no sabíamos que sería, el las ecografías no había caso que se mostrara bien, siempre se escondía y Sakura siempre había dicho que sería una niña.

Cuando nació y nos dijeron "es una niña", con mi esposa nos miramos a los ojos, fue…increíble. No tuvimos mucho que pensar, se llamaría Sakura y ahora iba cumplir los cinco años en poco tiempo.

- Sabes amor –llame de pronto la atención de mi mujer ella alzó su mirada- _Descuida, todo estará bien. Sakura es una niña fuerte y preciosa._

Nakuru acarició mi mejilla y su sonrisa fue radiante.

- Confío que podrán superar esta crisis. Pero no niego que tengo mil dudas de por qué llegaron a eso.

Asentí, era cierto…porque…si, podíamos confiar en que arreglarían sus problemas, pero la pregunta que imaginaba todos se hacían seguía sin respuesta.

Y es que…

"_**¿Qué era lo que pasaba en el matrimonio de Sakura?"**_

(SH – POV)

Llevaba cinco horas y media esperando que mi mujer se dignara en llegar a la casa, estaba en la cocina, tomaba un café para no tomar el celular y llamarla.

La última vez que hablamos fue en la mañana cuando discutimos por el asunto de Liang, su guardaespaldas.

Luego de eso Eriol me llevo a beber y decidí volver a las 6 a casa para poder hablar con ella, para de una vez por todas solucionar todo o… _no quería pensar en esa otra opción._

Y volví a las 6, porque ella _siempre_ estaba en casa a esa hora. Me esperaba para cenar juntos o para conversar sobre el día, rara vez no estaba, siempre avisaba, incluso estos últimos meses estaba y sino estaba dejaba una nota, nada muy tierno, pero una nota al fin y al cabo.

Pero hoy… no, nada. Eran las once y media de la noche y ni rastro de ella, no he querido llamar a nadie para no preocuparlos, siento que no le ha pasado nada… ¡Pero la rabia es tan grande! ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Siento que se abre la puerta de entrada y mi corazón se detiene y empieza a acelerarse, todo eso en un segundo. Entra despacio, creyendo que todos en esta casa dormíamos, pasa por la cocina al ver la luz encendida y en la puerta clava su mirada en mí.

- Hola –dice con simpleza, se queda pensando- Ahm… yo…

Noté que no sabía que decir, que buscaba que _inventar_.

- Sakura, tenemos que hablar –la corté.

Su mirada fue tan intensa que mi corazón se volvió a detener.

- No tengo ganas ahora, Shaoran, en serio –sentenció y dio media vuelta.

- ¡Nunca es buen momento para ti! –le medio grite porque había empezado a andar, se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eso! –me puse de pie y me acerqué- ¡Siempre que se trata de solucionar nuestros problemas no tienes ganas ni tiempo!

Negó con la cabeza.

- No hablare contigo de esa forma, cuando quieras _arreglar nuestros problemas_ de verdad, por lo menos intenta demostrarlo.

Y sin más se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras, con rumbo a nuestra habitación.

- ¡Sakura, vuelve! –le exigí.

- ¡Deja de darme órdenes! –gritó del segundo piso y luego se escuchó un portazo.

Mi sangre hervía, subí de dos en dos los peldaños y llegue a la pieza, abrí y cerré también con un portazo para que notara mi presencia en la oscuridad. Estaba sentada en la cama, se secó lo que supuse serían lagrimas y se puso de pie.

- Hablaremos ahora –dije con un tono sin espacio para reproches.

- ¡Entonces habla de una vez! –me gritó.

- ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?

- Cómo si te interesara… -soltó bajito y desviando su rostro.

¿Qué no me interesaba?

- ¿Qué no me interesa lo que te pasa? –estaba enojado, condenadamente enojado- ¡¡Llevo cinco putos meses preguntando que te pasa y dices que no me interesa!! ¡¡Claro que me interesa, por la mierda, eres mi esposa!!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca le había habado así… y yo hubiera tenido cara de sorprendido también de no ser que el enojo estaba apoderándose de todo mi ser.

- No tienes porque ser así de grosero –dijo luego de pasar de sorprendida a indignada.

- Lo sé y lo siento –dije intentando controlarme- Pero entiéndeme. Estoy harto de esta situación Sakura, no la aguanto, me tiene de mal humor estar siempre peleando contigo… No sé lo que te pasa, no me quieres decir, todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer te molesta… En serio yo me estoy rindiendo… Te amo, pero eso para ti parece no ser suficiente.

Abrió sus ojos ante mis palabras y luego frunció su ceño.

- No eres tú la víctima de todo.

¿De qué mierda me estaba hablando? ¿Víctima, de qué?

- Sakura… -intente iniciar calmadamente la conversación- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada.

Y ahí iba de nuevo ¡Nada, nada, nada, nada!

- ¡Me tienes harto! Madura de una puta vez y dime qué te pasa.

- ¡Cállate, deja de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! ¡También me tienes harta! ¡Y si tanto te molesta mi inmadurez pues…!

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –la frene en secó suponiendo como terminaba su frase, me acerqué- Cuando digas eso, Sakura Li, quiero que estés conciente que no habrá vuelta atrás, que aunque nos arrepintamos una vez firmado cualquier papel de divorcio esto se acaba para siempre, incluso así te siga amando el resto de mi vida.

Se quedo callada, por lo menos era buena señal…no quería el divorcio y yo tampoco. _Teníamos_ _esperanza._

- ¡Ya no lo soporto! –gritó de repente tapándose el rostro con las manos y dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas…se veía tan frágil e indefensa que no pude contenerme el ponerme a su altura– Ya …no lo soporto –repetía entre sollozos.

- Por favor, mi amor, dime que te pasa… Sakura, eres mi vida y esta situación me esta matando…

Siguió llorando, pero saco las manos de su cara me y abrazo.

- Perdóname, perdóname…Shaoran yo…lo siento, por favor –se aferraba tanto a mi que más miedo me daba, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Acaricie su cabello y la abracé, quería que me sintiera junto a ella- Shaoran yo… -se separo y bajo la mirada.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté con hilo de voz, me estaba imaginando lo peor ¿me había engañado? Sakura no haría eso, no mi Sakura…- Por favor, habla –pedí aun con el hilo de voz más marcado.

Pero se paro y salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

- ¡Mierda! –mascullé, ella no escuchó nada, pero yo escuchaba sus gemidos al llorar. Me levante y me acerque a la puerta, me apoye ahí y le hable- Sakura, si tienes algo que decirme te ruego que lo hagas ahora, un día más de incertidumbre y la situación se volverá insostenible para los dos.

Siguió llorando y yo me daría por vencido…

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! –grité golpeando la puerta- Te juro que si no sales de ahí inmediatamente te sacaré a la fuerza, así tenga que derribar la puerta.

- ¡Haz lo que te de la gana, imbécil!

Uno, dos, tres, mil trescientos cincuenta. Y se escucha la patada en la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, gracias a Dios no estaba cerca de la puerta para recibir el impacto. Estaba sentada en el borde de la tina, se puso de pie rápidamente al verme entrar.

- ¡Estas demente! –me grito- ¡Pude haber estado detrás de la puerta!

- Pero no estabas –sentencié y me acerqué lo suficiente, ella no podía retroceder más- Ahora, dime de una vez si este matrimonio tiene solución o no.

Los segundos de silencio que provoco la espera de su respuesta fueron eternos, me miraba con sus ojos jade algo rojos por las lágrimas, las cejas querían formar un hermosa cara de enfado y que hubiera conseguido de no ser por lo angelical de sus facciones. Paseo su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y volvió a dejarla en mis ojos.

- Quizás… Ya no lo sé –dijo con esa actitud que toma cuando esta frente a los jueces defendiendo a sus clientes- No sé que nos paso, Shaoran… Tú ya no me soportas y yo no te aguanto, los defectos que antes eran soportables ahora vivimos echándonoslos en cara… Tu obsesión por el trabajo, mis actitudes de niña, tu frialdad, mi carisma… ¡Por Dios, pensaste que te engañaba con un cliente por sonreírle!

- Eso ya lo conversamos.

- ¡Si, no lo estoy retomando! Simplemente te doy ejemplos. Ya no nos soportamos y no sé cuanto el amor nos ayude.

Tenía orgullo, siempre lo he tenido.

Tenía rabia y estaba dolido, quizás por eso dije lo siguiente.

- Quizás nunca nos amamos.

Di media vuelta cuando ella levantó la cara con sus ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta. Era mentira lo que había dicho, pero…

"_**Esa noche no volví a mirar atrás"**_

(SA – POV)

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que hable con Shaoran, lo último que me dirigió fue un "Quizás nunca nos amamos"… Lo odie, como nunca pensé odiar a alguien en mi vida. Yo jamás, ni siquiera después de todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido había puesto en duda el amor que le tenía o el que él me tenía a mí… Sin embargo, después de esa noche todo mi mundo, todo en lo que yo creía se había derrumbado, así, sin más, en un segundo y por cuatro palabras.

Pensé que podríamos solucionar las cosas, dude en algún momento que solo amándonos saldríamos adelante, pero no dude del hecho, para mí el mundo seguía porque nos amábamos a pesar de todo. Que cuando viejos recordaríamos esta pelea por haber sido la más estúpida que hubiésemos tenido, ahora…ya no sabía que pensar.

¡Por Dios, si lo único que hacía cuando él no me veía era llorar!

Ya era de noche nuevamente y tendría que volver a la habitación que compartíamos. Lo vi desnudarse de a poco e intenté buscar en su espalda algún rasguño que anteriormente yo hubiera dejado ahí, pero nada. Mire sus brazos mientras buscaba desesperado algo en su cajón. Gruño y cerré los ojos, pues el tono ronco que le salió me recordó las noches de pasión y que tuviera solo el pantalón de su traje puesto no contribuía a que no fantaseara con mi marido. ¡Já, estaba casada con el hombre más codiciado de China y no podía fantasear con él! Apreté más los ojos, quería llorar de nuevo.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuado sentí su mano cálida en mi mejilla y el olor de su perfume me llego hasta las entrañas, paso su pulgar secando una lágrima, al parecer no había podido controlarlas.

- Perdóname –fue todo lo que tuvo que decir. Salté a sus brazos y lloré como niña.

Lloré en sus brazos sin vergüenza, sin contenerme, sin reparo.

Lloré como solo en sus brazos necesitaba hacerlo. No sé cuanto tiempo paso, no sé si hablamos, no entendí nunca sus palabras. Era tanto lo que sentía dentro de mí que me dormí.

Cuando volví a despertar, estábamos acomodados al medio de la cama, él de espalda con uno de sus brazos pasando a nivel de mi cuello y acariciándome el cabello y la espalda, con la otra mano acariciaba mi brazo que a su vez lo abrazaba por el dorso, pues yo estaba de costado, apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho. Quise dormirme de nuevo, aun era de noche, quizás dos o tres de la mañana. No quería saber que la tranquilidad duraría poco. Quería quedarme así para siempre.

- Despertaste –cerré los ojos, no por su tono, pues fue cálido a pesar de lo evidente que era qué quería hablar, quería explicaciones. Pero tenía miedo, no quería que discutiéramos como hace pocos días, no lo soportaría- ¿Sakura? –me llamó, como tenía un nudo en la garata, asentí y él sin querer ser frío me alejo para poder verme a la cara, resignada lo solté y me senté en la cama para mirarlo a la cara, él hizo lo mismo.

- Yo… -y nada salía de mi boca.

- Antes que empecemos quiero decirte que lo de la otra noche no es cierto –dijo sin más, lo miré y no pude contener una sonrisa.

¡Me amaba…aún me amaba!

- Gracias –dije controlando las ganas de saltar a abrazarlo de nuevo, pues siendo sincera tenía hormonas y moría porque me hiciera el amor ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó, Sakura?

Su pregunta llego como si nada… y yo no tenía respuesta.

- Siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias, es lo normal, nuestras personalidades son completamente opuestas, pero nunca creí que llegaríamos al extremo de tratarnos como lo hemos venido haciendo últimamente. No sé que hice mal, no entiendo porque tu actitud cambio –lo mire- Y aclaro que con eso no te estoy responsabilizando, pero acepta que fue tu cambio de actitud el que en un principio provocó todo esto y siempre que quise saber que pasaba respondías con evasivas... Te juro que intenté controlar mi carácter y lo había logrado, en parte, hasta la última noche que hicimos el amor.

Lo miré con miles de preguntas en mi mirada, eso era cierto, debía reconocer que yo fui la que cambio en primera su actitud y él efectivamente nunca había estado tan irritable, hasta claro, la última vez que nos acostamos… ¿Por qué?.

- ¿Por qué? –me atreví a preguntar. Y pareció no ser buena idea.

- No preguntes estupideces –dijo realmente serio- Sabes perfectamente el porque.

Y esa rabia que estaba a flor de piel volvió.

- Si estoy preguntando –aclaré frunciendo el ceño- No es por alargar esta conversación. Es, realmente, porque no lo sé.

- No empecemos, por favor Sakura, te pido que por lo menos hasta no tener claro porque las discusiones no empecemos una de nuevo.

Y yo le hubiera echo caso de no haber estado tan sensible e irritable. Pero no era el caso.

- Deja, por favor Shaoran, de usar ese tono de negocios conmigo -lo vi alzar una ceja no entendiendo- El tono de mando, me tiene harta.

- ¡Te pedí por favor!

- ¡Cómo si pidieras algo realmente por favor!

- ¡Pero de qué estas hablando!

- ¡De nada! –y me acosté dándole la espalda.

- Esta vez no, Sakura, siéntate –ordenó claramente, me senté y antes de que pudiera responder, dijo- ¡Terminaremos de hablar así esto termine en divorcio! Pero no pasare una noche más con una esposa que no me habla y a la que no puedo ni siquiera tocar!

- ¡¿Y es eso lo que tanto te molesta?! –grité indignada- ¡¿Que no te abra las piernas?!

- ¡Por la mierda, Sakura, cómo dices eso!

- Perdón –dije de forma sarcástica- Entonces, replanteo mi pregunta: ¿Tanto te molesta que ya no tengamos sexo? –me tomé dos segundos- Me disculpo nuevamente, verdad que decidiste que si nos amábamos, entonces se le llame _hacer el amor_.

Esta discusión estaba llegando más lejos de lo pensado y a pesar de eso no podía simplemente callarme…sabía que él tenía ganas de solucionar todo y yo también, pero… ¡No entendía nada!

Se quedó callado largo rato, pensando quizás la mejor forma de responder.

- Ciertamente, _querida_ –empezó con ese tono formal de negocios que odie al instante y él lo sabía, por eso lo uso, pues el brillo de sus ojos me lo decía- Me molesta el no poder satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales con quien corresponde, en este caso, contigo, mi esposa. Ahora, eso es solucionable, de una u otra forma, si efectivamente no me quieres más _entre tus piernas_.

No sé si fue el tono burlesco de su última frase o lo implícito que iba en ella. El motivo que haya sido me llevo a pegarle una cachetada, no muy fuerte. Pero que insinuara que iba a engañarme no se lo iba a aguantar, menos aun si no sabía lo que me pasaba.

- Estúpido –solté bajito. Y él río… ¡¿Río?! Soltó esa carcajada que no oía desde hace tiempo, esa que me enamoró de alguna forma… pero… para el caso no era nada normal que se estuviera riendo- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Negó entre carcajadas. Y luego puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla que quise sacar pero mi cuerpo no respondió, se veía hermoso con esa _alegría_ que yo no entendía.

- Por lo menos me confirmaste que aun me amas –lo miré frunciéndole el ceño.

- ¿Shaoran te volviste loco? Te pegué una cachetada, si eso es en algún lugar de tu cabeza una muestra de amor me hubieras dicho desde un principio y no me hubiera contenido las ganas de pegarte en veces anteriores.

- No, tontona, fue el motivo por el que me pegaste -¿el hababa en chino? _Si, idiota_ No me refería a eso… Cómo no dije nada y me debatía con mi conciencia, él prosiguió- Si, imagino las veces que quisiste pegarme, mas nunca lo hiciste –ya, en eso estábamos de acuerdo, jamás hasta ahora, le había levantado la mano- Pero eso es porque nunca antes te di motivo de celos.

Y ahí di en el clavo ¡Claro! Sonreí… ¿Tenía que ser adorablemente idiota?

- Tonto –solté suavecito.

Y me abrazo. Suspire.

- Todo de nuevo… ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Y respiré hondo…

Ya era hora ¿No?... Sin embargo, tenía miedo.

"_**¿Y si ya no quería estar conmigo después de decirle?"**_

(SH – POV)

- Llevo cinco meses sin cuidarme y no he podido quedar embarazada –soltó así sin más, sin anestesia, sin avisarme y usando una tranquilidad casi envidiable. Pero… ¿Qué había dicho?

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Eso, maldita sea! ¡Quiero ser mamá y no puedo! –y noté que la tranquilidad fue solo pantalla. Cubrió su rostro evitando que la viera llorar y solo atine a abrazarla… ¿No podía ser mamá? Pero eso debía ser una broma.

- Eso…no puede ser verdad… -susurré y pregunté lo obvio- ¿Fuiste al doctor?

No me respondió. Y cerré los ojos controlándome. La aparte para mirarla a la cara.

- No has ido al doctor –afirmé y ella asintió. Me mordí la lengua y controle la rabia que nuevamente estaba por explotar- Sakura –pronuncie su nombre tan suavemente que ella se tensó- Hemos estado peleando cinco meses, cambiaste tu actitud y te volviste casi insoportable, hiciste que yo me volviera insoportable, preocupaste a toda la familia y cuando digo toda, es _toda_. Y todo… ¿Por un _supuesto?_

- Yo… -la miré desconcertado ¡Debía estar bromeando!.

- ¿Cómo aseguras que no puedes ser mamá? –dije sin querer exaltarme. Esto de tener el mal humor a flor de piel no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Por qué más podría ser? ¡Deje de cuidarme! ¡Y por la cantidad de veces que hacíamos el amor mínimo debería estar embarazada de quintillizos! –y tragué seco, no era el momento ni la situación para pensar en _la cantidad de veces que hacíamos el amor_, pero llevaba un mes sin tocar a mi esposa luego de hacer el amor como mínimo dos veces al día…era una reacción _natural_. Su piel, su aroma, sus gemidos…extrañaba todo de ella.

- Pero Shaoran, por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, es que yo…

- Llevamos siete años de matrimonio, Sakura ¿Y no pudiste decirme qué te dejaste de cuidar por qué querías ser mamá? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome?!

- ¡Pero es que…!

- ¡Pero es que nada! ¡¿Cuántas veces te pedí un hijo, cuántas?! Y en el momento que decidiste dármelo no tienes la confianza para decirme que no puedes quedar embaraza ¡Es cosa de dos! ¡Todo lo que te pasa me importa! –volví a intentar controlarme, porque ahora la rabia era sustituida por la decepción, por la tristeza- Si después de todo este tiempo no existe la confianza para que me digas eso…yo…

- ¡No, por favor! –me detuvo al hablar y se aferró a mi- Yo…no se que me paso, Shaoran, no es falta de confianza… era… ¡Tenía miedo!

- ¡¿Pero por qué, Sakura?! –aproveche cuando me soltó el pararme de la cama y caminar de un lado a otro- ¡Por la mierda! –dije enojado conmigo mismo ¿Qué había echo yo mal para que ella no confiara en mi?

- Shaoran yo…

- ¿Qué hice? –puso cara de interrogación- ¿Qué hice mal, Sakura?

- ¿Pero de qué estas hablando?

- ¿En qué falle para que no confiaras en mi?

Y fue ella la que salto ahora de la cama y se me acercó.

- No, no es tu culpa… es… soy yo, mis miedos, mi inmadurez…-decía apresuradamente, pero yo sabía que la culpa no era solamente de ella- Yo sé cuanto quieres un hijo y si yo no te lo podía dar…quizás…

¡Bingo! Ahí estaba. Eso era. ¡Ella creía que por no poder darme hijos –que de momento tampoco es que fuera seguro- yo dejaría de quererla!

- Yo dejaría de quererte –complete su frase, asintió avergonzada. Y bajo su mirada, la alcé tomándola del mentón.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor soy yo el que no puede ser padre?

Y la expresión en su rostro fue más dolorosa que la misma realidad de que existiera la posibilidad que nunca podría tener un hijo, que nunca podría darle un hijo _a ella._

Y le tome el peso a mis propias palabras.

"_**¿Y si era yo el que no puede ser papá?"**_

_**&.&**_

_Camili:_ Si, lo sé, no existe perdón para la demora. Ruego solamente que sientan que "tanta espera valió la pena". Pero sepan que Camili, incluso después del terremoto sigue escribiendo (recuerden que soy chilena). Bueno sólo eso… ¡Lo olvidaba! El epílogo son dos capítulos, esperen el siguiente.

_Fanny:_ No andaba muerta andaba de parranda. Ok, esto es cortesía de la inspiración de Camili yo solo contribuí con el látigo, jajaja, es broma. Prometo aportar para el capitulo dos. Un beso a todos y soy feliz Camili sigue con nosotros.


	20. Epílogo II, el Fin al Fin

**¿APRENDAMOS?**

"_Por Fanny & Camili"_

_Epílogo II: La vida es la vida y siempre nos enseña algo nuevo._

(SA)

Hace una semana le había contado a Shaoran sus miedos, después de eso las peleas terminaron, pero se asentó entre ellos una especie de silencio incomodo, hablaban, si, pero como dos personas que son compañeras de trabajo y ellos ni siquiera lo eran.

Se sentó frente al computador para revisar su correo y distraerse con su trabajo –si es que podía-, cuando abrió su correo sonrió, pues Nakuru y Yukito le habían escrito, abrió el mensaje y leyó:

"_Querida Sakura, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo sigue todo por allá?. Acá todo bien, mi embarazo ha ido de maravillas. Yukito te manda saludos (no me dejará escribir en paz hasta no escribírtelo)"_

Sakura soltó una amena carcajada al leer aquello. Luego continuó.

"_No imaginarás lo regalón que se ha vuelto"_ -¿Más?- pensó en voz alta la peli castaña. _"…Si, más"_. Sakura volvió a reír ante eso, pues hubiera sido como si Nakuru le leyera el pensamiento.

"_Bueno, te escribo principalmente por algo que paso hace una semana…no te preocupes, no es nada malo, es…simplemente extraño (? –no sé si sea el término adecuado-). En fin, Sakura, mi hija, hace una semana, a media noche se apareció en nuestro cuarto preguntando por ti y no sé, pero ella sabía que algo sucedía, sin nosotros haberle dicho. Ante la pregunta Yukito le respondió que pronto le hablarías por teléfono y que ya tendrías tiempo de visitarla, sin embargo, debe haber notado nuestra preocupación por ti todos estos últimos meses y nos dijo: "mamá, papá, tía Sakura estará bien y será la mejor mamá del mundo, después de ti mami". Con Yukito nos quedamos congelados, no sabíamos que hacer…es decir, solo tiene cinco años, era imposible que ella supiera que te ocurría…y aunque nos hubiese escuchado en algún descuido no creo que tuviera la información suficiente, con Yukito somos muy cuidadosos respecto a eso… La verdad Sakura, solo pudimos interpretar lo de mi hija como un presagio, como el que tu tuviste de ella antes que naciera"_

Sakura no pudo seguir leyendo, las lágrimas caían por su rostro y le nublaron los ojos, aunque quisiera no podía seguir leyendo, de todas formas lo importante de aquel correo ya lo sabía.

Apagó el computador, no podría distraerse… ¿Podría ser que fuera presagio? Efectivamente ella había dicho que el bebe que esperaba Nakuru sería una niña, pero no era algo que ella pensara cuando lo dijo, simplemente cuando tocó el vientre de Nakuru, lo supo. Sin más explicación. Entonces, podía creer en la niña.

Pero aun no estaba nada seguro, Shaoran había mandado a hacer los análisis a una clínica médica muy privada con un médico de confianza, nada podía salir a la luz, si no, los comerían vivos.

Suspiró y se paró de la silla…una pequeña esperanza volvió a ella. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que lo que la pequeña Sakura había dicho fuera, como ya habría dicho su madre, un presagio.

Camino a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, su sorpresa fue amplia al ver ahí parado a un Shaoran realmente complicado, que quedó paralizada al verla.

- ¿Sucede algo? –atinó a preguntar.

- Yo… -y la castaña notó que en su mano izquierda había un sobre que el chico apretaba celosamente.

- ¿Son…? –no necesitó terminar- ¿Cuándo te los dieron?

- Hoy…hace unas horas…

- ¿Los viste? –preguntó algo molesta, habían acordado verlos juntos.

- No, no rompería una promesa que te hice… -y Sakura se culpo por desconfiar- Simplemente no me atrevía…lo siento, debí decirte a penas me informaron que estaban listos.

Sakura suspiro y se hizo a un lado de la entrada para que Shaoran entrara, él lo hizo y ella cerró con llave. Era un momento decisivo.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a los pies de la cama, Shaoran le tendió el sobre a Sakura, ella negó…no podía…no quería.

- Está bien, yo lo haré- Sakura notó lo nervioso que estaba su marido.

- Pase lo que pase…debes saber…

- Te amo –la interrumpió- Pase lo que pase, Sakura…seas tú o yo.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente…y asintió.

El de ojos ámbar empezó a abrir el sobre con todos los nervios a flor de piel. En él se guardaba la esperanza de que si él no podía tener hijos la dejaría para que fuera feliz, con alguien que pudiera hacerla madre. Ella guardaba la esperanza de que si era ella, él podría rehacer su vida con alguien que si pudiera darle un hijo.

Por extraño que fuera, ambos deseaban que el otro pudiera tener hijos por sobre ellos mismos. Eso era amor, amor del puro.

Shaoran suspiró una vez el sobre estuvo abierto, sacó el documento doblado y dejo a un lado el sobre, miró al amor de su vida directamente a los ojos y la beso. Fuera el que fuera el resultado, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

- Bien… -abrió el documento. Ambos leyeron y se quedaron en silencio…luego se miraron a los ojos y los esmeraldas se cristalizaron, los ámbar se endurecieron para entregarle seguridad.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y se puso a llorar.

Luego de un rato volvió a levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Ya? –preguntó él con ternura- Ya ha pasado todo, mi amor –y besó su frente- Ya pasó todo.

Sakura sonrió pues…

"_**Él y yo podíamos ser padres"**_

…**4 meses después…**

Miraba a su esposo sonreír de oreja a oreja. La tomó en brazos y la hizo girar en el aire.

- ¡No, Shaoran, bájame!

Lo hizo, dejándola con delicadeza en el suelo y luego la beso con fervor, con deseo, con pasión, con amor, con felicidad.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo.

- Yo también, lobito, mucho, mucho, mucho.

- Al fin podré sacarte de las pasarelas –dijo entre risas- Al fin Tomoyo tendrá que dejarte en paz.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja…ella no lo veía tan fácil.

- ¿Qué?

- Es Tomoyo Kinomoto, no dejara que mi estupidez de adolescente no recaiga sobre mis hombros a menos que sea una anciana fea y arrugada.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

- Eso no sucederá… ¿Cierto? –y al decir eso la miro con desconfianza, Sakura lo golpeo- ¡Auch!

- Debería darte vergüenza insinuar que no me querrás por ser vieja y arrugada –dijo molesta.

El castaño soltó una buena carcajada y ella se le unió. Sabía que era broma.

(SH)

- ¡¿Qué?

- Tomoyo no es necesario que grites.

- ¡Cómo no voy a gritar! ¡Mi modelo está embarazada! Tengo un desfile en tres meses y ella estará…estará…

- Tomoyo Kinomoto, eres mi amiga, santos demonios ¡Felicítame! –dijo Sakura enfadada- Casi me cuesta mi matrimonio el no quedarme embarazada y tú te preocupas de un desfile –se cruzó de brazos.

- Vaya –soltó riéndose Tomoyo- Realmente lo estás.

Sakura alzó una ceja ¿Tomoyo estaba loca?

- ¡Acabo de decírtelo! –dijo exasperada, ante eso Tomoyo volvió a reír- ¡Eres una mujer fría y calculadora, Tomoyo! –pero la mujer de pelo negro no podía dejar de reír y entonces Sakura se puso a llorar.

- Oh, amiga, lo lamento, es solo que será demasiado entretenido ver tus cambios de humor, ¿Lo analizaste? Es obvio que mi desfile no interesa… ¡Serás mamá! ¡SERÁS MAMÁ! –gritó y Sakura se asustó, a Eriol y Shaoran les salió una gota en la cabeza- Te felicito amiga –y la abrazó, la castaña le devolvió el abrazo desconcertada- No sabes lo feliz que me hace que tu lo seas, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, cualidad que se vio avivada aun más al casarme con el celoso de tu hermano –le sonrió- Pero… y escucha bien Shaoran -lo miró alzando una ceja- No conseguirás que deje de ser mi modelo.

- ¿Ah no? –dijo el castaño alzando una ceja, según él tenía todas las de ganar, Sakura estaba embaraza, quizás ahora no se le notara, pero en tres meses más se le notarían los 5 meses y luego ya no podría porque tendría que cuidar a su hijo.

- Si, diseñare ropa de embarazada. En realidad ya lo hice, tenía bosquejos de diseños para embaraza de Sakura desde que se caso contigo.

- ¿Si? –pregunto Sakura interesada.

- Si amiga, pero esa idea idiota tuya de no embarazarte hizo que quedaran empolvándose, pero los tengo, siempre supe que este momento llegaría –termino con una sonrisa de triunfo, Shaoran con rabia y Eriol y Sakura riéndose de Shaoran, pues esa pelea entre él y Tomoyo había sido desde que se entero que debía modelar para siempre por el trato que hicieran cuando eran universitarias.

- ¡Tía Sakura, tía Sakura! –todos en el salón se dieron vuelta y vieron entrar corriendo a una niña de cinco años de pelos castaños y ojos de igual color que corrió a abrazar a Sakura, ésta última la recibió con todo gusto.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Que gran sorpresa! –dijo Sakura.

- Buenas tardes –en la entrada del salón estaban Yukito y su esposa.

- Buenas tardes.

- ¡Yukito!, ¡Nakuru! –exclamó Sakura llena de alegría- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron?

Nakuru hizo un gesto apuntando a su hija.

- Sakura quería venir, hace dos días que insistía e insistía. Dijo que era importante venir hoy.

Sakura miró a la pequeña… ¿Acaso…?

- ¿Verdad que serás una buena mamá, tía Sakura?

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos… Y la pareja de casados que recién había llegado notó como los ojos de la esmeralda se cristalizaron…nunca pesaron que su hija sería tan indiscreta.

- Sakura Tsukishiro –reprendió la madre de la niña.

- No, déjala –dijo la esmeralda.

- Sakura, lo lamento, ella…

- Ella está en lo correcto, Nakuru –quien habló esta vez fue el castaño, quien se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por los hombres mientras ésta tenía en brazos a la niña con su mismo nombre, Sakura sollozó.

- Pero no llores tía Sakura, a él no le gustará.

- No te preocupes pequeña Sakura, está emocionada y no me molesta –le dijo tiernamente el joven Li.

- No tío, a él –y la pequeña mano de la niña apuntó el vientre de Sakura. Los presentes volvieron a quedar impactados. Ya todos sabían la historia del nombre de la pequeña Sakura, del presagió que hizo la misma Sakura sobre esa niña y el que la niña hizo y estaba haciendo sobre Sakura.

- Supongo que ya sabemos que será –comentó Tomoyo amenizando el ambiente.

Sakura asintió y beso la frente de la niña.

- Muchas gracias por devolverme la esperanza.

La niña sonrió y se abrazó a la mujer.

Y Shaoran sonrió…

"_**La vida, la vida…siempre era tan enigmática para sus cosas"**_

17 años después.-

(Li)

La corbata floja, el chaleco azul marino cuello en V, la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón gris, los zapatos negros bien lustrados y una parte de la camisa de adelante afuera y la otra escondida bajo el chaleco cerrado.

Si, no era la mejor descripción de alguien, pero en él definitivamente encajaba, a la medida, para ser precisos.

Caminaba a su casa. Llevaba su mochila en la espalda pasando los tirantes por sus hombros. Como pocas veces, caminaba a casa. Esta vez lo hacía porque presentía que no solo se estaba acabando el año escolar, es más, si fuera sólo eso, su malestar no sería el mismo –_al contrario-_. Pero dadas las circunstancias, hace algún tiempo notaba algo extraño en su madre y hermanas, no podía decir con precisión que era lo que a ellas les preocupaba y no querían decirle, pero sabía que era algo que, claramente, a él no iba a gustarle.

Las calles de Hong Kong, China, estaban iluminadas ya a estas horas, quizás sin darse cuenta llevaba más de un _ratito_ caminando y mejor se apresuraba, no quería preocupar a nadie, _no más de lo que ya están._

Llego a su casa justo a tiempo, a penas entro al vestíbulo la lluvia había comenzado, algo extraño, pero allá el clima y su humor.

- ¿Por qué te has demorado? Ya empezabas a preocuparnos –preguntó su hermana menor.

- Caminaba –contesto sin ganas. - ¿Qué sucede, por qué me miras así?

La joven había de pronto puesto una cara de pena, en sus ojos se podía distinguir algo de angustia, frustración quizás.

- Mamá está en la cocina, dijo que apenas llegaras te acercaras a hablar con ella…es…importante.

- Tú a veces me asustas…

La muchacha al escuchar esas palabras sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro para luego darle una hermosa sonrisa, pero no tan sincera como ella hubiera querido.

- Descuida. Ahora anda, que está hace un buen rato preguntado por ti.

Y sin más lo empujo rumbo a la cocina.

"_**Y supe que mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados…No, no quería ir a la cocina a hablar con mi madre"**_

(Hiraguizawa)

La vida de adolescente –pensaba ella- era una completa idiotez la mayoría del tiempo. Era eso, o ella aún no cabía en cuanta que _había _que crecer.

Empezó a darse cuenta –algo tarde- que las cosas a su alrededor estaban cambiando, no drásticamente, si no, de forma normal.

Su grupo de amigas habían entrado a la etapa de la adolescencia antes que ella, es decir, mentalmente pasaron de niñas a adolescentes antes.

Cuando sus amigas pensaban en algún amor prohibido, en alguna caricia subida de tono, en una aventura problemática, en algún musculoso modelo a medio vestir pegado de forma escondida en sus agendas personales, en películas _ya no_ de monitos animados, en asistir a las fiestas del colegio y _de quien_ fuera; ella aun pensaba en algún amor de príncipe, en cómo sería su primer novio, en alguna aventura normal, en algún actor –totalmente vestido- pegado en su agenda personal, en la siguiente película que sacaría _Disney_ o _Pixar_, en _no_ asistir a esas fiestas que solo Dios sabía en que terminaban y más si las daba algún extraño chico que invitaba a _todo_ el mundo.

Suspiro pesadamente. Quizás _si_ debía crecer un poco o, por lo menos, _intentar_ aceptar alguna de las actividades de la _adolescencia_.

Bueno, ya tenía algo: ella ya había besado. Algo era algo. No podía decirse que nunca había besado y _eso_ para ella era de adolescentes. El hecho que nunca hubiera tenido novio nada más era porque –a su parecer- no había llegado el hombre que le quitara el sueño.

Tampoco era una especie de puritana física y mentalmente, porque ella si sabía distinguir un buen _filete_ cuando lo veía –según su gusto-. Y el tipo que venía entrando a su sala de clases era lo que ella describiría como un buen filete: un poco más alto que ella, ojos verdes, pelo castaño alborotado y de color chocolate, llevaba el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios eran ni muy finos ni muy carnosos… Se recordó a si misma que debía respirar y notó que no fue a la única que se le había olvidado al escuchar un sinfín de suspiros.

El chico la miro penetrante y se mordió el labio ¿Acaso sabría que se le quedó mirando sin aire?

"_**Claro, estúpida, hasta el más despistado podía darse cuenta como te lo comes con la mirada… "**_

(Li)

La campana sonó indicando que el recreo había llegado. Y era el primero de su último año escolar.

Miró la espalda de su compañera del banco de adelante y antes que ella se pusiera de pie le hablo.

-Hiraguisawa –ella roja como un tomate se dio la vuelta.

-L…Li –se aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué deseas?

-Mamá dijo que me encontraría contigo, no pensé que estaríamos en el mismo curso –dijo él, pero notó que la chica no entendía nada- Soy hijo de Shaoran y Sakura Li.

- ¡¿De la tía Sakura? –casi grito la muchacha.

- Si, eso dije, pequeña tonta.

Al escuchar eso la muchacha inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eres un pesado! –y él no pudo evitar reír.

- Ya anda, muéstrame el colegio… además debes acostumbrarte, porque por alguna extraña razón mis padres quisieron enviarme a Japón por una temporada y seremos algo así como… _primos lejanos_.

Ella volvió a mirarlo extrañada y se puso roja como un tomate cuando éste le paso el brazo por sobre los hombros para caminar juntos.

- ¿Qué…haces? –dijo como pudo y más roja se puso cuando éste le respondió con su boca cerca del oído casi en un susurro.

- Me divierto un poco con tus compañeras.

Ella miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como las mujeres de su salón la miraban con odio, casi destripándola con la mirada, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y suspiro pesadamente, su año escolar estaría muy…_ajetreado_.

- Pues ni modo, si han de odiarme que sea con ganas –y antes que el castaño pudiera predecir lo que vendría, la joven Hiraguizawa se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un toque delicado y perfecto.

El hijo mayor del matrimonio Li supo entonces que su destino era ir a Japón, conocer a la hija del famoso Eriol Hiraguizawa y aprender del amor y esas otras estupideces.

(SH)

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien? –preguntó a su esposa.

- ¿En enviar a Hien a Japón? –él asintió.

- Sabes que si –sonrió- Sakura me lo dijo en un sueño. Y ella y yo tenemos una conexión muy especial, siempre la hemos tenido.

- Tienes razón, cariño.

- Además algo me dice que todos debemos volver a Japón, que es en ese lugar donde la vida nos enseñó a crecer, a llorar, a apreciar cada momento junto a los amigos y la familia. Crecimos ahí Shaoran.

El se acerca a su esposa para besarla, están en el balcón de su pieza.

- Como ha pasado el tiempo… Hien ya es todo un hombre con sus 17 años, Saory una mujercita de 15 años y la pequeña Nadeshiko de 9 años.

- Y todo eso después de no poder tener hijos –dijo ella- Fue un tiempo bastante duro.

- Pero eso ya paso, mujer, olvídalo. Tenemos tres preciosos hijos, una familia bastante enorme y a pesar de que por motivos de trabajo al final terminamos todos viviendo en países distintos el destino ha querido que todos regresemos al lugar de inicio.

- La vida, siempre nos enseña algo –concedió Sakura.

- Ahora qué tal si tu marido te enseña lo que podemos hacer en una cama… -dijo Shaoran con su tono grave, ese tono que Sakura conocía de memoria, pero que nunca la aburriría, pues con ese tono se sentía la mujer más hermosa y deseada del mundo.

- Señor Li, sería un honor volver a pasar la noche con usted –se acercó a su oído- Y no precisamente durmiendo.

- Deseo concedido.

Y se la llevo en brazos hasta la cama, donde una vez más y por más de 20 años la había hecho su mujer en cuerpo y alma.

"_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe"**_

(SA)

"_**Hasta que la muerte nos separe"**_

Pensaron ambos antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos deMorfeo.

_**FIN**_

_Camili al mando:_Sé que cualquier tipo de justificación es inútil, por ende solo pediré disculpas por la horrorosa espera, sin embargo, para quienes creían que el final nunca llegaría…pues aquí está. Quedo satisfecha, hemos cumplido la promesa de nunca dejar un proyecto sin terminar, y como ya dice el viejo refrán "más vale tarde que nunca". Ojalá les guste, ya he dicho en alguna otra ocasión que espero sientan que "la espera valió la pena", si no, me disculpo doblemente por no lograr cumplir con sus expectativas, pero aviso que es un capítulo que tanto a Fanny como a mí nos ha gustado…no sé si lo notaron, pero lo que viene después de los "17 años" es lo mismo que ocurrió en el prólogo de ésta historia ¿Lo recuerdan? ((Agente: que vana arecordar si eso lo leyeron el siglo pasado ¬¬)) ¡No molestes agente, si no ha pasado tanto tiempo…!

En fin, de todo corazón espero que les guste éste final, saben que a pesar de que uno escribe por gusto propio una vez ya publicada la historia es importante saber si les gusta o no el giro que toma la misma y el final que le damos los escritores. Así que sin otra cosa más, me despido, como le decía a Fanny, mientras no concluyéramos esta historia no hubiera podido empezar otra…así que espérennos, quizás más temprano que tarde publiquemos un nuevo proyecto.

Muchos saludos.

P.D: Fanny no tiene internet hace algún tiempo y eso nos ha dificultó aun más poder darle un final a la historia, pero lo logramos, y ella les manda muchos saludos y les agradece por su fiel espera y confianza. ¡Arriba la Locura!

=)


End file.
